Dream of somewhere Warm
by LoPe21
Summary: Tragedy strikes and Naruto finds a home. Now he and his family must stand against threats from all sides. Even within. Naruto/Venom crossover. Naru/Tayu/Karin.
1. Prologue

Warning: This prologue is very dark and angsty. The rest of the fic however is not.

I do not own Naruto or Venom/Carnage

oOo

_It is a sin to believe evil of others, _

_but it is seldom a mistake_

Prologue: forward unto darkness

It had started to rain. A slow heavy rain that painted the world in shades of gray and brown and filled the air with the steady drum of water. Water washed over and through the village of Konohagakure as the sun dipped down towards the horizon. With a muffled boom the crash of thunder heralded the arrival of an even heavier downpour.

_At least the sun isn't shining. The sun shouldn't shine on a day like this_. Thought Kakashi as he stood in one of the waiting rooms of Konoha's main hospital. Taking a deep breath to compose himself he resumed his silent wait. The air was thick with the smell of wet stone and metal and the clean sharp smells of the hospital. _How many times has it been?_ He wondered. _How often do we have to repeat this? Waiting and hoping for good news._

The scratch of a match lighting broke him from his reverie. Looking up he saw Asuma lighting yet another cigarette. How many had it been so far? His last count had him at 6 in the last half hour. The man had been smoking continuously since they had arrived. _Funny the last time I saw him smoke was when? A few weeks ago, No? it had been at least a few months._ Other than that the only sign of Asuma's anxiety was the steady clenching and loosening of his fist. Then once again only the drumming of the rain could be heard in the room.

15 minutes passed by in silence both men waiting quietly, each lost in their own thoughts. And then almost simultaneously both Kakashi and Asuma looked up. With a hiss the doors at one end of the room opened and three more men entered the room. Maito Guy, Iruka, and Mizuki. Maito Guy's usually cheerful face was set into grim lines as he walked into the small room calmly, with none of his usual animation. Walking silently behind him was Iruka. Iruka's scarred face was pale and his hands were trembling. Bringing up the rear Mizuki hastily hid a smirk before anyone else noticed.

"Is it true?" Iruka asked, addressing no one in particular. Looking around he asked again "Is my brother dead?" His voice cracking at the end."Someone say something!" He yelled out.

Crushing his still lit cigarette in his hand, Asuma looked up and gave Iruka a single harsh nod. And with that Iruka fell to his knees. His mind numb.

oOo

It had only been 6 years since the Kyubi had attacked Konoha. Six years since it had came and killed off Iruka's entire family, and now with the loss of his adopted brother Iruka had lost yet another member of his family.

After the attack he had been put in the orphanage until things could be sorted out. Being one of the older kids had made him a sort of an adopted brother and uncle to many of the younger children. But he did have one person he could look up to, his older friend Ushio Aotsuki who had been in the orphanage all his life. The two had grown close very quickly. And once again Iruka had a family.

And when Ushio had left the orphanage when he turned eighteen he had taken Iruka with him. Together the two had made a home for themselves, becoming brothers in every sense of the word. And he had supported Iruka when he had decided to become a ninja. Ushio had helped with Iruka's training as best he could. Helping him study and working two jobs to help pay for Iruka's ninja supplies and tuition.

And then one day when he had gone to the academy to drop off some paperwork Ushio had met Kurenai.

And fallen head over heels for the raven haired girl.

After weeks of hemming and hawing Ushio had finally worked up the nerve to speak to the raven haired girl. It hadn't gone too well. Not at first anyways.

Stumbling over his words he had somehow managed to ask her out. and to everyone's surprise (even her's) Kurenai had said yes.

And after a whirlwind romance he had just as nervously asked her to marry him.

She had said yes then too.

oOo

Choking back a sob Iruka managed to stand, his mind still spinning as old memories began to surface.

The wedding. He remembered the day clearly. He had been the best man, and Anko had been err, the _maid_ of honor. Guy had jumped into the air and caught the bouquet and Kakashi had caught Guy. And then thrown him into the fountain. And that had been one of the quieter moments.

Guiding Iruka over to a seat Mizuki turned to Asuma. "When?" he mouthed.

"This afternoon." Came the equally silent reply.

After a few moments Iruka looked up. Though his eyes were hollow he was in control of himself again. Gazing around the room as if looking for something he frowned suddenly. Then something clicked in his head. "Kurenai?" he asked suddenly his eyes aghast.

Kurenai was pregnant, she was due any day now.

"Surgery, Anko's with her." this time it was Kakashi who answered.

"And the child?" Iruka asked, but the way they all looked away told him what he needed to know.

Nevertheless Kakashi did answer him, his one eyed gaze holding steady on the younger man. "I'm sorry, but it doesn't look good."

Clenching his fists Iruka swept his gaze over the group, "What happened? Who did this?"

"A thief, we have him in custody." Asuma answered his voice frigid, the muscles in his jaws rippling in anger.

"A thief?" Mizuki asked incredulously "How?"

Pausing to light another cigarette Asuma continued. "It still a mess but..." He paused to take a deep drag on his cigarette. "We know Kurenai and Ushio were out shopping. They were on their way home when it happened."

Taking another long drag he blew a long plume of smoke out. "They came across some beggars. One of them was asking for food. When she came to give him something, some coins, food, were not sure. He stabbed her, and then he stabbed Ushio in the back went to he went to help her. Then he took his coin purse and ran."

"That's it." Choking back a hysterical laugh Iruka continued. "My family gone for what a few coins?" He started to sob . Guy crossed the room and took a seat next to Iruka. Placing a hand on his friends shoulder, he opened and closed his mouth a few times before finally whispering, "I'm sorry." Removing his hand he sat quietly next to his friend.

"Iruka I'm going to get you some answers." Asuma straightened up and headed for the door. Pausing for a moment he half turned and said."You can count on it." and with that he left the room in a rush. It wasn't until he had left the hospital that he let his self control slide. Not until the rain would hide the tears. And the thunder his cries. Because he loved her too.

oOo

Sensing his friend's gaze on him, Guy looked up at Kakashi. For a moment it looked like he was going to say something, but the moment passed and both men resumed their waiting again. The drumming of the rain was the only sound in the room even as the day finally turned to night. Iruka had fallen silent. This was a waiting room reserved exclusively for ninja, so at the moment there were only the four of them.

Mizuki stood up and glanced around. "I'm going to get us some coffee."

Kakashi spared him a glance "I'll take it black."

"Hot chocolate please." This came from Guy just before Mizuki left the room.

As soon as he was out of earshot Mizuki began to laugh quietly to himself. _Finally! Finally that bastard had gotten his comeuppance. All those years of being the third's favorite, everyone's precious little orphan. Hadn't he lost everything too? When that bastard Ushio had taken Iruka, who had gotten left behind. Who had gotten through the academy alone? And it was all their own fault, oh how he wished he had seen it happen. To see the moment when hope died, when that light in their eyes faded. But now things were looking up, for him that is. With Kurenai and some of the other jounin's wrapped up in this mess, he would offer the Hokage his personal services. Purely to help his friends, to lessen their workloads, so they could grieve_. Stifling a laugh he prepared the drinks at the small drink station.

_Today had been a good day._ He thought happily. _And it looked to get even better. With any luck that bitch Kurenai would die too, she deserved it too after that defeat she had given him at their chunin exams._ Putting the drinks on a tray he put on a believable expression of sadness and made his way back to the waiting room. Not surprisingly all the occupants were looking at him as soon as he stepped through the doors, it was hard to sneak up on a jounin.

After handing out the drinks he took his seat again. Watching Iruka out of the corner his eye, he gave a mental sigh. It looked like he had pulled himself together, now he was just sitting quietly sipping his coffee. And he had made sure to prepare it in precisely the way Iruka hated it, _Bastard_. Sipping his drink he settled down to wait.

oOo

Finally the red light over the door to surgery turned green.

A few tense moments later a surgeon stepped out, flanked by the Hokage himself. The Hokage looked to have aged a year overnight, but his stride was firm and unflagging. Crossing the room he took Iruka into his arms. Guy and Kakashi looked away to give the two a few moments of privacy.

Clearing his throat Sarutobi addressed the four ninja. "Kurenai is going to live, but she lost the baby. I'm so sorry Iruka."

There's more." He continued. "We did all we could but the damage was extensive. Her wounds may prevent her from carrying a child to term. But its just to soon to tell though. This won't hinder her career as ninja. Though at the moment I'm not sure if that's a good thing."

All five men in the room shared similarly angry expressions, if for different reasons.

Guy was the first to ask. "Can we see her?" Sarutobi glanced at the surgeon.

He nodded "Only for a moment she's resting now. Follow me."

Obediently they all formed a line and followed the doctor. He led them to a room at the end of a long gallery. Opening the door he ushered them in. Lying on the bed was Kurenai. Someone had combed her hair and she looked almost at peace, though her face was pale. Anko was sleeping with her head cushioned on her arms at the foot of the bed.

"I'm surprised she's still here." commented Mizuki. "Anko not Kurenai." he added quickly, as everyone gave him a sharp look.

At this the Hokage smiled. "I may have arranged to make sure she didn't wake from her catnap." then his expression grew more serious. "We don't need any more bodies in the morgue."

The group stood quietly for a few moments before the surgeon spoke again. "I'm sorry but I'm going to have ask you to leave. At least for the moment." The men nodded and filed out of the room.

"Mizuki." Sarutobi spoke up as soon as they had all stepped back out into the hallway.

"Yes Hokage." Mizuki answered crisply.

"Take Iruka home, get some food in him and make sure he gets some sleep."

"But my Lord Hokage." Iruka tried to interrupt but the Hokage cut him off.

"Iruka get some rest and some food, and come back tomorrow" Smiling at him he cocked his head at Anko. "Let her take care of her Kurenai for the moment. You can take the morning shift."

"Yes Hokage."

"Kakashi, Guy I want to see you two in my office first thing tomorrow. You too Mizuki." he called over his shoulder as he walked away. Iruka gave the jounin's a wave before walking away with Mizuki.

"Come on Guy, we should leave as well." Kakashi said tapping Guy on the shoulder.

"Yosh." For the first time all evening a little color was starting to return to Guy. As the two left the emergency ward, a soft rumble came from Guy's stomach.

"Ha Kakashi I think we should stoke the fires of our youth."

"Fires of our youth?" Kakashi raised his only visible eyebrow. "Where did you get that from?"

Flashing a smile at Kakashi Guy struck a pose that would later cause untold nightmares across generations of ninja. "Yosh, remember my rival, its always darkest just before the dawn. Our fires will light the way to a better future."

Smiling at his friend. Kakashi gave him his one eyed smirk. "Rival huh? Well see about that. Lets get your fire stoked shall we."

And on that note the two headed down to the hospital cafeteria to get some food. As they walked Kakashi realized that Guy was right. Not about that damn fire thing, but they could make a better future. And it was about time they got started. And they could start by making sure that Kurenai received all the help and support she needed or wanted. And for the first time Kakashi felt his appetite return. Though truth be told he was glad he was glad the food in the cafeteria was bland and tasteless, Eating something delicious seemed inappropriate at the moment. All told it was about an hour before the jounin's finally left the cafeteria.

oOo

Both men headed upstairs making their way to the roof. It was always easier to roof hoop if you started from somewhere high. And he was feeling a bit stuffed, glancing over at his friend Kakashi shook his head a bit. Guy had challenged him to an eating contest of all things. Then he had triumphantly yelled out that the score was now one to zero in his favor.

Guy and Kakashi made their way up the final set of stairs to the roof. Stepping out onto the roof they took a moment to gather their thoughts. The rain seemed to be letting up a little as well.

As they stood on top of the hospital, a sudden flash of lightning lit up the roof. For a moment everything was thrown into a sharp black and white relief. Including a solitary figure standing on the far edge of the roof. Guy shot Kakashi a curious glance and nodded in the direction of the unmoving figure.

Curious both men jumped closer to see who it was. With the prevailing darkness and rain it was hard to see but it looked like a person wearing a cloak. Which made sense given the weather but something looked wrong to Kakashi, not wrong exactly but something was odd.

It wasn't a cloak. It was hospital gown. Now they both hurried to get even closer. Another flash of lightning illuminated the rooftop, finally revealing the identity of the stranger.

"Kurenai." Guy's startled shout caused the woman to turn around. Clad only in her hospital gown she was holding something in her arms but once again it was still too dark to see what it was.

Kakashi's instinct's were screaming at him that something was terribly terribly wrong. Hands moving without conscious thought he ripped two flares from his vest. Lighting them he threw them on the ground in front of him in a smooth practiced motion. With a sputtering hiss the flares ignited and illuminated the roof in a harsh red light. With the rain reflecting the light the sky seemed to be raining blood. And now finally the two jounin's could see just what exactly she held in her arms.

A baby.

And she had just stepped out onto the very edge of the roof. Her eyes bright in the red light, Kurenai cooed to the baby in her arms, its small arms shaking in the red light. Smiling beatifically at the child, she sang a soft lullaby to the crying baby.

"Kurenai what are you doing?" Kakashi asked as he and Guy edged closer to Kurenai.

Smiling at her friend. Kurenai answered in a too calm voice. "Sshhh, you'll wake up little Ushio, were just getting some fresh air before Ushio comes to pick us up." Rocking the baby a little she arranged it a little more comfortably in her arms.

Plastering a huge smile on his face Guy called out to her. "Yosh, how about letting uncle Guy hold him a bit?" Seeing no visible response he took the chance to get a little closer. Sparing a glance at Kakashi he saw him preparing something in his gloved hands. The two shared a quick nod. Taking another chance he stepped fully in front of him blocking Kurenai's sight of Kakashi.

"Hmmm, not right now Guy hes sleeping." Kurenai smiled at guy. Her eyes were still strangely calm and it was beginning to unnerve him. "I'm sorry Guy but we have to go now." And with that she stepped off the edge and fell.

Willing his body into motion Guy jumped over the edge and fell after her. Pushing off the wall he managed to increase his speed and close the distance and made a desperate grab for her. Somehow he managed to get an arm around her and the baby, twisting around in mid-air he stretched out with his free hand and reached for something, anything that would help him slow his fall. He knew that both he and Kurenai could survive the landing but that the baby wouldn't.

With a crash all three slammed into the side of the building, and slid down a good ten feet more before coming to an abrupt halt. Guy looked up at the length of ninja wire wrapped around his arm and up to Kakashi who was anchoring them up on the roof. Somehow he managed a smile and a thumbs up. Kakashi simply waved back.

Taking his bearings Guy kicked open a nearby window and jumped into a thankfully empty room. Placing Kurenai and the baby onto a handy couch he sighed with relief, and began to check on the two.

Kakashi jumped into the room after Guy.

"How are they Guy?" Shaking his head to try and get some of the water out of his hair Kakashi walked deeper into the room. Getting no response from Guy he walked around to the far wall and turned on the lights. The warm amber glow made the room seem very peaceful. From where he stood he could only see the back of Guy's head as he crouched down next to Kurenai who was lying unmoving on the couch. He could see her chest rising and falling steadily.

"Guy?" He called out.

Sniffling Guy turned his head to look at Kakashi. He was crying, tears streaming down his face. Crossing the room as swiftly as he could manage Kakashi looked over Guy's shoulder. Cradled in Guy's huge hands was the baby, his head lying at an unnatural angle. Falling to his knees beside Guy he reached out a trembling hand to the child. Touching the head gently he stroked the soft downy wisps of dark hair. Its skin was already starting to cool. On the couch Kurenai stirred but did not wake.

"Kakashi what do we do?" Guy looked over at his friend. With his hair plastered down over Kakashi's eye he couldn't see what he was thinking.

"Guy give me the baby, take Kurenai back to her room, Quietly." He said, emphasizing the last word.

"Right." With trembling hands he handed it over and picked up Kurenai. Noddingto Kakashi he sunshin-ed out of the room.

Kakashi looked down at the tiny thing in his hands.

"Never again." He whispered. If the council found out about this, if anyone knew about this Kurenai would be finished. He had only one choice. He would have to cover this up. Hide everything. No one would know. He would not lose another friend. Underneath his hiate his Sharingan shifted, warped, changing to a new form. Lifting his headband he turned his mangekyo sharingan onto the body in his arms. Outside the rain continued to fall.

oOo

Kurenai walked through the park alone. She took a moment to drink in the beauty of the sky before continuing her walk. It had been only a few weeks since she had been declared fit for duty. Months since she had lost her husband and son. Her husband was gone but her son wasn't. She would find him again, it was only a matter of time. And then they would be a family again. Taking one last look around the rapidly emptying park she spotted a lone figure sitting on a swing.

Walking over to the swing set she sat down next to the boy. "Sweetie where's your mom" she asked.

The blond haired, blue eyed boy looked up at her. "I don't have one" he whispered.

Kurenai smiled, reaching out a hand she wiped a bit of dirt from his cheek. Tilting his head up so he could look directly in her eyes she whispered. "Dream of somewhere warm."

At her words his eyelids fluttered and closed, and he slumped forward. Catching him before he fell she pulled him close, stroking his hair gently.

"And when you wake you'll be there." Straightening up she cradled the sleeping boy in her arms. "My Son."

oOo

AN: Thanks to my Beta's Whitedragon17 and Psudocode Samurai, without whose help and inspiration this story would never have gotten off the ground. Both are amazing authors and I highly recommend all of their fics. And thanks to all my reviewers.

AAN: If you think I made a mistake or have a suggestion or an idea, Please PM me or leave it in a review.


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto or Venom/Carnage

_It stirred in the darkness, shifting in its prison. _

_It was quiet now. _

Chapter: 1 Family life.

Scratching his head and yawning Naruto staggered out of his bedroom. At 13 years old he was a bit over average height. He had short cropped blonde hair that was a bit under an inch long and he had a silver stud in each ear. He was wearing a pair of orange pajama bottoms and a black t-shirt. To top off this impressive display of manliness and charisma a fuzzy black hat in the shape of a snake was perched on top off his head, with the tail draped over one shoulder.

Stopping to stretch he raised his arms over his head. Taking a deep breath he inhaled deeply. He smelled eggs and bacon. Smiling he made his way over to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Morning Gaki" a loud cheerful voice came from behind him.

Naruto turned to greet his sister "Morning Nee-ChaGAAAAAhhhh. Put some clothes on!" Scrambling to cover his eyes Naruto fell on his ass.

Wearing nothing but a bath towel 24 year old Anko Mitarashi sparkled in the morning light. Her beautiful purple hair falling free to her shoulders. She struck a pose for Naruto's sake. "Like It?" She asked. Getting no response she snorted. Smiling at her little brother she sauntered over to his side. She bent down to try to see past his hands.

"Ohhh Are you blushing my little Naruto-Kun" She cooed. Giving the towel a tug she said "Want to see more"

" I am not, and I don't" Still covering his eyes Naruto tried to stand but Anko hooked a leg behind his and pushed him down onto the floor.

Straddling the poor boy she leaned down until she could whisper in his ear. She smelled like strawberries and steel an odd scent but one he had grown accustomed to. Lowering her voice to a sultry purr she spoke into his ear "Hey Naruto, what's for breakfast?" drops of water fell from her still wet hair onto Naruto.

"You do this every Morning! Go ask Mom." Naruto spat out as he tried to squirm away.

"But this is so much more fun" she giggled.

"Let me go" Closing his eyes he used his hands and attempted to push her off. But this morning like so many others he failed spectacularly.

"Not until you say it" She shot back.

"Never"

"Say it"

"Get off me you old hag"

"Wrong answer" Chuckling evilly Anko got an arm around his neck and put him into a headlock. Using her free hand she began to give him a noogie. Still struggling Naruto put up a terrific fight or at least he tried. Unfortunately for him the psychotic kunoichi liked it when her prey struggled.

"Say It"

"No I refuse oww" Naruto whimpered as the pressure on his skull increased.

"Say it"

"Cut that out. OWWW. I said lemme go"

"Say it"

"Never, you crazy ouch"

"Crazy what?"

"Oww oww, hey Cut it out. Fine I'll say it.

"Say what"

"My sister Anko is the most of beautiful girl in Konoha. Oww hey ouch Cut it out I'm saying it aren't I?"

"The most beautiful girl in what?"

"The world?"

Smirking in satisfaction, Anko loosened her grip on the boy a tiny bit,"Keep going"

"And the most talented kunoichi in the whole wide world, and I should be grateful to have such a beautiful and talented sister to keep me company."

"And?" tightening her grip again, Naruto started to struggle, it had suddenly become very hard to breathe.

"And what" gasping he managed to get the words out.

"What's for breakfast"

Gasping for air, he managed to wheeze out "Eggs bacon"

"Thanks little bro" letting him fall onto the floor Anko got up and skipped off to change.

Coughing Naruto managed to get to his feet. Staggering a bit he made his way to the kitchen. Hearing his footsteps Kurenai got up from where she was sitting. Wearing a light blue kimono and an apron, she smiled as soon as she saw her son. Crossing the small room in what appeared to be a single step, she gathered up her son in her arms.

"Good Morning Naruto" she murmured into his hair. This too was part of his morning routine.

"Morning mom" Holding his mother close he let himself relax. As always she smelled of vanilla and cherries. That smell would always relax him, and help him sleep at night.

She held him close for a few moments more before loosening her grip enough to plant a kiss on his forehead. She ran a hand through his hair before finally letting him go. The two sat down at the kitchen table.

Handing him a plate of food Kurenai asked. "I take it Anko's awake now?"

"yeah, she just got out of the shower." reaching for the pitcher Naruto poured himself a glass of juice.

The two ate their breakfast quietly, the only the sounds were the soft clinks of silverware and the odd murmur or two as the two enjoyed their meal.

The quiet was shattered as Anko once again made her debut. Dressed in her usual outfit minus her trench coat she plopped down in her chair.

"Morning Gaki, Kurenai" she yelled out.

Smiling at her exuberant friend Kurenai prepared a plate for her.

"Here you go" She said handing the plate to Anko who took it happily.

"Thanks"

"Do you want some tea" Kurenai asked, as she poured her own cup.

"No Thanks, So Gaki I hear your you dumped that Uchiha brat into a sewer." Anko turned to Naruto a small smirk on her face.

Kurenai turned her piercing red gaze onto her son. Arching an eyebrow she asked, "Is that so?"

Sparing a moment to glare at Anko, who was cheerfully looking away as she ate her breakfast Naruto retorted quickly "umm yeah, but hes such a stuck up asshole!"

"I see, make sure you don't get caught." Turning back to Anko Kurenai turned back to Anko."Anko how did you hear about this?"

"I was at Ichiraku's for some drinks last night and some of the old bats were walking by. You should have heard them going on about the great Uchiha heir. And how the poor poor boy had fallen into a manhole. Hah maybe if he didn't spend so much time with his nose in the air stuff like that wouldn't happen."

"So they don't suspect it was Naruto?"

"Nah they think It was an accident." Turning to Naruto, Anko poked him in the head with her fork. "Hey how did you do it"

Naruto let a small smirk cross his face."I had Choji make sure some of his fan girls would ambush him on his way home from school. He tipped them off to where he'd be. As soon as Sasuke saw them he crossed the street and walked over the paper cover I made, and fell right into the manhole."

"That was very well thought out Naruto. Though if you had kept up on your studies you could have cast a genjutsu on the ground instead." Kurenai reprimanded him.

"Aww Mom, you know I suck at genjutsu,"

"Nevertheless you need to try harder, your Genin exam is tomorrow, and you need to be ready."

"Yes mom." sighing he started eating again. Finishing what was on his plate he got up and served himself seconds. Acting on instinct he barely managed to catch the plate that Anko had thrown at his head.

"Oi serve me some more eggs."

"Anko" Kurenai's tone was sharp.

"right sorry." Smiling sweetly at her little brother Anko finished."Please Naruto?"

Sighing Naruto did as he was asked. Bringing the two plates back to the table he handed one to Anko.

"thanks Naruto" digging into her food Anko finished eating quickly. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand she sighed happily. She got up and grabbed her trench coat off its hook by the door.

"That was great, were taking off now Kurenai, well be at the forest of death today" grabbing Naruto by the back of his shirt she dragged him out of his chair. Ignoring his cries of protest she prepared to shunshin (body-flicker) out of the apartment.

"Anko wait" reaching behind her Kurenai grabbed a few items she had prepared earlier. standing up she placed the two bento's in Naruto's hands. She then reached up and took his cap off his head. Ignoring his horrified stare she also placed his first aid kit on top of the bento's. Iruka and Kakashi had given it to him a few years ago when Anko had first started training him. "Anko were eating at Ichiraku's tonight. Make sure you two are back in time to shower and change. Ill see the two of you there at 7:00. Oh and make sure he washes behind his ears."

Anko grinned evilly at Naruto. "you hear that gaki Your Mom says you have to wash my back"

"That's not what she aack" Naruto was cut off as the pair shunshin-ed out of the apartment.

Sitting down again, Kurenai picking up her tea cup and took a long drink. Setting it down she pulled out her notepad and a pen. Opening it up she checked her schedule for today. She had been summoned by the village council for some reason. That was odd the village council was made up entirely of civilians, they tended to stay out of the affairs of ninja. Still it wouldn't do to ignore them.

Also her order was ready to be picked up at the Rising Dragon weapon shop. Lately she and Anko had taken to looting the bodies of fallen enemy ninja for weapons and supplies. It was cheaper than buying new gear and reforging used gear was almost as good. And they were even able to sell some of the excess gear for a profit. If Guy and Anko were a little easier on their gear they wouldn't need to loot as aggressively to provide for Naruto's training.

Luckily Anko was almost too happy in making sure that at the end of her missions, there were enough dead bodies lying around to keep them in the green as far as finances went. Because of this Anko had gained a reputation as a bloodthirsty and callous ninja. She had almost no friends as a result. But none of that mattered to Anko. Anko was just as devoted to Naruto's well being as she was.

oOo

It had happened almost 5 years ago, actually it was exactly 5 years today. Naruto had been 7 years old. It had only been a few months since she and him had moved into their new apartment. She had been a bit worried because she hadn't been able to remember any of his childhood before the park, but she realized it had probably been the stress of losing Ushio that had made her lose her memories. She had made a point of not mentioning it to anybody but Anko, who seemed to understand.

Anko had been over to borrow some perfume for a date, it wasn't the first time she had visited but it was perhaps the first time the two had been alone together in the same room. Naruto had called Anko the pretty onee-chan and she had called him Gaki. By the time she had gotten back with the perfume, Naruto had talked Anko into giving him a soda, and had then left her to deal with an even more hyperactive child. So instead of putting him to bed like usual the two had spent the rest of the night playing games together.

That pleasant night had come to an abrupt halt when Anko came back. It had shocked her when Anko came storming back into their apartment. Her hair and clothing were a mess and she wasn't wearing her shoes anymore. She had rushed into the kitchen and began looking for something to drink. Anko had been furious and had come close to hitting her when she had cautiously placed a hand on her shoulder. Pouring her some sake she had managed to work out that her date had said something that had set her off. But more than that it had opened some scars that Anko had spent her whole life trying to heal. She let her vent and tried to coax more out of her but Anko had clammed up after her initial bout of yelling and screaming. The two had just sat and drank together without saying a word.

After drinking nearly an entire bottle of sake Anko had stormed into the bathroom. She had found Naruto there. He had heard the yelling and was hiding in the bathtub. When he saw Anko he ran into her arms and wouldn't let go. Hearing Naruto's voice Kurenai had rushed to the bathroom as well. By the time she had gotten to the bathroom Anko and Naruto had been sitting in the tub together. Anko was holding the trembling boy in her arms and was singing to him. Kurenai had never even heard her sing before, Anko never even hummed.

When he fell asleep she had taken him to his room and put him in his bed. Even in his sleep he had refused to let her go, so Anko had spent the night with him. The very next day Anko had moved in. And just like that Naruto had a sister. She had adamantly refused to be called Auntie. And her family had grown by one person. They had never spoken of that night again. And they had been living together ever since.

oOo

Ever since Anko had moved in not one of them had ever slept alone. She and Naruto had slept in the same bed fairly often before Anko arrived, but when she moved in the three of them had slept together in the same bed. She had simply shown up that night and gotten on the other side of Naruto.

Before Anko had arrived she had been worried sick about what would happen to Naruto if she ever had to leave him alone. She wasn't blind to the looks of hate and anger that she and her son received on a daily basis.

She hated Minato for choosing to place the Kyubi in her son, but he was dead and gone now. She didn't have time to waste on hating a dead man. She had enough trouble as it was keeping her family safe. At least Anko and Kakashi had been there to help pick up the slack, and the Hokage had been kind enough to stagger their missions so that the three had never all been out of the village at the same time. Iruka and Guy had also helped as often as they could as well.

But if she was going to make it to the council meeting on time, she needed to start getting ready soon. Making her way to the room that served as their closet/armory she rooted around looking for something suitable to wear. After a few moments she decided on the standard ninja garb. Sandals dark pants, a blouse, and her old chunin vest. Gathering up her clothes she headed for the bathroom to take a quick shower.

oOo

"Said." with a crash Naruto found himself face down in the forest of death. Groaning he sat up and looked around. He recognized the area for once. Which meant that today they would be practicing something he already knew.

"Well Gaki here we are get started."Anko said. Pointing at the stack of target dummies she grinned at Naruto.

Walking over to the stack Naruto placed his and Anko's lunches on convenient stump. Opening up his first aid kit, he made a quick inventory to make sure everything was there. Bandages check. Gauze check. Needle & thread Check. anti-venom, antidotes check. Emergency flare check. Panic button check. Satisfied that everything was in order he made his way over to the target dummies. Of course that was a relative term.

The dummies were actually huge cross sections of a tree that Anko had knocked down about a year ago. Nearly 4 feet across and a foot deep they each had a symbol or a number painted on the edges, and a series of concentric circles in the middle. They were a huge pain in the ass to move around and set up. Unfortunately for him Anko was a genius in the motivation department. Hearing a hiss behind him he hurried up and grabbed the first target. Picking it up with a groan of effort he hurried across the clearing with only the occasional fleeting touch of a snakes tongue on his ankle. He knew from past experience that the snakes wouldn't hesitate to bite him if he dawdled. Sparing a glance behind him he groaned. It was the King Cobra the one that liked to nip him if he ever slowed down even the tiniest bit.

Watching her brother run back and forth across the clearing chased by his old friend. Anko juggled a few kunai in the air with one hand. _Looks like its time to pick up the pace a little._ She thought. Snatching a kunai from the air she threw it at him in a single fluid movement.

"gaahh" the kunai flying past his face told him to hurry up. At least that one missed. Which meant he was moving acceptably fast. Which also meant that she would expect him to start moving faster soon, like right now. Five minutes later a sweat soaked Naruto finally had all the targets set up. Even the ones in the trees. Amazing what a little motivation can do.

Finally getting a chance to slow down his frantically beating heart, he looked up at Anko for further instructions. Grinning sadistically she brought her hands together and made a few signs. With a poof of smoke ten sleek gray pythons appeared at her feet. Tossing Naruto a double holster full of kunai and shuriken she waited for him to buckle it on over his pajamas.

"ready" she called out.

"No" came his sullen reply.

"Alrighty One" she yelled. With a hiss all ten snakes rushed towards Naruto

Grabbing a kunai he quickly flipped it towards the target marked one, while jumping backwards to avoid the fangs of the nearest snake.

"three, square, leaf" calling out targets Anko watched as Naruto did his best to avoid the snakes and pick the targets out of the background. Cackling she started throwing kunai and shuriken at Naruto now. _Life is good._ She thought as she sent another shuriken spinning towards Naruto's head.

oOo

Elsewhere Kurenai had finished getting ready and was now making her way towards the council building. As she walked down the streets of Konoha, she moved in a small bubble of open space. As if by magic the crowd fell silent and parted to let her through. Though as soon as she was past the muttering increased threefold resembling the angry hiss of a mass of snakes. _No that wasn't right_ she thought _I like snakes_. In fact no animal she could readily think off treated its own in this way.

"demons whore"

"isn't that"

"yeah she and"

"crazy bitch"

"should have killed"

She brushed aside the insults without a second thought. Soon enough her son would be strong enough to protect himself and she would be free to exact justice. Until then she would bide her time. Indulging herself she savored the hot rush of hate as she looked around the village. She loathed these unwashed masses. They would kill and betray one another at the drop of a hat. They would even sell out their own families for a bottle of wine. Wasn't it one of these worthless peons that had destroyed her family. That worthless piece of filth had been a symptom of this entire diseased group.

Giving herself a mental shake, she reminded herself that not all the villagers were like this. But those were few and far between. She treasured them accordingly, and even went out of her way to make sure they were kept safe. She and Anko had quietly purged a few individuals that had threatened her family and friends over the years.

Was that why she had been summoned? No if they had even suspected her, she would already be in Ibiki's care, or standing in front of the Hokage. Still it nagged to her no end. The summons to the council had been brief and to the point. A date and time, she remembered looking through the envelope again in case she had missed a page somewhere. But she hadn't. Looking up she realized she had already arrived.

The council building was a long low building surrounded by a high wall. The large gates certainly did their best to look intimidating. She had no doubt that any civilian summoned to the council would be suitably cowed by the time he or she arrived before the council.

Walking up to the front desk she signed her name in to the logbook. As soon as she was finished logging in a pasty faced clerk rushed forward to show her to the council. She ignored his comments and his leering gaze with its barely concealed lust and did her best not to shove a kunai somewhere private.

Finally arriving at the doors to the council chamber, she reached out a hand to push open the door and enter. With a gasp the clerk grabbed her hand "you have to wait until they summon you"

Narrowing her eyes at him Kurenai glared pointedly at the clerk then at the hand. "you will let go of me now Boy." placing a slight emphasis on the last word.

The clerk snatched back his hand as if it was burned. Stammering he tried to apologize." I'm sorry ma'am but the council will let you know when they're, Stop! you can't go in there yet" his voice cracking at the end.

But Kurenai had already swept past him and pushed the doors open. The council chamber was a large open space with a high ceiling. The walls were a dirty depressing gray and the floor was an equally drab green. At the far end of the chamber were the 13 council seats. The seats were raised far off the ground behind a large partition forcing anyone who addressed the council to always have to look up at them. In front of the council seats were two desks and a few chairs all empty at the moment. Lining the back of the room were more chairs and desks all equally empty.

Looking around the mostly empty room she noted that only the four main council heads were there, along with a small group of their assorted hangers-on and retainers. Something was nagging at the back of her mind, her instincts told her that there was something was off.

Looking around seemingly scanning the room leisurely, she spotted him in the corner of the room. Making sure her gaze didn't linger she memorized his features. Short black hair, thin frame and pale almost white skin. He was copying a stack of documents but even from here she could sense his chakra, or rather the lack of it. He was hiding it a bit too well, she couldn't sense even the low amount of chakra that even a non ninja would have. Which meant he was a spy, depending on how the meeting went she might have to run him down later and find out who he was reporting to.

Turning her attention back to the council she made her way down the aisle to an empty seat that was set up in the middle of the chamber. They had already recovered from her abrupt entrance, and had already put on their professional faces, calm with just the slightest hint of contempt. As soon as she sat down they began to speak.

"Ms Yuhi do yo know why you have you been summoned" the old one on the left name Utsuro began in an imperious voice.

"Its Mrs Yuhi" she interrupted letting a trace of venom color her tone."And your _summons _was sadly lacking in information, as to why I'm here I would like to hear that as well."

The fat one next to him picked up the conversation. If she recalled correctly his name was Aoba. "As I'm sure your aware of there have been a rash of incidents at the school where your son." He said the last as though the very word was poison. "Has knowingly and maliciously destroyed property and assaulted the Uchiha heir."

Keeping her tone neutral Kurenai responded. "As I'm sure you are aware I currently have no son."

"What?" This time the speaker was the truly ugly toad like woman Ayeka siting in the center of the four. "Everyone here knows you adopted that little demon spawn, its your responsibility to keep that little _thing_ in line"

"I don't understand, I did try to adopt a child 6 years ago, but my request was denied due to the child in question being recognized as an adult. Thus giving no one the legal right of adoption."

Spitting the words out through gritted teeth, Ayeka continued. "Very well then. Do you deny that you are currently sharing a residence with a Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Yes"

"Would you care to explain that to us Mrs. Yuhi?" the fat one Aoba smoothly interjected before Ayeka could resume her rant.

"I have two room-mates, one Anko Mitarashi, and Naruto Yuhi, there is no Uzumaki in our household."

"Ah of course. We are talking about Naruto Yuhi, not Uzumaki our records appear to have been in error." sparing a glare at one of his aides he continued. "Then as an older role model to Mr. Yuhi we the council would like to see you try and curb some of his more boisterous behavior as a friend. Should these incidents continue we would have no recourse but to take action."

Smiling thinly at the council Kurenai replied. "These are serious matters then, purely out of curiosity what evidence is there against Mr. Yuhi?"

"Excuse me, but we are not here to discuss that with you." Utsuru commented calmly.

"Everyone knows that little parasite did it we don't need any evidence to hang that little monster." Ayeka screeched at Kurenai.

"No evidence, hanging. That is serious." getting up Kurenai addressed the council as a whole. "I'm afraid that I am going to have to discuss this with the Hokage." She made a show of picking up the tape recorder that she had discreetly placed on the table next to her when she had sat down.

"Wait Mrs. Yuhi" Aoba interjected cutting across Ayeka before she could speak again. "My fellow council member spoke out of turn, please forgive her. All of this must have been a misunderstanding. As you so kindly pointed out we were looking for an Uzumaki not a Yuhi." Smiling ingratiatingly at her he pushed Ayeka back into her seat.

"I see, then I shall take my leave" with that she turned around and began making her way towards the door. The boy she had marked earlier, was gone along with his paperwork.

"wait Mrs. Yuhi. The recording."

"Ah how silly of me. Ill make sure you get a copy before the end of the week." she called back over her shoulder before leaving the chamber.

As soon as the doors had closed the council chamber erupted into chaos, as three of the council members began to yell and point fingers. The only one who remained silent was the fourth council member, Gendo the only one who had remained silent throughout the whole exchange. Narrowing his eyes in barely controlled fury he dismissed the rest of the council. With only a small amount of grumbling the rest of the council left leaving him alone.

Reaching into his robes he pulled out a folded and dog-eared photo. Staring at it for a moment he put it away again reluctantly. "Soon" he whispered.

oOo

Smiling calmly Kurenai walked out of the council building. Though outwardly calm, she was seething. Only the awareness that if she let herself lose control and killed everyone around her, she would lose Naruto kept her from acting on her rage. As it was she was barely hanging on to her blood lust. She decided to skip the walk back to her apartment and simply vanished from sight in a swirl of rose petals, startling the people around her.

Arriving outside her home she stepped inside and made her way to their bedroom. Sitting on the bed she grabbed Naruto's pillow and buried her face in it letting his scent calm her. As soon as she was calm she rearranged herself into a meditative pose. Gathering her thoughts she broke down the meeting into separate slices of time.

Examining each in turn she went over the conversations again. When she had told them that Naruto's last name was Yuhi they had been genuinely surprised. But Naruto hadn't been Uzumaki in years. When she found out that someone had changed his name she had gone to the Hokage to have it changed back to Yuhi. The Hokage had been a bit surprised at her demand but had readily agreed to have it changed.

He had even gone further than that and had had Kakashi, then an Anbu captain help her and Naruto move into a new apartment. She knew that the Hokage always kept his word, it was one of the many reasons she trusted him so very much. Still it was troubling, a year ago when Naruto had taken the genin exam for the second time there had been some trouble with his paperwork and his test scores had been lost. Was that why? Even Mizuki the academy director had been unable to help them, and he was a close family friend. She had to talk to Mizuki, but it was the weekend and he spent his weekends training. She would talk to him and the Hokage tomorrow. Which meant she needed to make an appointment, only Naruto and Anko ever barged in on the Hokage.

After a quick lunch she would head over to the Hokage's office and make an appointment, then she would head over to the rising dragon. Assuming nothing went wrong she would have more than enough time to get to Ichiraku's in time.

oOo

"Hey that's mine." Naruto yelled as he tried to keep his lunch out of reach of Anko's chopsticks.

"Were family, were supposed to share." countered Anko as she managed to snag another one of Naruto's fish-sticks.

"Its not sharing if you never give me anything." he exclaimed.

"I give you stuff all the time, I gave you those earrings didn't I?"

"Piercing my ears when I'm asleep doesn't count!"

"It doesn't?"

"No It doesn't."

"Look you can have all my vegetables."

"I don't want your vegetables."

"Your mom said you should eat more vegetables"

"She never said I should eat all of them, I need some protein in my diet!"

"You get enough, who's always eating the meat lovers ramen?"

"That's because you always take the meat out while we eat, if I didn't get the meat lover's Id never even taste meat at Ichiraku's!"

"You're exaggerating" seizing the moment Anlo pushed Naruto off the log they were sitting on, and sat on him. Holding both bento's over her head in triumph. She made a show of finishing off Naruto's fish-sticks. Picking up a carrot in her chopsticks she held it over Naruto's mouth. "Come on Naruto say Ahhhh."

"I'm no- ummph" he was cut off as Anko fed him a carrot. After swallowing the damn thing he glared at her.

Smiling at him up she helped him up. Once he was on his feet she handed him his bento.

"Gee thanks" looking inside he noticed she had left him most of his fish-sticks. "Thanks" he repeated again quietly."

Ruffling his hair playfully Anko leaned back against the log again. After only a moments hesitation Naruto sat down next to her. Leaning on one another the odd pair finished their meal in silence.

oOo

Arriving at the rising dragon Kurenai wrinkled her nose at the lingering smell of smoke. Hurrying her pace a bit she hurried to the shops door. opening the door to the weapon shop she hurried inside. The small bells hanging over the door sang merrily before falling silent again. Oddly the front counter was empty.

"Just a sec" a young feminine voice called out from the back of the shop. Taking a moment to look around Kurenai ran her eyes over the rows of neatly arranged weapons and stacks of armor and gear. Here and there barrels of kunai and shuriken stood next to spools of wire. Soon enough she heard footsteps. Coming from the back was a stack of bundles behind which a head with a distinctive twin bun hairstyle could just be seen.

Stepping forward Kurenai reached for the top of the stack and removed the top few bundles so that the girl could see. "Good Afternoon TenTen" she said as she placed the parcels on the counter.

TenTen's brown eyes widened in delighted surprise. "Kurenai" she exclaimed happily. Placing her bundles on the counter she smiled happily at Kurenai. "Hey were you on mission?"she asked taking in her appearance.

"ah No. I had an errand or two to run and didn't want to get anything else dirty."

"oh" sounding a bit disappointed. TenTen abruptly straightened. "I mean welcome to the Rising Dragon home of all your weapon and armor needs. How can I help you today?"

"Relax TenTen I won't tell your father"

Smiling bashfully TenTen thanked her quietly. Grabbing a handy pad and pen she put on her business face. "So how can I help you today."

"I'm here to pick up our order, number 456-82, and I'm going to be needing two more whetstones, and some oil."

"Sharpening or polishing?"

"both please, and If you don't mind I'm going to take a look around"

"Sure, let me get your order. Its in this pile" looking at the stack of packages, she added "Somewhere."

"Take your time, Ill be looking around" Leaving the girl to her work she went to the back of the store where large bolts of cloth were stacked or mounted on on the walls. To her this was the real treasure of the store and the real reason just so many ANBU shopped here. TenTen's father Hiashi was a very skilled smith, but her mother Rhea was the real genius of the pair.

Hailing from the silk country she had introduced to Konoha a new type of armor. By weaving together silk, metal wire and other materials she had been able to create cloth that was every bit as strong as chain mail at a fraction of the weight. Konoha's chunin vests were made of this cloth. There were also stronger and more expensive weaves available to those who could afford them. Anko's trench coat and clothes and her current battle dress had been special orders here. Smiling ruefully she also had to add Naruto's pants to that category. She had grown tired of mending his clothes every other day. She had given up on his shirts years ago.

"Oi Kurenai here to pick up your things" a deep voice that sounded like gravel sliding down a metal plate broke her from her thoughts.

Turning she gave Hiashi a nod before answering" Yes, I'm also looking over your armor weave. I was thinking of what to get for Naruto."

"I see your problem the boy grows like a weed, pant are easy he grows up not out, we'll just make him some cargo pants with reinforcements on the seams" waving a hand dismissively he stomped over to her side.

Hiashi was a huge man easily a head taller than Kurenai with scarred arms as thick as her waist hanging down almost to his knees. He kept his whole head shaved eyebrows as well and there were dozens of pin sized burn marks on his head and arms. He was wearing pants and a sleeveless shirt with a leather apron over it all. Even smiling he wasn't a handsome man. She had always wondered how such a huge and rough spoken man could have wooed TenTen's demure and elfin mother. Let alone asked her to marry him. But Rhea had told her that Hiashi hadn't asked her to marry him, she had asked him or rather demanded that he ask her.

"how about a jacket" TenTen called from where she was peeking out from behind a stack of spears.

"Stop eavesdropping and get back to work" Hiashi roared at his daughter. With a startled eep TenTen disappeared. Kurenai hid a smile behind the collar of her chunin vest.

"Now where were we" Hiashi rumbled. "jackets not a bad idea but giving that boy more pockets is just asking for more trouble."

"I agree, Hmm how about some wrappings for his chest and forearms?"

Scratching his chin Hiashi eyed the cloth in front of him like it had insulted his mother. "Yeah that will work, Guy and Lee do the same thing."

"That's right they do" remembering something about the two she turned to Hiashi "Remember the green spandex?"

"Don't remind me, if Rhea hadn't threatened to never sell them anything again, they'd still be wearing them. At least they're wearing proper camouflage bottoms now."

"All right get me two sets of arm bindings, and one for the chest, actually you should probably double that."

"right, TenTen I know you're there get Kurenai what she asked for"

"hai" came TenTen's voice from just behind them.

Chuckling a bit the two made their way back to the counter. Sure enough when they got there the wrappings were waiting on the counter for them, along with the rest of her order.

Stepping around to the register Hiashi began to ring up her purchases."Is that all or do you need anything else?"

"Actually do you have any explosive tag paper, I'd like 50 sheets please, and 200 feet of wire."

At the explosive tag remark, TenTen's whole posture perked up. "I'll get that" she exclaimed and ran off toward to the storeroom behind the counter. Or rather she tried to.

Grabbing her by the scruff of the neck and lifting her up off the ground, Hiashi raised her to his eye level. "TenTen what did we talk about?" He rumbled.

"Not to touch anything that can go boom." smiling weakly she tried to look as innocent as possible.

"And"

"Or might go boom?"

"Why?"

"It only happened that one time, and me and Naruto didn't know that it would be so big. And his eyebrows grew back didn't they?"

Sighing Hiashi put her down. "Just get the paper and the wire."

Turning to Kurenai he said. "Sorry about that"

"I understand."

"yeah I guess you do" Laughing he said "Remember when Naruto came in wearing that orange jumpsuit, I thought Rhea was going to have a coronary."

"I remember"

"What ever happened to that thing"

"Anko fed it to her snakes, while he was wearing it"

Laughing the two shared a few more stories while Hiashi rang up her purchases.

oOo

Groaning a freshly bathed and none too happy Naruto collapsed onto a bench at his second most favorite place in the whole wide world.

"Ramen." he wheezed out.

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad was it." Anko cheerfully called out as she took the seat opposite his in what had come to be known as their table.

"What wasn't so bad?" Looking up the two waved or gurgled a hello at the pretty brown haired girl who came to take their order.

Ayame looked down and prodded Naruto with a finger. "Anko what happened to him?"

"The usual."

"Oh hell be fine then, now may I take your orders."

"Get us some drinks, were still waiting on Kurenai."

"Got it your usual is fine right?"

"Hai."

Naruto looked at the wall clock it was still ten till seven. Looking around the restaurant, he saw that the tables were starting to fill up. In the corner the old man who everyone called Harper ran his fingers over his harp playing a soothing melody. As the music began to flow his two daughters Honey and Clover began to sing together. Alternating melodies the two sang two different songs, one loud, one soft. When one sang the other hummed, always in synch. The two sat back to back their black hair mingling, the warm light sending golden highlights dancing through their hair.

He loved their singing, when he was younger he had been lulled to sleep by the trio many times. And they were one of the reasons so many people came to Ichiraku's.

At precisely Seven o'clock Kurenai walked into Ichiraku's wearing her usual red and white battle garb. Taking the seat next to Naruto, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and ruffled his hair.

"Hi Mom."

"Hey sweetie how was your training with your sis"

Sensing Anko's glare on him Naruto opted for the safer option. "It was great we went over target practice and then we spent the rest of day working on my chakra control." If you could call tree walking while snakes and kunai flew at you chakra control he thought miserably.

"Good for you, Thank you Anko."

"No problem. Oi Ayame gangs all here"

Laughing at Anko Ayame brought over a tray. "Here is your ramen Naruto Kurenai. Dango for Anko. And here is your sake, and water for Naruto"

"Ramen" Practically inhaling his first bowl, Naruto finished his first bowl quickly. Ayame took his empty bowl and replaced with another full one. She still had two more on her tray. She had learned a long time ago that Naruto never ate less than four bowls at a single sitting. Placing the other two next to Naruto, She picked up his now empty bowls and walked back to the kitchen.

Finishing his third bowl Naruto looked around. Ichiraku's was fairly full now, there were only a few open tables left at the moment. Ichiraku's had changed a lot since he was kid. It used to be this little stand out by the main gate. Old man Teuchi had somehow turned it into a thriving restaurant not too far from where they lived now.

Spotting Teuchi's grandfatherly figure Naruto jumped up and called him. "Old Man over here."

"Ah Naruto, Kurenai, Anko, my three favorite customers how are you guys doing." Teuchi answered cheerfully, walking over to their table.

"Awesome, I love your ramen."

"Were doing great Pops" Anko called out happily waving her empty sake bottle at Ayame.

"Were doing very well. Thank you for your concern" Kurenai added smiling warmly at their old friend.

Naruto was still looking around at the restaurant. "Hey old man how did this place get so big, I mean it was a little stand just a few years ago."

Sipping her sake Kurenai looked up at Teuchi. "I was curious about that as well, I don't meant to be rude but your stand never seemed to have all that much business. And then you bought this place outright from what Ayame tell us."

"Yeah what's your secret Pops" Anko asked.

"Do you mind if I sit down" Receiving nods all around he joined them at their table. "well it really came down to three things. Thanks to you guys I started to serve more than one kind of food. Two the three of you practically kept me in business by yourselves the first few years. And three." Leaning forward conspiratorially he grinned. "Anbu."

"Anbu?"

"psst hey Anko who's Anbu"

"Sigh"

"Yeah, you know back then I was open 24 hours a day. Turns out I was the only place that was open at night between most of the major ninja installations. The first one to eat here a lot was Kakashi. He would come in here to get a bite to eat, after a while he started bringing his squad here for dinner. Pretty soon all those Anbu fellas started eating here at night. Even the Hokage started to get food delivered from here when he worked nights."

"Yeah I remember those, I was working with Ibiki and he sent out for some food at like 2 in the morning. They came back with some hot food in 10 minutes, they even had dango." Anko said gesturing with her empty skewer.

"Yeah that was a little bit after that. Anyways not too long before that they started to ask if I could cook anything besides ramen. Of course I can I'm a great chef." he said slapping the table for emphasis. "I was already making Dango because of the little princess here"

"Shove it Pop's"Anko said but she was grinning.

"To make a long story short my business was booming. At night anyways. I saved up and was able to buy this place."

"Hey old man this place doesn't open at night, do you still serve Anbu?" asked Naruto.

"Yup still do, at night we close up this floor. But the top floor is open 24 hours a day, but its only for ninja. Sorry Naruto." Teuchi grinned at the blonde haired boy.

"The Genin test is tomorrow, Ill be eating upstairs tomorrow night." Standing up in his chair he pointed straight at Teuchi. Anko and Kurenai looked on proudly.

"Believe It."

oOo

AN: Thanks to my Beta's Whitedragon17 and Psudocode Samurai, without whose help and inspiration this story would never have gotten off the ground. Both are amazing authors and I highly recommend all of their fics. And thanks to all my reviewers.

AAN: If you think I made a mistake or have a suggestion or an idea, Please PM me or leave it in a review.


	3. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto or Venom/Carnage

_It had come from the darkness_

_It had come from the quiet_

Chapter 2. Becoming a ninja.

Standing in front of the academy, Naruto couldn't help but feel a shiver of anticipation. This was it, today was the last day he would ever be a student. Dressed in his usual black cargo's, and a deep blue shirt, he cut a rather impressive figure, if he said so himself.

Never mind that his mom had picked out his clothes. He just wished that they had let him keep that orange jumpsuit. But for some reason no one in his extended family seemed willing to cross Rhea and buy him anything orange. And he wasn't welcome in any other clothing store. It was a problem.

"Wait I got it!" He shouted jumping up in the air. Ignoring the few odd looks he was getting, he turned around and headed for a handy alley. Turning the corner he put his hands together into the ram seal. Closing his eyes he let himself relax. Taking a deep breath he held it for one second before letting it out. Taking another he repeated the pattern ten more times. Once he was ready he moved his hands into the appropriate seals.

"Henge" Opening his eyes he looked at his hands. He was now a gray mesh shirt under a short sleeved open t-shirt. It had worked. Now he looked just like Shikimaru, he had always been nice enough to not move when Naruto wanted to practice henge. Then again Shikimaru usually ended up napping. Well, at least he thought he looked like Shikimaru, no way to tell without a mirror.

"Yes" rubbing his hands together, he smiled gleefully. Now he could go buy that orange jacket he saw the other day. Pulling out his wallet Gama-chan he looked inside, plenty of money. Picking up speed he started running towards Konoha's shopping district. Coming around a corner he didn't see the girl until he was on top of her.

"Ahh look out!"

"What the..?" With a crash and a puff of smoke the two fell to the ground in a tangle of limbs, Naruto's henge failing immediately.

Looking around the girl spotted the cause of her troubles. "WHAT THE HELL!, Hey Asshole what the fuck do you think you're doing." Grabbing Naruto by his collar she began to shake him back and forth like a rattle. Getting no response she dumped him back on the ground. Turning around she spotted her pack lying a step or two away.

"Hey, I'm sorry for running into you. You OK?" Naruto asked quietly from where he'd just picked himself up.

"Fucking assholes" she muttered. Picking up her pack she made sure everything was still inside. Throwing it on her back she walked away.

"Hey are you OK?" Naruto shouted after her but only received a rude hand sign in return. Watching her walk away he couldn't help but wonder what her name was. He had only gotten a fleeting glance at her eyes but they looked brown -ish. She had striking copper red hair that fell halfway down her back, it was beautiful, and it reminded him a bit of Sakura's. He wouldn't be forgetting her any time soon.

Turning around he concentrated some chakra into his legs and jumped up onto the rooftops.

Still cursing under her breath Tayuya checked her map again. She still had to wait till night-time before she met up with that asshole that Orochimaru had sent her here to meet. Damn it, she'd only been in Konoha an hour and she'd already caused a scene. If she ever ran into that damn shithead again she was going to kill him. Slowly. Very slowly.

How the hell did she get in to this again? Oh right.

~_A few days ago.~ _

"Tayuya, Orochimaru wants you." An unidentifiable messenger reported emotionlessly

"What does he want with you?" Jirobo asked.

"Stuff it lard ass" she snapped and left the sparring chamber.

She followed the silent messenger through the equally silent tunnels of the sprawling underground complex that was the village of sounds main shinobi headquarters. Occasionally, they passed other shinobi and workers but neither party acknowledged the others. It had been like this ever since she had joined the shinobi ranks. No one helped anyone here or hurt each other; they all lived alone and died alone in the village of sound. Eventually they arrived before an unmarked door deep within the complex. The messenger knocked once on the door before collapsing into a pile of dirt.

_Fuck that was a clone?_ At the same moment Orochimaru's voice filtered through the door eerily reminiscent of a snake.

"Enter"

Pushing open the door she walked into Orochimaru's office. The room was simple, a desk a chair. And that was all. Orochimaru preferred to keep his works spaces simple. Crossing the room she took a knee in front of him. As always he looked calm and was garbed in his usual attire. Sitting in his chair with his legs crossed nonchalantly and with his hands crossed in front of him, he exuded a silent palpable menace that pervaded the room.

She remembered a jounin who had reported to Orochimaru without kneeling. One moment he had been standing, the next he had been lying on the ground, a senbon piercing his eye.

She stayed on her knees staring at the floor until he chose to acknowledge her. He let her stay there a few seconds more before speaking.

"Tayuya I have a mission for you" She knew better to look up. "Go to the village of Konohagakure in the land of fire. When you get there you will meet a shinobi named Mizuki. He will have Konoha's forbidden scroll and some files for us. Retrieve the scroll, and the files. Once you have recovered these kill him. Be aware that I don't expect Mizuki to actually succeed in retrieving the scroll, if he doesn't arrive, find him and kill him. Do not attempt to acquire the scroll on your own."

She heard the scratching of a pen on paper. Tayuya knew better than to try and look at what he was doing. It would spell certain death for her. A moment later a thick envelope landed in front of her. She didn't move.

"Once that man is dealt with your real mission begins. You are to stay in Konohagakure. You will be observing the individuals I designate to you. You only need to be aware of their movements and locations. At the moment there are three, Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga and Hanabi Hyuga. I may give you more later on. The envelope contains the contact information for Mizuki as well as funds for your mission.

"As for the scroll, should you have it deliver it to the address in the envelope. Another one of my agents will take care of it from there. Do you understand your mission?" his voice held a haughtiness to it that made it seem like he was talking to a lesser being. Which, in his mind he she was.

"Yes lord Orochimaru." She said blankly, no traces of the fear that made her shiver evident in her voice.

"When I have need of your information, you will be contacted. Until then you will stay in Konoha. If you run out of funds I'm sure you could find ways to make some more. You are a kunoichi after all. Do you have any questions?"

"No lord Orochimaru."

"Dismissed"

"Yes Lord Orochimaru." when she looked up the room was empty.

~ _in the Present_~

Fucking A! It still pissed her off when she thought about it. And she'd be damned if she took Orochimaru's suggestion on how to make money but... She would have to find a job, that envelope had been full of small bills. Sighing she headed off to get something to eat. She still had enough for at least week, two if she was careful.

Running along the rooftops, Naruto had already forgotten the girl. With a shout he jumped into the air. This was his favorite feeling in the world. Feeling the rush of wind along his face, with the entire world below him, he spread his arms out and closed his eyes as he reached the peak of his jump.

Opening his eyes he rocketed down to the ground again. Reaching an arm out he snagged the very tip of a tall vertical pole he spun around once, twice before letting go and flying off again. Keeping to the rooftops he made good time towards the shopping district. Landing on the roof of the shop he wanted, he skidded forward a bit before managing to catch himself.

"All right I'm here." Putting his hands together he made the ram seal. "Henge"

Looking down at his misshapen and lumpy hands he swore. "Oh Damn it! I just did 10 minutes ago." dispelling the henge, he relaxed his arms and tried again. And again. And again.

"Henge" looking down he finally saw normal human proportions. _Whew. that was close. Now finally that jacket._ Vaulting over the edge of the roof he let himself fall the two stories to the ground.

Plastering a huge smile on his face he walked into the store.

oOo

Stepping out of the council chambers, Councilwoman Ayeka made sure her robes were properly adjusted before making her way to the exit. Her dear friend Council Man Aoba had come down with a bit of indigestion, what with him working himself to the bone for the sake of the village. He had gained a bit of weight but that just proved how hard he worked, he didn't have time for nonsense like those lazy ninja. But since one of the four heads was unavailable. Gendo the main Council Head had dismissed the rest of them. He said he would stay behind a bit to take care of some minor paperwork before retiring for the day as well. It was a mixed blessing since the council rarely left early and generally worked 6-7 days a week.

Ninja. Just the thought of those soulless assassins brought a sour taste to her mouth. They were supposed to protect the village, but it was their meddling that led the Kyubi here to Konoha. The rest of the fire country got along just fine without them.

And then there was the abomination, as long as that thing lived it was a dagger pointed at the heart of the fire country. Enough! She had a day off and she wasn't going to waste more of her precious time stewing about that _thing_. Sooner or later that little monster would slip up and show his true colors and then. She let a small smirk cross her face. And then the Kyubi would pay for its crimes.

So absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't realize she had already left the council building. She took a moment to exchange a few words with some of the townspeople who were outside the council building. She assured them that everything was fine and that things would be back to normal tomorrow. She didn't mention why the council had shut down for the day. No need to cause a fuss.

Humming to herself she made her way towards her home. As she made her way home, she took the time to talk to the various townspeople and shopkeepers she encountered. It was good to keep connections with the common hardworking people who made this village great.

Finally arriving at her home, she opened the door to herself, startling one of her servants, a fairly new girl named Kodama.

"Oh lady Ayeka we weren't expecting you. We would have prepared" the startled young girl began.

"Nonsense dearie. There's no way you would have known I'd be home this early. Tell the cook I'll be having some tea in my office."

"Yes, Ma'am!" the girl blurted out before running off quickly to do as she was told.

Walking to her office, she sat herself at her desk. Neatly stacked on her desk was her correspondence. She had a great deal of people to respond to. Grabbing the top letter she opened it and began to read.

A few minutes late Kodama approached Ayeka's office with a tea tray in her hands.

Balancing the tea tray on her hip Kodama knocked on the door to the office, and stepped inside. "Here is your tea Lady Ayeka." she called as she walked inside. The room was empty.

oOo

Walking out of the store Naruto couldn't help but grin. He hadn't found the orange jacket he wanted, but he had found one almost as good. All black with orange highlight's it suited him perfectly. And it had been on sale too. And the fact that it had a lot of inner pockets had made it an even greater find.

Adjusting the fit he dropped his Henge. He walked out of the shopping district whistling. So engrossed in his new found orange bliss that he didn't even notice Kakashi walking beside him until the older ninja bopped him on the head with his ever present orange book.

"What are you doing Naruto." he asked in his usual lazy voice.

"Kakashi look! I finally got that jacket I wanted." He replied ecstatically

"I see it Naruto, it's very nice. when did you get it?" he asked curiously.

"Just now. I bought it a few minutes ago." He said a wide grin gracing his features. Proud of his accomplishment.

"Oh. So you finished the genin test early?" Kakashi asked slightly confused.

"The what?" Naruto stopped moving and turned his head very slowly to look at Kakashi.

"The genin test" Kakashi stated finally lifting his head from his book to look at Naruto. Taking in the horrified look on Naruto's face he asked. "You did take the genin test today right?" he asked slowly punctuating every word.

"Oh my god! The genin test! I can't believe I forgot! mom is going to kill me!" Naruto shouted as he started pacing rapidly back and forth sweating bullets.

"Naruto calm down, don't panic" Kakashi said soothingly.

"I'm not panicking! I'm freaking out! The test started an hour ago."

"Hang on" grabbing Naruto by the shoulder the silver haired jounin shunshined the two away. Arriving at the gate to the academy they found their entrance blocked by none other than the Ninja Academy head. Mizuki.

"Yo Mizuki." Kakashi called

"Kakashi are you why Naruto is late?" Mizuki asked arching an eyebrow at the jounin, and crossing his arms.

"you see…on our way here we saw a black cat" Kakashi began.

"yeah and we had to go around and take a longer route." Naruto chimed in.

"and then we saw an old lady." Kakashi continued.

"So, naturally being the kind people we are. We stopped to help her" Naruto embellished.

"and then there was this overturned cart." Kakashi explained lazily.

Listening to the two's remarkable list of accidents and misadventures Mizuki groaned. Lifting both his hands he shook his head and laughed.

"Alright alright I get it! It's not your fault." He said amused.

"Thanks Mizuki-Sensei I'm going to go take that test now." Naruto said as he tried to dash past him to get to his classroom.

"Hang on Naruto" Reaching out an arm he snagged Naruto before he could run any further. "I'm sorry but the tests have already begun. I can't let you walk in there now."

"You mean I can't take the test?"

"I'm sorry Naruto but you can't take it with your class" Mizuki said, a sad look on his features.

"Mizuki please, you know he can pass it" Kakashi replied to the man. His visible eye narrowing slightly.

"I'm really sorry but Naruto can't take the genin test with his class" Mizuki repeated more sternly.

"Mizuki-Sensei please I.." Almost in tears Naruto tried to plead but couldn't find the words.

Smiling Mizuki played his trump card. "So I guess I just have to test you myself"

"What?"

"Huh?" Came the two simultaneous intelligent replies.

"Oh come on you two, did you think I wouldn't help? Really? I'm the academy head If I say he passes he passes." Smirking he enjoyed the dumbfounded looks on both of their faces.

Naruto launched himself in a bear hug at Mizuki "Oh thank you thank you Mizuki Sensei."

Sidestepping the boy neatly Mizuki approached Kakashi. "I'll take it from here Kakashi. Why don't you go find Kurenai and Anko and let them know that I'll be testing Naruto personally."

"Sounds good Mizuki" Kakashi said.

Sidestepping Naruto again "Kakashi one last thing" Mizuki halted the jounin.

"oh?" Kakashi asked intrigued.

"I have some academy business to take care of before I test Naruto so he'll probably be coming home a bit later than normal. Please let Kurenai know. I don't want to worry her"

"Agreed, I'll see you later Naruto, Mizuki" Turning on his heel and pulling out his book he turned the corner and was out of sight.

As soon as Kakashi was out of sight Mizuki turned and slapped Naruto hard across the face, knocking him to the ground. "That's for being late, get up Naruto." He said his voice cold. As soon as Naruto stood he slapped him again on the other side of his face leaving two large red welts on the boys face. "And that is so you remember it. Follow me Naruto."

Rubbing his face Naruto followed Mizuki quietly. He knew better than to get Mizuki mad, he always hit first and he never asked questions. But he was a good friend of Uncle Iruka. and Tsubaki had taken him to Ichiraku's a few times. If someone as nice as her was dating Mizuki he couldn't be a bad guy. Still the two of them had never really got along. Still, even though he was harsh, he never got the feeling that Mizuki was treating him unfairly. He had been late after all.

Following Mizuki through the academy ground, Naruto kept his eyes open to see if he could spot his class, off in the distance he could hear kids yelling and laughing. Smiling a little bitterly he remembered his own past academy years. Outside of Lee he had had no real friends his own age, and was the dead last in everything except in taijutsu. Little by little he had made a few friends most notably Shino and oddly enough Ino. The three of them shared a love of gardening. Though their first meeting had been anything but quiet or calm.

Laughing a bit he recalled the event.

oOo

He had been weeding the small flower garden behind their classroom when he had found some bugs crawling around on some of the plants. He began pulling them off the plants and squishing them between his fingers. An angry buzzing was the only warning he had before he'd been attacked by a swarm of flesh eating insects. Running away from the swarm he had run straight into Ino who had come out to water the plants. In the following mayhem he had pulled out one of the explosive tags that he had swiped from his sister. The ensuing explosion had flattened everything in the garden including all three kids, and landed them in detention for a month.

Over the course of their detention the three had been put in charge of replanting every flower and bush in the garden. The three of them had argued constantly about when how and what to plant in the garden. Ino had been horrified when she saw Shino releasing earthworms into the soil, or maybe it was because he'd put one down her shirt. He and Ino had argued over what flowers they wanted to plant and where. Shino wanted ones that could help his hive. More than once Iruka or one of the other sensei's had to forcibly break up their fights. All told between pranks and fights, explosions (emotional and literal) their one month detention had turned into a two and a half month long ordeal. He couldn't remember having more fun he thought chuckling.

"Something funny you'd like to share Naruto." Mizuki's acid tone breaking his chain of thought.

"No Mizuki sensei" Naruto answered quickly. Geez he thought what's up with Mizuki today he seems a little angry. Probably got into a fight with Tsubaki.

Finally arriving at Mizuki's office the two entered the large office. Cabinets lined the walls and a huge oak desk on a platform sat looming in the center of the room. The room had the slight musty smell of a seldom used room. Pointing imperiously at a chair in the center of his room Mizuki took his seat.

"Naruto listen closely. I'm not going to repeat myself." Crossing his hands in front of his face he leaned forward and put his elbows on the desk." This will be your last chance to become a shinobi. If you don't pass this exam. I will have no choice but to expel you from this academy. Do you understand?"

Naruto gulped and nodded.

"I said do you understand"

"Yes Mizuki-Sensei."

"Good, because of your failure to show up on _time. _I can't give you the standard genin test. You will instead be taking the Academy Shinobi Readiness Evaluation."

"I've never heard of that."

"That's because it's usually only given to truly exceptional academy students who want to graduate from the academy years ahead of their peers."

"oh." Naruto stated dumbly.

"The test consists of this. I will give you a mission and you will accomplish it, this is a pass or fail scenario there is no middle ground. Are you ready?"

"Yes." Naruto replied quickly.

"Very well. Now listen closely. This is your mission. You will sneak into the Hokage building's storeroom. You will have to find the storeroom yourself, inside is a scroll marked with this symbol." At this he pushed a sheet of paper at Naruto with the kanji for forbidden written on it. "Retrieve this scroll and bring it to the academy training ground 2 as quickly as possible."

"That's it, no problem Mizuki-Sensei" getting up Naruto headed for the door.

"Stop." waiting until Naruto had turned around he continued. "If at any time you are seen either with or without the scroll it is an immediate failure. Telling anyone or asking for help is an immediate failure. Failure to return within the three hour time limit is an immediate failure. Any questions?"

"I got it Mizuki-Sensei. Get the scroll, don't be seen, get to training ground 2. Wish me luck" and with that Naruto dashed out the door.

Watching him leave Mizuki smiled in an evil fashion. "Oh I wish you all the luck in the world my dear little Naruto-Kun."

Laughing, he got up and started pulling files from the cabinets. Orochimaru wanted files on the Hyuga's, the last Uchiha and anyone else interesting he thought. Muttering to himself he went through all the file cabinets and placed the appropriate files in his pack. Once he was done with that he methodically went around the room and placed explosive tags all around the room.

Taking one last look around his office his eyes fell on the single photo on his desk. Picking it up he spent a long moment gazing at the picture of Iruka himself and Tsubaki. It had been taken just after all three of them had been appointed to the academy together. He had been convinced that he would be going on to bigger and better things, but he had been stuck as a chunin. And when he had been promoted it had been to a tokubetsu jounin as the academy head. And just like that his career had dead ended. Trapped with a bunch of brats.

Placing the photo face down, he left the office, closing the door almost reluctantly.

oOo

Running along the rooftops Naruto concentrated furiously on how to accomplish his mission. First, he needed to get there without being seen. '_Ugh_.' he thought. only one way to do that. Stopping at the edge of the rooftop, he looked around for a manhole. Spotting one in an alley a block away he made his way over. Hopping down he took one last long look at the bright summer sky.

With a sigh and a great deal of cursing he managed to lift the damn thing out of its hole. Sliding the huge metal thing a few inches to the side. Wiggling through the gap he slipped inside the sewer. After resting for a bit Naruto eyed the massive metal plate. Bracing his legs against the walls of the hole, he pulled the cover back into place.

Dropping down into the sewer proper he almost fell into what Anko had nicknamed 'the Stew'. She had threatened to make him eat it if he ever got himself killed. Looks like today she might get her wish. Getting his bearings he began to make his way towards the Hokage's tower.

A half hour or so later he finally made his way into the maze of tunnels that lay under the Hokage tower. He had gotten lost down here once after a prank had gone wrong. Even those ninja with the funny masks hadn't been able to find him. Then again he hadn't been able to find them either, and he had been looking for them too. Another 10 minutes passed before he made his way to the manhole cover he wanted. It had the kanji for fire engraved into it, and if he was lucky this was the same manhole cover he had spotted in the basement. It seemed to be in the right spot.

Climbing up the rungs he placed his hands on the manhole cover. He pushed up with all his strength and nothing happened. Climbing up a bit higher he placed his back against the cover and both feet on the rungs. Straining upward he pushed with all his might. Feeling the tiniest shifting he redoubled his efforts. Muscles screaming, he pushed even harder. With a tortured squeal one of the rungs he was standing on tore out of the wall. Quickly shifting his balance he placed his other foot against the wall. He was starting to black out when the cover finally popped out of the hole. With the lack of pressure Naruto almost fell back into the sewer.

Grabbing a rung with his free hand Naruto hit the wall with a thud. "owww" he groaned looking up he saw what looked like the corner of a box, a very large box. It had been sitting on the edge of the cover keeping it from moving.

Crawling out of the sewer and into the basement of the Hokage building Naruto adjusted his clothes Phase One complete he whispered to himself.

…

With a gasp Ayeka awoke. Looking around she was in what appeared to be a rough hewn tunnel. A small lamp cast a feeble glow on her surroundings. Trying to get up she fell down, looking down she saw that her hands and feet had been tied together with wire. Her sudden movement had woken up her muscles and now pins and needles were shooting through her hands and feet. A trickle of blood ran down her arm where the wire had cut into her left wrist. Gritting her teeth she tried to wriggle her hands free but the motion simply caused the wire to bite into her flesh that much harder.

Changing tactics she brought her hands to her face and tried to bite through the wire.

"It won't break that easily" an amused female voice called from the darkness.

Looking around frantically Ayeka tried to find the source of the voice.

"Where are you, show yourself!" she screamed.

Mocking laughter was her only response.

oOo

Peeking around a corner Naruto checked to make sure the coast was clear. He had nearly made it to the level where the storerooms were. The Hokage tower's main secure storage room sat directly underneath the Hokage's office. He had been there a few times when he had been visiting the old man. It contained a comprehensive library on all the village's known jutsu's and several other interesting items that he had been warned never to touch. Ever. The scroll would most likely be there. Luckily, he knew that there were two ways into the vault. Well one entrance and one air vent.

The problem was to get to the vent he wanted, he needed to enter the air vents one level below. And he couldn't reach the vent. HE WASN'T SHORT! But the vent was pretty high up. And if he stacked things to reach the vent people would notice.

Well he had one more option. Now was not the time to be testing this but. Lying down on the floor he put his feet up on the wall. Concentrating he focused some chakra into his feet and slowly started to walk up the wall. For some reason it was much more difficult than it should have been, maybe it was nerves. Staggering and wind-milling his arms he slowly made his way up the wall. Reaching the vent he pulled out a kunai and used it to loosen the screws, pulling the vent out he used some wire to keep it from falling. Once he was inside the air vent he tied the vent to the wall using the exposed sections of the screws.

A few moments later he was making his way up the vents to the next level. Wriggling through the vents wasn't the hardest thing to do, it was doing it quietly that was a pain in the ass.

oOo

"Do you know who I am?" Ayeka screamed into the darkness. "I am a member of the council! When I get out of this I will have you hunted down to the ends of the earth."

"Really the council? My, my, my, that is... worthless"

"Worthless? the council rules Konoha you bitch! I could have you killed in an instant." Looking around desperately she peered into the darkness trying to find her tormentor.

"Such language from an esteemed council member such as yourself? And people like you believe that they rule Konohagakure." the voice continued a mocking tone etched into her voice.

"What Do You Want?" Ayeka screamed, struggling in her bonds.

oOo

With a puff of smoke Pakkun appeared in front of Kakashi.

"Yo." Kakashi gave his usual reply.

"Hey Kakashi. what's up?" Pakkun asked scratching behind his ear.

"I'm looking for Kurenai could you find her." Kakashi requested.

"Sure, is this an emergency?" Pakkun wondered.

"Sort of, today's Naruto's genin Exam, and he'll be running a bit late" Kakashi explained.

"I get it, hang on a sec." Rearing up on his hind legs he took a few deep breaths. "Got her, she's not that far." Turning in the right direction Pakkun walked off, with Kakashi still reading a few steps behind him.

oOo

Finally reaching the storeroom Naruto sighed with relief. Peeking in through the vent he checked to make sure the room was empty. Satisfied that it was, he jumped into the room. Looking at the stacks of scrolls and books in the room he groaned. It was going to take forever. Picking a place at random he started looking. After checking one whole wall in vain he took a seat next to the giant scroll that sat alone on its own little pedestal. He needed to think about this a little more. Looking around the room a bit he tried to decided where to start looking now. Standing up he placed a hand on the pedestal where the giant scroll was, as he got up he caused the pedestal to wobble a bit.

"Oh shit" grabbing the pedestal he steadied it. Sighing in relief he finally looked at the kanji written on the scroll. "Forbidden" he read out loud. "Aha here it is!" He shouted in relief. Picking up the scroll he tried sealing it into a small scroll he kept to store his school supplies. He couldn't seem to get the scroll to stay sealed though. It felt like the scroll was resisting him.

Finally he concentrated all the chakra he could and forcibly sealed it. Gasping he took a moment to recover his breath. Tucking the scroll into his pocket he took one last look around the room.

"Now. the fun part begins" he grinned mischievously. This was like the biggest prank ever!

oOo

"What do you want?" Ayeka screamed into the darkness once again. Her fear had trickled away as she worked her way into an indignant rage.

"Well I suppose I could tell you." Finally the figure moved into the light, revealing a red and white dress, a voluptuous figure with raven black hair and piercing red eyes. "I want to kill you." Kurenai said darkly her red eyes flat with hate. "Just as slowly and painfully as I possibly can."

oOo

Sitting in his office The Sandaime Hokage was finishing up some paperwork. A polite knock on his door announced the arrival of his next appointment. Almost before the knock faded Anko shoved the door open nearly knocking over the Hokage's secretary.

"Hey Gramps!" she called cheerfully as she walked over to a seat and plopped herself down.

"Good afternoon Anko, how are you today." The old man asked politely.

"I'm great. Kurenai asked me to invite you to Naruto's party tonight. It's at Ichiraku's at 7:00 pm. Make sure you bring the squirt and his little gang."

"Oh. Did Naruto pass his genin exam?"

"Well if he didn't pass I'm going to kill him" Anko grinned gleefully at the hanging threat.

"I see. That would motivate me" Sarutobi chuckled.

"Damn Straight Gramps" Anko replied sadistically.

"Well I'll make sure to clear my schedule."

"Hey Gramps what's that?" Anko asked pointing with her left hand at the small curl of smoke coming from underneath a pile of papers on the Hokage's desk.

Moving quickly the Hokage swept the whole stack of papers off the desk revealing a small mark on the edge of the desk.

"Hey old Man what is this?"Anko asked her face an inch away from the mark. It was the kanji for forbidden burning into the wood surface of the desk.

"Someone has taken the forbidden scroll from the vault! When it was taken from the vault it activated this seal. Anko my crystal ball!" The old man shouted.

"Hai!" Getting the ball from its perch on the shelf she handed it to the Hokage.

"Let's see" focusing his chakra in to the crystal ball he concentrated on finding the scroll. "Something's wrong I'm having a hard time homing in on the tracking seal on the scroll."

"Maybe they sealed the scroll into some kind of container." Anko suggested.

"I doubt it. It would take an enormous amount of chakra to seal the scroll even for a few minutes. But you may be right. Anbu!" At once a half dozen of the animal masked black ops members appeared before him.

"Fan out and seal the gates I'll be sending more instructions shortly! Anko stay here a moment." A flicker of wind was the only evidence of the Anbu guards leaving.

"Yes. Hokage" her tone dead serious now.

Focusing on his crystal ball again he was able to get a general sense of direction. "Anko do you have your ISR?"

"Yes" Pulling out her ISR (Intra Squad Radio) Anko clipped it around her neck and put the ear-bud in her ear.

"Tune it to 6.2 I'm going to guide you to the scroll as best I can."

"Got it" Jumping onto the window sill she paused a second. "Radio check over."

"I have you. Anko get going. NOW!" He ordered.

"Hai." In a moment she was gone as well.

oOo

Coming up on training ground 2 Naruto was ecstatic. He had the scroll and no one had seen him. Landing behind the academy he slipped into the bushes that were planted at the base of the academy walls. Running alongside the wall he couldn't help but let a huge grin spread across his face. He had done it! He was going to be a ninja.

oOo

With a sodden thump a piece of what had once been part of a human arm fell to the ground. Ayeka had long since lost the ability to scream. Now only the steady drip of blood and the steady rise and fall of her now visible lungs indicated that this woman was even alive. Brushing aside a strand of blood soaked hair Kurenai let a satisfied smile cross her face. She had wanted to take her time but she had a party to get ready for.

"Ayeka I'm sorry but I'm afraid I don't have time to do a good job." Not getting a response she reached out with the knife she had in her hand and tapped Ayeka on the cheek. But the bound woman didn't respond. Sighing she jabbed the blade through the woman's cheek and used it to lift her face. Empty eye sockets stared back at her.

oOo

"She's in here Kakashi."

Looking up from his book Kakashi raised an eyebrow in surprise. "She's at home?"

Looking up at Kakashi Pakkun groaned. "How hard did you look for her Kakashi?"

Scratching his nose Kakashi answered "I looked all over the park where I was reading, I couldn't find her."

"Well she's at home, is that all?" Pakkun asked thoroughly annoyed.

"Sure, but stick around we'll be going to a party later" He replied blatantly ignoring the tone of voice his partner used.

"Sounds fun." the two walked up to the door. Knocking on the door there was no response. Shrugging Kakashi took out his key and opened the door.

"Kurenai?" he called out.

"Yes?" the door to the bathroom opened and out walked a towel clad Kurenai. She held another towel to her wet hair.

"Kakashi is something wrong?" she asked as she continued to dry her hair.

Kakashi had to fight back a blush while looking at the towel-clad woman "Ah no I just wanted to pass on a message."

"Can it wait a few moments?"

"um sure"

Sniffing Pakkun approached Kurenai. Jumping up to her level he took in deep breaths as he closely examined Kurenai.

"Pakkun is something wrong?" asked Kakashi.

"Kurenai is that Floral Green shampoo?" Pakkun asked curiously.

"Why yes it is, how did you know?" She asked amused.

"I use the same brand" He replied proudly.

"Really? so do Naruto and Anko" She said grinning happily.

The little dog let a smile grace his features, something that was seldom seen from the lazy pup,

"They have excellent taste" Pakkun replied regally.

Watching the two walk off together chatting about different shampoos and body washes Kakashi wondered what exactly his summons did when they were dispelled.

oOo

"Mizuki-sensei! I got it" Naruto shouted happily when he spotted Mizuki waiting for him next to one of the training posts that were sunk into the grounds.

Turning toward the voice Mizuki started to smile but frowned when he saw Naruto.

"Naruto where is the scroll?"

"I got it right here" he said pulling out the small scroll that held Konoha's forbidden scroll.

Suppressing a violent urge Mizuki continued. "Naruto the forbidden scroll is much larger than that."

"I know I sealed it in this scroll" waving the scroll he grinned to Mizuki.

"Sealed it? Show me." He ordered, his voice taking on a dangerously hard edge.

With a grin Naruto unfurled the scroll. Placing his hand on the seal he pulsed some chakra into the scroll. A visible shock-wave accompanied the scrolls unsealing. Naruto proudly held up the scroll.

Smiling Mizuki reached out and took the scroll from Naruto. Turning his back to Naruto Mizuki examined the scroll closely.

_It's authentic._ he thought running his hands over the scroll reverently.

"Mizuki-Sensei so am I ninja now" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Yes Naruto" jarred from his thought's Mizuki answered quickly. Placing the scroll on top of one of the upright training posts, he palmed two shuriken in each hand. "It's time for your reward Naruto."

oOo

"Anko I found the scroll head toward the Ninja Academy grounds." Sarutobi's voice crackled in Anko's ear.

"On my way"

Sitting in his office watching Naruto give Mizuki the forbidden scroll, Sarutobi felt a chill go down spine.

"Anko one more thing, its Naruto." He said slowly.

Only her training kept her from freezing on the rooftop,"What?" Anko replied shocked.

"Naruto took the forbidden scroll, Mizuki has it now" He explained.

"Naruto? Mizuki why? But why are they betraying the village" at her own words she felt an old scar twist and break open.

"No " Sarutobi's voice was hard and firm "Naruto was talking about becoming a ninja. I think they're being tricked."

"I'll get the truth" Anko said her voice cold as ice."One way," A kunai appeared in her hand, almost as if summoned by her rage, "or another…"

oOo

"It's time for your reward Naruto." Turning he threw all four shuriken at Naruto catching the boy totally by surprise. Nevertheless Naruto's instinctive knee jerk reaction let him dodge three of them. The last slicing into his side gouging a bloody trench across his ribs exposing white bone.

Gasping in pain Naruto grabbed the torn edges of his shirt and stuffed them into his wound. "Mizuki why?" He gasped out in pain. Coughing he spat out a few droplets of blood.

Throwing his head back and laughing Mizuki threw off his robes revealing the two giant shuriken strapped to his back.

"Why you little monster you ask me why?" He roared an insanely gleeful look in his eye.

"Mizuki I don't understand!" Shouted Naruto stumbling back from his teacher as Mizuki's eyes seemed to glow with an insane gleam.

Pacing back and forth Mizuki grabbed the shuriken on his back and transferred one to each hand. "You know Naruto. I always hated your mother, and your uncles your whole damn adopted family!" his grip tightened convulsively on his weapons.

"Always so arrogant the pack of them! I'm just as good them. But do I get the credit I deserve? NO!" he growled in rage.

So engrossed in his rant Mizuki didn't notice the thin wisps of smoke coming from Naruto's side.

"And you! I never liked you! but I didn't hate you. Not at first. but in time I saw you for what you really are. A wolf in sheep's clothing." He pointed with one of his shuriken at Naruto."How bout it Monster do you want to know why so many people hate you?"

"Shut up Mizuki. I don't care" Naruto said. His voice calm and determined now. An angry glint shining in his glacial blue eyes.

"Hit a nerve monster? Well let me enlighten you. Naruto you are the Kyubi. YOU ARE THE KYUBI NO YOKO. Bet your precious little family never told you that." He laughed maniacally as he saw Naruto slump forward and cover his face with one hand.

"You. bastard" Naruto gritted under his breath.

"What was that monster?" Mizuki questioned gleefully.

Shaking Naruto spit the words out. "I already Know You bastard!"

"What?" Mizuki was completely shocked.

Naruto let out a harsh hollow chuckle. "Did you really think MY family would keep that from me? They love me! Kyubi and all!" When they told him the truth a few years ago it had hurt horribly, but their unfailing support kept him going through that hurdle.

"Well then I guess the only thing left is to kill you! " with that Mizuki lifted his shuriken into a ready position "and once you're dead! I'll be taking this scroll to Orochimaru!"

"Just try it bastard!" Naruto snarled. Under his breath he whispered three words.

Snarling Mizuki dashed forward and brought down both shuriken in an overhead double chop. Whistling the twin blades thudded into the ground where Naruto had been an instant before. Whipping around he spotted Naruto standing a few feet away. Not surprisingly he could see the veins in the boys hands and neck throbbing. The boy was so scared his pulse was visible.

"Impressive boy. but this is the end." Spinning in a circle Mizuki sent both giant shuriken flying towards Naruto. Following those two he sent a veritable rain of shuriken and kunai shrieking towards Naruto. Smirking, he turned his back to Naruto, the boy was finished.

"Gate of Rest Open" Naruto snarled. As the storm of iron came upon Naruto his hands seemed to flicker. A metallic clinking caused Mizuki to turn around. Mizuki gaped in astonishment as Naruto dropped all of the weapons he had just thrown at him. His normally tanned features had darkened noticeably and blue wisp's of chakra were leaking out of some of his pores.

"Gate of Life Open!" Naruto roared. A wall of chakra pushed out from Naruto as his skin turned red and chakra whipped wildly around him.

"What was that?" Mizuki screamed grabbing a fallen kunai and rushing Naruto. Slashing wildly he tried to kill the boy in front of him but every time he got close, Naruto disappeared from his sight. "Who taught you that! you never learned that in the academy!" Mizuki screamed.

"You weren't my only teacher." Naruto snarled disappearing once again. "Initial Lotus!"

For Mizuki the suddenness of the attack left him speechless. One second he was standing. The next, his feet had been savagely knocked out from underneath him, and he was staring at the sky. Then a shocking blow into his spine and he was hurtling into the sky.

A dark shape came flying out of the sun. "Hey Gaki! Tag me in!" flying underneath Mizuki, Naruto closed his eyes and let himself relax. The strain of opening the gates had left him exhausted. He held out one hand thumbs up before falling into darkness.

Grinning Anko threw a hail of kunai at the floating Mizuki. He screamed as the kunai slammed into various points in his body with a sickening thunk. Still in the air Anko yanked on the ninja wire that was attached to each kunai pulling Mizuki even closer.

"Give Orochimaru my regards when he meets you in hell! Bastard! Fire Release: Dragon Fire!" She roared. Streams of liquid fire shot out of Anko's mouth and flashed down the wire crashing into Mizuki. He screamed as those liquid streams of fire boiled the flesh from his bones with horrifying ease. A moment later only charred bones and ashes remained.

Landing gently. Anko ran toward the still form of Naruto. Sliding down on her knee's she reached for Naruto. Cradling him gently in her arms she checked him over for wounds. Other than the healing cut on his side he seemed to be fine. Almost sobbing in relief she held him tightly. The crackle of her radio broke into her awareness.

"I saw the whole thing Anko. I believe Naruto just passed his genin test. We'll talk about the rest of it later." Sarutobi voice was brimming with pride as he said the last.

Smiling Anko looked at her little brother. Taking her hiate from her own head she tied it securely around his, much the way she wore hers, before pulling the limp boy into her lap and placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Congratulations Naruto, you passed."

oOo

AN: Thanks to my Beta's Whitedragon17 and Psudocode Samurai, without whose help and inspiration this story would never have gotten off the ground. Both are amazing authors and I highly recommend all of their fics. And thanks to all my reviewers.

AAN: If you think I made a mistake or have a suggestion or an idea, Please PM me or leave it in a review.


	4. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto or Venom/Carnage

_stretching out it felt the walls of its cage_

_still smooth, still strong_

Chapter 3. Aftermath

A soft shaking tried rousing him from his sleep. Struggling against the feeling he rolled over and pulled the covers more tightly around his still sleepy form. A soft feminine voice called out to him again before the warm coverings were torn away. A blast of cold air and the feeling of weightlessness brought him careening towards consciousness. With a thump Naruto's head landed on the floor his legs still astride his bed.

Glaring bleary eyed at the source of his misery he spotted the two beatifically smiling faces of his mother and sister. Ever the witty conversationalist he chose his response carefully. "whaz going on." he mumbled.

Oddly his mom and sister were dressed in kimono's. Kurenai's kimono in a very demure cut was red and white with a subtle tracery of leaves and vines embroidered in to the material. Anko's black and gold kimono on the other hand was just this side of indecent.

Smiling at Naruto Kurenai tapped her own forehead, next to her Anko grinned. _That's weird why are they smiling like that?_ He wondered.

Reaching up a hand he finally realized there was something wrapped around his forehead. Running his fingers over the soft silky material his fingers encountered the cool surface of a metal plate. Eyes widening as his fingers traced the symbol cut into the metal. Tearing it off his head he stared disbelievingly at the Konoha head protector that was the badge and symbol of Konohagakure's shinobi ranks.

"But... How When Why" he stammered incoherently from his prone position on the floor.

"Sarutobi and Anko saw the whole thing Naruto. When you beat Mizuki you earned your place as a shinobi of the leaf. Congratulations." Kurenai replied. Smiling proudly she held out her arms to him.

Sobbing Naruto crashed into his mothers arms. Feeling her arms wrap around him and Anko rubbing his hair, let all of the emotions of the past few hours stream out of him.

When he was calm again he looked up at Kurenai and Anko and asked. "Why are you two all dressed up?"

Grabbing his shoulder Kurenai steered him towards the bathroom. "Your party remember, now hurry up and shower you don't want to be late."

"But what about Mizuki" he asked as he fought ineffectively against his mother's grip.

"We'll deal with it tomorrow" she replied firmly. Giving him a final shove she closed the door to the bathroom. Reaching down she picked up the discarded head protector and smoothed out the material.

"Mizuki's dead correct" she asked Anko her face set in an unforgiving mask.

"Ashes" came Anko's grim response.

"Good. Orochimaru?"

"No trace of him." Anko's hands tightening into a white knuckled fists.

"I see." Tapping her chin Kurenai walked around the bedroom slowly. Glancing at Anko's still form she walked over to her and enveloped her into a hug.

"shhh now Anko." she whispered into her ear. "well find him soon enough. He can't hide forever. And when we do our family will erase every trace of him from this earth."

"It's not enough" Anko whispered back in a hash grating voice.

"Don't worry We'll make sure he suffers, by the time were done hell be begging for death"

Pulling away a bit Anko looked at Kurenai a wan smile tugging at her lips "Promise?" she asked.

"Believe it" Giggling a bit the two pulled away from each other.

"Thanks Kurenai I needed to hear that."

"Your welcome dear one."

"Dear one you haven't said that in a long time"

Brushing aside the implied question Kurenai walked over to the foot of the bed where some wrapped bundles were. "Come on lets get Naruto's things ready."

"Hai." Anko's voice finally returning to the happy timber of its usual tone.

oOo

Feeling the warm water rushing over his skin Naruto tried to put his thoughts into some semblance of order. Finally realizing it wasn't going to happen he decided to simply try and remember just what exactly had happened. He groaned a bit at the after shocks of opening three of the gates made themselves abundantly clear. _Three gates I finally did it. I caught up to Lee._ Pumping his fists in excitement the bone deep twinge of pain brought him up short. _Oww, oh right I opened the gates. _

Concentrating he thought back to everything that had happened earlier that day. _Wow that was all one day, geez it feels like forever since Kakashi brought me to the academy. Then I got the scroll and came back. I gave it to Mizuki. Mizuki. Why did he attack me? He said I was the Kyubi. Looks like the fourth's legacy came back to haunt me again._ Unconsciously one hand reached down to his stomach where the seal that kept the Kyubi locked away was located.

_But I think Mizuki was angry about something else. Like he'd been angry for a long time. Mom said that anger is like medicine a little bit can help you when you need it, but too much was like poison. Was Mizuki poisoned?_

_Then we fought. In the moment before Mizuki attacked me I opened the first gate. The second when all those weapons came flying at me. And the third. The third came right when I needed it, and I launched Mizuki into the air. And then what happened. _

_A voice. He remembered someone calling him. Anko. She had shown up just before he had used the lotus. And then nothing. Nee-San must have brought him home._

_And then I woke up. And mom told me I was a ninja now._

_Wait a minute._

_That means it all really happened, I'm a ninja now!_

oOo

A loud whoop from the bathroom from the bathroom startled the two women.

"Looks like it all finally sunk in." Kurenai commented quietly.

"Looks like it."

oOo

Getting out of the shower Naruto wrapped a towel around his waist. Looking around he saw that someone had laid out a change of clothes for him. Hurrying up he dried off his body, his short hair dried quickly enough on its own that he didn't bother drying it off.

Quickly throwing on his boxers he pulled on a pair of black cargo pants, a deep blue shirt and his ninja sandals. Suitably attired he left the bathroom.

"Mom Sis" He called out to the seemingly empty apartment.

"In here Naruto" Kurenai called from their armory/closet.

Walking into the room he saw that they had lit a few candles in the room.

"Sit down Naruto and take off your shirt" Kurenai said.

Nodding obediently he sat down in the center of the room, shrugging out of his shirt he dropped it on the floor next to him. He looked up at his mother for more instructions, he didn't know what was happening but he knew it was important.

"Today you became a shinobi of the leaf." Kurenai began. "You have been trusted with the safety and protection of our village and the land of fire. This is only the first step in a path that you will walk for the rest of your life. Anko the oath."

Anko her face uncharacteristically solemn sat down in front of him. Drawing out a kunai she held it point down between the two.

"Naruto are you ready to take this oath."

"There's an oath?"

"Yes there is. Its a promise you make to this village, are you willing to take it? you don't have to. The Hiate is the symbol and proof that you are a ninja. This is something older." Kurenai explained.

Straightening up he swallowed nervously. But his voice was firm when he answered. "I'll take it"

"Very well Naruto place your left hand on this kunai and your right over your heart. Now repeat after me." Anko said quietly.

"I Naruto Yuhi" she began

"I Naruto Yuhi" he repeated.

"Do swear on this blade and my life"

"Do swear on this blade and my life"

"To protect this land and this village"

"To protect this land and this village"

"To kill those who I am required to kill"

"To kill those who I am required to kill" here his voice trembled a bit.

"To defend those who need it"

"To defend those who need it"

"To obey the orders of my Kage"

"To obey the orders of my Kage"

"To always strive to succeed no matter the odds"

"To always strive to succeed no matter the odds"

"For as long as there is life in my body"

"For as long as there is life in my body"

"So I swear as a Shinobi of the leaf"

"So I swear as a Shinobi of the leaf"

Smiling proudly Anko leaned over and hugged him. "Good job"

"I am very proud of you Naruto, not many Ninja take the oath anymore its an old custom" Kurenai said with a proud smile on her face.

"Really?" he asked curiously.

"Yes really. That oath is from Konoha's founding days. Now stay right there we have a few gifts for you." Reaching behind her she grabbed a few small parcels.

"Here is the first, Armor Weave. This will protect you much better than anything else you can find. Rhea made these." She said holding up three rolls of the expensive fabric two white one gray. "Now pay attention and hold still."

Moving smoothly she took the largest roll, the gray one and began winding it around his chest. Starting at his waist she showed him how to take the two ends and wrap them around himself in a simple pattern. The slightly iridescent fabric crisscrossing across his chest and stomach.

"And now your arms Anko you take the other one."

"Got it." with that the two wrapped his arms with the remaining two rolls. This part at least he knew, they used the same pattern that Guy and Lee used. _Maybe its a standard pattern? _The Armor Weave was now wrapped around his arms and hands all the way to his elbows.

"Were done" Kurenai said with a satisfied look. "Anko go ahead and give him the last one."

"Here you go Gaki Gramps told me to give you this" she held out a small scroll.

"Thanks what's inside" he asked as he took the scroll.

"It's a clone jutsu that he said will be perfect for you." Anko replied happily.

"A clone jutsu. I hate clones" He whined.

Whacking him on the head Anko continued. "The Hokage himself picked out a jutsu for you, be grateful."

"Thanks." he grunted tucking the scroll into a pocket.

Joining them on the floor Kurenai tied Naruto's head protector onto his head again. "And now its done."

Getting up again she consulted the clock on the wall. "Well let's get going, we have your party to get to Naruto. You did tell Teuchi you would be eating upstairs today."

oOo

Sitting alone in a quiet section of the park Tayuya was mad. No she wasn't mad she was beyond furious. _If another shitless braindead assfucking shiteating BOY asks me if I want some company I am going to kill him. _As her hands tightened on the cup ramen she had been eating she splintered the soft Styrofoam spilling noodles and broth all over her hands.

"FUCK!" she screamed and threw the offending item onto the ground. Ignoring the stares of the few people in this area of the park she shook her hands getting most of the gunk off. Staring at her hands she did her best to clean them off but the her hands remained sticky. Cursing under her breath she looked around. There was a small stream a few dozen yards away. Picking up her pack she trudged down to the stream.

_Why that bastard picked a park to meet I'll never know. But meeting in a semi public place isn't that bad of an idea. Any number of cover stories would seem plausible here._ She thought as she washed her hands. Hearing footsteps behind her and a dog? She stood and turned around tossing her hair over her shoulder.

Looking up she stared into two black diamond shaped eyes.

Kiba felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. He and Akamaru had been hurrying home after his genin exam when he had decided to cut across the park to get home faster.

He had been the last one to finish the genin exam. But Iruka-Sensei had been nice enough to give him extra time to finish the exam even after the official time had run out. Iruka had been nervous and preoccupied all day, but he was a great teacher and hadn't let it show too much. Probably since Naruto had bailed on the exam, _Idiot_. But even his mom respected Iruka, greeting him politely on the few times he had seen the two meet, so he hadn't done anything to bother Iruka.

When he had finished he had waited anxiously as Iruka had graded his exam. Finally Iruka had finished, standing up he had solemnly handed him his Hiate. Taking it he had shouted with joy and left the classroom in a rush, shouting a happy goodbye at his teacher. That was when he had decided to detour through the park to get home.

He had smelled her first, flowers and wet earth, an errant breeze had carried her scent to his nose. Had he been moving even a step faster or slower he would have missed it. He had never smelled anyone like that before.

So he had detoured again to see who or what it was. Then he had seen her for the first time. The sunlight had turned her hair into a crimson halo around her head. When she had turned around and he finally saw her brown eyes his heart had skipped a beat. He and the guys had been making fun of the Uchiha fan girls in the academy for their sappy and lovestruck ways for a long time.

Now. Now he was getting a crash course in lovestruck.

oOo

Ichiraku's was lit up like a summer festival. Colored paper lanterns hung from the eaves of the building, while colorful streamers adorned the windows, and wind chimes sang merrily in the evening wind. From where they stood Naruto and Co. could hear music coming from the usually bustling restaurant. The only jarring note to the decor was the sign at the main entrance that boldly proclaimed. Closed for Private Event. Even now there were still people who were being turned away by Ayame. She waved cheerfully at them before running back inside.

Kurenai was only just barely able to keep Naruto from rushing inside the second he spotted the restaurant. "Relax Naruto were almost there. You don't want to spoil the surprise."

"But mom were almost there."

"Then it can wait a bit, Anko and I aren't wearing running shoes, so you will act like a gentleman and _walk _to your party."

"Yes mom" he sighed

"That's telling him Kurenai" Anko shot at her from her place on the other side of Naruto.

Soon enough the trio made it to the restaurant entrance, ignoring the offended looks of some of the people who tried to follow them in before being turned away by one of Teuchi's employees, a fairly skinny boy named Shinji who had recently begun working there.

"Everyone's upstairs ma'am" He said bowing politely to Kurenai and the others.

Taking the lead Kurenai led the way to the back of the restaurant where there was a recessed hallway.

Naruto had always wondered what the point of it was, since Teuchi had never put anything there, it was simply a small hallway that led nowhere. Besides the three of them the restaurant was completely empty though Naruto could hear voices and music coming from upstairs. The restaurant seemed oddly bigger without the hustle and bustle of customers and the staff.

Reaching the end of the hall Kurenai stopped and pointed up with her left hand. At the end of the hallway there was a hole in the roof. It was large enough for two grown men to fit comfortably side by side.

"Well Naruto this is how you get upstairs."

"So there's no stairs or ladders."he asked eying the hole suspiciously.

"No, most ninja tend to use the entrance on the roof or the sides of the building."

"How come I've never seen them?" he asked curiously.

"Well we always come in through the main entrance and the other entrances are camouflaged from ground level."

"So what are you waiting for? Get up there Gaki" Fitting action to words Anko grabbed Naruto by the back of his shirt and tossed him up into the hole.

Landing on his ass Naruto groaned.

"YOU MADE IT!" the shout almost deafened him.

Finally coming around completely Naruto opened his eyes. The first thing he saw were two enormous black caterpillars.

"Gaack" jumping back a bit he finally saw the face those two monstrosities were attached to.

"Lee!" he exclaimed happily.

"Naruto, my friend let me be the first to welcome you to the ranks of shinobi" Lee exclaimed before picking up Naruto and shaking him like a rag doll. Though he supposed Lee would have called it a hug.

Suddenly the nausea inducing ride became even more disturbing. "NARUTO LEE, my two greatest students are both finally ninja. IM SO HAPPY!" Maito guy shouted to the room as he picked up the two genin in a hug as well. Crushed between the two Naruto strained to keep his lungs from collapsing from the combined might of Guy and Lee. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the strange genjutsu that Lee and Guy seemed to cast when ever they got emotional.

"You know _Sensei_ I'm standing right here." an annoyed female voice called from somewhere next to Naruto's flailing feet.

Feeling a slight loosening In Guy and Lee's grip he managed to squirm out of their grasp. A useful skill that he had mastered years ago. Landing with a thump he staggered a few steps back before being braced by a pair of huge hands. "Easy now Boy"

Looking up he gazed into the smiling face of Hiashi, TenTen's dad. Giving Naruto a small push he set him back upright.

"Looks like you made it boy" he rumbled his usually grim face splitting into a pleased grin.

"Congratulations Naruto, I am pleased to see you succeed." Rhea said stepping out from behind her husband. As always her voice was quiet and even. TenTen's mother was a small woman scarcely a few inches taller than her daughter and even more slender. Long black hair fell straight down her back in a simple braid. She and her daughter shared the same brown eyes. Other than a few wrinkles she could have easily passed for TenTen's older sister.

"Thanks Hiashi Aunt Rhea." looking around he spotted TenTen doing her level best to avoid Guy who was profusely apologizing for forgetting even one of his students.

"Well Naruto you had me worried me for a while there." Iruka's face was split into a wide grin even though he looked out of breath, _he must have ran here or something, _Iruka approached the small group followed closely by the Hokage and Teuchi and Ayame.

oOo

At the same time Anko and Kurenai joined the table with Kakashi Asuma, and Kakashi's ninken summons.

"Looks like your boy made it Kurenai" Asuma pointed out as he lit a match to light his cigarette.

Casually snuffing out the match with one hand Kakashi added his congratulations as well. Lowering his voice a bit he whispered softly. "Mizuki?"

Nodding discreetly Kurenai accepted two plates of food from a waiter and handed one over to Anko who dug in happily.

"Did the Hokage brief you" she asked equally quiet

"Yeah we heard I'm sorry we didn't catch on to him sooner" Asuma replied chewing on the end of his still unlit cigarette.

"Thank you for your concern but everything worked out in the end."Turning her head she looked at Kakashi "I'm glad to see your here on time Kakashi."

"Yeah well after we left your house me and Pakkun decided to round up the rest of the gang. After we were done we came here." the silver haired jounin commented as he took another drink.

"Thank you for that Pakkun" She nodded politely to the ninken pup.

Giving her a polite nod in return Pakkun returned his attention back to the other ninken and the plates of food that Teuchi's employees brought them.

oOo

Teuchi and Ayame crowded around Naruto pushing Iruka cheerfully aside.

"Ha ha looks like you finally made it upstairs boy." said Teuchi as he slapped Naruto on the back.

"Dad don't hit him that hard" said Ayame even as she slapped her father on the head. Leaning down she gave Naruto a quick peck on the cheek. Laughing at his suddenly bright red face. "Good Job Naruto."

"I'm proud of you Naruto" Sarutobi said as he gently pushed past Teuchi and Ayame. "Looks like your one step closer to your dream."

"Dream what dream." Ayame asked him.

Smiling broadly "Its. A. Secret." he said enunciating every word distinctly. Before backing away quickly.

"Oh yeah come here." on that note Ayame charged after the boy.

As he watched his daughter chase a boy around his restaurant Teuchi couldn't help but laugh.

"So what is his dream Sir." He asked the Hokage.

Taking a puff on his pipe Sarutobi let out a knowing grin. "Hes going to become Hokage" He answered quietly.

"He doesn't reach low does he." Teuchi mused.

"He never has, one day the entire world will know his name." Iruka said confidently.

"Yosh" Maito Guy added his own acknowledgment as he joined the group.

Together the four watched as Lee and TenTen joined Ayame in chasing after Naruto.

oOo

"What" she finally snapped.

"Huh I mean Hi" stammering Kiba did his best to answer.

Arching an eyebrow Tayuya crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Kiba Your name. I mean my name is Kiba what's yours" Kiba tried again.

Just before she knocked him out Tayuya noticed his Hiate and and the small dog next to him. Forcing down her temper and her hand she tried diplomacy.

"Fuck off, I'm not interested." with that said she walked past him and tried not to scream or pull out her hair. _What the fuck is wrong with this village. Do I have some fucking sign on my head that says I need help._

As she walked past Kiba did something stupid, he grabbed her arm. "Wait at least tell me your name." he called ignoring Akamaru's warning.

_WHAT THE FUCK!_ She screamed internally. Seconds from snapping she chose a measured and well thought out plan to express her displeasure. She kicked him in the nuts.

Akamaru could only watch as Kiba fell to the ground his face distorted in a mask of pain. He had tried to warn Kiba. But... He hadn't listened.

Stomping back Tayuya sat down on her bench and tried to force down her anger. If she lost it completely there was a good chance her curse mark would activate and that was the last thing she needed. She had no doubt that she could easily fight her way past any number of chunin and even a few jounin but she knew that Konoha had quite a few elite ninja. They had featured prominently in the sound's bingo book.

She had made sure to check it before she left the sound. Mostly because it was the only intel on Konoha that wasn't locked away in Orochimaru's private vaults. _Asshole could have at least let me know if there were people I needed to avoid. Still there are some really powerful ninja in this village. Guess with this many people odds are some of them would be decent ninja._ The sound preferred quality over quantity she thought smugly.

Even as he staggered away from the park Kiba couldn't help but think _Wow_.

oOo

Laughing Ayame rejoined her father and company. Slipping her arm through Iruka's she asked how everyone was doing.

"So does anyone need anything." She asked cheerfully ignoring Iruka's slightly stiff posture. Teuchi and Sarutobi exchanged knowing smirks.

"No were fine dear, where'd you leave Naruto." Sarutobi asked.

Gesturing over her shoulder she pointed to the table where it looked like Lee and Naruto were having an eating contest with TenTen watching in horrified fascination.

Chuckling Sarutobi reached inside his robes and pulled out a folder with some files in it. "Guy would you mind taking these over to Asuma and the others. Tell them id like to see them make some team selections as long as their all here."

"At once" Guy grabbed the folder and took off at a run crossing the room more or less instantly. Nudging Ayame with his arm Iruka indicated they should follow.

Finally alone Teuchi and Sarutobi chuckled and sat down together.

"So wheres your grandson?" Teuchi asked

"He pulled a prank on his teacher so hes being punished"

"the noodle incident?"

"Yes, he claims he was framed"

"Live and learn I suppose."

oOo

"Asuma, papers from the Hokage."

"Oh" Kakashi wondered lowering his cup of sake.

"What are these Guy." Asuma asked opening the folder.

"The Hokage wishes you to make your team selections" Guy said as he sat down opposite Kakashi.

Spreading the stack out onto the table Asuma pulled three of the files out and arranged them in front of him.

Taking a glance at the papers Anko said. "So your taking Ino, Shikimaru and Choji? Aren't their dads on a team too?"

"Yeah they asked me to keep the kids together, they're hoping to continue the tradition" Asuma replied.

"Are you taking a team this year Kakashi" Iruka asked as he and Ayame joined them and sat down.

"I take one every year Iruka." Kakashi replied sounding insulted.

"You fail a team every year that's not the same thing." Iruka shot back.

"So who are you taking" Ayame said as she looked over the picture's and bios.

Glancing at Kurenai who nodded Kakashi reached out and pulled one file out and after a moments deliberation grabbed another."

"So Naruto and Sasuke Uchiha" asked Guy. "A fine choice my rival."

"I'm not your rival Guy, Iruka who do you suggest for the third." Kakashi grumbled.

"Well my first choice would have been Ino, but I suggest Sakura." Iruka replied after a moment's thought.

"Sakura who's that?" Anko said as she rummaged through the pile before pulling out a file. "Oh she's cute."

"Why this girl Iruka? She doesn't seem to be quite in the same league as Naruto, or Sasuke." Kurenai asked disdainfully as she took the file from Anko.

"Well Sakura is quite possibly the smartest girl I ever taught and she is very strong willed. I think she'll balance out Naruto and Sasuke quite well. These two need someone to hold them back and keep a clear head." Pointing out a few more files Iruka continued.

"Shino is Naruto's friend and a natural leader but the three of them would clash over every decision.

Hinata is very shy and would agree to whatever the other two suggested. The other choices are even worse"

"Wow Iruka, how come your not a jounin?" Ayame asked.

Rubbing the back of his head Iruka smiled bashfully. "Well the truth is I just love teaching, I'm happy there."

His small speech was greeted with a small round of applause and an impromptu toast.

"Thanks, Ill go with these three then. Kurenai will you be taking a team as well." Kakashi asked as he looked over the papers in front of him.

"Yes, Iruka I'm sorry to keep bothering you but do you have any suggestions?"

Without hesitating Iruka grabbed one file then one more. After a moments searching he pulled out a third and handed the three to Kurenai."

"Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka?" she asked.

"Yes I think Hinata will benefit enormously from having well umm ah a female sensei." he finished cautiously.

"Calm down Iruka, I won't bite" Kurenai laughed at the expression on Iruka's face

"Right well Hinata has access to her family blood line the Byakugan though she isn't very proficient yet. Shino is however very skilled in his family's jutsu, he's the best I've seen in quite a few years. I mentioned before that hes a natural leader, he'll mesh well with the other two. Kiba however needs a fairly large dose of humility. Hes the number two taijutsu fighter in the class, after Sasuke."

"Where does Naruto fall in? Third?" asked Asuma curiously.

"Actually hes near the bottom" said Iruka.

"Why" asked Anko sharply.

"That's my fault" said Guy from where he'd been sitting quietly grunting to himself.

"Mind explaining that?" Anko asked acidly "You've been training Naruto for years how is he at the bottom of his class."

"Yes Guy I would like to hear why as well" Kurenai asked quietly.

"The taijutsu style I teach to Lee and Naruto is called the Eight Fold Path. It was developed to cause maximum damage to bones and muscles, it is also a primer for opening the Eight Gates of Life." Guy began.

"The Eight Gates" Asuma whispered softly. _A forbidden jutsu and he taught it to Lee and Naruto._

"Lee and Naruto are the only ones in their age group who can use this style. If Naruto had used it in the academy his sparring partners would have ended up in the hospital. So I forbade him from using it at the academy."

"so hes been using the academy style for his spars, he's not very good because its not his primary style."Iruka finished. "it wasn't a big issue since Naruto knew why he was being restricted, so I'm sorry we never told you."

"I see, My apologies Guy Iruka" Kurenai gave a slight bow in Guy's direction. "So back to the original topic Kiba needs a firm hand, Hinata needs support and Shino is fine for the moment. Thank you Iruka I will be taking these three then."

"Looks like its all settled" Iruka said happily as he gathered up the remaining files.

"What about the other students" Ayame asked indicating the half dozen or so files In Iruka's hands.

"They'll be assigned to the general ninja pool for orientation and training. one jounin and a team of chunin will supervise them instead of a single jounin Sensei. " Iruka answered.

oOo

"Hey Lee TenTen guess what" Naruto asked as he finally put down his chopsticks.

"Tell us Naruto." Lee asked excitedly.

"Yeah what happened" TenTen asked over her cup of tea.

Standing up proudly Naruto pointed at lee. "I just caught up to you, I opened three gates today."

Standing up as well Lee pointed right back. "Not so fast Naruto, I advanced to the fourth gate last week."

TenTen almost choked on her tea over the flabbergasted look on Naruto's face. Lee and Naruto had been rivals almost from the day they had met she recalled fondly. They had also been friends from the day they met. They were also the top two students of Konoha's top taijutsu expert. Neji and her weren't allowed to spar with Lee or Naruto without pads.

Unconsciously she rubbed her left arm. One year ago in a fit of whimsy she had challenged Naruto to a spar without pads. His very first counter had broken her arm. But they hadn't known it was broken until the pain refused to go away after a few days. Neji had been the one to spot it. He had covered for her saying it had been a training accident with him. That had also been the day when he had started opening up to her and the rest of the team.

Smirking a bit she remembered something she had to say. Grabbing two chopsticks she flicked them towards the two boys who were well on their way to an impromptu match. The chopsticks hit the two in the ears.

"What" Naruto yelped rubbing his ear.

"Neji sends you a message Naruto" TenTen calmly stated.

"What hes not here?" Naruto asked spinning in a full circle as he scanned the room.

"No hes not. Remember Hinata graduated today too. Hes at her dinner party."

"Who?"

"Hinata. You know his cousin."

"..."

"Dark hair Silver eyes."

"..."

"Looks like a girl version of Neji."

"..."

"Wears a jacket all the time."

"..."

She's in your class in the academy Naruto." Staring at his still confused face she let her head fall into her cupped hands and groaned.

"Wait... do you mean that really quiet girl that sits next to Shino." Naruto finally asked.

Resisting the urge to take the nearest solid object and beat some sense into her friend TenTen simply chose to nod.

"Anyways here's Neji's message" Sitting up straight she schooled her face into a serious mask. "I am not surprised that you graduated. Your fate made it inevitable that you become a ninja."

"Umm thanks I guess. Hes still going on about that fate stuff?" Naruto replied as he scratched his head.

"Yeah he is." TenTen smiled at her team mates odd view on life.

"Oh look we have cake" Naruto exclaimed and dashed off with Lee close behind.

"Hey what kind of cake?" She called after the two.

Gathering around the table with the cake Naruto raised the knife over his head and prepared to bring it down to cut the cake. Even as his hand flashed down the knife was plucked from his hand. Looking up he saw Kakashi grinning down at him through his mask.

"Oi were cutting the cake." He called to the room as a whole.

With a shuffling of chairs everyone gathered around to get cake. Spinning the knife around his fingertips in an impressive show of skill Kakashi began to cut the cake into neat even slices. The flash of camera alerted everyone to Ayame holding up her camera to take pictures. A great deal of the pictures downstairs had been taken by her. Ichiraku's was the Hokage's first choice for meetings with foreign dignitaries when the Hokage Tower wasn't a viable option.

"hey everyone say cheese" she called out happily.

"CHEESE!"

oOo

"Man that was a great party." Naruto shouted out as he and his family walked home with the Hokage.

"Ladies I'm feeling a bit full, would you mind if we walked through the park a bit?" Sarutobi asked Kurenai and Anko who was leaning heavily on Kakashi.

"Actually I was going to suggest that myself." Kurenai said.

Belching loudly Anko put in her two cents. "Yeah I think I need to walk of some of this Booze." Watching Naruto walk into the park ahead of them she called out. "Oi Gaki make sure you don't fall into the river and drown, I'm not getting ya this is a new kimono."

Glancing at the trees Kurenai made a subtle motion with one hand and two fingers, informing the ANBU that were shadowing them in the change of directions. In the trees a shadow flickered and was gone, somehow leaving a feeling of indignation behind. Smirking a bit Kurenai turned back to Kakashi who was hiding a what she though was a smile behind his mask.

oOo

_One hour, that's how long Ill give him before I find him and shove an explosive tag up his ass. Then I'll make him find all the pieces and eat them._ Tayuya thought darkly as she sat in the park. She was not sulking, but this mission had gone bad right from the beginning. This morning she caused a scene with that blond haired shithead. _Only blonde in this whole god damn town and I run into him. Then I get hit on by every prepubescent fucktard that sees me. And I'm supposed to stay here. Fuck._

Finally hearing footsteps she sat up straighter. Stretching out her senses she could feel a strong chakra presence coming towards her. Tracking the signature she followed it as it came closer. She felt her heart beat speed up as she got ready for a confrontation. Her sight narrowed down into a tunnel as everything that wasn't a threat or an asset washed away. Feeding chakra into her senses she felt some of her senses dull while others sharpened.

She could hear him now, his heart beat steady and regular, the crunch of dried leaves and grass as he passed over them, the swish of his clothes as they rubbed together, the soft exhalations as he breathed. In a few moments he'd be visible.

There.

He stepped around a hedge and was in sight. His blond hair glowing dully in the streetlight.

_Wait? Blonde? No fucking way. That was IT! _She stomped forward and spun him around to confirm her suspicions. Laughing cerulean eyes widening in surprise as they stared back into angry brown eyes. It was him!

"YOU" she screamed. In a repeat of their first meeting she began to shake him like a rattle again. Only the fact that she was under cover kept her from tearing his head off and playing hackeysack with his nuts.

"Ah hey let go" Naruto's first reaction was to simply shove her away. But even as his hands went up to push her away his motion caused his feet to slip. Not being too steady on his feet, what with being shaken like a maraca, the result was pretty much what you expect.

Feeling himself slip backwards he instinctively grabbed onto the nearest object, unfortunately said object shoved him away violently as soon as he touched her. Landing on his back he windmilled his legs and knocked Tayuya's feet out from under her causing her to land on top of him. Blocking a knee to the groin with his left hand he just barely managed to catch her fist before she cracked him over the skull with a handy rock. Squeezing her wrist he managed to get her to drop the rock with a gasp.

"Aren't you going to buy her dinner first Naruto?" An infinitely amused female voice interrupted the pair."

"Fuck off, this is between me and shithead here" Tayuya snarled and glanced up to see who had interrupted her.

And very nearly screamed in fright. Staring right back at her with an indulgent smile was the Fucking Sandaime Hokage Himself! The man known as the god of shinobi. And standing right next to him was Sharingan no Kakashi. And two other broads with Hiate's. Four ninja. _Fuck._

"So who's your little friend Naruto" The purple haired one cooed at the pair.

"Umm I don't know." Glancing back at Tayuya he asked. "Hey have we met before you look kinda of familiar?"

"You ran into me this morning! You knocked me on my ass. And you don't remember!" She screamed at the now thoroughly cowed boy underneath her. For the moment her anger won out over her fear. But she had to come up with a plan fast.

"Naruto is that true?" Kurenai asked as she stepped forward. Bending down she grabbed hold of Tayuya's arms and easily lifted the girl onto her feet. Idly brushing a few stray leaves and debris from her hair, she pulled the girl a bit closer.

Glancing at the girls clothes Kurenai noticed the weave and make. Wherever the clothes had been made they hadn't been made in Konoha. They looked like farmers clothes especially with the dirt stains on the knees and hems of the pants. Besides her choice of words seemed to indicate a personal grudge rather than the institutional hatred of the Kyubi. Still no reason not to be safe. Unnoticed by the girl she slid a senbon needle into the palm she had resting on the girls back.

Tayuya was actually so mad she was shaking but it looked like so far no one suspected what was going on.

"Umm Maybe" scrunching up his face Naruto tried to remember.

"Naruto" This time Kurenai's voice had a slight but unmistakeable edge to it.

"Yeah I mean yes Sorry." he ducked his head a bit as he apologized.

Feeling the girl tense up beneath her hand Kurenai moved quickly. "So tell us your name. We haven't been introduced, My name is Kurenai Yuhi, the blonde there is my son Naruto." Naruto gave Tayuya a small wave. "His sister Anko Mitarashi, the one with the mask and the silver hair is Kakashi Naruto's uncle." Kakashi flashed Tayuya a peace sign and Anko waved. Turning the girl a bit she walked to just out of arms reach of the Hokage. Maintaining control of the girl she continued. "And this is Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage, and leader of our village."

"Hi I'm Tayuya." she managed to say, she didn't need to fake her nervousness. She recognized all four ninja now. They figured prominently in the sounds bingo book. The girl Anko also had the odd distinction of being marked as a priority alive capture.

"So what brings you to our village young lady" The Hokage asked indulgently. In the background Kakashi and Anko were quietly grilling Naruto on just how far he'd gotten. Kakashi was even taking notes.

Even if all the odds were stacked in her favor and a few miracles happened to come her way Tayuya _knew _that there was no way she could attack these ninja and live. So time for plan B. Lie her ass off.

"umm I just got to the city today. I was hoping to find work here." she responded quietly.

"I'm sorry miss but you seem a little young to be moving to the city? How old are you exactly." Sarutobi asked. Something was odd about this girl but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"16, and I can go wherever I want." Tayuya stated defiantly. 16 was the age when a child was considered an adult in the land of fire. _Not much of a plan but it seems to be working._

Standing behind the girl Kurenai arched an eyebrow at Sarutobi. When a cat masked ANBU suddenly appeared next to the Hokage only Kurenai's hand on her shoulder kept Tayuya from jumping. Noticing what was in his hand she gave an indignant shriek. "Hey that's my bag." she shouted.

Letting the girl go Kurenai casually slid the senbon back into her sleeve.

"Lord Hokage it looked like the girl was sitting there quite a while, there was a blanket next to the pack as well. I believe she was going to spend the night here." the masked ANBU said tonelessly as Tayuya snatched back her bag.

"Is that true miss? Why don't you tell us what's really going on. I assure we can help you if you need it." Sarutobi asked once more.

_Fuck fuck fuck. _Thought Tayuya as she glanced around for a way out. Seeing none she opened her mouth and started talking.

"Fine I'm 14 and I ran away from home. My _Father_" she spat out the word. "Engaged me to this fat son of a merchant. I rather die than marry that dickless boyfucker." Finishing she took a step back to gauge the reaction.

She wasn't expecting to be suddenly hugged and feel a hand running through her hair. Eyes wide she looked up into the angry face of the red eyed woman who had introduced her to the others. But the angry look wasn't directed at her.

"Hiruzen." Kurenai's voice was flat and angry. Off to one side Anko approached Kurenai and crossed her arms and glared at the Hokage as well. Kakashi stood off to one side holding Naruto in a headlock. Both of them instinctively knew to stand very still and not draw attention to themselves.

Taking a step back Sarutobi took a moment to consider his options. Normally he would have just arranged for the girl to return home, or failing that put her in the orphanage. But it was fairly obvious that Kurenai wasn't going to allow that. Glancing at Naruto gave him an idea.

"Well young lady you've placed me in quite a difficult situation. I take it you have no intention of going home?"

"No." Tayuya spat out.

"Well then by your own admission you are too young to stay by yourself" Taking a long pull from his pipe he looked at the girl who was still wrapped in Kurenai's arms.

"I can take care of myself." Tayuya shot back as best she could. _Fuck this is getting out of hand._

Chuckling a bit Sarutobi addressed the girl again. "Well then if you wish to stay here you are going to need a guardian. Kurenai I know this is more than a little unorthodox but would you consider caring for the girl?" Watching Kurenai's eyes light up and the girl's Tayuya he corrected himself, eyes widen in shock he knew he had made the right decision.

"WHAT!"

"Id love to." Kurenai could barely contain her glee. Her arms tightened reflexively on the poor girl.

"Naruto" Kakashi's voice was calmer and more serious than Naruto had ever heard it. "Remember if you get caught make sure she's on top. That way you can claim you were raped."

"Yeah... Wait. WHAT!"

oOo

AN: Thanks to my Beta's Whitedragon17 and Psudocode Samurai, without whose help and inspiration this story would never have gotten off the ground. Both are amazing authors and I highly recommend all of their fics. And thanks to all my reviewers.

AAN: If you think I made a mistake or have a suggestion or an idea, Please PM me or leave it in a review.

P.S. Major bonus points to anyone who can spot the Calvin and Hobbes reference.


	5. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto or Venom/Carnage

_its anger had burned out long ago_

_now only sadness remained_

Chapter 4. Meeting the team

Bolting upright at the sound of footsteps, Tayuya clawed her way to lucidity. Her hand shot beneath her pillow to where she had her flute even as she frantically eyed the room for the source of the disturbance. Her heart hammering the sound of the door opening caused her to nearly break her neck trying to find the door.

"Good morning dear, oh your already awake." Kurenai called as she opened the door to the guest room.

"Yeah" Tayuya managed to blurt out, as the memories of last night came flooding back.

_~Last Night~_

"Well then if you wish to stay here you are going to need a guardian. Kurenai I know this is more than a little unorthodox but would you consider caring for the girl?"

"WHAT!"

"Id love to."

Things had gone downhill from there.

After being more or less dragged/escorted out of the park, they had made their way to what earlier in the day she had tagged the nicer part of Konoha. All along the way that damn Bit..err Woman Kurenai hadn't let go of her arm once.

Every time she had tried to remove her arm Kurenai had clamped down on her arm a little tighter, and smiled that absolutely infuriating smile at her. She couldn't pull away or fight back, if she did she would blow her cover immediately and even without the Hokage present she was positive that any of the Ninja present except for that blonde haired brat could kill her without breaking a sweat.

Instead she had settled for cursing under her breath and glaring daggers at the blonde shithead's back. She would have loved to throw a rock or something at him but flanked by the two kunoichi she was helpless to do anything but curse and sulk.

They had finally arrived at a pleasant two story home painted in soft pastel shades. It didn't look any different from any of the other homes they had passed. She was already planning her escape when they arrived at the gate. Passing through the gate she was surprised to feel the tingle of chakra run over her skin.

As they walked towards the house the feeling got stronger until the other kunoichi Anko had ran her hand down the frame of the door. As her hand passed down the frame it had left a trail of glowing seals in its wake, which flared brightly for a moment before darkening.

"What are those?" she had asked.

"Warding Seals" Kakashi had said before disappearing in a puff of smoke

"What?"

"They keep out uninvited guest's dear." Kurenai had calmly commented as she led her into the house.

The next half hour had been a whirlwind of action with her at the center. In less time than she would have believed she had gotten a few spare clothes, a meal and been of all things TUCKED INTO BED!

They had left her alone after that to get some sleep.

She hadn't slept a wink. the few times she had looked out her windows she had spotted the faint traceries of a complex chakra network cocooning the house. Finally giving in to exhaustion she had finally let herself drift off to sleep just as dawn was breaking.

~_Presen_t~

"you looked a little flushed dear," Sitting on the edge of the bed Kurenai reached out a hand and pressed it against Tayuya's forehead.

Just managing to not flinch Tayuya gently but firmly pushed her hand away. "I'm fine I just had a hard time sleeping." Showing her teeth in what may have been called a smile she tried to get her bearings.

"I understand when your ready please come out and get some breakfast" Standing she motioned to a neatly folded pile of clothes resting on a nearby chair. "I left you a change clothes."

"Umm thanks" she said eying the clothes suspiciously, when she looked up Kurenai was already a gone. Suppressing a shiver she wondered just what she had gotten herself into.

Looking down she tugged on her shirt a bit and sniffed it. _Ugh I need a bath_. _Might as well get into character. _Plastering a smile onto her face she headed for the door picking up the clothes in one hand. As she grasped the doorknob she could hear muffled voices coming down the hall. Focusing chakra to her ears she listened in.

"... ninja" a female voice said.

"Yes Sarutobi is going to tell the village that Mizuki was killed by an enemy spy" a slightly more familiar female voice continued.

_Mizuki. _Suddenly the overheard conversation became much more interesting. Shuffling away from the door she pressed her back to the wall next to it and continued to listen in.

"Makes sense I suppose. Don't want to let the sheep know that a ninja went rouge."

"Yes, I already told Naruto so he knows to keep it quiet. Anko. Naruto and I are going to be busy today so will you get the groceries?" That was definitely Kurenai's voice.

Now that the conversation had moved on to more mundane matters she stopped listening as intently and mulled over what she had heard. It was stretching coincidence too far to believe that the Mizuki they mentioned wasn't the Mizuki she was looking for.

Which meant that Mizuki had been caught and killed, F_uck but that makes my main mission easier. All I have to worry about is the those Hyuga girls and the Uchiha brat. But I should make sure that Mizuki really is dead. But I'll sort that out later. _

_Crap as annoying as this is I did get a perfect cover. FUCK that means I have to stay here._ Waiting a few moments she opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. Coming around the corner she spotted the purple haired woman lounging in the living room drinking what looked like coffee.

"Yo morning princess." She called out cheerfully causing the red haired girl to flinch.

"The name's Tayuya" She grated out the awful smile still on her face.

"Got it kitten, I'm Anko in case you forgot." Anko continued.

"Fine I got it, where's the bath" she asked in no mood to keep up this conversation

"Last door on the left." Anko pointed smirking.

"Something funny." she asked acidly.

Shrugging elegantly Anko simply continued to smile as she sipped her coffee.

Gritting her teeth in frustration Tayuya stomped down the hallway, blood pounding in her ears. Finally reaching the door in question she slammed it open. And then her brain crashed. The bath was a simple affair with a bathtub and a shower. And getting out of the tub was the blonde haired brat Naruto.

Brown eyes stared back into blue eyes.

Naruto began to feel the first prickles of fear start crawling up and down his spine. Most girls would scream. Most girls would do something. Having lived with two women for close to 6 years now he had one or two insights into the female psyche, three if he was well fed and rested. This utter silence was sending warning bells screaming in every part of his mind. Moving quickly he grabbed a towel off the rack and covered himself.

The slight tic that had developed under Tayuya's eye was doing nothing to reassure him. His tanned features paled considerably as the blood drained from his face.

Cold brown eyes tracked his every movement. Now that he was semi decent he started inching his way around to the door. Maybe if he could get to his clothes he could escape. He got as far as his hamper before Tayuya moved.

Moving slowly she brought her left knee up to her chest, then continuing the movement she extended her leg until her foot was raised above her head in an impressive display of flexibility. Reaching up with both hands she cupped her leg in her hands pulling it even closer to her body. Naruto watched quietly.

Sitting in a tree that was coincidentally planted just outside the bathroom window Kakashi did his best to stifle his giggles. _Well well well Naruto what will you do now? _Keeping his eye focused on the two his hands were a blur as he wrote down everything that was happening.

Entranced by the red haired girls movements like a mouse staring at a snake Naruto didn't even blink when said foot came crashing down on his skull smashing his head down into the hard wood of the bathroom floor. The wood warped but didn't break underneath his face. The shock wave rattled the cups in the kitchen where Kurenai was making breakfast. Looking around in confusion she shrugged it off, tremors and explosions were nothing new in this household.

In the living room Anko was rolling on the floor laughing as she tried desperately to breathe in.

A second explosion of pain caught Naruto in the ribs and he felt the cold rush of wind over his still mostly wet skin. Crashing face first into the hallway wall his face slid down until it was resting on the floor.

Feeling enormously better Tayuya closed the door to the bathroom. Y_ou know he's cute when he's scared_. Sparing another glance at the presumably unconscious boy she let a rare smile cross her face. _You know he has a nice ass_.

Smirking she stepped into the bathroom.

oOo

A half hour later a refreshed and surprisingly cheerful girl walked back into living room. Following her nose she walked into the kitchen, spotting the trio sitting at the table eating she paused in the doorway.

"Hey." she called out to the room as a whole.

Anko waved cheerfully while Naruto mumbled a greeting and did his best to look anywhere but at her.

Spotting Tayuya Kurenai's face lit up in a warm smile " Good morning Dear are you ready for breakfast" rising and taking the redhead by the arm she escorted her to the table where a fourth place setting was already set.

"Sit down dear let me get you some food"

"OK."

Smiling wickedly Anko linked her hands together and rested her chin on them. "So kitten how was your shower?" she asked in the most innocent tone she could muster.

Shrugging calmly Tayuya answered equally innocently. "Oh it was fine." _Bitch._

Across the table from her Naruto was sweating bullets, taking a chance he got up and quickly said. "Bye mom Sis, got to get the academy Bye."

"That's odd he doesn't have to be at the academy for another hour." Kurenai said as she spooned some rice into a bowl for Tayuya.

Coughing into her hand in order to hide her smile Anko idly stirred the rice in her bowl while she asked. "So what's the plan for the girl, Kurenai?"

"Since Naruto and I are going to be busy would you mind taking her shopping, also sometime after 12 take her to the Council office to finalize her paperwork." Handing the bowl to Tayuya she poured her a cup of tea.

"Thanks." Tayuya mumbled as she stuffed her face.

"Got it Kurenai."Anko replied cheerfully before turning a decidedly more wicked smile at Tayuya.

oOo

Finally stopping to catch his breath Naruto looked around. He had left the house in a rush without bothering to see where he was going. Somehow he had ended up in one of the seedier parts of town. He took a moment to take a long look around. Spotting a familiar rust red building he checked the position of the sun for the time before heading off.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs he moved made his way up a painfully familiar set of creaky stairs. Running his hands over the wooden handrails he couldn't help but marvel at how smooth they were polished that way by years of use. _Just over six years huh. _Finally reaching the top floor he made his way down the cluttered hallway. Stepping over debris and under rotten beams he walked to the very last door.

Knocking on the door caused it to swing open with a breathy sigh.

Stepping through the door was like stepping through time. His breath caught in his throat, suddenly he was seven years old again crying silently as he tried to cook himself a meal. Trying to make friends with the mice that infested this old building. Reading old adventure mangas that he had found thrown away until the pages fell apart.

Squatting down he picked up some small blocks of wood seemingly scattered at random, moving to the rickety table in the kitchen he lined them up in a row. These had been his best friends, small painted blocks with a few chips of paint left in the grain of the wood. Friends guardians protectors these small things had been all of those to him. When he was sad he had held them, when he was happy they had had been his companions. At night they had kept his nightmares away.

Facing the table he placed his hands together and bowed low. "Thank You" he whispered.

oOo

With a crash the door to the classroom crashed open and two girls struggled to get inside. One had vibrant yellow hair and blue eyes and the other had bubblegum pink hair and green eyes. Both girls had long hair that hung nearly to their waists.

"Goal!" the two cried out simultaneously as they finally managed to scramble inside.

"Looks like I win again Sakura" the blonde said haughtily.

"Not so fast Ino my foot beat yours by one centimeter." the pinkette Sakura countered.

"I don't think so."

A soft cough interrupted the two girls. "excuse me."

Turning around the two looked into the dark lenses of Shino Aburame's glasses. Their reactions were distinctly different. Tossing her hair over her shoulder Sakura walked away without saying word. Ino's response was much friendlier.

"Shino." she exclaimed warmly and gave him a quick hug which he didn't return. Used to his somber ways Ino took it in stride.

"Ino." he responded quietly. Only someone who had known him as well as she did could have picked out the faint smile in his tone.

"So hey what happened to Naruto. He wasn't even here yesterday. Do you think something happened to him?" Ino asked concern visible in her bright blue eyes.

"I would not worry."

"that's it? don't worry. If he messed up hell have to repeat the year again. Again!"

Walking past her to his usual seat Shino crossed his arms and sat down, looking out the window he responded quietly. "He never fails to surprise me."

Tapping her foot impatiently Ino glared at one of her two male best friends. "And what does that mean?"

But Shino had said all that he intended to say. Taking the seat next to him Ino crossed her arms and began to chew on the end of her thumbnail nervously.

Looking over at his friend Shino reached out and pulled her hand away from her mouth, giving her hand a soft squeeze as he did so.

"Thanks Shino I'm just worried."

Hearing a commotion the two turned to see Sakura and several of the other girls fighting to see who would sit next to the class idol Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hey I'm going to sit there" with a shout Ino joined the scrum as well, thoughts of Naruto forgotten for the moment. Shino watched the never ending battle for the coveted seat disinterestedly.

"So where's the dead last?" an arrogant voice drew Shino's attention away from the lively catfight that was going on a few rows down. Tilting his head up he looked up and nodded to Kiba who had just entered the classroom. Shrugging he turned his attention back to the fight.

"Whatever." Kiba walked off to sit next to Shikimaru and Choji.

Feeling a tickle in his mind Shino turned his attention to one of his Kikaichu insects. Focusing his mind he read the information that it was trying to pass to him. The Kikaichu communicated in a complex web of sight, sound, smell and taste to identify things. They referred to him simply as hive or home, the two words meaning the same thing to the bugs.

Now it was telling him that the sun was coming. "I see, thank you" he murmured before setting the bug loose again. Behind his collar a small smile appeared for a moment before vanishing as quickly as it had appeared.

With a triumphant yell Sakura won the melee and took the seat next to Sasuke. Grumbling in frustration Ino came back and took one of the seats next to Shino. "Stupid Sakura" she grumbled under her breath, but her tone was at odds with her words. She didn't seem to be very upset.

"Hey guys." A too loud voice suddenly called from the doorway, stopping all conversation as all heads turned to see who it was.

Standing in the doorway with his arms crossed was Naruto. A huge grin on his face and a hiate tied around his forehead.

"Naruto." The class murmured in various tones some happy, some indifferent and some with their hostility abundantly clear. In a corner near Shino a dark haired pale eye girl smiled happily and managed to wave before blushing furiously and looking the other way.

Rushing up to Naruto the first thing Ino did was bring her fist crashing into Naruto's face. For the second time that day Naruto was sent flying out a door and into a hallway. Picking himself up with a groan he shook his head and grinned at Ino. "Sorry I'm late."

Reaching out a hand Ino helped him up. "Well you made it."

Smiling he took the offered hand.

Walking back into the classroom Ino led the way over to where Shino was sitting.

"So Naruto what happened yesterday?" Ino asked with a serious expression on her face.

"I was late to the exam, so one of the other teachers tested me"

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"YOU IDIOT! How could you be late" Ino had thrown her arms in the air and was now ranting and raving.

Naruto and Shino simply exchanged shrugs and waited out the storm.

Finally calm again Ino turned to her friends again. "So what did you guys do to celebrate?"

Cutting Shino off who had been about to speak Naruto answered "After I got home I took the ninja oath and then we went to a party at Ichiraku's."

"You took the oath Naruto?" Shino's voice was intense as he looked at Naruto.

"Yeah did you?" he asked Shino curiously.

"What oath?" Ino asked.

"Yes it is a tradition in my family." Shino answered.

"What oath." Ino asked truly annoyed now.

"Really Mom said not very ninja take it anymore." Naruto answered.

"WHAT OATH?"

"So the dead last made it." an all too familiar voice interrupted the trio.

"Kiba." Naruto growled.

Shino watched as the two faced each other. Standing face to face the metal plates of their hiates scraping together the two snarled at each other. The two genin were approximately the same height but Kiba's longer hair made him seem taller. Jumping into Ino's lap Akamaru nudged her hand in order to get his ears scratched.

"Not this again." Ino moaned as she idly scratched Akamaru.

"Indeed, you started this." Shino replied.

"what?" both Ino and Akamaru shared equal looks of confusion.

"two years ago Ino."

"Huh, what do you mean?"

Pushing his glasses up a little farther and sighing Shino explained.

~_Two Years Ago_~

The three of them had stayed behind to water and weed their garden. While he and Naruto had been weeding Ino had been watering the plants.

"Hey Shino is this edible?" Naruto asked

"No."

"What about this?"

"Yes."

"Hey you two Ill be right back I got to refill this." Ino had called shaking her empty water can.

As she left the garden she had run into Kiba leaving a classroom.

"Hey Ino."

"Hey Kiba, what's up"

"Not much I had to make up an exam, what are you doing here?"

"I'm helping with the garden."

"Oh you mean the one Naruto blew up?"

"Yeah"

"Umm hey Ino would you like to go out sometime" Kiba blurted out quickly.

"Sorry no, look I got to get going bye." Walking away she spared Kiba a small shrug and a smile.

"Damn Ino Stuck up Bitch." Spitting out the first thing that came to mind, Kiba instantly regretted his words. "Glad no else heard that" he whispered to himself.

"Oi Kiba!" the shout caught him off guard. The fist that followed knocked him on his ass. Rubbing his aching jaw he looked up into angry blue eyes.

"Say that again." Naruto's voice was harsh grating."I dare you."

The sting of rejection turning into anger, Kiba's voice was equally harsh. "And your going to stop me?" crouching down into his family taijutsu stance he rushed Naruto.

The two boys fell to the ground in a heap biting and clawing at each other. Shino waited. his weight balanced on his toes ready to jump in if the situation called for it.

"I'm back." Ino called as she stepped out into the courtyard. Not knowing just what was going on she immediately started cheering for her friend. "Go Naruto!" she shouted and did her best to imitate a cheerleader.

Before things had gotten too out of hand one of the teachers had come by and pulled the two apart.

~_Present_~

"So is that what happened." Ino stated quietly.

"Yes, but they would have fought regardless. Kiba considers himself the class alpha. Sasuke doesn't count because he's a loner. Naruto is a constant threat to his perceived place. Naruto himself does not take well to Kiba's assumptions that he is weaker than him." Shino explained.

"So its not my fault?"

"You were just the catalyst."

"Wait you said that Naruto isn't weaker than Kiba. But isn't Kiba the second best fighter in class?"

"No"

"No what do you mean, the only who can beat Kiba is Sasuke-Kun."

"Perhaps." Shino countered calmly.

"Aaagh this is why I hate talking to you."

"I see."

"Just go back to the whole tall dark and silent thing please"

"You forget handsome." Shino replied in a rare flash of humor.

Punching him gently Ino turned away, a small smile tugging at her lips.

The two spent the next few minutes quietly observing the class.

"All right class settle down settle down." Iruka called as he entered the classroom.

Not getting a reaction Iruka sighed and put his hands together in the ram seal. "SETTLE DOWN!" he screamed using his patented big head jutsu. When the class had settled down he started speaking again.

"First of all congratulations to all of you. Starting today you are all official ninjas but you are all still new genin. From today it will only get tougher. That's why we are assigning you all to teams."

Pausing for a moment he let the class murmur to themselves before continuing. His face became more serious than the class had ever seen.

"There is one more thing. Last night an enemy ninja tried sneaking into the academy but was stopped by Mizuki-Sensei. However Mizuki was severely injured himself... I'm sorry to say this but Mizuki-Sensei died of his wounds early this morning." As soon as he was done talking the class erupted into conversation and shock. All except for one blonde genin who merely clenched his fists and stared at the table.

Iruka left them talk for a bit before interrupting them. "GENIN!" he shouted. Surprisingly enough the class settled down immediatly. "Mizuki died to protect this village." At_ least that's not a lie._ "I want you to remember that. That is the price this village sometimes asks of us." He paused and took a long look at his students. "So one last time. Anyone who doesn't want this please leave." To his relief no one got up, their resolve evident on their faces. He had never been prouder or sadder.

"Alright lets get to the team assignments. So here is how this is going to work. Some of you will be assigned to a three man team headed by a jounin sensei to form a four man cell. The rest of you will be assigned to the general ninja pool. There you will be assigned to a three man team lead by a chunin. Every two teams will have one jounin sensei in charge."

"Sensei" Choji had raised his hand. "So which one is it better to be in?"

"That's a good question Choji. The four man teams are generally taught by elite jounin but that jounin has three students. The seven man teams have 3 teachers for four students. In the end its up to all of you to succeed no matter the odds."

Looking around Iruka gave his student's a proud smile. "All right now listen up I'll start by calling out the names for the four man teams. If I don't call your name that means you are going to the seven man teams.

"Team 7."

"Naruto Yuhi." Sitting up excitedly Naruto listened intently.

"Sakura Haruno." Hearing this both Naruto and Sakura groaned. Ino on the other hand smirked gleefully.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Now it was time for Naruto and Ino to groan. Sakura cheered, and Sasuke well Sasuke might have blinked.

"Team 8."

"Shino Aburame." If possible Shino showed even less of a reaction than Sasuke had.

"Hinata Hyuga." Hinata looked forlornly at Naruto something which both Shino and Ino noticed.

"Kiba Inuzuka." Kiba smirked a bit.

"Team 10."

"Ino Yamanaka." Ino perked up but scowled when Sakura grinned at her.

"Choji Akimichi." Choji grunted and kept eating his chips, Ino on the other hand grimaced as she looked at her new team mate.

"Shikimaru Nara." Sitting next to Shikimaru Choji nudged his friend awake.

"What?" Shikimaru asked groggily.

"Were on team 10 Shiki." Choji answered him.

Yawning hugely Shikimaru simply nodded and went back to sleep.

"All right everyone whose name I didn't call follow me." Iruka said as he walked over to the door.

"Come on hurry up. You nine stay here and wait for your sensei's they'll come get you, don't go wandering off. That means you Naruto." Iruka finished.

Naruto had the grace to look bashful.

Now that everyone was gone Naruto had to do something difficult. Talk to Sakura.

"Umm hey Sakura."

"What do you want Naruto." Sakura asked acidly.

"umm you know, were on the same team now so I was..."

"Oh just go away" Turning her back on him she wandered over to Sasuke.

"hey Sasuke" she called.

Sparing a glance in her direction Sasuke didn't respond. _The dead last and the loud one, I'm better off alone._

Naruto walked back to Shino and Ino who had already gotten their respective teams to sit together.

"Trouble in paradise Naruto?" Ino asked cheekily.

"Yeah shes still mad at me. So it's you three huh? You, Shiki and Choji" He lightly bumped fists with the three of them.

"Hey Naruto where were you yesterday?" Choji asked as he offered Naruto ONE chip.

Even as he reached for the chip Ino snatched it away and popped it into her mouth. "This idiot was late and had to take the test in a different classroom."

"Oh that makes sense." Choji said as he continued to eat.

"Hey your Hinata righ.t" Naruto asked as he looked over to Shino's team. The pale eyed girl began to turn an interesting shade of red.

"I know your cousin Neji." Naruto continued as he scooted closer to the girl.

A smell and a sound caused Naruto and Kiba to turn at the same time towards the door. Opening the door Asuma and Kurenai walked in.

Noting the serious look on his Mom's face Naruto opted for a smile and a wave rather than his usual hug.

"Team 10" Asuma called. Nodding at Naruto Ino and her team left with Asuma.

"Hinata, Kiba , Shino will you three come with me please." Kurenai calmly called out.

Waving shyly at Naruto Hinata followed her teammates out the door, something which did not go unnoticed by Kurenai.

"So I guess that just leaves us." Naruto turned to his _team_. Sasuke continued to stare at the chalkboard. And Sakura just stared at Sasuke with a dreamy expression on her face.

Sighing he chose a chair at random and sat down to wait. And wait. And wait.

oOo

"I DO NOT NEED LINGERIE!" Tayuya screamed at Anko when the two had arrived at Konoha's shopping district.

"Sure you do, come on lets get you something nice." Anko said cheerfully as she dragged Tayuya into the store.

oOo

Finally with nothing else to do Naruto tried to talking to his teammates again. Kakashi had told him over and over again that the most important thing in a team was trust. So now he had to start with his team.

"Sakura."

"What."

"Hey I just want to say I'm sorry for that hair incident."

"HAIR INCIDENT, YOU DYED IT BLUE!"

"I know I'm sorry, but were on the same team now so we have to be able to work together. So you think you can forgive me. I'll make it up to you!"

"Fine I forgive you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, just leave me alone."

"Right sorry."

Glancing at Sasuke he decided not too even try talking to him. Grabbing a chair next to Sakura he sat down quietly to wait.

Finally nearly two hours after the rest of the class had left, the door opened with a rasp.

"Yo." a familiar silver haired face called cheerfully from the door.

"KAKASHI, I should have known it was you." Naruto screamed as he ripped a kunai from his holster and threw it at his uncle. Sakura jumped back with a squeak as the kunai flew past her head. Casually sticking out a hand Kakashi caught the kunai between two fingers.

Twirling the kunai around his fingers Kakashi addressed his team. "So why don't you meet me upstairs on the roof." throwing them a peace sign he closed the door again.

"What just happened?" Sakura asked a thunderstruck expression on her face.

"Kakashi's our sensei I think." Naruto mused.

"You know him?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Yeah he's my uncle, hey where are you going?" he shouted at Sasuke.

"The roof. Obviously" Sasuke said indifferently as he left the classroom.

"Sasuke wait."

Watching his two team mates leave Naruto couldn't help but groan.

oOo

Sitting in a booth at Ichiraku's top floor Kurenai examined her team. "Please order what you like, today is my treat." She was careful to note their reactions. Their reactions now would tell her a great deal about them.

Without a second thought Kiba grabbed a menu and began to look it over. Shino on the other hand grabbed three menus and passed them one each to both herself and Hinata. Hinata thanked Shino and opened her menu. Noting the girls discomfort as she read over Teuchi's rather extensive menu Kurenai discreetly pointed out some of the more traditional dishes.

"Hey I'm ready to order." Kiba called to one of the waiters.

"Kiba." Kurenai's voice was sharp and brought him around neatly.

"Sorry sensei, are you guys ready?" He asked in a mollifying tone.

"I am." Shino said emotionlessly.

"Umm I..." Hinata hid her face behind her menu.

"May I take your orders." the waiter asked politely who had just shown up.

"Can we get some water" Kiba asked quickly glancing around the table for confirmation.

Nodding in approval Kurenai made a show of looking over her menu. Next to her she could feel Hinata relax. _Kiba's quick to act but he thinks of others that speaks well of his teamwork. I know Shino is a good leader but will Kiba accept that? I also need to help Hinata build her confidence"_

"While were waiting let me explain let me explain what were doing here." Once all three were looking at her she continued. "As of today we are now Team 8. Today were going to get to know each other a little better. Tomorrow we are going to the training ground behind my home. Once there I will test all of you to see what your strengths are. Do you have any questions?"

"When do we start missions?" Kiba asked eagerly.

"When I say we do." She answered severely, smiling at his crestfallen look she finished. "But more than likely next week at the latest, though I will restrict you to D rank missions for a while. I want to spend some time training."

oOo

"So why don't we start by telling me about yourselves. Your dreams your likes, dislikes stuff like that."

"Umm sensei could you give us an example." Sakura asked politely.

"Sure Naruto why don't you start." Kakashi answered cheerfully. The four of them were sitting cross legged in a circle on the roof with Kakashi perched on the railing like a silver haired scarecrow.

"Fine." Standing up Naruto began. "My name is Naruto Yuhi, my dream is to make my family proud, I like all of my family, Ichiraku's food." He paused for a second his features going dark "I hate anyone who betrays their family or friends."

"Thank you Naruto, Sakura why don't you go next."

"Well my name is Sakura Haruno, My dream is to" looking over at Sasuke she let out a high pitch squeal. "I like..." She let out another squeal. "and I hate "looking over at Naruto she glared at him for a moment, Naruto stared back at her pleadingly an apologetic expression on his face. "I hate, I really don't hate anything" She finished quietly.

Naruto mouthed a thanks, Sakura gave him a brief nod.

"All right next." Kakashi said gesturing at Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha, I'm going to rebuild my clan and kill a certain man."

"So which one are you going to do first." Naruto asked curiously.

"I'm" Pausing with his mouth open Sasuke shut it again with a click. _I have to kill Itachi but hes strong and he's probably gotten even stronger. I need to... I need to rebuild my clan first. Fuck! that's the only way to make absolutely sure he dies. That means I'm going to need at least one wife. _He spared a critical glance at Sakura. _Worthless I need someone strong._

"So which one is it?" Sakura asked curiously, but Sasuke was done talking.

"So know that we all know each other, let me brief you." Kakashi started again once it was clear that Sasuke wasn't going speak again.

"Kakashi, you didn't introduce yourself." Naruto reminded him.

"Oh right I'm Kakashi Hatake, and I'm your sensei. Ahem like I was saying you all passed the genin exam, which means you all have the ability to be genin. Now you have to pass my genin exam to see if you are worthy of being genin."

"What do you mean Kakashi-Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"It means that I will give you your final genin exam. Tomorrow meet me at training ground 7 at 5 in the morning. I suggest you don't eat breakfast. Got that?"

"Yes" the three more or less chorused

"OK then I will see you tomorrow." Waving at the three he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Deciding that now was a good time to bury the hatchet Naruto turned to his team mates. "So guys do you want to get lunch, My treat."

"Not now Naruto" Sakura answered looking around for Sasuke.

But Sasuke were already leaving. "Well that didn't work." Naruto muttered.

Following Sasuke down the steps Sakura called out to him excitedly. "Sasuke wait. Since were on a team now do you want to go eat lunch together?"

"Why?"

"Because were a team now." Sakura said her voice faltering a bit as she took in Sasuke's indifferent gaze.

Without another word Sasuke left. _Is this how I made Naruto feel._ She wondered._ Maybe I should start being nicer to him._ Looking up the stairs she thought. _Tomorrow._

oOo

"Well see you tomorrow Sensei" Kiba called, next to him Shino bowed his head politely Hinata did the same but added a small wave. Kurenai watched them go her ruby gaze thoughtful.

oOo

Flopping down onto her bed Tayuya groaned. It had been a long day. After a rather horrifying shopping trip she had gotten her picture taken and had been formally registered as a citizen of Konoha. With that done the last bit of her cover was established. Now all that she needed to do was find her three targets.

The door opened with a sigh and Kurenai poked her in. "Tayuya could you do me a favor and get Naruto its time for dinner."

Suppressing a groan she plastered a smile on her face. "Sure where is he?"

"Hes on the roof."

"The roof?"

"Yes" Turning to the bags piled by the doorway. Kurenai peeked inside one of them. "Did you get everything you needed?" She asked as she turned to leave.

"Yes, Wait."

"Yes dear?" Turning around Kurenai paused at the doorway.

"Why."

_(The following section was contributed by Psudocode Samurai and Whitedragon17. Thanks guys.)_

"Why what Dear?" Kurenai asked quizzically.

"Why did you do this?" She gestured around herself to the home in general, "Why help me? What are you after?"

"After?" Kurenai cocked her head slightly in confusion.

"Ya, After. No one does something out of the kindness of their hearts," She sneered slightly at that. "When I wa-When I left home, my father was trying to set up that arranged marriage so he could get some fucking trade deal, so if that bastard would go that far then you must want something, spill it!"

Kurenai was quiet for a moment, her eyes seemingly lost in memory for a time as she stared blankly down the hall."I know that look in your eyes. You've lived a harsh life, your eyes tell me everything." The redhead gritted her teeth but stayed silent. "Tayuya...do you know anything about the Yuhi clan?"

"No."

"That's because there isn't one...there never was." The redhead arched an eyebrow at that, why bring it up if there wasn't one? "I...I was like you once. I was eight when I was told I would be married off, my mother wanted us to join a prestigious clan, their son had lost his wife in the war and her logic was that 'I would grow into it."

Tayuya winced at the thought of it, an eight year old being sold off to a clan... "I actually had a crush on someone at the academy already, when I found out what would happen, what would be.. .expected of me, I ran." Kurenai continued.

"How did you get away...did you run to Konoha?" Tayuya asked.

Kurenai noticed her rather quiet tone, a part of her wondering how different the two might really be, "No... I was born here, it was Hokage-sama's wife Amai that found me hiding out by the memorial stone ...she had recently lost one of her sons on a mission. She took me in, changed my name and here I am." She shot the redhead a weak smile as they studied one another.

"so...what? Are you just helping me as a way of paying her back? Do you think I need help? I'm not some weakling who needs to be coddled! so don't treat me like one!"

Kurenai gave a half shrug, "Call it what you want, I just saw someone in a bad way and thought I could help. Truth be told, part of me wants to know how you will turn out in the end. I became a genjutsu master. Illusions to further an illusion. So part of me wonders what would happen if you didn't have to  
hide. A doctor to save lives, a soldier to guard or fight, an assassin to avenge...It's like keeping a caterpillar, taking care for it, and waiting to see if it will be a moth...or a butterfly... I'm not here to trick you, and there certainly isn't any catch. I'll leave you be for now, but please remember we all care about you here."

Giving the girl another small smile Kurenai turned and left leaving the bewildered girl to her thoughts. As the door closed Tayuya gave herself a mental shake and cleared her thoughts, pushing aside all her feelings she focused on finding the blonde. As she left the room she gave the bags on the floor an angry kick sending the contents flying. Somehow it wasn't as satisfying as she thought it would be

_( end of Insert)_

Halfway up the stairs she heard someone playing music. Following the sound of music she continued upstairs, finally sticking her head out a window she spotted a shape sitting on the roofs edge.

Years ago in an attempt to control some of Naruto's restless energy Iruka had suggested that Naruto learn to play an instrument. Kakashi's gift of a drum set had been immediately turned into kindling by Anko.

Now Tayuya looked onto the fruits of Iruka's labor. Sitting on the roof playing a guitar was Naruto. He was far from a genius. Actually he was very very far from genius. Just this side of competent really. but he could hold a tune and had memorized a few songs.

Sitting by the window listening to Naruto play Tayuya felt herself relaxing for the first time since arriving in the village of the leaf. _Maybe this wont be such a bad place to stay._ She thought.

oOo

AN: Thanks to my Beta's Whitedragon17 and Psudocode Samurai, without whose help and inspiration this story would never have gotten off the ground. Both are amazing authors and I highly recommend all of their fics. And thanks to all my reviewers.

AAN: If you think I made a mistake or have a suggestion or an idea, Please PM me or leave it in a review.


	6. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto or Venom/Carnage

_a terrible loss, a sundering of self_

_a wound that would not heal_

Chapter 5. Final exam

Yawning Sakura stepped out of her house, she took a moment to stretch before yawning again and looking up. False dawn cast a wan light over the sky, real dawn still an hour away.

Rubbing her eyes she she made her way down the street. Her stomach rumbled loudly causing her to look around frantically. Luckily for her the streets of Konoha were empty this early in the morning. Rubbing her stomach mournfully she continued on her way to the training ground. "I shouldn't have skipped dinner last night." She grumbled to herself. "But I started a new diet last night and I wanted to look good for Sasuke-kun."

Yawning into her hand she ran her fingers through her hair. Taking a lock of hair between her fingers she examined it critically for split ends. _I wonder if I should change my hair. I know Sasuke likes long hair but does he like straight hair or wavy?_

So absorbed in her examination of her hair that she didn't notice Naruto until he tapped her on the shoulder.

"Gaacck! Naruto what the hell!" Sakura turned an angry glare at Naruto. Who as usual was dressed in his black cargo pants and blue shirt, with kunai holsters on each leg and and double ninja pouches.

"Sorry I called your name a few times, but you didn't hear me."

"Whatever lets just get going."

The two walked along in a semi companionable silence for a few blocks until Sakura cleared her throat and spoke.

"So Naruto you said that Kakashi-Sensei was your uncle?"

"Yeah he is."

"So whats he like"

"Hes my uncle, umm what exactly do you want to know."

"What's he like as a person?"

"Umm well hes late a lot, but he's usually on time to important things."

"Like yesterday?"

"Ah well stuff he thinks is important."

"I see, so what else."

"Well mom told me once that he knew over a thousand jutsu."

"Wow really. How many has he shown you?"

"Not a lot. He doesn't really show off, he spends most of his time reading."

"So he likes to read?" Sakura asked excitedly. An avid reader herself she was hoping for a connection to her new sensei.

"Actually its just the one book. Something paradise. He reads it all the time."

Before Sakura could respond her stomach chose that moment to growl loudly. Digging into one of his cargo pockets Naruto pulled out a small cloth wrapped bundle. Unwrapping it he pulled out a few small meat buns.

"Here you go Sakura." he held one out to Sakura and took a bite out of the one in his hand.

"Naruto what are you doing? Kakashi-Sensei said not to eat breakfast!" She screamed at him.

"Are you sure? He's always telling me to make sure to eat well and be rested before a mission or training."

"Really?" Wracking her brains Sakura tried to remember just what exactly Kakashi-Sensei had told them yesterday. "He said that we.. we.. we probably shouldn't eat breakfast! He didn't say we couldn't! Give me that!" Snatching the meat bun from Naruto she shoved the whole thing in her mouth.

"Umm Sakura you should probably chew that"

oOo

Closing the door to his apartment Sasuke stepped out into the predawn light. A quick step forward and a jump brought him onto the roof. He turned a long look in the direction of the abandoned Uchiha district. _Finally it starts today. No more delays. I'm going to rebuild my clan and then... _He paused to savor the feeling. _Itachi is going to die._

Stepping off the roof he let himself fall. Halfway down he kicked off the wall turning his fall into a blindingly fast dash across the rooftops.

Arriving at the training grounds he found Sakura and Naruto were already there. _At least their here on time, I don't have time to chase them around._

Walking over to the three upright wooden posts where the other two were lounging he gave the two a cursory nod and settled against one to sit down and wait.

"Morning Sasuke." Sakura called cheerfully as she sat down next to Sasuke.

Not getting a response didn't slow her down. Chattering happily she went on to outline what she had learned about their sensei. Sasuke listened disinterestedly, he would form his own opinion on this sensei of theirs.

Watching Sakura chatter away Naruto settled himself a bit more comfortably against his log. "Huh what is that?" he muttered as he felt something poke his leg. Reaching into a pocket he pulled out the small scroll that Anko had given him yesterday.

Unrolling it he saw instructions for a jutsu written in the old mans clipped handwriting. "Shadow clone jutsu" he read out loud.

Naruto. The scroll began. Once again congratulations on graduation. After talking with Iruka, I have decided to give you the instructions for the shadow clone jutsu. This is an advanced clone jutsu but I think it will be easier for you to learn. This jutsu will let you create actual solid clones that can you use to fight. Once you learn it remember to ask your sensei on the advanced uses for this jutsu.

After that the scroll went on into a series of pictures showing the appropriate hand signs. There were a few warnings about dispelling a large amount of clones all at once, as well as making too many. All of the warnings were both highlighted and underlined. Knowing the old man as well as he did he made careful note of the warnings. Near the bottom there was a smaller section for the, "Mass shadow clone jutsu" Placing the scroll on the ground he began to read.

oOo

"God! Its been 3 hours where is Kakashi-Sensei?" Sakura moaned. Glancing around she spotted Naruto still reading that damn scroll of his. Shed never seen him that quiet, but he had been making hand signals and reading since they had arrived. There was the occasional puff of smoke as clones appeared and dispelled.

Even as she watched he reached down and scratched his ankle lifting up his pant leg as he did so. She noticed he was wearing some weird ankle thing... There was writing on it but she couldn't make it out. Curious she got up and walked over to Naruto.

"Hey! Naruto what are you wearing on your legs?"

Glancing up from the scroll Naruto looked surprised. "These? They're training weights. Guy-Sensei gave them to me."

"Who's Guy-Sensei?"

"My taijutsu sensei."

"He must not be very good, your like the worst fighter in the class, I beat you a couple of times. And I'm not that good." Sakura began. "Why are you laughing!" She yelled out at his sudden fit of laughter.

"Sorry, its just... never mind. Hey check this out." Naruto managed to choke out as he drew a deep breath in order to stop laughing. Scrambling to his feet he closed his eyes and placed his hands in to the seal he had been practicing all morning.

"Kage Bunshin."

With a puff of smoke 4 Naruto's appeared next to the original. Each clone had a slightly different expression on its face.

"Wow Naruto. Looks like you finally made some good clones." Sakura said clapping her sarcastically. "What is with that smirk?" she shouted angrily. All 5 Naruto's shrugged. With a another puff of smoke all 4 clones banished. Off to one side Sasuke was having more or less the same thoughts as Sakura.

"Oh whatever." Turning around to leave Sakura noticed something. "What is?" Slowly turning around again she stared disbelievingly. In the soft dirt around Naruto were 4 sets of footprints.

"Yo."

"Your late!" Naruto shouted as he pushed past Sakura.

Tearing her eyes from the ground Sakura turned around to see Kakashi crouching nonchalantly on top of the post that Sasuke was sitting against.

Ignoring for the moment the lively debate going on between her sensei and Naruto she stared again at the footprints in the sand. _Clones don't leave footprints. _

"Sakura."

"What!" She shouted back.

"Kakashi's ready for us." Naruto said. From his perch Kakashi gave her a small wave.

"Oh." walking over to the others she took a spot next to Sasuke.

"Good morning Sensei." She greeted him respectfully.

"Hey, so now that were all here. We can get started." Kakashi began, reaching into a pocket he pulled out a small old fashioned alarm clock. "Alright here we go." He muttered as he wound it. "Alarm set at 12." jumping off his perch he placed the clock on top of the log.

"Well lets get started." He held up two small bells. "Your assignment is very simple, you just have to take these bells from me. You have until noon. If you don't get a bell you don't get lunch."

_So that's why he said not to eat breakfast._ Thought Sasuke grimacing at the first hunger pang. Next to him Naruto and Sakura shared slightly guilty looks.

"Wait Sensei there's only two bells?" Sakura asked.

"Yes that means that one of you will go without lunch, and be disqualified for failing the assignment. That one goes back to the academy."

"That means one of us will fail? Sakura asked timidly.

"Yes. Then again all three of you could flunk out too." Kakashi answered. "you can use any weapons tools tactics or jutsu you know. If you don't attack with the intent to kill me you won't be able to get a bell."

"Sensei that's too dangerous." Shouted Sakura. Looking at her two teammates she noticed the hard determined looks on their faces. "Right guys." She asked quietly.

"When I say start we begin." He palmed the bells. "Start!"

Dropping a smoke bomb at his feet Naruto jumped away, the thick smoke obscuring his movements. Sasuke and Sakura used the smoke to hide as well rolling away to take cover in the trees. In the clearing Kakashi had pulled out his book and started reading.

_What is he doing. Hes just standing there reading. Is this a joke? Is he making fun of us? No. Calm down. _Sitting in a tree Sasuke weighed his options carefully. _I can't count on the others. So I need to do this myself. _Reaching into his pouches he ran his fingers over his supplies and tools.

_Oh no what am I going to do? _hiding under a bush Sakura looked around desperately for one of her teammates preferably Sasuke. Spotting a blue shape in the trees she followed it. _That's him. Together well get those bells, and then it will just be the two of us.._ Cheered by her little fantasy she took off quickly.

For a good while the training ground was still the only sound the soft rustling of paper as Kakashi turned the pages on his book.

Snapping the last vine into place Sasuke double checked his preparations. _Here we go._ Jumping from branch to branch he reached his starting marker. Pulling out his last two shuriken he threw them off into the trees and dropped to the ground and rushed straight at Kakashi.

"Oh." Spotting the Uchiha rushing straight at him. Kakashi couldn't help but wonder what the young man's plan was.

As he ran Sasuke kept his gaze focused on Kakashi. _Now._ With a thunk the two shuriken hit the vines holding several branches in place. With a snap they whipped back into their positions sending a hail of kunai and shuriken at Kakashi. As he ran forward he began to run through some hand seals.

Spotting the hail of steel coming at him Kakashi jumped forward towards Sasuke.

"Fire Style: Fireball jutsu!" Holding up his hands Sasuke directed the stream of fire to intercept Kakashi who ran straight into the middle of the blaze. The hot stream ignited the grass and tore out a crater in the dirt. _I did it! _Rushing forward Sasuke covered his face with his arms and jumped straight through the lingering flames. Breaking through he stepped into the still smoldering crater his jutsu had left. He looked around desperately. _Where is he? what? _Right between his feet was a charred log. An unmistakable smiley face carved into the wood.

"That was very impressive. You have a great deal of chakra for one so young." An amused voice called out. Turning towards the voice Sasuke spotted Kakashi standing behind him, book held negligently in one hand.

"Of course. I'm nothing like those other two." Sasuke spat out.

"I'll give you that you are different, but just remember one thing."

"What?"

"A ninja must see past deception." Kakashi said before disappearing with a pop and a puff of smoke.

_Where d he go? Behind! No Above. _"What?" Feeling something latch itself around his ankles he looked down. Two gloved hands were sticking out of the ground and had grabbed onto his ankles.

"Headhunter Jutsu!" With a yank and a crunch he found himself buried neck deep in the ground.

"Now where are the other two I wonder." Kakashi mused as he walked away.

"Come Back!" Sasuke shouted.

oOo

"Naruto are you sure this is going to work?" Sakura asked as she tied a smoke bomb to a shuriken.

"Do you have a better idea.?" Naruto asked.

"We could find Sasuke? He'll know what to do."

"We don't have time Sakura." Naruto hissed.

"But what can the two of us do without Sasuke? I'm sorry but we can't do this alone."

"Look yes we can."

"Naruto no we Can't!"

"Sakura were ninja now we have to at least try"

"Naruto Don't be an idiot."

"ugh FINE!" Punching the ground he sighed. "Well were supposed to be a team right."

"Right" Sakura exclaimed happily.

"All right come on lets go find Sasuke."

Together the two crawled up to the edge of the clearing. Kakashi was still in the center of the clearing, but there was no sign of Sasuke

"Do you see him" Sakura whispered.

"No, keep looking hes probably hiding too."

"Oh my god" Sakura's voice was horrified. "LOO-" A hand suddenly slapped over her mouth.

"Shut Up" Naruto hissed. "I see him. Don't worry It looks like he's just stuck in the ground."

Digging into his pouch he pulled out several small bombs. "Here these are flash bangs. Sakura look at me." He waited until the shaken girl was looking at him. "Listen I'm going to get Sasuke. When I run out there distract Kakashi. After I get him well go ahead with the original plan."

"OK, do you think it will work."

"Of course, now it will be all three of us. Hang on, Give me a sec." Taking a knee he put his thumb in his mouth and bit down drawing blood. Hiking up his pant leg, he ran the blood over the seals on his ankle weights. Repeating the process he did the other leg as well. Sighing a bit as the weights fell away he nodded to Sakura.

"Ready on three, you count."

"Got it 1... 2... 3!" Sakura counted out.

With a shout Naruto and Sakura erupted out of the tree line and headed straight for Kakashi. Sakura tossed a kunai at Kakashi and followed it with a flash bang and another kunai.

"Working together. Not bad." Kakashi mused. Closing his book with a snap he used it to deflect the first kunai. Spotting the flash bang he closed his eyes and jumped to the side. Smirking under his mask he began a series of hand signs.

Running behind Naruto, Sakura prepared some more weapons. Suddenly a rush of leaves swirled around her blocking her sight.

Hearing the flash bang go off in front of him Naruto waited a second before opening his eyes. Seeing the path ahead clear he launched himself forward. Pushing himself he crossed the clearing in a blink of an eye. Unfortunately his sensei was just as fast.

"Nice try." Kakashi said as he casually kicked out and caught Naruto in the side sending him flying forward to land not too far from Sasuke's Head.

Dodging the second blow Naruto windmilled his legs and pushed himself into a handstand. Lashing out with his feet he aimed for Kakashi's head. Keeping up his momentum he used his arms to spin his body even faster forcing Kakashi back a step as he blocked Naruto's blows.

"What's going on!" Sasuke shouted. From his position he couldn't see anything. All he could hear was the sharp crack of flesh hitting flesh in a continuous wave of sound, and feel tremors rocking the ground.

"What's going on?" Looking around frantically Sakura tried to find her way back out of the trees. All of sudden she had found herself back in the woods. And it had gotten darker as well. "Sasuke! Naruto!" She called out. "Kakashi-Sensei, is anyone there?" she whimpered. Jumping into the tree canopy she tried to get above the treeline. But it only seemed to get darker. Dropping back to ground level she did her best to suppress a shiver.

But failed.

Hearing a soft rustle she froze.

"Looks like you've improved Naruto" Kakashi commented as he sidestepped an ax kick that left a sizable crater in the ground. Naruto's followup blow thundered toward his knee, but was stopped by his hand. Spinning on his own axis Naruto grabbed Kakashi's arm and threw him. Glancing around he tried to find Sakura.

"Sasuke, Naruto" Turning around slowly Sakura kept her hands on the kunai and flash bang she held in a death grip.

A horrified scream tore through the clearing. Instantly all movement stopped.

Screaming in terror Sakura couldn't tear her eyes off the mutilated form of Sasuke. "NO NO NO NO NO NO" she screamed. Tearing her eyes from him she focused on her hands. With shaking hands she tied the flash bang to the kunai. And threw it straight up.

A blinding flash of light and a shock wave shattered the genjutsu. Breathing heavily she reached into her pouches and filled her hands with shuriken. Looking up she found Naruto, meeting his gaze through sweat soaked hair. She gave him a single sharp nod.

Nodding back at her Naruto pulled out a smoke bomb and detonated it. In seconds a thick roiling cloud of smoke obscured Naruto and Kakashi. Immediately a dozen black and blue blurs shout out of the smoke each separate form trailing streamers of smoke.

Coming straight up out of the smoke cloud Kakashi's one visible eye was wide as he took in the scene. About half of the clones were heading for Sasuke, while the others were sprinting around to form a circle around the rapidly dispersing smoke cloud.

Sliding to a halt around Sasuke's head the 5 Naruto's all cocked back their fists. "Brace yourself!" They shouted, the sound oddly resonant as it came from their 5 throats.

Still in the air Kakashi came under attack from Sakura, pulling out two kunai of his own he began to deflect them away. Underneath him the Naruto's began to dance around as they moved to avoid the falling weapons.

Five fists smashed into the ground around Sasuke cratering it and sending fissures spiraling away. They kept going until they hit Sasuke. Five hands opened as one and closed on his shirt.

Underneath Kakashi the Naruto's had paired up. Three of them stood back to back their hands forming into cradles to launch the other three into the air. Then bracing again one of them launched the other two into the air.

Seeing the clones fly into the air Sakura stopped her attack and ran forward.

With a savage yank the clones ripped Sasuke out of the ground. Once he was clear of the earth Sasuke kicked out and caught one of the Naruto's in the chest. Kicking off he used him as a springboard to launch himself back towards the fray. The Naruto he used as a springboard popping out of existence.

Watching the events unfold beneath him Kakashi had just lowered his arms when the first of the clones reached him.

The first three clones launched into the air spun skyward and latched onto his arms and one grabbed onto his shoulders from behind, as they began to fall the following two grabbed his legs immobilizing them.

Coming in right behind Sakura Sasuke watched helplessly as she too was launched into the sky by Naruto. Following on his heels were the rest of the clones, as they moved behind him they all reached into their pouches.

Flying into the air Sakura made a grab for the bells.

Jumping onto Naruto's head Sasuke launched himself after Sakura. He didn't notice Naruto poof out of existence beneath him.

Even as her fingers closed around the bells Sakura felt a yank and found herself being held by the clones. "What, LET GO NARUTO!" Wincing at her yell all of the Naruto's let go and vanished.

Checking his jump Sasuke turned in midair scanning for Kakashi. He didn't pay attention to Sakura as she fell back towards the ground.

Underneath the two the remaining Naruto's came to a stop and launched a hail of kunai into the treeline. Attached to each kunai was an explosive tag. As Sakura landed she was caught by two of the clones. All the clones jumped onto Sakura forming a protective wall around her. Sasuke landed lightly next to the group just as the tags blew.

With an earsplitting boom the entire treeline next to them went up in flames. As the blast wave hit them every Naruto poofed out of existence. Leaving Sasuke and Sakura hanging on to each other. For a few moments the rush of hot wind and burning pieces of ash kept the two from moving.

"What was that" Sasuke asked. "And where the hell is Naruto."

Coughing a bit Sakura took a moment to answer. "I'm not too sure. He said he would try and ambush Kakashi-Sensei if he went into the woods." She coughed again. Hearing the crunch of footsteps from the demolished forest they both turned towards the forest. Even as they turned the alarm sitting on the log began to sing shrilly.

"Damn I'm out of time." Sasuke roared as he dug his fingers into his hair and stared angrily at the ground.

"Sasuke-Kun calm down we just have to try harder next time."

"I'm an avenger I have to become stronger than him." Sasuke began, no longer listening to Sakura.

"Who sensei?" Sakura asked.

"I can't afford to stumble here."

"What do you mean?"

But Sasuke was already walking away.

"Yo" a calm voice called out.

Coming out of the smoldering forest with Naruto slung over his shoulder was Kakashi. "Kakashi-Sensei" Sakura cried out and ran toward the pair.

oOo

"Naruto, wake up. Hey WAKE UP NARUTO!." Yet again Naruto was being shaken like a rattle. It was starting to become disturbingly familiar. Opening his eyes the only thing he could see was a blur of pink and blue.

"Whaaa. Huh" Acting instinctively he brought up his arms and broke the hold.

"Ow! What the hell Naruto." Sakura shrieked as she rubbed her wrist.

"Now now calm down both of you. Sakura you just surprised him give him a moment." Kakashi lazy drawl called out.

"Sorry sensei."

Shaking his head to clear the cobwebs Naruto took in his surroundings. He was leaning against one of the three wooden posts in the center of the training field. His team and Kakashi were sitting in a circle around him

"I'm good Kakashi." Naruto said given his uncle a thumb up.

"Naruto its Kakashi-Sensei, now."

"Oh okay."

"Sigh..."

Standing up the Kakashi turned a stern eye on his team. "Now lets talk about your assignment today. Not one of you managed to get a bell. In fact the only one to even touch one was Sakura."

All three of them looked away.

"However I've decided not too send any of you back to the academy." Anything else he might have said was drowned out by Sakura's and Naruto's cheers.

"Even though we didn't get a bell." Sakura asked excitedly.

"Yes, I'm going to give you another chance. However" moving faster than they could see, he rushed forward and slammed Sasuke against a post. Moving just as quickly he tied him to the post. "The point of this exercise was to teach you teamwork." He turned a one eyed glare on Sasuke "You didn't even attempt to work with anyone. Did you even think of Why we split you into teams?"

The two stared at each other. Kakashi took a deep breath before continuing.

"We are ninja's. To be ninja you have to be strong. Individual strength matters, but beyond that there is teamwork."

"What was the point of teamwork. There were only two bells." Sasuke spat out. "We would have fought over who got the bells."

"I know." turning to look all three in the eye Kakashi continued. "The point of this was to see if you would put others before yourself. Individual strength matters. But ninja work in teams. No matter how strong you are a team of weaker ninjas can take you down. Or working together you could beat a much stronger opponent." Leaning down he brought his face close to Sasuke's. "You should remember that, if you want to achieve your goals." He whispered "Teamwork is more important than individual strength."

"If you had all worked together you would have probably gotten a bell. Sakura Naruto. You worked together to get the bells and rescue Sasuke. You did very well. Just a bit more and you would have gotten it. As it was Naruto almost caught me in the forest after the tags blew."

"You mean our plan worked?" Sakura asked happily.

"It almost did, but I am a jounin after all."

Straightening up he handed Sakura and Naruto each a boxed lunch. "Here are your lunches. At 1clock we will be starting again. Use this time wisely. I'll be back at one to start the test, you will get one last chance to get a bell. This time I'll have three bells."

With a small wave he turned and began to leave the clearing. "Oh one last thing." Turning his head he gave them a glare. "Sasuke doesn't get any lunch. If you give him any food I will fail you immediately. Do you understand?" he accompanied his words with a wave of killing intent that washed over the three genin freezing them in place.

Nodding dumbly they managed to respond. Nodding back at them Kakashi dissolved into smoke and disappeared.

For a few moments the three sat in silence, unable to move after their sensei's parting words. The silence was finally broken as Sasuke's stomach growled.

"Sasuke-Kun are you all right?" Sakura asked concernedly.

"Tchh just eat your food we have to get ready." he spat out.

"Sasuke-kun."

Sitting next them Naruto ate his lunch quietly. In a sudden movement he yanked a kunai from his holster and cut Sasuke free. "Here." he pushed his still full bento into Sasuke's hands.

"Naruto? Kakashi-Sensei said not to give him any food." Sakura blurted out.

"Were supposed to work together, were a team."

"Hai, Here Sasuke you can have some of mine." Sakura chimed in, holding out her bento to Sasuke.

"Thank you" Sasuke said quietly as he held both bentos in his hand.

Suddenly dark thunderclouds rolled in, in seconds the sun was blotted out behind clouds of inky darkness. A cold wind whipped their clothes around their bodies and the crash of thunder echoed through the sky. Instinctively the three put their backs together and pulled out weapons.

"**FOOLS!**" a thunderous voice crashed through the clearing shaking the very ground.

"**You disobeyed me**" amidst the roiling clouds a shape began to form. Features began to appear until a giant head appeared above them. Its features sharpened until it resembled Kakashi's masked face. "**Ninja who disobey orders are scum**" it roared. Waves of killing intent radiating from its intense visage. "**That means...**"

"you pass." as quickly as the storm had appeared it disappeared revealing their sensei standing before them.

"What" Sakura squeaked.

"Kakashi I don't understand." Naruto blurted out while Sasuke stayed quiet, the only evidence of his nervousness his rapid breathing.

"Ninja who disobey orders are scum." He paused for emphasis. "But ninja who abandon their comrades are even worse than scum. You chose to help each other, and Sasuke you chose to accept that help. That is why you pass."

Once again loud cheering filled the clearing, even Sasuke smiled a bit.

oOo

AN: Thanks to my Beta's Whitedragon17 and Psudocode Samurai, without whose help and inspiration this story would never have gotten off the ground. Both are amazing authors and I highly recommend all of their fics. And thanks to all my reviewers.

AAN: If you think I made a mistake or have a suggestion or an idea, Please PM me or leave it in a review.


	7. Chapter 6

I do not own Naruto or Venom/Carnage

_and then darkness_

_sealed away and forgotten_

Chapter 6. Ninja Days

"Tayuya order up, table 13" Teuchi called from the kitchen.

Tossing her hair over her shoulders Tayuya wiped her hands on a towel. "Got it." Walking over to the pickup window she grabbed the food tray. "Ugh people actually like this" She said her nose wrinkling cutely as she took in the contents of the plate.

"What you don't like squid?" Teuchi laughed as he took in her expression. "Just get it over to the tables."

"Fine." she muttered as she walked away.

"And remember to smile" He shouted after her.

She gave him the finger as she walked away. Teuchi's amused laughter following her as she put on a fake smile and walked out into the restaurant.

As usual the place was packed, weaving her way through the lunchtime crowd she brought her tray over to the table and began to place the plates of food on the table.

~_Yesterday_~

"So kitten you said you were looking for a job?" Anko commented while she and Tayuya ate breakfast alone. Naruto had left early in the morning to meet Kakashi and Kurenai had just left to meet her team.

"Yeah." Tayuya muttered as she idly poked at her food.

"So what were you gonna do?"

"I don't know probably find work at a store or a restaurant. Why are you already tired of caring for me? I knew you would" She spat out as she glared at Anko.

"Hardly." Anko grinned at her "But Kurenai wants to make sure your taken care of in case something happens to us." Anko said quietly. "We have friends who would be glad to have you if that happened, but I doubt you would go."

"Oh"

"So lets go find you a job?" Anko said cheekily. "how about you dance on some tables?" Smirking she ducked the hail of cutlery that followed her remark.

~_Present_~

And she had ended up working here. _Damn it I need to get started on my mission. At least I'm out of that house. Id go batshit crazy if I had to stay there._

"So are you new here?" Looking up she gazed into the cocky expression of a black haired young man. Sitting next to him his friends were giggling to themselves as they lounged in their seats. All of them had katana's prominently displayed and were dressed in expensive clothes.

"Here's your food." she said pointedly, slapping their bill on the table one of her eyebrows twitching ominously. Turning around she walked over to another table.

Pulling out her pad she began to take orders.

"I can't believe it!" an all too familiar voice came from the front of restaurant. Coming through the main entrance was a familiar blonde haired figure closely followed by two others. "THAT was our first mission!"

"Calm down Naruto not every mission is exciting. Some are very boring. A ninja must complete his tasks remember." Coming in behind the three was another familiar figure who sent a chill of fear through her.

"Kakashi-Sensei will all our missions be like that?" Sakura asked as she walked closer to Sasuke.

"Ahh No. But missions like those help cover your living expenses. Well do these for a while so you can get some better gear before we do anything more dangerous." Kakashi explained as he followed the trio to an empty table. Despite being able to eat upstairs he and Naruto preferred the atmosphere on the bottom floor of Ichiraku's. "And well use the time to train so it serves two purposes."

"But we were looking for a cat. A CAT!" Naruto moaned as he took a seat.

"But it was our first successful mission as team 7." Sakura gushed.

"Sakura we've only done one mission." Naruto groaned.

"But it was successful" she continued.

"Sensei we are training after this right?" Sasuke asked tonelessly.

"huh oh yeah sure well do some training." Kakashi muttered from behind his book.

Walking over to the group Tayuya didn't bother to act friendly.

"Oi Shithead what do you guys want?" She asked.

"Hey Tayuya, tell Teuchi I want my usual." Naruto said sitting up.

"Got it, what about you pinky" Tayuya said as she wrote down S_hithead Usual_.

"I'm not ready yet, Sasuke-kun what are you getting." Sakura asked sweetly.

"Tempura, green tea" Sasuke tonelessly answered.

_Sasuke?_

"So shithead who are your friends?" Tayuya asked.

"Oh this is my team. You know Kakashi, this is Sakura Haruno, and the moody one over there is Sasuke Uchiha. Guys this is Tayuya."

"Hi, so how do you know Naruto." Sakura asked as she scooted a bit closer to Sasuke.

_Perfect the Uchiha brat's on the same team as the shithead. This might just work out after all._

"I'm staying with his family for a while, so Pinky you ready to order or should I go get you the kiddie menu."

"Ill have the same as Sasuke" she replied sweetly while her inner self loudly screamed. _BITCH!_

"Ill have some Miso soup" Kakashi said as he turned a page on his book.

"all right it'll be a few minutes don't go nowhere." Turning around she walked away without another word.

"Naruto she lives with you? how do you stand her."

"I don't want to talk about it" Naruto muttered as his cheeks went a bit red.

Walking back into the kitchen Tayuya put up her orders on the spinning wheel. Luckily for her she already had practice being a waitress. A year ago she had been sent out to find and kill a traitor and if feasible kill his contact. She had identified the bar where he met his contact and gotten herself a job there as a waitress.

A week after she had started working there the spy had shown up. His contact had been some old man with long white hair. A few drops of poison in their sake and the situation had been resolved. When last she saw them the spy had been dead and the old man was nowhere to be seen. Despite looking for him she hadn't been able to find the body. It had been the only snag in an otherwise perfect mission. Strangely Orochimaru had seemed more amused than angry when she told him what had happened.

Giving herself a mental shake she went back to work.

oOo

"All right so I think its time to start to our very first team training session." Kakashi said as he led his team into the woods around Training ground 7. "Here's what you'll be learning." Walking forward he went up to a tree and kept walking right up the tree until he was standing on the trunk. "This will help your chakra control, as well as being a useful skill."

Jumping down he faced his team. "This is a relatively simple technique to learn, you simply release chakra to your feet and use it to climb the tree. Too little and you won't be able to maintain your grip, too much and you will break the bark and fall. So pick a tree and get started Sasuke. Sakura Naruto come with me."

Obediently the two followed him leaving Sasuke alone.

Gazing up at the tree Sasuke placed one foot on the tree and focused his chakra. He pumped chakra into his foot until he saw the bark crumple. _I see so that's the upper limit. _Grinning he began the exercise in earnest.

"Kakashi-Sensei where are you taking us." Sakura asked as she followed along behind Naruto and Kakashi.

Coming to a halt Kakashi pointed to a nearby tree. "Were here. Here's your tree go ahead Sakura. Naruto will be joining you soon."

"OK" putting a determined look on her face, Sakura walked up to her tree.

"Naruto let me get a look at your weight seals." Kakashi asked as he sat down on the forest floor.

Bending down Naruto undid the latches on the weights and handed the cloth bands to Kakashi. "Here you go."

"Ah I knew you unsealed them, why didn't you just take them off." he asked as he pulled a small wooden box from his vest.

"I was worried you'd find us if I just took them off, its really hard to drop them quietly." Naruto said as he sat down as well.

"I see, that was well thought out, though you could have used them as distractions if one of your clones had dropped them somewhere else." Opening up the box Kakashi pulled out a brush and a small bottle of ink.

"Yeah, Hey Kakashi Gramps said to ask you about the advanced uses of the Shadow clones."

"Oh did he?" Kakashi muttered as he began to rewrite the seals with swift sure motions. "Well your not ready for those yet, I'll let you know when you are. Here." He pushed the cloth bands back across to Naruto.

"Thanks, hey do you think I should teach Sakura and Sasuke the Shadow Clone technique?" Naruto asked as he pressed both hands to the cloth bands. Focusing he ran chakra into the newly written seals. As chakra activated each seal the weights began to visibly sink into the ground.

"Ah that might not be such a good idea Naruto. Neither Sasuke or Sakura have the chakra reserves to use it effectively. They don't have your reserves." He added placing a slight emphasis on the last two words.

"OK. Actually I was wondering something else? When I was in the Hokage building for my test." Naruto glanced around furtively as he tied back on the weight seals. "I had a really hard time climbing the walls, I thought it was just nerves but I could climb trees without any trouble before. Do you think I'm losing some of my chakra control?"

"Actually Naruto the Hokage building is built to suppress and distort chakra. There are only a few places where you can use chakra normally. Its a passive defense against enemy ninja. It takes a while to get used to the effects."

"Really I never notic-"

"Kakashi-Sensei! Kakashi-Sensei I did it." An excited voice called out from above them.

Looking up the two saw Sakura sitting excitedly on a branch high in the tree. She waved happily at the two on the ground.

"Good Job Sakura. Now come down." Kakashi called. Instead of walking down the tree Sakura opted for simply hopping down from her perch. Landing with a flourish she raised her hands overhead. Naruto and Kakashi clapped politely.

"Ah alright then. Lets move on to the second stage of this exercise." Kakashi said before punching the tree next to him, sending a gentle shower of leaves down on the three. As the leaves fell he reached out and caught two pocketing his book in the same movement. "Here" he said pressing a leaf against each of their foreheads. "Concentrate."

Naruto and Sakura closed their eyes and focused on the leaves. Feeling chakra running through the leaves Kakashi pulled his hands away. The leaves remained stuck to their foreheads.

"All right open you eyes." He said pulling out his book again. "Now I want you to practice tree climbing while keeping the leaf on your foreheads. Its easier to run up the tree than walk. I want you to walk up the trees, not run. So walk up and down the tree. Any questions?"

"Yeah how long are we going to do this?" Naruto asked.

"A while this is an important exercise especially for you Naruto. And it will help you build your chakra reserves Sakura." He added looking at the pinkette.

"OK. Umm sensei where is Sasuke." Sakura asked.

"Hes practicing tree walking too, hell join you two later."

"Wow so hes even more advanced than us?" Sakura asked excitedly.

"No actually hes at stage one of this exercise Sakura, but he should catch up in a few days."

"But Sasuke is rookie of the year. Shouldn't he be more advanced than us."

"Sasuke's overall abilities put him at the head of his class, but you two are more advanced in this particular field."

"How come?"

"Naruto you already know this so why don't you get started while I talk to Sakura." Kakashi said.

"Hai." turning on his heel Naruto walked away from the two.

"Sit down Sakura time for a quick lesson." Kakashi continued. "You can put the leaf down for the moment."

"Yes sensei." Sitting on the ground she took up an attentive pose.

"Ok... Right now you have the best chakra control in the team Sakura. Do you know why?"

"No."

"Its because you have the least amount of chakra. Do you understand?"

"Umm I think so. Because I have less chakra its easier for me to control it. Right."

"Very good. Also in addition having to having less chakra you also have excellent chakra control. You learned tree walking almost instantly. It took Naruto a few days to learn it. It should take Sasuke only 2 days at most."

"Wait does that mean Naruto has more or less chakra than us? Because if Sasuke has more chakra and better control he would still learn faster than Naruto right?"

"Naruto actually has a great deal of chakra, its why he has to work so hard on his control. But Naruto does actually have more chakra than Sasuke." He didn't add just how much more chakra he really had. Almost 4 times as much as Sasuke if he had to guess. "Do you have any questions."

"Is there a way for me to increase my chakra reserves faster?"

"Several but well get into those later. Now why don't you go and join Naruto, I'm going to check on Sasuke."

"Yes Sensei." Dusting herself off she picked up her leaf and began the exercise.

Whistling to himself Kakashi retraced his steps until he got back to where Sasuke was practicing. Hearing a yell he walked a bit faster. He spotted Sasuke land on the ground with a thump.

"Yo." he called out.

Breathing heavily Sasuke turned his head in the direction of his sensei. "Sensei"

"Lets see it again Sasuke." Kakashi asked.

"Fine." Squaring himself up Sasuke approached the tree again. Placing his foot on the trunk he concentrated and then swiftly moved his other foot to join it. Laboriously he shuffled up the tree slowly until he was a few feet of the ground. Suddenly the bark under one of his feet broke and sent him back to the ground where he landed heavily.

"Ah. Stop for now Sasuke." Kakashi called. Once he had his students full attention he began to explain the technique in more detail.

oOo

"Excellent work Shino." Kurenai commented as Shino finished demonstrating on of his family's more advanced jutsu's that he knew.

Off to one side Kiba and Hinata sat watching the demonstration with wide eyes. After a moment Hinata began to clap. Shino's demonstration had awed the two young genin. The foursome were sitting in the large training ground that was behind Kurenai's house. It was seldom used for a variety of reasons mostly due to the eccentricities of their particular family.

Having known the boy for several years now Kurenai was pleased with his progress. "Shino sit down now. I have a few questions. Come and sit."

Obediently Shino walked over and took a seat next to Hinata and Kiba, "Yes" He asked quietly.

"Shino have your Kikaichu finished their imprinting of Kiba and Hinata?"

"Not yet I wished to ask their permission."

"That was very kind of you. Will you ask them now?

"Yes." Turning to his team mates Shino held out a hand and summoned two of his insects. Opening his mouth he began to speak but closed it again. His brow furrowed as he tried to find the right words.

"Shino would you like me to explain." Kurenai asked kindly.

"No, a moment please." he answered curtly. Even years of associating with Naruto had not cured him of his habit of using as few words as necessary. Taking a deep breath he started again.

"These are the Kikaichu. They are the mark of our clan. Imprinting is the process by which they come to know our friends and allies. I would ask that you undergo the imprinting."

"Shino-san umm what does that mean?" Hinata asked shyly.

"They will feed on your blood." Shino answered tonelessly.

"B B Bloo- Blood." Hinata asked her face turning white as she imagined the process.

"WHAT! your going to feed us to your bugs." Kiba yelled as he scooted farther away.

"Yes." Shino answered as he lifted his arm causing the other two to move even further away.

"All of you sit down." Kurenai snapped. " Kiba Hinata. The amount they need is tiny. A drop or two."

"What but he said." Kiba began. But one hard look from Kurenai shut him up.

"Shino perhaps your choice of words was a bit... undiplomatic." She pointed out as she looked at the worried expressions on Kiba and Hinata.

"My apologies. But they seem frightened now, I have erred."

"Perhaps, Shino why don't you demonstrate on me." Kurenai asked as she held out her arm palm up. "Watch closely you two." She added.

Nodding Shino held out his arm again. Hinata and Kiba watched in horrified fascination as a single bug flew from Shino's sleeve and landed gently on Kurenai's palm.

Pulling out a senbon from her dress Kurenai pricked her thumb letting a small bright red bead of blood well up. Crawling up her thumb the Kikaichu approached the blood and drank for a moment before returning to Shino.

"That's it?" Kiba asked skeptically.

"Yes" Shino answered.

"So are you two ready?" Kurenai asked.

"Yes. Shino-san Sorry." Hinata bowed her head a bit as she spoke. Taking out a kunai she made a shallow scratch on her palm and held it out to Shino.

"The mistake was mine Hinata. I apologize." Shino bowed his head, and gently took the proffered hand.

"Oh whatever lets just get it over with. Come on Akamaru you too."

"Bark!"

"What?" Kiba turned towards Akamaru.

"Bark Bark!"

"No they can't get rid of your fleas. Can they?" Kiba asked as he and Akamaru finished their conversation.

"With Akamaru's permission they can" Shino nodded to Kiba.

"Oh well sure lets go then." Putting his thumb in his mouth Kiba bit down drawing blood. He held out the bloody digit to Shino. Akamaru then repeated the process on himself biting his own paw. It was the work of seconds for the Kikaichu to gather what they needed.

"Kiba-san your hand." Hinata spoke up.

"Huh?" Looking down Kiba noticed that that his thumb was bleeding profusely. "Ahh what the hell why didn't anyone say something." He quickly stuck his thumb in his mouth but pulled it out again almost immediately. Off to the side Akamaru calmly licked the tiny cut that he had opened in his leg.

"Kiba-san let me." Grabbing his hand Hinata wrapped a short length of gauze expertly around his thumb.

"Thanks Hinata. Your real useful aren't you." Kiba beamed at his teammate.

"Indeed." Shino chimed in.

"That was very well done Hinata." Kurenai added.

Bowing her head Hinata blushed at the unexpected praise, her fingers nervously wringing together. But to Kurenai it seemed like the young girl was glowing.

oOo

"Naruto Sakura. Come down. Were done for today."

"Kakashi-Sensei." Turning around in surprise Sakura halted with one foot in the air. Which looked fairly odd seeing as how she was hanging upside down in the air. Turning a bit she walked down the tree. Naruto near the bottom of his tree simply dropped the rest of the way.

"So can we go home now Kakashi." Naruto asked as he walked over.

Brushing away some sweat from her face Sakura joined the two.

"Come on you two lets go find Sasuke." Kakashi said as he led the two back ignoring Naruto's question. Sakura pushed ahead and ran forward to find him.

The trio found Sasuke sitting with his back to a tree, covered in dirt and sweat. His head resting against the trunk.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura shouted as she ran over to him. Sliding down on her knees she reached out a hand and tried to shake him. But before her hand could reach him his hand shot up and intercepted hers.

"What?" he asked coldly. One eye opening and glaring at Sakura.

"I just wanted to see if you were OK."

"I'm fine." He then turned his attention to Naruto and Kakashi. "I was taking a break sensei."

"Let her go Sasuke and come here." Kakashi said. Reaching into his vest he pulled out a small envelope from which he then pulled out some paper cards."All right you three come here. Each of you take one of these." He held out the cards.

Taking a card Sakura held it up to the light. "Kakashi-Sensei what are these?"

"These paper cards are made from special trees that are raised with chakra. By running chakra through them well be-"

"Ahh it lit on fire!" Sakura screamed out jumping back in fright and shaking her hands."I was just holding it I swear!" she said looking around guiltily.

"Calm Down Sakura. That was supposed to happen" Kakashi said his voice perfectly neutral.

"They're supposed to catch on fire!" Sakura asked disbelievingly, making the cyclopean jounin chuckle.

"Not exactly. They tell us what your elemental affinity is. When you run chakra through the paper it reacts. Each affinity reacts with the paper in a different way. If your affinity is water the paper gets wet. If its earth it turns into dust. Wind cuts the paper. Lightning crumples it up. And-"

"Fire lights the paper." Sasuke finished. As he spoke the paper in his hands caught on fire. For a moment the fire reflecting in his eyes gave him a demonic appearance.

"So that was supposed to happen to right?" Sakura asked weakly.

"Yes. Looks like the two of you both have fire affinity. That's good its a powerful element."

Sakura beamed at the praise. Sasuke however looked a little displeased. "Sensei do ninja only have one element?"

"No its not uncommon for a jounin ninja to be able to use three elements. But nearly all jounin have at least two. So Naruto lets see yours."

The three turned to look at Naruto. Taking a deep breath Naruto let it out. "Here goes nothing." he muttered as he ran some chakra into the paper. Instantly the paper tore itself in half. The individual pieces flying away in a swirl of motion.

"Wind."

oOo

"You can go home now Tayuya." Teuchi said glancing at the clock mounted on the wall.

"oh really gee thanks." She remarked snidely as she hung up her apron. "So when do I get paid?"

"End of the week. After that you get paid every two weeks like everyone else. And I;m docking you for any thing you break." he added as he went back to his cooking.

Flipping him the bird Tayuya walked out of the restaurant. "Stupid fucking-" She continued cursing as she walked back to what was looking to be her new home until Orochimaru called her back. She was so angry she didn't pay attention to where she was going.

"Fuck!" she finished. Glancing around she felt a deep twinge of annoyance as she looked around. She had wandered way off course. She had actually gone the wrong way. "Damn it" turning around she went back the way she came.

After walking a ways she turned back on to the street that would lead her _Home._ Hearing footsteps behind her she turned around.

"Oh hey Tayuya." Naruto said as he walked up behind her. "So how was work?" he asked politely. He was still a bit leery of being alone with the volatile girl.

Sparing him an appraising glance Tayuya arched an eyebrow. "So what are you so happy about?" she asked as she noticed the slight smile on his face.

"Nothing. I mean we kind found our affinities today." he said. "I mean our elemental affinities." He clarified.

"So spit it out. What you learn?"

"umm mine is wind."

_Wind. This little bastard has wind affinity. _"And that means what exactly?" she snorted.

"Its the type of jutsu ill be able to use the easiest and learn the fastest. Plus Kakashi said its the strongest close range affinity. Apparently its pretty rare too. Kakashi said he'd have to find me a tutor."

"huh. Well whatever lets just get home. I'm tired of talking." she said.

"OK" together the two walked home together in a companionable silence.

oOo

"Kiba, Shino tomorrow be here at 8 and we'll go ahead with our first team training session. Hinata would you mind staying behind a moment? There's something Id like to discuss with you." Kurenai said as she dismissed her team for the day.

"Yes." Hinata said quietly.

"Shino Kiba one last thing. Kiba when you get home tell Tsume that Id like to speak with her regarding your future training. And that its been too long since she visited."

"yes Sensei."

"Shino?" she asked knowing he'd understand her question.

"Ill let them know." Shino replied a trace of real warmth in his voice. Kiba heard it as well.

"well then Ill see you both tomorrow." with a smile she dismissed the two.

The two male members of team 8 then turned and left. For a few moments the two walked in silence. Remarkably it was Shino who chose to speak first.

"Kiba" he began his voice uncharacteristically emotional. "Naruto is kin to me. Your problem with him need to be resolved. Or our team will suffer."

"My _Problem_ is with him not you. Drop it Shino." Kiba snarled.

"No. Challenge him to a duel. Settle this matter once and for all. Find out who really is the stronger between the two of you."

"What!"

"..."

"Shino what are you talking about I'm stronger! Everyone knows that!"

"Are you?"

"Of course I am!"

But Shino was silent and refused to speak any more. The two parted ways soon after that. Shino's mind calm knowing that he had played his part. Kiba's mind in conflict as he walked home.

oOo

"umm Sensei am I in trouble?" Hinata asked shyly as she sat down at Kurenai's kitchen table.

"Of course not dear. I just thought you might like to talk." Kurenai said as she put down two cups of tea.

"Thank you." picking up her tea she sipped at it. "Its good" she commented happily.

"Thank you dear. Sugar?"

"Please." Hinata held out her cup and Kurenai dutifully spooned some sugar into her tea.

"Hinata how are things with your family?"

"Fine." Slumping down a bit she stared into her teacup.

"I see. Are you and Neji very close?"

"Neji is very... I he's."

"He's very stern. But he has a good heart. Is that what you were trying to say?"

"Yes."

"Do you ever train together?"

"No. Father trains Hanabi... and me."

"Hinata look at me, does your father train the two of you equally." Kurenai asked seriously.

"yes."

"Really" She let the full force of her gaze settle on the girl.

"No. He only trains my sister. He says I'm weak. That its shameful that a member of the branch family has surpassed the main House. That Neji is a-" Once she began speaking the words began pouring out of her in a rush.

"Shush dear." reaching out a hand Kurenai placed her fingers gently over Hinata's mouth stopping her.

"Neji is a genius. At least that's what Guy tells me. But do you know what Neji told Naruto?"

"Neji knows Naruto?" Hinata asked in surprise.

"Yes the two are good friends. He told Naruto that the reason hes a genius is because he worked very hard. He sweated and bled for it."

"But I'm."

"You aren't him Hinata but that doesn't mean you are not strong. You aren't alone. Now finish your tea."

"Yes Ma,am."

The two finished their tea in silence, the only sounds the soft clink of cups and silverware and the whisper of the tea as it was drunk. But eventually the tea was gone and the two sat quietly.

"Hinata you love my son don't you." Kurenai stated into the silence.

"I I I" Hinata's face began to turn an interesting shade of red as her heart rate shot up and she began to hyperventilate. Finally just before she could pass out she managed to nod.

"I see. Do you know what Naruto intends to become?"

Hinata shook her head.

"He is going to be Hokage." Kurenai stated regally. "So let me ask you this directly. Are you worthy of being the next Hokage's wife?"

"I. I. I not yet!" Hinata shouted.

"Good. Now _Listen_." At her words Hinata's eyes glazed over a bit and her expression became a bit slack. "Become stronger, prove your worth. First to yourself. Then to others and finally to Naruto. Take strength from love. Take pride from friendship. take everything you have and turn it all to power!"

"I will!" Hinata stood up her eyes blazing.

"Excellent Hinata."

oOo

"Were home." Naruto called.

"Get out of the way shithead I need a shower. I smell like food."

"hey you could have just asked me to move."

"I just did." Hinata and Kurenai heard a loud crack.

"Oww."

Hearing them come closer Kurenai and Hinata turned towards the doorway but only Naruto came into the kitchen.

"Hey Mom oh Hey. Hi-Hinata right?" Naruto said as he walked in.

"Naruto how was your day." Kurenai said as she got up and hugged her son.

"It was fine." Naruto murmured as he returned the hug. Breaking the hug he waved to Hinata who was standing silently.

"So what's up." he asked as he walked over to a cabinet to get a glass for a drink of water.

"Just some girl talk." Kurenai calmly stated.

"OK. Ill get out of here then" Placing the glass back on the shelf he started walk away.

"Naruto!" Hinata called out sharply.

"Yeah." Naruto turned around curiously.

Standing tall (figuratively speaking because her legs were shaking and she was hunched over) Hinata clenched her hands behind her and straightened up.

"G-Good Night Naruto" She said with only the slightest wobble. Off to one side Kurenai smiled proudly.

"Night Hinata. Night Mom." waving at the two he walked back to his room. He had a room now. After passing Kakashi's test and Tayuya moving in he had gotten his own room. Actually all that they had done was put a bed in the room where he kept all his stuff anyway.

Flopping down on his bed, he was asleep in moments.

oOo

"INO! Get these things off the flowers." Brushing the hair out of her eyes Ino got up from where she had been checking the planters. "Yes mom." Sighing loudly she got up and walked out the back door of the shop. Once she was outside she began to look for the item she needed.

"where is it? Ah there it is." Grinning in triumph she picked up the large ceramic box. Handling the box easily she carried it back into the shop.

"Hurry up Ino we have to open the shop soon." Ino's mother called from inside. Elbowing the door open Ino stomped her way to the center of the shop.

"Geez mom I know." she answered back.

"Don't take that tone with me young lady." Ino's mother snapped. Ino's mom Kasumi looked markedly different than her daughter. Ino had inherited her fathers straw colored hair and blue eyes. Her mother however sported soft brown hair that was now tinged with gray and deep dark eyes. Now those eyes were scrunched up in annoyance as she watched over her daughter.

"Sorry." putting the box on the ground Ino bent down and checked it for any damage. Satisfied that everything was OK she stood up again. Closing her eyes she focused on blanking out everything around her. In her minds eye she stood in a huge empty space.

Ino began to move her hands into seals. As she did she cast her awareness out into the world. The first thing she felt was the sharp bright spark of her mothers mind. As she cast her mind out farther, she touched the minds of people in the streets outside. To her senses it felt like a liquid wave of light as people noticed each other, touched, laughed, lived. A glowing river that was the collective consciousness of Konohagakure the village hidden in the leaves. She let herself swim in that light before drawing herself back to the shop.

Finding her mother again she dismissed her from her sight and delved deeper, wider, smaller. As she did small tiny sparks began to appear. Each one tiny but there were many, and they filled every corner and surface her mind could see.

_Come home_ She called with her mind. _Home food rest._ She sent her call out not with words but with emotion, colors, images. And something heard her.

Responding to her call something in the shop stirred. Every plant in the store began to move as if stirred by wind.

And then shapes began to appear. Small and black they crawled out from underneath leaves and out of flowers. Flying and crawling they came. Soon columns of insects were gliding towards the box at her feet. She kept calling them until every last tiny spark had been gathered into the box.

"Is that all of them?" Kasumi asked as she examined one of the flower beds. "I don't trust those things. I bet they eat the plants too."

"MOM! Shino bred this hive just for us. If he says that they only eat other insects then they ONLY eat other insects."

"tch"

"I can't believe you mom. We've been using them for 2 years to keep insects away." Picking up the ceramic box she took it outside.

"I Can't believe her." she muttered as she got a bottle of water and a small paper bag out of the small dresser in the shop's backyard. Opening up the bag she took out half of a soldiers pill. Crushing it between her fingers she mixed it with the water in the bottle. Giving the bottle a good shake to mix it well, she poured it into a hole in the top of the hive.

The chakra infused water would keep the Kikaichu fed for a week. That and the insects they fed on at night would keep them well fed and healthy. As she stared at the box she thought back to how she had gotten them.

oOo

2 years ago ago on her birthday Shino and Naruto had given her presents for her birthday. Naruto had given her flower seeds and promised to go shopping with her. Shino. Shino had given her a box full of bugs.

It hadn't been a good moment. She had hurt his feelings when she had cringed away. But then he had shown her what they did. Kikaichu who had been bred to protect flowers and plants. She had been elated. He had spent over a year breeding selecting and culling his own hive to create them for her.

She had always felt that she deserved all the good things she had received in life. She was a good person she did nice things. But that day was the first time she had ever felt unworthy of a gift. That someone had devoted so much time for her sake had humbled her. For the first time in her life she had been at a loss for words.

She had cried.

"Hey Ino whats up." A familiar voice broke her reverie.

"Hey Sakura, Not a lot, you?" Ino asked as she turned around and spotted the pinkette.

"Nothing I was coming to get some flowers for my Mom. What are you doing?"

"Just some chores, follow me I'll ring you up before we open." Ino said running a hand over the hive.

"Sure."

The two friends entered the shop together.

"Aunt Kasumi good morning." Sakura asked as she entered.

"Sakura how are you? We haven't seen you in a few days." Kasumi exclaimed delightedly

"I've been busy. My sensei has us pretty busy." Sakura commented ruefully. "He gave us today off. But we've been doing missions every day. Chasing cats, walking dogs, weeding. I had dirt embedded in my skin. My skin Ino! And then we train in the afternoons. All Afternoon."

"Wow Sakura. Our sensei just leaves our training to our dads. He says well get to team training later."

"But your dads are all on a team together right?" Sakura asked "So it works out right.?"

"Yeah. My dads all happy that were the next InoShikiCho." Ino ranted as she threw up her hands in frustration. Sakura giggled. "So what kind of training have you been doing."

"We've been doing tree walking a lot. Target practice and some teamwork drills where we try and get these bells. Oh and guess what? me and Sasuke both have fire element affinities. I've even learned 2 fire jutsu." Sakura held up to fingers proudly.

"Wow Sakura who's your sensei, all Ino told me was that you were on the same team as Naruto and that boy you two like. Sosuke." Kasumi asked from the counter.

"Mom its Sasuke." Ino corrected.

"Oh right so who is your sensei Sakura."

"His name is Kakashi Hatake. Hes got this weird silver spiky ha- Aunt Kasumi?"

Kasumi eyes were wide. "The son of the white wolf of Konoha. Sharingan no Kakashi is your sensei?"

"umm yes is he famous or something?"

"Yeah mom is he."

"Yes he is. His father was the white wolf of Konoha. And Kakashi was the student of the Yondaime Hokage himself. Kakashi is widely acknowledged as one of the most powerful shinobi in Konoha. And he has never ever taken a genin team."

"Wow Sakura that's your sensei?" Ino asked excitedly.

"I don't know is there more than one Kakashi in this village." Sakura asked doubtfully.

Kasumi couldn't help but laugh at Sakura. "There's only one Sakura. I know hes a little strange but trust me, he's a good man too."

"Ill take your word for it." Sakura answered doubtfully.

oOo

Kakashi sneezed.

"Bless you." Sarutobi said handing Kakashi a box of Kleenex. "Alright here you go here's the pay for this weeks missions." He handed three envelopes to Kakashi.

"Thanks."

"So how was your first week Kakashi." Sarutobi asked as he lit his pipe.

"Huh oh it was good." he said from behind his ever present book.

"Sigh... Kakashi report on your teams status. Or I won't give you this" Sarutobi held out a small orange book an evil grin on his face.

"Is that?" Kakashi's visible eye expanding comically.

"yes this is the next Icha Icha book. Icha Icha Violence. Print number 00000002"

"What do you want to know?"Kakashi asked the expression on his face not unlike a starving man staring at a feast.

"Several of the council members have expressed an interest in the development of Sasuke. Has his Sharingan awoken yet?"

"Not yet but I feel that its close. I'm hoping to draw it out soon. His skills are top notch but hes hesitant to work as part as a team."

"Hesitant? Not reluctant?"

"Yes hes so used to standing alone that working with a team is disconcerting to him."

"I see. Anything else?"

"Yes. As we suspected hes obsessed with killing Itachi. But I think that its no longer the same desperate drive as before."

"That's good what about the rest of your team."

"Sakura is developing well. Surprisingly she has a fire affinity just like Sasuke. I'm still trying to find a niche for her."

"And Naruto"

" You already know what his skills are. Hes getting along fairly well with his team mates. And hes proficient in the Shadow Clone jutsu. How about you tell me next time you teach him something like that." He added.

Sarutobi chuckled. "I thought you'd be proud of him"

"I am more than I could have ever imagined. Did you know he has wind as his affinity. Just like Kushina. And he looks just like Minato."

"I know."

With a bang the door to the Hokage's office. "HEY OLD MAN! were sick of these missions If I have to catch the damn cat one more time I'm going to mail it to AbuDabi!" Naruto shouted as he stormed into the Hokage's office.

"Oh Good morning Naruto. And Sasuke?"

"Good Morning Lord Hokage." Sasuke stated formally.

"Good Morning Sasuke. What brings you two to my office?"

"Yes why are the two of you here." Kakashi asked as he sat reading his book. Glancing at his desk Sarutobi noticed that Kakashi had already switched the Icha Icha paradise books. He spared an annoyed glance at Kakashi.

"I came to discuss a personal matter. When I arrived here I ran into Yuhi."Sasuke stated his voice calm and even.

"I came to get a better mission Gramps. I'm tired of all these stupid missions. Were ready for a real mission."

Smiling indulgently Sarutobi turned to Kakashi. "So do you think they're ready Kakashi?"

"Yes we are" Kakashi answered his voice firm.

Off to the side Naruto grinned at Sasuke who smirked and gave him a nod back.

"I just happen to have two C rank missions that just came in. Kakashi go ahead and pick one. "He slid two folders across his desk to Kakashi.

After giving the two folders no more than a cursory look Kakashi picked one. "Well take this one. Naruto go find Sakura. Tell her to pack for a week long mission. Well meet at the west gate tomorrow at 8." He snapped out quickly. "Don't be late." He said amusement and pride evident in his tone.

"All Right! So whats our mission?" Naruto exclaimed happily.

"Escort. Naruto were going to be protecting someone. Sasuke did you need to speak with me or the Hokage."

"The Hokage."

"Ill see you at the west gate tomorrow then. Lets get going Naruto." waving goodbye the two left the Hokage's office.

"So Sasuke how can I help you?" Sarutobi gave the young man in front of him his full attention.

"I need all the information you have on my brother."

oOo

AN: Thanks to my Beta's Whitedragon17 and Psudocode Samurai, without whose help and inspiration this story would never have gotten off the ground. Both are amazing authors and I highly recommend all of their fics. And thanks to all my reviewers.

AAN: If you think I made a mistake or have a suggestion or an idea, Please PM me or leave it in a review.

P.S. For all those of you wondering Venom and Carnage will be showing up very soon.


	8. Chapter 7

I do not own Naruto or Venom/Carnage

_it would wait now_

_sleep now_

Chapter 7. The journey begins.

The morning dawned misty and cold. The sky resembling molten lead as the wind stirred the leaves.

A lone figured walked silently through the the forest his shape indistinct in the morning mist. His steps were muffled as he walked through the dew covered grass. He approached a tall stone memorial sitting alone in the middle of a leaf strewn clearing. Gently almost lovingly he reached out a hand and traced his fingers over the stone.

"Obito Rin I'm sorry." He took a deep shuddering breath before continuing. "I haven't been coming around as often. I've been busy." He laughed a bit as he spoke the words. "I have my own team now. You'd like them. You know they remind me us. The way we were... back then."

He stood silently lost in memories of a long ago time. For a time he stood with friends long gone but not forgotten..

"I won't be coming back here, not for a while. I'm Sorry. Tell Minato Ill take care of Naruto. I love you guys."

Kneeling down he placed two small flowers on the memorial stone. As he stood up the mist washed over the stone. A moment later it cleared leaving only a whispered "Good Bye" floating in the wind.

oOo

"Do you have everything Naruto?" Kurenai asked as she examined Naruto's gear. The two were sitting in Naruto's room packing.

"I think so" Naruto said as he double checked the various items in his pack. "Yeah I do."

"Well here's some thing for the road." Kurenai held out a small scroll to him. "I packed you some ramen."

Taking the scroll gently he was pulled into his mothers arms. "Take care of yourself" She whispered into his hair. "Now get going." giving him a gentle push she sent him on his way out the door.

Taking only the smallest glance backwards Naruto walked towards the front door. He still had half an hour before he had to be at the gate. And the gate was only a 10 minute walk away, but he hated being late. As he passed the living room he stopped to say goodbye to Tayuya who was lounging on the sofa watching TV.

"I'm leaving Ill be back in a few days." He called out.

"Bring me back a souvenir." replied Tayuya waving her arm lazily.

"Sure."

"Don't die" She whispered as she heard his footsteps walk away. She knew she shouldn't have but she hadn't been able to stop herself from growing comfortable here. She hated her father and had never met her mother. Before running away from home and after joining the sound she had never had a place she felt that was home.

But it scared her to think that in only a few days she had grown to like it here.

Her budding friendship with Hinata. _No I just did it to get close to her. Its part of my cover._

The way Kurenai would comb her hair before she fell asleep. _I just do it so she leaves me alone._

Exchanging barbs with Anko. _OK I do like that._ She thought a rare smile crossing her face.

Bossing around Naruto. _You know he's actually a pretty cool guy, he might be worth a damn someday._

So why did it feel like a betrayal of something she no longer felt any loyalty to. Unconsciously she rubbed the back of her neck.

oOo

As he placed his hand on the doorknob Naruto was grabbed from behind. Just before he could lash out out his nose picked up a very familiar scent. "Sis."

"Don't go" Anko whispered her voice bleak. As she spoke her arms tightened around her brother.

"I have to." Naruto whispered back. Mizuki's betrayal and subsequent attack had shaken Anko badly. It had opened old wounds that had never truly healed. The last few days had been difficult for her as she adjusted to the changes in their lives.

"I know. Let me stay like this. Please. Just for a while."

"OK"

oOo

"Hey" Kakashi called as he entered the Hokage's office.

"Oh Kakashi your... early" Sarutobi asked in surprise.

"Is this our client?" Kakashi asked ignoring the not so subtle the jab from the Hokage.

"Yeah I'm Tazuna" the old man in work worn clothes said as he took a swig from a jug. Sporting thick gray hair and the body of an old prizefighter he cast a stern look at the silver haired jounin. "So your Kakashi? I thought you'd be taller."

Shrugging nonchalantly Kakashi pulled out his book and began to read.

"Don't let him fool you Tazuna. Kakashi one of my best."

"Alright then. Lets get going. We have a long ways to go." without another word the old man turned around and walked out the door. Nodding at Sarutobi Kakashi followed him out the door.

Together the two walked through the streets of Konoha. As they approached the gate Kakashi was pleased to see all three of his students already waiting at the gate. Well waiting was perhaps the wrong word as Sakura seemed to be upset about something. "Good they're all here" he spoke to himself.

"What was that?" Tazuna asked.

"Oh nothing. That's my team sitting at the gate." He paused as he felt a familiar presence. "Would you mind going on ahead? There's something id like to take care of. It shouldn't take more than a moment."

"Sure." Shaking his head Tazuna walked on ahead.

"Kakashi" an infinitely cold voice whispered from just behind him. He felt a warm weight press against his back.

"Kurenai. Hey how are you?"

"I leave my son in your hands Sharingan no Kakashi" Kurenai continued her voice still cold. "That which I value above all else in this world. Do not make me regret that decision. Brother or not I will kill you."

"I'll keep him safe."

"See that you do." Anko interjected as she walked past him earning a startled glance from Kakashi. A moment later the two women were gone.

oOo

"So you three are ninja's. Huh don't look like much." Tazuna commented as he walked up to the three genin.

"Hey who are you!" Sakura shouted "You can't talk to us like that."

"Are you our client?" Sasuke asked quietly eliciting a surprised squawk from Sakura.

"Yeah I am. Are you team 7?"

"Yes." Naruto spoke up for the first time.

"Oh I see you've all met." Kakashi came up to the group. "Guys this is our client Tazuna a famous bridge builder. Our mission is to take him to the land of wave, after that we'll guard him until he finishes a bridge there. So its a bodyguard mission. Any questions?

"none"

"no"

"Sensei how far is it to the land of the wave?" Sakura asked.

"Tazuna how far is it walking at your speed." Kakashi asked

"Three days."

"Good every one lets go." together the happy foursome plus Tazuna exited the gate.

"All right lets go." Naruto shouted as they left the village

"Hey is that kid really capable of handling this?" Tazuna asked.

"He's stronger than he looks. They all are. And I a jounin will be accompanying you. Besides we wont have any ninja battles on a C rank mission." as Kakashi spoke he ruffled Sakura's hair.

Sufficiently mollified Tazuna kept walking. With Naruto and Sasuke in the lead they kept going.

After walking for a few minutes Sakura dropped back to the rear to where Kakashi was walking.

"Sensei does the land of wave have any Ninjas?"

"No Sakura. Only the five elemental nations have ninja villages. Thought some of the smaller lands have ninja forces as well. But those are mostly cases of a single ninja family passing along their teachings to their children."

"So instead of a village a land might have something like a single clan protecting it?"

"Yes something like that."

The two continued talking as they walked. Every step taking them farther from the village. In the trees a dark shape watched the group.

oOo

As Sasuke walked he went over the conversation he had had with the Hokage.

~_One Day Ago_~

"I need all the information you have on my brother." Sasuke asked

"I see. Sasuke this is because you wish to kill your brother is it not?"

"Yes"

"What about rebuilding your clan?"

"I'm not ready to get married lord Hokage, but I can start training to kill my brother."

"So you do intend to wed?"

"Yes. But not now."

"So tell me what do you wish to know exactly?"

"As the Hokage you must know what jutsu's my brother knew. What all his skills were. If I learn what he knew I can kill him with his own power!"

"Hmm. Tell me Sasuke what will you killing your brother achieve?"

"I'll have avenged my family."

"That is not what I asked. What will you have achieved?"

"I'll have achieved my dream!" Sasuke added with a little more heat in his voice.

"No. You would have achieved Itachi's dream Sasuke."

"What?"

"Itachi's dream was to destroy the Uchiha Clan. If you devote your life to killing Itachi you will destroy even the memory of what your clan stood for."

"Itachi must DIE!" Sasuke said as he slammed his fist into the arm of his chair.

"There is no question in anyone's mind that Itachi _Must_ be killed. And that you have the right to do it. But that time is not now."

"But!"

"Sit down and Listen!" The Hokage roared. For a moment Sasuke saw the man known as the God of Shinobi, then he had settled down again and was simply the professor, the leader of Konoha.

"Do you know the difference between you and Itachi?"

"I didn't kill my family" Sasuke growled.

"No you did not but once again that is not what I asked. No don't say anything. I will explain.

Itachi was bred for war. Your father married your mother because they needed to ensure that their heir would be the strongest possible ninja. Theirs was a marriage of necessity not love. Thankfully by the time you were born they had grown to love and care for one another. You were a child of that love."

"That can't be true my mother loved the both of us."

"I never said she didn't Sasuke. But from the moment Itachi could walk he was trained to kill, to be the ninja that the village needed the Uchiha heir to be. By the time he was your age Itachi had already been in over a dozen battles."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Didn't you ask to know about your brother?"

"I don't need a history lesson! I need to know how to kill him!"

"Remember your place Sasuke" The Hokage intoned seriously. "now let me ask you this? Why are you doing exactly what Itachi want's you to do?"

"I'm not!"

"Aren't you? Did you ever wonder why exactly it was that Itachi left only you alive? And did so in such a way that guaranteed you would try and hunt him down? But enough about Itachi." Sarutobi took a deep breath before continuing. "What are your goals Sasuke? Your long term goals."

"I'm going to rebuild my clan, then I'm going to kill Itachi."

"That is a wise plan. I will help you however I can."

"Then you'll give me what I asked for?"

"No. I will not give what you ask for."

"Why!"

"Believe me Sasuke trying to follow in Itachi's footsteps is madness. If you try and use his own skills against him he _Will _destroy you. Trust me your chances of success will increase if you face him ready for anything that might happen."

"I I understand Lord Hokage."

"Good. Now you have a mission tomorrow go get ready."

"Hai"

"and Sasuke."

"Yes?"

"Well finish this conversation another day."

"yes Hokage-Sama"

~_Present_~

_What did he mean? I don't understand. I thought I knew my brother. Didn't I? But hes right about one thing. I don't need my brothers power. One day Ill kill him with my own strength and with these two hands. _

_I won't be the last Uchiha. I swear it._

_And when MY clan is rebuilt. I'm coming after you brother._

_Believe it._

oOo

A few hours later the group was walking along a dirt strewn path. The sun was low in the sky and getting lower they would stop for the day soon. Walking out in front Naruto looked around disinterestedly. _What's that?_ Spotting a puddle in the ground he stepped up his pace a bit to get a closer look. Curious he bent down to take a closer look.

An armored claw came flashing out of the water, the claw tips smeared with a filmy liquid. "One." a sinister voice chuckled. Catching Naruto by surprise the claw drove into his abdomen. As he slumped over another shape shot out of the water and headed straight for Kakashi.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed.

As it ran the form resolved itself into a ninja dragging a long wickedly barbed chain. Jumping past Kakashi he threw the chain around him. As the barbed chain settled around him both ninja yanked hard on the chain tearing the silver haired jounin to pieces.

"Two" they laughed. Giving the chain a flick to shake off the blood they turned their attention to the remaining three.

Now that they had stopped moving they could see them clearly. Two ninja wearing large cloaks and face masks One of them still holding upright Naruto's still form. The other had a single large horn jutting out from his hiate. Grinning cruelly the ninja crouched down into ready positions.

"So who's three?" The one holding Naruto chuckled.

"You are"

With an awful snapping crunch Naruto twisted the arm holding him breaking it. Stepping back he tore the claw from the ninja's arm.

Seeing Naruto free Sasuke jumped into action. Jumping up he threw kunai at the ninja he had dubbed Spiky.

"Sakura Now." He shouted even as his kunai landed all around the enemy ninja.

"Right. Fire Style! Fire bullet jutsu!" Sakura shouted. Holding her hands up to her mouth she began to spit out thumb sized fire balls at Spiky.

Spiky tried to dodge but found his chain pinned to the ground. _Damn that brat didn't miss._ Throwing his arms up he braced for the impact.

Continuing his earlier spin Naruto smashed the spiked claw back into its owners neck, carving a bloody trench in the mans neck and spraying arterial gore into the air. With a hacking gurgling cough the ninja fell to the ground, blood spreading in an expanding pool of crimson.

Spiky screamed as the thumb sized balls of fire hit home. They blasted coin sized divots of cloth and flesh out his body, leaving behind charred flesh and burning cloth.

"That was pretty good girly. That hurt." He choked out as he lowered his arms. "But it won't be enough."

"Then why don't I try! Fire style! Fire Bullet Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted as he landed behind him. Drawing in a huge breath he spat it out again in streams of incandescent fury. Compared to Sakura's his fire bullets were much brighter and flew much faster. And they hit even harder.

Before the enemy ninja had the chance to scream or dodge the bullets hit home. Tearing chunks of cloth and flesh out of him, flash boiling blood in clouds of pink steam. With a breathy sigh the last enemy ninja fell to the ground in a smoldering heap.

"Is he? What about Naruto are? Where what?" Sakura stammered her hand his still in the ox seal. Her shoulders trembled as she looked around.

"Calm down Sakura, you did very well." As the voice spoke two hands came down and squeezed her shoulders reassuringly eliciting a startled squeak from the girl. Glancing up in fright Sakura almost fainted when she took in Kakashi's reassuring one eyed smile.

"But I you Dead " she stammered. Glancing at the spot where Kakashi had _died_ all she saw were a scattering of wood chips. "Replacement Jutsu" she said with a nervous chuckle. One eye twitching spastically.

"Took your time Kakashi" Naruto said as he wiped his hands with a piece of his shredded shirt. Though his voice was calm his hands were shaking.

Sasuke approached the group quietly his mind elsewhere. _Is it really that easy? Taking a life. _He spent a long moment staring at his hands.

Back with the main group Kakashi was taking charge. "Is anyone hurt?" he asked getting getting a negative from all present he stopped and surveyed the area. "I see, Naruto Sasuke pick up a body. Sakura take us off the road, Find us a clearing. Tazuna stay next to Sakura no matter what. MOVE!"

A chorus of assents came as they jumped to follow his orders.

oOo

A few minutes later the group was settling into a clearing. With a weary sigh Sasuke dumped his corpse on the ground. Naruto put his down much more easily his superior physical condition evident. Sasuke glared suspiciously at Naruto.

"Everyone well camp here tonight. Sakura Sasuke set up camp. Naruto help me search these bodies. Tazuna go ahead and help those two."

Kneeling down Sakura began laying a fire pit. Sasuke prowled around looking for firewood. Choking back some bile Naruto began to empty the dead ninja's pouches and pockets. Soon he had small pile of kunai and other miscellaneous tools laying beside him. He tried to ignore the smells and the blood.

"Naruto turn him towards the light" Kakashi asked as he thumbed through his copy Konoha's bingo book. "They're the demon brothers. two missing nin from Kiri." _But who are they after._ He glanced at the group. _Sasuke maybe? Tazuna is only slightly more likely._ "Naruto did you find anything unusual?"

"Just these." He held up a few glass vials. "Poison. Pretty bad too."

"How do you know?" Sakura asked from her position next to Sasuke. The two were sitting by the newly lit fire opposite of Tazuna who had been silent since they got to their campsite.

"My sister is kind of a poison expert. She taught me a few smells I should recognize. I definitely recognize this one." He shuddered at the memory. "Other than that... money kunai shuriken some bandages some pills just basic ninja gear." He began to divide the loot into three piles

"What are you doing now Naruto." Sakura asked curiously.

"Huh oh this is your share Sakura" he pushed a pile in her direction. "And here's yours Sasuke."

"You steal from the dead?" Tazuna asked shock evident in his voice.

"Were ninja not Samurai." Sasuke answered seriously as he took his share and began transferring it to his pouches.

Though apprehensive Sakura took her share as well following Sasuke's lead.

"Kakashi what about these?" Naruto held up the armored gauntlets and the chain.

"Go ahead and seal them, unless you two want them?" Kakashi asked Sasuke and Sakura, who shook their heads.

"Go ahead and seal them Naruto. Hiashi would be interested at least."

"Hai."

"Sensei is this really a C rank mission?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah sensei you said there weren't going to be any ninja battles? Why did they attack us?" Sakura chimed in.

"Not why Sakura who?" Kakashi answered.

"Huh?"

"Who were they after?" Kakashi asked seriously. "I spotted the two before Naruto sprung their trap." He spared a cold glance at Naruto" Naruto next time use a kunai not your face."

"Yes sensei."

"Kakashi-Sensei! You knew!" Sakura asked indignantly.

"Yes but I needed to know who they were after. But you three stopped them cold." He paused for a moment to gaze proudly at his team. "You three did great especially you two." he gestured to Sakura and Sasuke.

Sakura beamed at the praise.

"Sensei when those two attacked us Tazuna was afraid." Sasuke began.

"Of course I was boy who wouldn't be." Tazuna protested.

"But he wasn't surprised" Sasuke finished

"Is there something you left out Tazuna." Kakashi asked.

Working his jaw nervously Tazuna began to speak but Kakashi continued.

"Your request was to protect you from bandits and robbers. What happened earlier was above a B rank mission. Our mission was to guard and support you until you finished building the bridge. If there were ninja involved this would have been at least an expensive B rank mission.

It looks like you have your reasons but it causes trouble if you lie to us. This was not part of our mission. So tell me why are Ninja after you?

"The answer to that begins and ends with the bridge?" Tazuna began.

"The bridge?" Naruto asked.

"The land of waves is an island nation. The only way to get goods in and out of the country is by ship. But a year ago a man arrived in the land of waves. A short man who casts a very a long and very deadly shadow. Gato."

"Gato? The Shipping Magnate Gato." Kakashi asked his eye wide. The three genin exchanged confused looks.

"The same. He used his enormous wealth to take over the land of waves. Anyone who opposes him disappears. The land of waves has become a haven for his thugs and gangsters. Without that bridge there is no way to break his stranglehold on our people."

"But why did you lie?" Sakura asked nervously.

"We have no money, we can't afford the fee for a B or an A rank mission. So we had to lie. I understand that you will have to leave me here and return to your village." He sighed dramatically. "Of course I will keep going on my own. Naturally I'll be killed the second I set foot in the land of waves. And my grandson will cry for his Grandfather." He continued sadly crocodile tears welling up in his eyes. "and my daughter-"

"ENOUGH!"

Jumping in surprise Sakura and Sasuke turned startled looks towards Naruto who had stood up angrily.

"Enough." He growled. "Don't you dare use your family like that! They're your family! If your not willing to protect them, how do you expect anyone else to!" he roared at Tazuna.

"But without the money we can't- Gaaack"

Stepping across the intervening space in an instant Naruto's arm shot out. In a single angry motion he had hoisted Tazuna up into the air. "Who do you think we are! Were ninja from the village hidden in the leaves!" He shouted angrily still holding Tazuna in the air. "Were the inheritors of the will of fire! Did you think we wouldn't have helped if you'd asked?" He shouted before dropping Tazuna in disgust.

"Naruto you can't treat our client like that." Sakura shouted indignantly while her inner self actually cheered Naruto on. Sasuke looked on impressed (just a little). Kakashi kept silent, watching. Tazuna lay on the ground quietly his face in shadow.

"No he's right girl." Dusting himself Tazuna stood up. Drawing himself up he faced team 7 with a determined look on his face. "I'm going back to the land of waves." He declared. "With or without you I'm going to finish that bridge."

"Now that's more like it." Naruto shouted smashing his fist into his palm.

Grinning back at him Tazuna held out his hand. "So once again." He began to speak formally."Shinobi of Konohagakure will you aid me?"

Kakashi looked to each of his genin. Naruto looked excited. Sasuke seemed to be relishing the thought of a fight. And Sakura was starting to come around to the idea. But the decision was his to make.

And he made it. Walking up to Tazuna he took his hand, hand to wrist in the old fashion. "We are at your disposal Tazuna of the wave."

oOo

"Tazuna could you start dinner I have to talk with my team." Kakashi said quietly.

"Sure" Tazuna replied before stepping closer to the fire.

"You three follow me." Reaching down Kakashi picked up the dead bodies of the two demon brothers.

Together the foursome walked a ways into the woods. Finally stopping Kakashi dropped the bodies.

He took a moment to look at them before beginning. "Naruto Sasuke Sakura. Today you took a step down a path all shinobi must walk. You took a life."

"Sensei but I didn't" Sakura began. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked over to see Naruto's hand. He gave her a reassuring squeeze. On the other side Sasuke did the same. "Guys" Now that she had time to think all the emotions she had bottled up came rushing out and she burst into tears. Only the presence of her teammates kept her from falling to her knees.

Standing next to her Naruto shed not a few tears of his own. But he managed to keep his composure. Sasuke's heart went out to his team mates. He knew better than anyone what they had lost today. Closing his eyes he pushed aside his own memories before they swallowed him whole.

Kakashi let them cry for a few moments more. Clearing his throat he spoke again. "They're s still something else that needs to be done."

"What is it Sensei" Naruto asked his voice trembling a bit before steadying.

"The heads. We need to cut off their heads so that we can turn them in."

"Oh god." Sakura rushed off to the side. Soon retching sounds could be heard.

"Sakura you don't have to stay for this." Kakashi spoke gently.

"NO! No I have to. I won't Please." Sakura begged.

"All right Sakura. Naruto Sasuke please remove the heads. Here use this." he tossed Sasuke a trench knife before pulling out a scroll and a small wooden box.

"Yes sensei." Gripping the big heavy blade Sasuke approached the bodies. After only two minutes of hacking the head was separated from the body. He silently handed the head to Kakashi who placed it on the scroll and sealed it.

Naruto took the knife from Sasuke's still hands and repeated the grisly process, finishing quickly and handing the head to Kakashi who sealed the second head as well.

"Now for the last bit of business." Kakashi began to move his hands into different seals. With a shuddering groan the earth opened underneath the demon brothers and closed over them burying their remains for all time.

oOo

Back at the camp Tazuna was putting the finishing touches on his stew when the kids and Kakashi returned. _No they aren't kids._ He thought as he rubbed the fresh bruise on his neck. They looked ragged but they each walked with a new sense of resolve.

"Dinner's ready." he called. He began to spoon stew into bowls. He handed a bowl to the pink haired girl Sakura.

"Thanks" Sakura said looking around. "Naruto what happened to your shirt?" She asked noticing the tears in the front of the dark fabric.

"Huh. Oh that demon guy got me pretty good during the fight."

"Oh my god are you hurt." Putting down her bowl she ran over to him and pulled on his shirt causing Naruto to jump and spill hot stew on his hand.

"Oww that hurts"

"Where is it where is the wound" Sakura asked frantically. With a yank she lifted up his shirt completely exposing the gray bandages that crisscrossed his upper body and stomach.

"What are these." She asked as she ran her fingers over the slightly iridescent fabric.

"Armor-weave wrappings." Kakashi said. In passing he tugged Naruto's shirt completely off and began using it to clean his knife.

"But they look just like cloth bandages Kakashi-Sensei?" Sakura asked still sitting in front of Naruto.

"They are. Sort of. Do you know the flak jackets that chunin wear?"

"Yeah. Ino's dad showed us his once. Its made of a really really strong cloth right?"

"Correct. The bandages Naruto wears are made from the same materials. Except that particular weave is a lot stronger than the ones in chunin vests."

"So wait this stuff is stronger than the chunin vests. Why aren't all the chunin vests made from this then?" Sakura asked.

"Well there's only one person in Konoha that makes this. And the stronger weaves are a lot more expensive."

"Oh."

"Genin get a vest when they are promoted to chunin. But nearly every jounin buys the more expensive weaves as soon as they have the money. See." He lifted up his vest to show them the black bandages underneath his shirt and vest."The most expensive weaves are fire proof, non conductive and have a tensile strength that is much much higher than even steel."

"Wow" Sakura breathed softly.

Putting on a fresh shirt Naruto joined the conversation. "I didn't know all that." He lifted up his shirt and ran his fingers over his bandages. "No wonder those claws didn't even tear this."

"I was hoping we could get you guys some of the more generic weaves before we did any of the more dangerous missions." Kakashi continued as put away his various tools. "Naruto did you happen to bring your spares?"

"Huh Maybe." reaching into his pack Naruto began to pull out various items. Tools, kunai, explosives a small arsenal of weapons were soon piled in front of him. Off to one side Tazuna gave a low admiring whistle.

Sasuke eyed the pile suspiciously. _He was carrying all that? _Sakura was having the same thoughts.

"Aha I found them" Naruto shouted triumphantly as he finally pulled out three rolls of fabric.

"Naruto would you mind giving those to Sasuke and Sakura?"

"Ill be fine" Sasuke muttered as he ate. "Sakura needs them more than I do."

"Really Sasuke. Thanks!"

"hmph"

"OK... Here you go Sakura." He tossed the cloth rolls over to Sakura who caught them after a moments fumbling.

"umm Sensei how do yo put these on?" Sakura asked as she unrolled one of the weaves curiously.

"Naruto help her out will you." Pulling out his book Kakashi started to read. Somehow he had managed to eat his dinner without anyone noticing.

"Hold out your arm Sakura?" Naruto said.

"Ok."

The campsite was quiet as everyone found something to do. Sakura watched attentively as Naruto showed her the proper way to wrap her arms. Kakashi read. Sasuke checked his tools. And Tazuna finished eating and had fallen asleep. It was peaceful.

"NARUTO YOU PERV!" With a furious scream Sakura did her best to perforate Naruto's head with a fork.

"I'm not trying to be a pervert Sakura!"

"Sakura stop that." Kakashi said lifting his hands placatingly trying to calm the girl. "What's going on?"

"He told me take off my shirt!"

"What?"

"I didn't say that! I said that shed have to take her shirt off if she wanted to wrap her chest as well." Naruto said as he dodged another fork to his privates.

"You just wanted me take my shirt off you perv!"

"now now Calm down Sakura." Kakashi said as he grabbed hold of the furious girl. Sakura struggled for a moment before calming down.

"Yes sensei."

"Sakura you know Naruto's right. These wrappings go best over your skin. If you'd like I can show how to put them on over your clothes."

"No ill put them on the regular way. BUT YOU THREE TURN AROUND!" With a startled eep Naruto Sasuke and Tazuna all turned around fast. Real fast.

"umm Well lets get started" Kakashi said. He scratched his nose as he tried to think of a way to tell Sakura that she still needed to take her shirt off.

oOo

The next two days passed without incident as they traveled. but eventually they arrived at the border to the land of the wave. They stood on the shore of the sea, waves lapping gently onto a sandy shore.

"So were finally here." Tazuna said as he took in his homeland the land of waves was just visible off int the distance.

"Be ready for anything" Kakashi said adjusting his gloves.

"Got it"

"Roger"

"Heh this is going to be fun." cracking his knuckles Naruto grinned.

Bolstered by the sight of the sea the group turned and began to walk along the beach towards some where they could rent a boat. They had only been walking for a few minutes when Kakashi suddenly jumped into action.

"Get down!" Kakashi shouted as he kicked out and tripped Tazuna.

An enormous spinning shape came flashing over their heads, whistling as it cut through the air. In an instant it had flown past them and smashed into the ground throwing up a spray of sand.

It revealed itself as a giant gunmetal gray cleaver with a long handle wrapped in white cloth. Hanging from the pommel on a twisted piece of cord was a single red pearl.

Its glossy surface crawled with black designs that writhed and twisted with a life of their own.

oOo

AN: Thanks to my Beta's Whitedragon17 and Psudocode Samurai, without whose help and inspiration this story would never have gotten off the ground. Both are amazing authors and I highly recommend all of their fics. And thanks to all my reviewers.

AAN: If you think I made a mistake or have a suggestion or an idea, Please PM me or leave it in a review.


	9. Chapter 8

I do not own Naruto or Venom/Carnage

_it dreamed now_

_gray walls and red hair_

Chapter 8. Demon in the Mist.

"Your as good as they say Sharingan no Kakashi?" A sinister voice chuckled seeming to come from everywhere at once.

"Triangle formation protect Tazuna!" Kakashi barked. Instantly team 7 jumped into position around Tazuna.

_Sharingan?_ Thought Sasuke as he pulled out his weapons.

With a gentle stirring of wind fog began to roll in from the sea. Soon fog covered everything in a knee high blanket of white mist and cut visibility down to a hundred feet or so.

A lone figure appeared out of the mist walking steadily towards the blade buried in the ground. Everyone watched warily as he approached the blade. As he got closer (it was definitely a male figure) something seemed off.

"Oh my god." Sakura whimpered as the scale of both man and blade became clear. The blade was... was simply gigantic. It had to be over seven feet long and that was with some of it buried in the sand. The man was similarly enormous, tall and well muscled. He was wearing dark pants and his chest was bare. Bandages covered his face and some kind of black and white cloth sleeve ran from both his wrists to his biceps. And a hiate was knotted around his forehead the metal plate centered over his left ear.

"Its an honor Kakashi of the Sharingan" As he spoke he reached out and easily tugged the blade out of the ground, settling it over one shoulder.

"Zabuza no Momochi the Demon hidden in the Mist." Kakashi replied evenly.

"Got it in one. Now. How about you hand over that old man."

"Sorry I can't do that." Kakashi replied a trace of a smile in his tone.

"Gee that's too bad." Taking the blade of his shoulder Zabuza took up a ready stance. "Guess we have to do this the hard way then."

"Guess so."

"Show me that Sharingan eye I've heard so much about."

"Well since you asked so nicely." Reaching up Kakashi took hold of and pushed his hiate up, uncovering his left eye. Revealing a red iris and three tomoe's, the legendary dojutsu the Sharingan.

_How? How does Sensei have the Sharingan. _Sasuke stared in shock.

"Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Stay back all of you this isn't an enemy you can beat." Kakashi said as he walked slowly towards Zabuza.

"About time Kakashi. So lets get started! Hidden mist Jutsu: Wind Wolves!" Zabuza shouted as he threw his arms wide. With an eerie howling shapes began to appear in the mist around Zabuza's feet. A moment later a pack of ethereal wolves were racing towards team 7. As they advanced they pulled the fog with them spreading it over the beach.

Throwing a kunai at the skull of each wolf, Kakashi's eyes widened as the hail of steel passed through the wolves without even slowing down. A second later the wolves were on him. He threw his arms up and braced himself.

Howling the pack of wolves rushed past Kakashi and raced onwards blanketing the entire beach in a thick fog blotting out everything in sight.

"Sasuke what's going on I can't see anything." Sakura shouted as the wolves raced past them, blanketing the world in white.

"Get back to back" Sasuke shouted as he jumped backwards until his back was touching Tazuna's. "Naruto can you see anything."

"No!"

"And now you die" Zabuza's disembodied voice echoed through the wind.

_I can't see anything. Not even with the Sharingan. There!_ Moving on instinct he managed to deflect an incoming sword strike. Pushing the huge blade aside he slashed forward with his hand. Fingers stiff he shoved them forward and through Zabuza's throat only to have him dissolve into water. _A Clone. _As the clone dispersed he found the knowledge of the water clone jutsu settling into his mind. _Oh no hes going after Tazuna first. This was just a distraction._

Turning as fast as he could he yelled out. "Fire Wall NOW!"

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as he began to move his hands into the appropriate seals.

"On it Shadow Clone Jutsu." with a Puff of smoke several clones appeared around the group. Spreading out they formed a circle. "Wind Style: Wind Wall Jutsu." the clones cried out.

The wind wall jutsu created nothing more than a rush of wind infused with chakra. On its own it was useful for clearing an area of tripwires or pressure sensitive traps but not much else.

When combined with a fire jutsu it was something else entirely. As the wall of wind rushed out it pushed away the mist. Sasuke and Sakura ignited it.

"Fire Style: Fireball jutsu." Sasuke shouted.

"Fire Style: Fire bullet jutsu." Sakura yelled out.

As the chakra infused wind ignited it flared up into a massive wall of fire that steamrolled away from the group sucking in the mist and exploding it into harmless steam.

"Nice try but its not enough" Zabuza called as he easily back-flipped over the flames. As he cleared the flames the steam hanging in the air began to coalesce into solid shapes.

Seven clones of Kakashi hiked up in the air and shot towards Zabuza. As they dashed through the air Zabuza swung the huge blade in an enormous arc slashing 4 of the clones in half dispersing them into streams of water.

As the last three clones closed in, Zabuza reversed his grip on the blade and drew his other hand down the blade. Glowing seals activated and suddenly a replica of his sword appeared in his free hand, made entirely of crystal clear water. Swinging both blades he chopped through the last three clones.

"You missed one." Kakashi's voice said in his ear, locking his arms around Zabuza's shoulders. "Initial Lotus!" Turning over in mid air the two plummeted down towards the ground. The two hit the ground with a splash?

"What just happened?" Sakura asked a dumbfounded expression on her face.

"They both used a substitution jutsu." Sasuke said his eyes darting back and forth.

With a thunderous boom a massive wave washed up on the shore. "What was that." Naruto shouted.

"Over there!" Sasuke shouted back. Standing on the surface of the sea two figures could be seen.

"Not bad Kakashi you managed to copy and use my own jutsu against me. But shouldn't you be watching out for your team." Zabuza smirked as he gestured in the direction of team 7.

On the shore shapes were coming out of the water. "You can stop my clones but can they? Hidden Mist Jutsu." With a laugh he vanished again, lost in the blanket of fog that advanced steadily towards Kakashi.

Back on the shore things were heating up. As the clones of Zabuza came out of the surf they were met by Naruto and Sasuke.

Dodging between two swords Naruto batted one away and simultaneously drove his fist into one of the clones blasting it away in a spray of water.

Sasuke was dealing with his own problems, he had his hands full dodging 4 of the clones. _Damn it I can't even get a blow in where's Naruto?_ Taking a step back he ducked under another blade. _I can't even get close to these things._ His eyes flickered from one clone to the next as he tried desperately to track their movements. A close observer would have noticed periodic flashes of red coming from the young Uchiha's eyes.

Breaking through the wall of clones Naruto stepped into the surf and created 3 clones of his own. Together they bashed in the water clones as they formed out of the water.

Only the barest of clues and his years of experience kept Kakashi's head on his shoulders. Ducking slightly he felt a rush of wind pass over his hair. Kicking out he caught Zabuza solidly in the stomach sending him flying away. He landed with a splash somewhere in that impenetrable fog.

Taking a risk he dashed out of the mist. Clearing it in a few moments.

Turning around he spotted Zabuza standing at the very edge of the mist watching him. Placing his sword on his back Zabuza shook his hands once.

Both men grinned under their masks. "Looks like were evenly matched Kakashi." The two began to move their hands into different seals. "How about we end this."

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu" both men cried out at the same time.

With a enormous roar two waterspouts tore out of the water behind each of the two veteran ninja each foaming mass of water topped by a snarling dragon's head. Spiraling into the sky they twisted and headed for a collision course with each other.

At the last moment Kakashi's dragon veered right and slammed into the water between the two, throwing up a huge wall of water. In the next moment Zabuza's dragon lost cohesion and fell into the water, the mist clearing as well. On the shore all of the clones vanished into puddles of water, surprisingly so did Zabuza.

"Sharingan!" with a loud cry Sasuke's bloodline finally activated just after the clones vanished. Looking around he spotted Naruto's shadow clones, he felt a moments disorientation as the shadow clone jutsu imprinted itself onto his mind. Shaking his head he looked out towards the sea spotting Kakashi. A moment later he spotted Zabuza pulling himself out of the water, finally standing wearily on the surface of the sea.

"Damn I guess I lost." Zabuza coughed out some water as he faced Kakashi. "Your even better than they said. I thought I had hidden myself perfectly. I guess I have to pull out all the stops." Placing both hands on the hilt of his sword he took a deep breath.

Unnoticed to anyone else the red pearl hanging from the hilt began to Shake. Hair thin red and black tendrils began to extrude from the slick surface and creep outwards. Moving swiftly they stabbed into Zabuza's hand and burrowed deep inside.

As the tendrils burrowed deeper into Zabuza his appearance began to change. "Don't worry Kakashi I'm only after the old man I won't kill your team. I'll let them live so they can tell of your death." The pitch of his voice deepening becoming more resonant as he spoke.

"What is that" Kakashi whispered. Opening his mouth he used his tongue to maneuver a soldiers pill into his mouth, he had a feeling he would need it. Years ago Kurenai had taken all his masks away from him and sealed soldiers pills into the fabric. She had been horrified that he hadn't done it himself especially once she knew of the Sharingan's steep chakra requirements. Now and not for the first time he was grateful for her foresight.

Zabuza's eyes had become blank white pools and all of his muscles stood out in stark relief, veins bulging out of his skin like demented worms. His skin reddening visibly as his muscles continued to expand.

_What?_ Confused Kakashi took a precious second to rub his eye. Zabuza's chakra network was starting to become unclear? It was hard to describe. Almost as if there was some kind of interference.

Caught up in his musings he almost missed they tiny flare up that signaled Zabuza's movement. _How? Hes going to charge no, dodge? jump?I can't tell._ Feeling more than a little uneasy he jumped backwards to avoid a blow that actually split the ocean for a moment before the waves rushed back in.

Moving quickly he slapped the metal plates on each of his gloves. With a small flash of light two tonfas made of a deep blue steel appeared before him. Grabbing them quickly he rushed forward over the water to intercept Zabuza,

Swinging both weapons he brought them up in an overhand sweep to try and deflect Zabuza's blade and get a blow in.

The three weapons came together with a piercing screech, sparks flying in the air. _What the? _Without even slowing Zabuza's sword smashed aside the tonfa's and kept on going uninterrupted. Only the awful strength behind the blow saved Kakashi. He had actually been knocked completely away by the blow, narrowly avoiding being cut in half.

"So strong!" He grunted in surprise."FINE! The gates of Life! First gate Open!" Regaining his strength and bearings he advanced again.

His next parry went about as well as the first but he managed to recover much faster. But despite his best efforts he was completely overpowered. Not since he was a child had he been so physically overpowered. Not even opening the first gate of life had helped. Every blow threatened to break bones and shatter the tonfas. _When I get back to Konoha I have to thank Hiashi. A weaker weapon would have shattered by now._

Crossing the tonfas in front of him he blocked another blow. The shock numbed his hands and almost made him lose his grip. Shockingly he felt himself being lifted into the air, the force of the blow actually launching him skyward. Still in mid air he parried another blow. With no leverage he felt the bones in his left wrist shatter and he was blasted away to land back on the beach throwing up sand as he landed.

"Kakashi are your all right?" He felt a pair of hands lift him up. Glancing back he looked into Naruto's concerned face.

"Naruto grab everyone and get out of here!"

"What?"

"Run!" Spotting movement he felt a chill of fear "No Sasuke come back!" He began to move but lurched to a halt as a wave of weakness suddenly hit him. Looking down he saw that one of his tonfas had been chopped clean through. And blood was flowing from a shallow gash on his chest.

"I'll get him!" Naruto shouted and ran after Sasuke.

"I got you know!" Sasuke shouted. with his Sharingan active he felt unstoppable. _I can see it! Everything_. It was a rush beyond words.

He never saw it coming when Zabuza flickered out of his sight and slammed a knee into his side knocking him senseless.

Stepping over Sasuke's prone body Zabuza advanced towards Kakashi. A dozen black and blue blurs came rushing in to intercept him. Moving casually using blade and fist he knocked them all aside. With only one exception they all vanished into clouds of smoke. The lone exception fell to the ground in a heap bleeding from a scalp wound.

On the ground before him Kakashi tried to get up, but instead coughed up some blood.

Watching her team get torn apart before her very eyes Sakura felt her world coming apart. "Sasuke!" In an instant she had made her decision.

Running towards Zabuza she began a series of seals.

~_One week ago_~

"Wait Sakura. This jutsu never ever use it unless I tell you to." Kakashi interrupted her a she began to move her hands in the seal sequence Kakashi had just shown her.

"Kakashi-Sensei how come?"

"Because right now you don't have enough chakra to use it. If you try it will suck out all your chakra and could severely injure you."

"So why did you teach it to me?"

"Because when you can use it you will see just how far you've come" Kakashi had replied with his one eyed smile."

~_End flashback_~

Pushing back the fear she felt she finished the last seal. "FIRE STYLE! FIRE SCREAM JUTSU!"

Seeing the pink haired girl approaching and hearing her words. Zabuza casually threw up an arm and sent a wall of water in her direction.

Skidding to a halt Sakura opened her mouth...

and Screamed.

Many things could be said about Sakura Haruno. Most of them rude. But quiet wasn't one of them.

With an unearthly wail rings of fire began shooting out of her mouth. Carving chunks out of the beach they slammed straight into the wall of water.

Fire scream. A fire jutsu that used sound to move and shape fire. More than just a fire jutsu the rings of fire hit with massive concussive force. The only drawback was that the strength of the jutsu depended largely on the strength of the users voice.

Sakura had that in spades.

With a blast of steam and a rush of wind the rings of fire slammed straight through the wall of water and kept going. Straight at Zabuza.

Blank eyes opened wide. Slamming his enormous blade into the ground Zabuza crouched behind it riding out the blast wave.

As her chakra drained out of her Sakura's eyes rolled up into her head and she collapsed.

"LIGHTNING PALM!"

Turning as fast as he could Zabuza turned just in time to catch a lightning wreathed hand to his chest. As the massive bolt of electricity arched through his body he stepped backwards. His whole body shook uncontrollably as his sword fell from his now senseless fingers. As the sword fell Zabuza's body returned to its normal state. Stray sparks jumped from his skin at random intervals and still he stood. Kakashi had to hand it to him Zabuza was one of the toughest ninja he'd ever fought.

Watching the big man stumble backwards Kakashi readied a kunai. It was time to end this. Eyes narrowing in despair and fury he turned for a final glance at his team. A spike in chakra and a whistling noise made him turn back to Zabuza.

Two senbons had just appeared in Zabuza's neck. "This one is fine" A quiet voice came from off the side.

Whipping his head around Kakashi spotted a figure crouching next to Sasuke. His momentary spike of fear receding a bit as he recognized the uniform of a Kirigakure hunter nin. He was dressed in nondescript clothing save for the stylized mask that all of kiri's hunter nin wore. The hunter nin kneeled next to Sasuke and checked the raven haired boy for injuries.

"I felt the chakra spike I'm sorry for not arriving sooner" the hunter nin responded neutrally. "This one is just unconscious." Judging from his voice and size Kakashi judged him to be no older than Sasuke or Naruto.

"Ugh what just happened." With a shake of his head Naruto winced, feeling something rapidly cooling across his head. Groaning he pressed a hand to his head. It came away wet with blood.. "Kakashi did you stop him?" Naruto asked as he took in Zabuza's still form.

"ah no I didn't" Kakashi muttered as he sighed in relief. Fearing the worst he turned to see if Sakura was okay.

"Kakashi Sakura's fine!" Tazuna shouted happily. The old man was holding the girl gently. Save for being whiter than he'd ever seen her, Sakura appeared to be just fine thought her breathing was a little shallow.

"Thank you." in a flutter of leaves the hunter nin had reappeared next to Zabuza. "I have been looking for a chance to kill Zabuza." Bending down he ran a hand over Zabuza's neck.

"Kakashi who's that?" Naruto asked as he pulled himself to his feet.

"One of Kiri's hunter nin. He killed Zabuza after I paralyzed him."

"What Zabuza's dead!" Naruto shouted in surprise, running over he placed his hand on Zabuza's neck brushing the hunter nin's fingers as he did so. Unnoticed by anyone the hunter nin shifted his hand a little closer to Naruto's. "He's dead" Naruto choked out in surprise as he checked for a pulse. "But he was, I mean how?" he asked in confusion.

Placing a hand on Naruto's head Kakashi spoke gently. "This is real Naruto. Even the strongest among us can be caught by surprise."

"But look at him he was so- and this guy. he's just like us isn't he?" he waved a hand in the hunter nin's direction.

"Naruto!" Sighing a bit he turned to look Naruto in the eye. "In this world there are kids younger than you." He paused for a long moment. "and stronger than me."

"I I understand sensei." Naruto looked at the ground.

"I must dispose of this body." Kneeling down the hunter nin picked up Zabuza's prone form.

"Wait!" Naruto spoke quickly. "you saved us. Thank you." Straightening up he pointed at the hunter nin. "I'll pay you back one day. Believe it."

Cocking his head quizzically the hunter nin stared at Naruto. "Your name? What is it?"

"Naruto Yuhi."

Nodding once the hunter nin disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Hey come back who the hell are you." Naruto shouted at the now empty space.

"Calm down Naruto. Help me set up camp were not going anywhere else today." Kakashi said as he took in the beach and the setting sun.

oOo

The campfire crackled merrily as Tazuna tossed a few more sticks into the flames. Off to one side three still forms slept under one large blanket. Sakura slept between Naruto and Sasuke a contented smile on her face. Stirring slightly she rolled over and grabbed hold of Naruto's shirt in her sleeping hands.

"Got a camera." Tazuna smirked as he took in the scene.

"No wish I did though." Kakashi winced as he readjusted his sling.

"Huh what Kakashi-Sensei?" rubbing her eyes sleepily Sakura had sat up.

"Here Sakura drink this." He handed her a canteen in which he had dissolved a soldiers pill.

"Ok." Yawning cutely Sakura took a long swallow afterwards rubbing her eyes sleepily.

Seeing the girl starting to nod off again he hurriedly grabbed the canteen and gently guided the girl back to her pillow. He fussed with the blanket covering her for a moment before sitting back down again. His actions causing a indulgent smile to appear on Tazuna's office.

"They look so peaceful right now." Tazuna mused as he gazed at the trio.

Sitting next to the three Kakashi ran one hand gently over the tips of Naruto's hair. "Yeah they do. It's easy to forget they're ninja, when they look like this."

"That's seems like a heavy burden for ones so young. What makes them decide to be ninja?"

Kakashi stared at the fire for a long moment before answering. "Some are born to it. Some choose it. And then..."

"And then?" Tazuna prompted.

"Some have it forced on them." Kakashi finished sadly. Shaking himself a bit he turned back to Tazuna. "you should get some sleep. Well be at your home tomorrow."

There didn't really seem to be anything else to say so Tazuna kept his mouth shut. Leaning back he stared at the stars. Whispering a prayer he was asleep in moments.

As soon as Tazuna had nodded off Kakashi placed his uninjured hand on the ground. Muttering a few words he summoned his Ninken. With a puff of smoke the eight dogs appeared.

"Yo."

"Yo." Pakkun raised a paw in greeting followed by the rest, who added their own greetings.

"You two." He pointed to the two largest dogs. "Keep them warm. The rest of you form a perimeter." yawning he took another drink from the canteen he had just given Sakura. "Wake me if you need me."

oOo

"I can't believe it we have to move furniture!" Ino moaned as she stepped out of the Hokage's office followed by her team and sensei.

"Troublesome." Shikimaru moaned as he followed behind the blonde, Choji wisely kept his mouth shut.

"Oh hey Shino, Kurenai. Are you guys here for missions too?" Looking around in surprise she spotted Kurenai's team sitting in the Hokage's reception area. She waved at Hinata who waved back, and gave Shino a nod. She unconsciously ran her fingers through her hair.

"How are you dear." Kurenai smiled warmly at the blonde. "Yes we are. Asuma how have you been?"

"Uh Fine." Asuma replied a bit nervously.

As the two jounin's stepped aside to talk the two teams took the chance to talk as well.

"So what are you guys doing?" Kiba asked.

"Oh some people left town suddenly and now the landlords wants some ninja to clear out all the furniture." Ino Moaned.

"That's your mission?" Kiba gave a short bark of laughter.

"Kiba these missions are important too." Hinata reproached him.

"What come on?" Glancing over at the shy girl Kiba was a bit surprised to see the intensity in her gaze. Backing down he nodded once to Hinata.

Shikimaru arched an eyebrow at Hinata's strange... no improved behavior. Ino smiled at her. _Whoa. I guess being around Kurenai did her some good_.

"So what about you guys?" Choji asked as he ate some more chips.

"We came to get a mission too. So anybody seen team 7 around, I haven't seen them around lately." Kiba asked looking around the group.

"Actually they left on a C rank mission. A few days ago." Ino said tapping her finger on her lips as she tried to remember what Naruto had told Sakura in the shop the other day. "I think. Umm maybe. Sorry I can't remember anything else."

"What!" the response came from 5 throats startling Ino and the two jounin's.

"Sensei! Is it true?" Kiba asked loudly as he walked over to his sensei. The other 5 teens following close behind.

"Is what true Kiba?" Kurenai asked curiously as she took in the expressions on the teens faces.

"Is Naruto on a C rank mission?"

"Why yes he is."

"How come they get to go on a C Rank mission?" Kiba demanded.

"Kiba!" her tone brought the young Inuzuka up short. Softening her tone she continued. "Missions are decided at the Jounin-Sensei's discretion. That being said the reason both I and Asuma" She gave Asuma a significant look, who nodded in agreement "haven't accepted any C rank mission requests is because we wanted to get to know all of you better before we left the village." She held up a hand to stop their protests. "Its not a question of trust, but it does take some time for teamwork to become instinctual instead of premeditated."

"Kurenai-Sensei what about Kakashi-Sensei?" Hinata asked startling the group yet again.

"Kakashi prefers on the job training." Kurenai added with a smile. "And he is one of Konoha's top jounin I wouldn't doubt his methods."

Ino and Shino both nodded at that. He had helped them both a time or two revealing an almost frightening knowledge of jutsus.

"Well we need to get going. Kurenai it was a pleasure." Sucking in a deep breath Asuma took a chance. "So dinner.." he asked.

"Sure. bring your team, well celebrate when Naruto gets back." She turned to Asuma's three genin. "You three make sure your parent's come. Id love to see all of them."

Choji's eyes brightened Teuchi usually did the cooking for Kurenai's parties. Ino smiled at Shino and mouthed. _Coming?_ Shino nodded back gravely.

"Troublesome" Shikimaru muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Kurenai asked just a bit too sweetly.

"ah Nothing!" Shikimaru added nervously.

"Good I'll contact your families when team 7 returns.

"Well were going now" Asuma finished a slightly crestfallen look on his face. Turning around he led his team out the door.

oOo

"Ah Kurenai are you here for a mission? we have a quite a few, some firebreaks need tending, Tora escaped again." Sarutobi began as he shuffled through various mission requests.

"Can I see the list Sir, I'm hoping for something that takes out of Konoha, I'd like to do some survival training." Kurenai said as she leaned over and began to page through the mission requests as well.

"Umm Sensei" Hinata began timidly.

"Yes Hinata?" Kurenai asked curiously.

" I I I..." The pale eyed began to stutter.

"What is it dear?" Kurenai asked soothingly.

"I want A C RANK MISSION!" Hinata shouted before covering her mouth in surprise.

"What?" Sarutobi's pipe actually fell out of his mouth, Kurenai's eyes blazed with pride.

Shino was surprised but hid it well though, behind his collar an excited smile was beginning to form. Taking a step forward he stood next to Hinata adding his support as well.

Kiba bared his teeth in a feral smile. And moved to stand beside Hinata as well.

Turning back to Sarutobi Kurenai gave him a single sharp nod. "Well be taking a C rank mission" She stated proudly.

"Ah okay" Swallowing his surprise he turned a proud smile towards Hinata. "I will grant your request." He reached into another stack of papers and pulled out a single folder.

In his most formal tone he began "Team 8 I am giving you a C rank mission. You will be escorting a village leader home. To Takigakure the village hidden in the falls."

oOo

AN: Thanks to my Beta's Whitedragon17 and Psudocode Samurai, without whose help and inspiration this story would never have gotten off the ground. Both are amazing authors and I highly recommend all of their fics. And thanks to all my reviewers.

AAN: If you think I made a mistake or have a suggestion or an idea, Please PM me or leave it in a review.


	10. Chapter 9

I do not own Naruto or Venom/Carnage

…_. …. …._

….. …_.._

Chapter 9. First Interlude.

"Put him down gently." Sakura said as she fussed over a blanket. Moving carefully Naruto and Sasuke placed Kakashi down on a couch in Tazuna's house. The five of them had arrived at Tazuna's modest home a few minutes ago carrying their exhausted sensei. That morning when they had awoken Kakashi had found it difficult to move, the effect of his actions the day before finally catching up to him.

"Sorry about this you guys. Using the Sharingan takes a lot out of me." Wincing as he sat up he looked around Tazuna's home. "Ill be up and about in a day or two. In the meantime Sakura you need to rest as well." He said addressing the pink haired girl. Sakura had dark circles under each eye. "Tsunami do you need help with dinner?" He gave her a significant look subtly indicating the two male genin.

"Yes I do." Tsunami replied cheerfully catching on quickly. Tazuna's daughter had been standing quietly in one corner watching the proceedings with some interest. Tall with long dark hair she exuded a calm confidence.

"Well you heard her you two, Get going. Tsunami could you make sure Sakura gets some sleep."

"I will. You two downstairs now. Sakura come with me" Tsunami said crisply, shooing the genin out of the room.

With some more worried glances and a few muttered goodbyes the three genin and Tsunami left leaving Kakashi and Tazuna alone.

Settling down in a chair next to Kakashi Tazuna poured the jounin a cup of tea. "So Kakashi what was it that you didn't want to say in front of the kids?" He asked shrewdly.

Taking the offered cup of tea Kakashi took a sip before answering. "Something's been bothering me ever since that Hunter-Nin took Zabuza. They're elite ninja with a very specific MO. Destroy the body, take the head. And they always do it on the spot to minimize the possibility of a snag."

"So the kid took the body somewhere else to destroy it. He probably just didn't want us to see it." Tazuna said as he poured himself another cup of tea.

"There's something else. those senbon he used."

"What about them?"

"In the ninja world they're used to paralyze foes. they simply don't have enough mass to penetrate deeply enough for reliable kills."

"But he hit Zabuza in the neck."

"Yes and the senbon plugged the wounds they made."

"What are you saying?"

"Zabuza's alive."

oOo

Smiling happily Hinata turned the corner and began making her way down the street to Kurenai's house. Team 8 was meeting at Kurenai's house for a final gear inspection before heading to the Hokage tower to pick up their client. As she walked to Kurenai's house she mentally ran through her gear list. This simple task kept her mind occupied until she arrived at Kurenai's home.

Knocking once she let herself in. And immediately jumped back out. Landing at her feet with a crash Kiba let out a groan.

Levering himself up with another groan he froze as a kunai embedded itself in the floor between his legs. "Stay out of my room!" Tayuya hissed between gritted teeth as she struggled to free herself from Anko's grip.

"Yo princess." Anko called out cheerfully as she casually lifted the red haired girl and moved her out of the hallway.

"Hi" Hinata called out weakly as she tried to figure out what had just happened. Hopping over Kiba she followed Tayuya and Anko into the kitchen.

"I just wanted to say hi!" Kiba called from behind her.

Once she got there she found the red haired girl fuming and blistering the air with a stream of sulfurous swear words. Much to Anko's amusement.

"Umm Tayuya what happened." She asked timidly.

"Let's go outside" Tayuya snarled and left the kitchen.

"Umm Anko-Chan."

"Ill let Kurenai know your here. Now scat. I'm going to have a word with Kiba. You should probably leave." Anko said a nasty grin on her face.

Bowing hurriedly Hinata left the kitchen fast.

Cracking her knuckles Anko approached Kiba who had just entered the kitchen a hopeful look on his face. A look which quickly disappeared as he took one look at Anko.

Outside Hinata found Tayuya angrily sending kunai at some target dummies.

"Umm Tayuya what happened?" Hinata asked as she approached the volatile girl.

"That fucking bastard was in my room!" Tayuya snarled as she sank her last kunai into the target dummies crotch.

"Kiba?" Hinata asked timidly.

Uttering nothing but a low growl Tayuya stormed off to gather her kunai. Following behind her Hinata helped her gather up the weapons.

"Your really good at this Tayuya." Hinata commented as she walked up to the red haired girl and dropped the weapons back into her hands.

"Thanks." Tayuya said as she began replacing the kunai into the holster that Hinata had given her, a beautifully embroidered royal blue holster that resembled a purse more than anything else. She examined the edge of one kunai intently before returning it to her holster. "Hey your leaving today too aren't you?" She asked turning to face Hinata.

"Yes."

The two girls stared at each other a bit uncomfortably.

Tayuya finally chose to break the silence. "Thanks for this." She said holding up her holster. "Not just this I mean. but for teaching me too. Thanks."

The day after their first team training session Kurenai had asked Hinata to teach Tayuya how to defend herself. Hinata not being comfortable teaching anyone taijutsu had instead chosen to begin with kunai. Every day for an hour Hinata had taught Tayuya how to throw a kunai. Tayuya had taken to it like a fish to water something which had pleased everyone involved.

"Thank you." Hinata said shyly.

"Wait your thanking me" Tayuya replied with an amused grin.

"umm No." Blushing a bit Hinata looked away.

As the two girls stared at each other they broke into a fit of giggles.

Reaching into her holster Tayuya pulled out a kunai and held it behind her back. "Hey close your eyes I got a surprise for you."

oOo

Walking into her home Kurenai spotted Shino drinking tea next to a rather disheveled looking Kiba and across from an oddly cheerful Anko. Standing quickly Shino nudged Kiba with his foot.

"Good Morning Sensei." Bowing politely Shino greeted his teacher.

"Morning Sensei." Kiba followed suit as well.

"Good morning you two. Where is Hinata?" Kurenai asked as she joined the two.

"She's with Tayuya." Kiba said excitedly. " Ill go get her."

"Kiba stop!" Kurenai waited until Kiba had turned to face her before continuing. "Shino please go get Hinata."

Nodding once Shino turned and began to leave the room.

"Wait. We were going to do our inspection's outside anyways. You two grab your gear and lets go." Striding past the two Kurenai led the way out to the backyard.

Stepping outside into the bright morning sunlight Kurenai found Tayuya and Hinata sitting together chatting quietly.

As Hinata turned around Kurenai noticed something immediately. The twin strands of hair that had framed Hinata's face were... gone.

"Good morning Dear how are you." Kurenai stared curiously at Hinata's shortened hair.

Smiling broadly Hinata greeted her sensei.

"Good Morning Sensei. Do you like it?" She asked shyly fingering her short hair nervously.

"It looks lovely Dear." Behind Kurenai Kiba gave her an enthusiastic thumbs up, with Shino nodding once to indicate his approval.

oOo

Tazuna's face had gone white as he digested what Kakashi had just said. Clearing his throat he shakily took another drink. When his hands had steadied a bit he began to talk.

"are you sure?" Tazuna asked nervously but his voice steadied a bit near the end.

"not a 100%, but I believe in planning for the worst." Kakashi replied with his usual calm.

"Oh so when are you going to tell the kids?"

"Tomorrow."

"Don't you trust them?"

"huh? Oh no." Taking in Tazuna's confused look he began to explain."Zabuza will be out of commission for at least a week. His partner made no move to help him during the battle so I believe that he acts primarily as support for Zabuza. I doubt he'll act alone. From what I know of Gato he is meticulous. Does that line up with what you know about him."

"Yes from what I've seen he never acts impulsively."

" Good then he won't act rashly which gives us a small buffer. I can afford to give them a day of uninterrupted rest before I tell them."

"Oh so they don't need to know right now is what your saying."

"That's what I said." Kakashi looked puzzled as he pulled out his ever present book.

Finishing his tea Tazuna glanced over at Kakashi. "You should probably hide that from my daughter." He said indicating the book. "She hates those kind of things."

"Thanks for the heads up."

"So what are your plans if you don't mind me asking."

"Our choices are limited here because we have to protect you. Our best option is for us to prepare an ambush for when Zabuza attempts to ambush us."

"You think you can pull it off?" Tazuna asked skeptically.

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve." Kakashi answered a bit smugly.

"Huh" laughing a bit Tazuna toasted Kakashi with his cup.

oOo

"You Naruto start cutting vegetables they're on the table in the kitchen, and you Sosuke make sure this girl gets some rest." Tsunami barked out as she led the three genin downstairs.

Grunting sourly Sasuke led a blushing Sakura out the door. As the two left they stepped around a small dark haired boy who had just came in.

"Mom I'm home." He cried out staring curiously at Sakura and Sasuke as they left the room.

"Inari welcome back. We have some guests. They came back with your grandpa."

"oh Hi I'm Inari." The boy greeted Naruto. "Are you here to help grandpa."

"Yup were going to stop Gato and finish the bridge." Naruto replied confidently.

At the word Gato Inari's face darkened considerably. "Then your going to die." He spoke angrily his eyes intense. "you can't fight Gato."

Naruto gazed back at the boy his own eyes just as intense, but with mixed with some unidentifiable emotion that was hard to read.

"Inari!" Tsunami interjected but was interrupted by Naruto's upraised hand.

"Who was it?" Naruto asked his eyes sad. He knew that look. How many times had he seen it in the mirror, reflected in the eyes of those he knew. Loss and regret. It was the way his mom looked when she talked about his father. The way his uncles looked when they went to the the memorial stone. He'd seen it in one way or another all his life. He saw it now. "Who did you lose?" he asked

"What" Inari asked taken back by Naruto's question. For a long moment he stared at Naruto his eyes brightening with unshed tears emotions flickering across his face. The standoff ended when Inari turned and ran upstairs.

Naruto and Tsunami watched him go silently.

"Kaiza. His name was Kaiza." Tsunami spoke into the silence. "He was Inari's friend and my lover. Had things worked out differently we would have been wed. He was like a father to Inari. When Gato first arrived here Kaiza was the first to stand up to him, and the last." She finished bitterly. "

"I'm Sorry." Even as he spoke the words they seemed hollow. There didn't seem to be anything he could say. _How can you compare pain_. He thought.

"Can you do it" Tsunami asked suddenly.

"What?" he asked taken off guard a bit.

"Beat Gato. protect us and save our village." She asked. Hope trying to rise in her eyes. The words struck a chord in Naruto reminding him of another promise he had made.

Tightening his fists Naruto turned towards Tsunami. Reaching up with one hand he began to undo the bandages on his left arm. Letting the loops of cloth fall to the ground he drew a kunai. Placing the blade in his now uncovered hand he closed his fingers around the blade. Tsunami watched him silently her eyes wide. With a grunt he yanked the kunai away slicing open his palm. Switching the blade to his bloody hand he held out it point down.

"On this blade and my blood" He began.

"I will protect this village and its people."

Coming downstairs Sasuke paused as he heard Naruto speaking in formal tones.

"To defend you."

Stepping into the doorway Sasuke rubbed his eyes. For a moment he saw Itachi, kneeling before his father and mother, speaking similar words.

"For as long as I live."

Tsunami stared wide eyed at the young shinobi.

"I swear it." Naruto finished.

Stepping forward Tsunami placed her hands gently on top of Naruto's. "I accept your pledge." Leaning forwards she placed a kiss on his forehead.

Sasuke turned away ignoring the sharp stab of pain he felt as he took in the familial scene.

oOo

As she stepped out of the village gates Hinata paused and took one last look at the village. In the morning sun the village looked bright and welcoming. Even the massive doors of the village gates seemed to glow with a warm light.

Turning around she hurried to catch up with her team. Ahead of her was the young leader of Takigakure the village hidden in the falls. Shibuki-San. A tall young man with long dark hair that reminded her of her cousin Neji's. Though he seemed a bit... skittish.

When they arrived at the Hokage tower they had gotten their briefing from the Hokage's secretary. Shibuki-San had arrived in Konoha alone in order to renew the trade agreements between Takigakure and Konoha and the Land of Fire as a whole. The trade agreements had been concluded and he was ready to return home. As a foreign dignitary Konoha had offered Shibuki two full squads of ninja to escort him home but he had refused. Sarutobi-Sama had insisted and a compromise had been reached.

Which was why one 4 man cell (hers) had been assigned to escort him home.

"Hinata hurry up!" behind her Kiba called.

"Right!" Straightening her pack she turned and ran after her team. Leaving Konoha for the first time in her memory.

oOo

AN: Thanks to my Beta's Whitedragon17 and Psudocode Samurai, without whose help and inspiration this story would never have gotten off the ground. Both are amazing authors and I highly recommend all of their fics. And thanks to all my reviewers.

AAN: If you think I made a mistake or have a suggestion or an idea, Please PM me or leave it in a review.


	11. Chapter 10

I do not own Naruto or Venom/Carnage

Chapter 10. The village hidden in the falls

"Ah were here" Shibuki called as he stepped out of the forest. Following close behind team 8 followed Shibuki to the edge of a wide river.

"Wow." Hinata whispered as she took in the enormous waterfall that dominated the area. Huge sheets of water cascaded down from cliffs soaring hundreds of feet into the sky. Rainbows sparkled as the water splashed into the air. The air had a clean sweet smell, the scent of water mixing with the earthier tones of rock and earth. The roar of sound from the falls was so deep it could actually be felt vibrating in their bones.

Spreading out in front of the falls was a vast blue lake, the water sparkling in the morning sun. The group walked along the lake's edge. Catching a scent Kiba glanced back at Kurenai. Nodding at him Kurenai made a small gesture and signaled the rest of the team. Spreading out slightly behind Shibuki team 8 assumed a ready stance.

"Shibuki-Sama! Shibuki-Sama!" Two young and high pitched voices called.

Bursting out of the woods two small figures came rushing towards Shibuki, a young boy and girl.

"Hey guys." Shibuki dropped to one knee and greeted the two small children. "What are you two doing?"

"Were on a mission!" The brown haired boy on the left cried out. Before he could continue the girl next to him cut him off. The two shared a distinct family resemblance.

"Were cleaning the lake Shibuki-Sama. Mom said to."

"Oh that's great you two."

"Oh Shibuki-Sama. Welcome home. How did the trade agreements go." An older woman with a round face approached the group from where the two kids had appeared.

"Ah Maya-san thank you. Yes they went well." Taking a step back he indicated the 4 people behind him. "This is team 8 they escorted me home."

"Thank you." Maya replied nodding to Kurenai. "I hope your journey wasn't too hard. May we offer you some refreshments."

"Maya!" Shibuki's voice was a bit stern but he covered it quickly. "So what are you three doing out here?" He asked quickly.

"Were cleaning the lake Shibuki-Sama." The boy cried out excitedly.

"Oh really, do you guys want some help." He asked shrewdly. "From some real leaf ninja."

"Yes!" the two children cried out excitedly.

"So how about it. Ill pay for a mission." Shibuki turned towards Kurenai and her team.

"Huh." Kiba turned an incredulous gaze towards Shibuki. "You want us to pick up trash?"

Turning her ruby gaze towards Shibuki Kurenai held his gaze for a long moment until he began to fidget. "Very well we accept. We'll expect a separate payment when were done. Is that acceptable." She finished with a brilliant smile that took the young man off guard.

"Yes." He replied a bit flusteredly, a small blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Thank you!" The two children shouted eagerly. "The lake has some strong currents so its kind of a scary." The girl exclaimed as she grabbed hold of Hinata's hand and began to drag her towards the lake.

"Hinata wait." Kurenai called. The pale eyed girl gently extricated herself and rejoined her team.

"As long as were here were going to be doing a bit of training. Hinata activate your Byakugan I want you to get some practice focusing on several things at once. I want you to keep track of everyone here and let us know if anything or anyone approaches us."

"Right." Putting her hands together Hinata activated her Byakugan. Veins bulged on either side of her eyes as her bloodline activated.

"Shino set up a perimeter. And get your Kikaichu to help find the trash. It will help you learn to sort through different materials."

"Yes Sensei." Shino replied neutrally. A slight buzzing was the only indication that his Kikaichu were moving.

"Kiba." she turned a rueful smile towards Kiba. "I'm sorry but I want you and Akamaru to keep an eye on the children. I'll make sure we get some training when we get home."

"No problem Sensei." Kiba said grinning. "Hey squirts big brother Kiba is going to keep an eye on you. Come here." with a mock growl he chased the children to the water's edge.

Bowing once Hinata and Shino followed Kiba out towards the lake.

Kurenai joined Shibuki in the shade of a large tree. Sitting down next to him she observed her team quietly for a few moments.

"Shibuki-San. There have been some rumors." She began.

"Rumors?"

"Yes, that shinobi from outside of the land of fire are interested in your village."

Laughing Shibuki waved her comment away. "There's always been rumors like that around our village. People think were hiding something because we're very private."

"I see."

An excited squeal broke into the conversation. Looking over at the lake the two spotted Hinata and the two kids splashing water at each other. Laughing gleefully as they did so. Mission momentarily forgotten the rest of the team watched indulgently.

oOo

"Suien-Sama the rest of our forces will be here in a few hours." A tall shinobi with spiky light blue hair addressed his leader.

"Thank you Murasame" Replied the man leaning nonchalantly against a tree, his brown hair wrapped in a bandana. The two shinobi were standing together in the depths of the forests above the falls. "And the other two?"

"They're off scouting the area. They'll be back soon. Can we really get in through here?" With a broad gesture Murasame indicated the area they were in.

"I was a hidden falls jounin before this. Trust me we can get in this way."

"And their leader? Is he any good? Will he pose a threat?"

"Ha! Shibuki? I taught the boy everything he knows. I'll admit he's fairly skilled, but..."

"But?"

"He's soft. That's why we're taking hostages. Once he sees them he will cave. He'll hand over the Hero water."

"And then?"

"We kill everyone and bury the bodies."

"Bury them? Why not just torch the whole village." Murasame asked a quizzical expression on his face.

"Takigakure enjoys a fairly strong trade relationship with Konoha, but they won't enter the village without due cause. If we burn the village they'll notice and come to investigate. That is the last thing we want."

"Why? Even if they come they won't know who attacked this village or why."

"Actually before the previous village head died he let a few of the jounin's know that Konoha is aware of the Hero Water."

"What? I thought you said that this was your village's most closely guarded secret!" Murasame exclaimed angrily.

"It is, that's why our leaders saw fit to have a degree of insurance. Which is why were going to be careful and not tip our hand. You two can come out now." Suien motioned lazily with a hand towards the trees to his left.

"Heh So we can kill everybody." A masked and bandanna wearing ninja cackled gleefully as he stepped out from behind a tree followed by a pretty brown haired kunoichi dressed in a fairly revealing blue and pink outfit which contrasted heavily with the darker clothes of her team mates.

"Kirisame Enough! You are not to kill until I say so." At his disappointed look Suien continued. "There will be enough blood to slake your thirst soon enough. Did you two find anything?"

"Yeah. When we were coming back we spotted some kids near the bottom of the falls. At the lake's edge." The kunoichi Hisame answered.

"Kids?" Suien's brow furrowed as he took in the information. "What were they doing?"

"Looks like their picking up stuff, probably trash or something."

"Hmm. How many kids and were there any adults there."

"There were two women with them, and five kids."

"Can we kill them?" Kirisame asked eagerly. The other Ninja waited impassively while Suien made up his mind.

"No. Murasame go down there and capture those kids, Kill the women. Once they're secured head into the village. Well proceed with our plan early. We've stumbled onto an opportunity we won't waste it."

"Hai" with a curt nod Murasame left in a flutter of leaves.

Standing up Suien glanced at Kirisame. "It looks like we won't need those extra men Kirisame. Leave them an appropriate message."

oOo

"I'm back." Shibuki called as he came around a tree and stepped into view. "Oh." He was a bit surprised to see everyone already looking in his direction. "Ahem. I have your payment." He held up a plain white envelope.

"Thank you." Kurenai walked forward and held out her hand. "I trust our service was adequate." She asked quietly.

"Ah yes I can get home from here." Shibuki added. "Now please leave." He indicated team 8.

"Ah you can't stay." The young girl pouted. "Hinata-chan come visit us please."

"Umm I can't. Shibuki. I mean we have to go home." Hinata stammered.

"Shibuki-Sama!" Both children yelled out indignantly.

"They have to go home." Shibuki tried to speak but was interrupted by the two children dog piling him.

Stepping forward Kurenai pulled the two squirming children off Shibuki. "Now now kids" She began as she gently brushed some dirt off the girls face. "We have important work to do. We can't stay. But if you'd like, the next time Shibuki comes and visits, you two should come with him. I'll let you stay at my house. Would you like that?"

"Can we Mom! Can we Mom!" The two kids cried out excitedly.

Shibuki mouthed a silent thank you.

Their mother pretend to think about it before nodding once.

"Yay!"

"Sensei!" Hinata broke into the conversation, Her voice was a higher pitched than normal and her eyes were wide. "Someones coming. He's got a lot of weapons. I think he's a ninja."

"Shibuki are any of your people out there?" Kurenai asked sharply.

"Ah Maybe. I'm not too sure." Shibuki began nervously.

"Hinata where is he coming from."

"umm from" Hinata began.

"Hinata!"

"West 400 Meters. Hes in the treetops." Hinata pointed with a now steady hand.

"He may be friendly but were not going to take any chances. Shino, Kiba get in the trees. Hinata get the kids and Maya behind you."

"Roger" all three genin chorused. Moving quickly Hinata grabbed both children and and placed them next to their mother. Kiba and Shino jumped into the adjacent trees and waited for their Sensei's signal.

Taking a position slightly forward and to the left of Shibuki Kurenai waited for their guest to arrive.

Stopping at the edge of the treeline Murasame appraised his target. _It almost looks like they spotted me. Wait that woman has a hiate. Leaf Ninja!._ A slow grin appeared on his face. _Looks like this is going to be a lot more fun than I thought. _With a grin he began to move.

"Sensei he's circling around." Hinata dutifully reported.

Without turning her head Kurenai spoke. "That settles it hes not an ally. Shino he's circling around. Set the ambush. Kiba hammer him the second he's distracted. Hinata be ready to step in, let us know the instant he stops circling and begins to move inward."

"Yes sensei."

"Everyone be on guard."

"Hai!"

The next few moments were tense as everyone waited for Hinata's signal. Though it should be noted that the children seemed to be holding up better than Shibuki who was visibly trembling.

"Sensei He's coming up right behind us." Hinata said. "Hell be here in less than a minute."

"Shino, Kiba." Kurenai stated quietly. An insect chirped twice in acknowledgment.

With a low whistle a hail of kunai shot out from the treetops. Shrieking as they cut through the air they arced in towards the group.

"Hinata" Kurenai's voice was calm.

"Hai." Stepping forward a kunai in each hand Hinata's eyes pulsed with chakra. As each projectile came slashing in she deflected each away, slashing the wires attached to each one as she did.

With an angry snarl a blue haired man jumped out of the trees. Cut wires dangling from each of his fingers.

As he flew through the air Kurenai cast the simplest of her genjutsu's. A simple hand sign gathered some of the ambient moisture into a simple lens that amplified and reflected light.

An instant later a spot of light hit the enemy ninja in the eye blinding him breaking his concentration for an instant. A moment later he flew through a cloud of insects that tore away skin and cloth before streaming away. Bleeding and blinded the enemy ninja traced a now unsteady arc through the air.

Kiba met him in mid air.

Reaching up with both hands he laced his fingers together behind the shinobi's head. Pulling with his arms as he rammed his knee into the blue haired ninja's face. A wet crunch accompanied the blow as the ninja's head snapped backwards and the two fell to the ground in a heap. Shibuki screamed as the pair fell a few feet from his location. Scrambling out of the pile Kiba kneeled a few long steps away.

Sparing a glance at the trembling Shibuki Kurenai approached the fallen ninja cautiously, as she got closer she began a series of hand signs, running through seals quickly. Groaning Murasame managed to turn himself over. Placing a hand on the ground he tried to lever himself up only to find his hand sinking into the ground.

"What is this" he screamed as his body began to sink into a sticky mud puddle that had appeared underneath him. His eyes locked onto Kurenai. "Leaf bitch! When I get out of here-"

"Mud Burial" Slamming her hands into the ground Kurenai finished her jutsu. A wet slurping sound accompanied the jutsu as the rest of the ninjas body was sucked into the ground, leaving him buried up to his nose in mud. Behind her she sensed Hinata shooing the kids and their mother into the cover of a nearby pile of rocks. She could just make out Hinata's whispered."Stay down."

"Is everyone OK?" She asked. Receiving an assent from everybody she turned to the trapped shinobi. After one last look to make sure the civilians were in cover she turned back to the trapped ninja.

"Amegakure. The village hidden in the rain." She murmured. "Shibuki do you know why a foreign shinobi might come here?" She asked not really expecting an answer. She didn't get one. Reaching into a pocket she pulled out her copy of the bingo book. Skipping to the appropriate section she began to page through the Amegakure missing nin section. "He's not here." She said to herself. _This means that either this is a deliberate act by Amegakure or he's a very recent missing nin. But why here? This is a very private village. Is that privacy simply their way of life? Or are they hiding something?_

Crouching next to the Ninja she reached down and pulled his head part way out of the mud exposing his mouth.

"Talk why are you here." She asked in a cold voice.

Grinning shallowy the ninja remained silent.

"Very well." With a smile she pushed him down into the mud again until only his eyes could be seen above the mud.

"Umm I." Shibuki began.

"Talk or die. Those are your choices." Kurenai hissed at the enemy shinobi the smile still on her face. She waited a few moments before she yanked his head out of the mud again.

"What?" He spat out.

"Why are you here."

"You know how the game is played. Would you talk?"

Kurenai paused before answering. "I wouldn't. Any last words?"

"Heh. Just get it over with." Bracing himself the enemy Ninja closed his eyes.

"It will be quick." Standing up Kurenai pushed Murasame's head down in to the mud with her foot. A bubble popped once and then the mud began to still. It stilled further and dried out with a few wisps of steam, soon there was no trace that there had ever been a puddle or a ninja.

Her team stared horrified at where moments before a person had been, alive and breathing. Taking a deep breath Kiba noticed that even the scent of the ninja was fading fast. Ignoring their stares Kurenai turned back to Shibuki. "This confirms it. He was on a mission. Otherwise he would have said something anything to keep himself alive. Alive he had a chance of escaping. Shibuki I don't need to know what it is, but is there something in your village worth this level of secrecy."

Still staring at the spot where the enemy ninja had vanished Shibuki managed to nod.

"Shibuki It seems our mission may not be over just yet. Hinata Shino can you two sense anyone nearby?"

"No sensei." Hinata and Shino replied after a moment.

"Very well then. Shino stay here and protect the civilians. If you don't hear from us in one hour take them back to Konoha, and send one of your Kikaichu ahead of you calling for help. Kiba lead us down this mans back trail. Everyone radios on."

Team 8 sprang into motion.

Sort of.

There was much digging into packs for radios and some shoving and jostling as the kids tried to peek into Hinata's and Kiba's packs. As each member got their radio's clipped around their necks they keyed their receiver for a radio check. Shibuki stood in the middle watching dumbly.

"Kurenai-San what do you want me to do."

"I assumed that as village leader you would wish to accompany us to ensure the safety of your village." Kurenai spoke sweetly with a rather bemused smile on her face.

"I don't want to get in the way, but perhaps I should stay with the kids and their mother." Shibuki stammered.

"As you wish. Is everyone ready?"

"Yes sensei!" The three genin chorused.

At a nod from Kurenai Kiba leaped into the trees leading the other two back they the way the enemy shinobi had come.

"Please follow me." Shino stated into the silence.

"Come on kids." Maya said ushering the kids behind Shino.

"Shino-Kun. Are you strong ninja?" The boy asked Shino as the small group stepped into the trees.

"Yes." As he answered Shino took a look at the boys face. He was scared but hiding it well. Looking around he shifted his course slightly. Leading them to a hollow formed where two trees grew close together he invited the three to sit down. The boy seemed to perk up when Shibuki sat down next to him.

"Shibuki will protect us he's a great hero." the boy said confidently speaking to his sister who nodded enthusiastically. "Right Shibuki-Sama?"

"Yes, Yes I will." Shibuki Stated confidently.

Sitting quietly Shino felt a twinge of apprehension as he heard Shibuki's confident reply.

oOo

Arriving at the top of the falls. Kiba and Akamaru began tracking back and forth looking for a scent. With a series of short barks Akamaru pointed with his nose. "Sensei Akamaru says that the trail picks up that way." Kiba translated.

"Good Hinata take a moment and look around make sure were clear."

Pausing Hinata channeled more chakra into her Byakugan. Pushing aside the tingles of pain as she forced her Byakugan to look faster and farther than she was used to, she scanned the area. "Its clear sensei."

"Good. Lead the way Kiba."

"Hai." Rushing off into the trees Kiba led them deeper into the forest. He and Akamaru finally came skidding to a stop just outside a clearing formed where several trees grew close together. "Stop Stop." he screamed.

Hinata crashed into Kiba in a way that would have been comical if not for the deadly seriousness of the situation.

"Kiba-Kun what is it?" Hinata peeked over Kiba's shoulder curiously.

"Something's off…" Kiba said as both he and Akamaru both began taking deep breaths.

Keeping silent Kurenai scanned the area as well but couldn't spot anything amiss. She trusted Kiba so she kept silent so as not to disturb him.

"Paper there's paper in the clearing." Kiba finally spoke his voice confused.

"Paper." Hinata echoed. Focusing her Byakugan inward she looked over the clearing minutely. "I see it. Its under a small covering of leaves. There's some writing on it."

"Can you make out what it says Hinata?" Kurenai asked.

"Umm I think it says Orders. The writings kind of sloppy. Wait there's a wire attached to it." Hinata leaned over Kiba pushing him down into a crouch as she examined the clearing. Tracing the wire's path she followed it to some squares of more paper? "Sensei there's some sheets of paper attached to the end of the wire."

"Explosive tags." Kurenai stated. " I don't think its an ambush it looks more like a double cross. Whatever is leading this attack is willing to kill his own team mates. Hinata how many tags? And where are they in the clearing."

"Four. And their all together."

"That's enough to completely kill a dozen ninja so it's probably a small force." She paused as she digested the information. _That means they're not going to be leaving any witnesses either._ "Kiba circle around find out where they went. Hinata go with him. I'm getting above the tree line to warn Shino."

Nodding once the two genin moved around the clearing looking for clues. Hopping up into the highest branches Kurenai keyed her mike. "Shino come in."

A short crackle came over the radio before Shino's voice came through. "Yes."

"Get the civilians to Konoha. Send word for aid. It looks like someone's planning to invade Takigakure. I think it's a small force but it's not certain."

"Acknowledged..." There was a pause before the radio crackled again. "And Shibuki-San?"

"Ask if he will guide us into the village. The enemy may already be inside and I don't want to follow in their footsteps."

Removing his finger from the mike Shino turned. "Shibuki-San. We need you to guide us into the village."

Before Shibuki answered the two children interrupted. "Shibuki-Sama is going to save the village!"

"You're going to stop the bad people right!"

"Yes, Yes I am." answering the children with a smile he looked to Shino. "Tell Kurenai that I will meet her at the bottom of the falls."

Nodding Shino keyed his mike once more. "Sensei Shibuki-San will meet you at the bottom of the falls. I will proceed with my mission."

"Acknowledged. Thank you Shino."

With a final farewell the party split up.

oOo

"Suien-Sama That's all of them." Hisame called out as she tossed a gagged and bound villager onto the ground.

"Excellent." Striding forward Suien ran his gaze over the assembled villagers. "Where's is Shibuki?" He called out his voice ringing across the village.

"Suien why are you doing this." One of the village elders yelled out.

"That's not what I asked. Kirisame." Suien nodded at the masked ninja.

With a smirk the masked ninja picked up the nearest villager, an older man who squirmed ineffectively against the ninjas iron grip. Drawing a blade he slashed open the man's stomach spilling intestines across the ground like some kind of nightmarish pasta and filling the air with the coppery tang of blood.

Ignoring the screams and horrified gasps Suien walked into the midst of the prisoners. "Now let's try this again where is Shibuki?"

"He's at the lake." One of the villager's cried out hastily before quieting down again.

"Ah now were getting somewhere." smirking he waved a hand indicating the other two ninja to join him. When they had he spoke quietly. "I believe we know what happened to Murasame."

"Hes just late. You think Shibuki stopped him? I thought you said he was soft." Hisame stated.

"Yes he is, but Murasame could have been taken by surprise. There are a lot of things that could have happened. But I do know Murasame would have returned by now unless something or someone had stopped him."

"So what's our next step then?" Hisame asked as she took a look around the village.

"That's easy. We wait. Shibuki will come to us."

oOo

"Sensei what are we going to do?" Hinata asked nervously. Shibuki had led them into the village through an underground passage hidden behind the falls. The path had led into a river flowing behind the waterfall. Diving in after Shibuki they had emerged in the middle of a vast lake above the waterfall, presumably its source. The area was dominated by a huge tree whose trunk was hundreds of feet thick and whose branches spread high into the sky.

When they had surfaced they had spotted the villager's tied up in the center of their village guarded by three others. Putting a restraining hand on Kiba Kurenai turned to Shibuki as they floated in the water.

"Shibuki is there any way for us to get closer"

"Yes. Umm the tree."

"Show us."

Diving once again the three of them followed Shibuki deeper into the lake. As they swam they began to see the giant trees roots digging deep into the lake bed. Swimming quickly Shibuki led them to where the ground began to slope back up towards the shore, near the base of the giant tree. Motioning to one of the roots he swam into a nook between the tree and the lake bottom.

Swimming into the nook they found themselves surfacing in small tunnel. Following the tunnel they crawled up into the very heart of the tree itself. Eventually reaching a vantage point not too far from where the villager's and enemy ninja were gathered.

"Shibuki what is that man after." Kurenai asked seriously. By the time they had gotten to their current vantage point one of the villager's lay dead. Hinata and Kiba took in the sight with horrified eyes while Shibuki dry heaved in a corner.

"The hero water" He choked out. "Every 100 years this tree produces a small amount of water. When drank this water increases the chakra levels of the drinker to the level of a Kage. With this water we have managed to protect our village from any harm. But there are side effects. Horrible ones. Drinking the water takes your very life. It gives you chakra by taking years from your life. More hidden falls ninja have been killed by the hero water than our enemies. And now Suien has come to steal it."

"Suien? Shibuki do you know this man.?" Kurenai asked sharply.

"Yes he used to be a hidden falls jounin."

"Used to? Is he a missing nin?"

"No after my father died Suien left the village. He gave us no reason but he did leave peacefully."

"Very well then Shibuki. Do you wish to hire us to defend your village?" She asked calmly.

"Sensei!" Both Kiba and Hinata called out in surprise.

"Hinata! Kiba! This is a foreign village. An ally of the land of fire and of Konoha. Conducting an operation here without consent is tantamount to an act of war. Isn't that right Shibuki?"

Hanging his head Shibuki answered. "Yes. We value our privacy. As long as our people have existed it has been the pride of our people to be able to defend ourselves without the aid of the larger powers. It is who we are."

"So why did we come here!" Kiba shouted angrily. "Why did you send Shino to Konoha?"

"Our mission was to see him to his village safely, he is here safely. The protection of civilians is demanded by our treaty. The call for aid was prudent." She answered without lifting her gaze from Shibuki. So what is your answer then?" Kurenai pressed.

"Do it" he whispered missing the satisfied smile that drew across Kurenai's face.

"Let's begin." Smiling happily Kurenai addressed her team.

oOo

"SHIBUKI! I KNOW YOUR OUT THERE COME OUT!" Suien Screamed out into the air. After a few moments when no answer came he turned to Kirisame. "Well you know what to do. Start with the kids."

"Yes Suien-Sama" Grinning evilly under his mask Kirisame turned towards the nearest group of bound villager's drawing a pair of kunai as he did so.

"WAIT!" with a sound like a muffled thunderclap a figure landed at the edge of the lake a few dozen yards away from where the group sat, raising a small cloud of dust. Stepping out of the cloud of was Shibuki. His normally cheerful face set into a cold hard mask. Surrounding him was a visible wave of chakra that whipped wildly around him shaking his clothes and hair. His mind flashed back to the conversation he had just had with Kurenai a few moments ago.

"Let's begin." Smiling happily Kurenai addressed her team. "Hinata, Kiba, here's what were going to do. I'll create a distraction by attacking their leader. When I do throw every smoke bomb you have. Your first priority is neutralizing the two other enemy ninja. As long as they are alive they're a threat to the villager's do you two understand?" both teens nodded their faces tense. "We move in two minutes. Make your final preparations."

"Ah Kurenai-San what about me." Shibuki asked from off to one side.

Turning her ruby gaze onto Shibuki Kurenai stared at him a moment before speaking. "You can stay here if you wish. But I don't think that's who you are."

"And who is that?" He asked bitterly as he stared at his shaking hands.

"It's what you do."

"What I do?"

"When it counts." Kurenai finished.

~end flashback~

"Ah Shibuki! So good to see you, it's about time you showed up. And I see you have took the hero water." Suien smiled as he took in Shibuki's form, his eyes glittering with avarice. "Now hand it over before someone gets hurt." As he spoke he waved forward Kirisame and Hisame. "I won't ask again."

"Let them go Suien." Shibuki spat out.

The easy smile on Suien's face abruptly vanished. "Don't take that tone with me boy." He hissed emphasizing the last word. "I taught you everything. I can break you where you stand. Now hand it over before villager's start dying."

"That's not going to happen Suien." Shibuki said before his hands began to blur into a long sequence of seals. "White water style!: Water Dragon." Behind him the water in the lake began to foam as it began to grow agitated. Two tall pillars of water began to form in the water behind him.

Laughing Suien rushed forward the moment Shibuki began forming seals. "That jutsu takes too long" He cackled as his hand closed around Shibuki's throat. "You should know better than that."

"That's now what I-" Shibuki's voice was cut off as gout of blood erupted from his mouth.

Tossing Shibuki's body aside Suien turned in time to see a cloud of black smoke envelop the villager's and his two remaining allies. In one hand Suien held a bloody kunai, in the other he held the Bottle of Hero water that Shibuki had hidden in his robes. He watched impassively as the smoke swallowed up the area.

As the thick black smoke boiled over the area Kirisame tried to jump out of the miasma. As his muscled flexed readying to launch his body out of the area he felt a small sting in his ankles. He toppled to the ground because his legs refused to hold his weight any longer. He glanced around desperately trying to find his attacker or attackers. Rolling onto his back he saw a shape moving in the smoke. Palming a kunai he aimed and threw in a single motion. With a sharp clang something interrupted its flight in a shower of sparks. As he tried to sit up a sharp pain followed by numbness spread across his chest. As the numbness spread he found it difficult to breathe and his sight began to gray out.

The last thing he saw was a pair of silver eyes. "Beautiful." He managed to whisper before the light faded from his eyes and he died.

Coughing as the smoke filled her lungs Hisame managed to roll out of the smoke. Once she was clear she took off across the beach running as fast as her legs could carry her. "Fuck this!" She snarled under her breath. Hopping over a log she entered the welcome shade of the surrounding forest. Taking a moment to catch her breath she took the same moment to look around. A crunch alerted her to someone else in the forest. A moments concentration and suddenly there was a long whip made of water hanging from each of her wrists.

"Why don't you come out and play. I know your there." She sang out.

With an angry snarl Kiba came charging from his hiding spot. Charging ahead on all fours he ran straight at the blue clad kunoichi. Smirking Hisame flicked her whips and waited.

oOo

As the cloud of smoke boiled over his team Suien Jumped back as far as he could out onto the lake. As he did so the water underneath his feet exploded as a black haired woman in a red and white dress came flying out, very nearly gutting him.

"An ambush…Not too bad, but I have the hero water." He cackled as he tossed the bottle casually up and down in one hand.

Stepping back from where she had just finished delivering her final blow to the masked ninja Hinata used her Byakugan to scan the area. Kiba had left the range of her sight but she spotted Shibuki lying on the ground. Pushing chakra into her legs she left the smoke screen in a chakra fueled rush.

oOo

As she watched the dark haired boy charge at her Hisame suppressed a grin. She took a quick glance around just to make sure the boy was alone. Satisfied that he was alone she lowered her guard a bit, to focus more fully on him.

"Akamaru!" Kiba shouted as he got closer. With a small bark Akamaru launched himself from the underbrush and latched onto the kunoichi's ankle. With a wet, dull crunch his teeth sliced through the tendons and into the bones of the her leg, crippling her. As her leg went out from under her she lost her concentration and her whips fell apart.

As she fell Kiba slid forward slamming his foot into her knee unbalancing her even further. Keeping with the momentum he let his body roll, his right arm coming in hard, his fist smashing her knee further before he rolled and let his other leg come down in a vicious stomp, bending her leg at a sickening angle, the sound of bone splintering and lacerating her flesh drowned out by her sharp scream. Catching her in the same move he used against her partner he brought his knee smashing into her skull. Only this time he didn't hold back. Pulling down with all his strength as he smashed his knee forward turned it into a lethal blow. Hisame fell backwards, where her face had been nothing but a bloody crater remained. Kiba watched her fall his eyes wide, horror and delight fighting across his face for dominance.

oOo

Hinata and Kurenai reached Shibuki at the same time. Tearing her sleeve clean off Hinata pressed it to the wound causing a groan from Shibuki and a relieved sigh from both women.

Coughing up some blood Shibuki tried to sit up. "I have to stop him." He coughed. Shoving him down roughly Kurenai turned to Hinata. "Don't let him get up." As she stood up she spoke again. "Shibuki willing to die to protect someone's is different from throwing your life away. You should remember that." without another word she stepped onto the surface of the lake and began a slow steady walk towards Suien.

Tossing the bottle of hero water up in the air casually Suien watched Kurenai's steady approach with a look of silent glee. "Well well well... Aren't you a pretty one. Come to bow at my feet?"

Arching a casual eyebrow Kurenai eyed the man with a contemptuous sneer. "Hardly. Someone as weak as you isn't fit to guard an outhouse let alone be a ninja."

"What was that bitch!" Suien screamed his face flushing in anger.

Sighing theatrically Kurenai brushed a stray lock of hair from her face before simply quirking a single finger at Suien. On the shore Hinata and Shibuki watched wide eyed.

Eyes bugging out in anger Suien brought the bottle to his lips and tore the cork out with his teeth.

The slight smile on Kurenai's face was the only warning he had. With the cork out the explosive tags hidden inside the bottle went off. An explosion shook the lake surface sending huge waves of water crashing into the shore. As the flames and smoke cleared away a charred smoking shape came staggering out of the smoke.

It was Suien. Every scrap of cloth on his upper body had been blown away. In some cases shreds of burning cloth had been literally blasted into his flesh, smoldering like grisly candles. His face had been completely burned away leaving only an empty charred socket and his teeth visible in a ghastly skeletal smile. Only the eye on the other side remained relatively intact though it was so bloodshot it looked like it floated in a sea of blood.

"My isn't that something..." Kurenai commented calmly as she took in his burned formed.

A wordless snarl of rage came rattling out of Suien's charred throat. "Bit-c-h" He croaked out. In one tight fist Suien held something. Holding his hand out he showed her the small glass vial he held in his hand. "Ever- every" The words came rattling out of the ruined mess of his face. "Jo-Jo-Joun w-ter water. All" Coughing violently he shoved the vial in his mouth and bit down. Blood and glass and some clear liquid spilled down his mangled face, some of it even seeping into the open wounds on his chest.

Back on shore Shibuki-Sama gasped. "Oh no."

"Shibuki-san what is it?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"I forgot. Every hidden falls jounin carries a small vial of Hero Water in case of emergencies."

"Sensei." Hinata whispered her eyes wide with fright.

"It gets worse." Shibuki coughed. "The hero water gets stronger the closer to death you are."

Even as he spoke there was enormous chakra spike from the center of the lake, a horrifying flash of power that blinded Hinata for a few moments. In the center of that conflagration of chakra stood Suien an enormous blue aura around his body. The chakra whipping around him was even starting to burn his skin rending it asunder and further opening his wounds, every cut, every tear seeming to make the chakra grow more and more.

Standing on the surface of the lake near Suien Kurenai allowed herself a smile. Drawing a kunai she slung it in an easy underhand throw at Suien.

Screaming loudly as the kunai approached Suien blasted the kunai away with a wall of pure chakra. Roaring incoherently he charged Kurenai, moving much faster than his wounds would have suggested.

Hinata could only watch awestruck as Suien charged past Kurenai and proceeded to smash his fists into the surface of the lake, sending waves crashing outward. He moved in a frenzy of fury and hate screaming as he did so. Each blow he threw sending a visible shock wave of power flying outwards. Still screaming he kept attacking something only he could see, ignoring Kurenai who stood calmly a dozen feet away. His frenzied rush moved him in a rough circle around Kurenai.

Standing in the center of Suien's fury Kurenai's face was calm as she spun the genjutsu that Suien was desperately attacking. She stood there safe and unharmed as Suien spent his life and chakra attacking ghosts spun from water and air.

All too soon his frenzied movements began to slow.

The aura around Suien began to flicker.

Flaring brightly before dying down again.

Finally fading away entirely.

Coughing violently the shriveled wreck that used to be a person clawed its way towards Kurenai, an insane gleam shining in one bloodshot eye.

Kurenai watched his approach calmly.

Mere inches from her feet Suien let out a last rattling gasp.

His blood shot eye finally lost it's shine. Not even falling forward the man simply sank beneath the surface of the water, the ripples of his passing broken by the brunette's footfalls as she walked over them and back to the shore where her team was waiting for her.

oOo

AN: Thanks to my Beta's Whitedragon17 and Psudocode Samurai, without whose help and inspiration this story would never have gotten off the ground. Both are amazing authors and I highly recommend all of their fics. And thanks to all my reviewers.

AAN: If you think I made a mistake or have a suggestion or an idea, Please PM me or leave it in a review.


	12. Chapter 11

I do not own Naruto or Venom/Carnage

AN. Sorry for the long gap. No excuses just my apologies to my readers. here is the next chapter. For those who are wondering Venom will finally be unleashed very very soon. Chapter 13 at the very latest. As always thanks for reading and reviewing.

oOo

…_. …. …._

…_.. ….._

Chapter 11. Second interlude.

Running upstairs Inari wiped angry tears from his eyes. Sniffling a bit he ran into his room. Scarcely looking around he fell onto his bed. And fell against something warm. That was moving. Jumping back off the bed with a startled squeak he took a more cautious look. Lying on his bed was a girl. A very pretty girl. One with long pink hair. She stirred once but went still again.

Stepping closer cautiously he took a closer look. She was sleeping peacefully curled around a pillow she held in her arms. She was wearing a red dress and there were bandages on both her arms. _Is she hurt?_

Backing away as quietly as he could Inari looked around his bedroom for something to cover her with. Spotting his coverlet in a corner he tip toed over to it and picked it up in both hands.

Walking back to the sleeping girl he gingerly put the coverlet on her. As the cloth settled around her she stirred and woke up. Stretching her arms overhead she looked around sleepily. "Sasuke?"

"No I'm Inari."

"Hello I'm Sakura." She answered back politely while still half asleep. The manners her mother had drilled into her serving her well. Shaking her head once to clear the cobwebs and stifling a yawn behind a bandaged hand Sakura finally got her rattled brain working again. Looking around Sakura examined the room she was in, besides the bed she was in there were a few toys scattered around as well as some minor odds and ends. There was also a small pile of clothes in one corner. That and the young dark haired boy who was looking at her with wide eyed curiosity. "Hey so do you know Tazuna and Tsunami?"

"They're my mum and Grandpa." Inari replied wiping one of his eyes.

"Hey what's wrong?" Sakura asked as she took hold of one of Inari's hands and took in the unshed tears that glimmered in his eyes..

"Nothing." He replied stubbornly.

Opening her mouth Sakura closed it again. Smiling she pulled the boy into an awkward hug. Blushing a bit in embarrassment she patted his head gingerly until the boys shoulders stopped shaking. Letting him go after a moment she sat him down next to her.

The two sat on the bed together neither looking at each other.

Eventually Inari looked over at Sakura. Blushing a bit as he looked at the pink haired girl he tried to think of something to say. Glancing down at his hands he noticed the white bandages covering her hands and arms.

"Sakura are you hurt?"

"No I'm just tired." Sakura said as she ran a hand through her hair. "Why?"

"Your hands. They're covered in bandages.

"Oh these. They're for protection."

"Cloth bandages?" Inari asked skeptically.

Taking in the expression on his face Sakura giggled. "Here let me show you." Reaching over she undid the knot on her left arm. Unwinding a two or three foot long length she held it one hand while she reached into her holster for a kunai. Pulling one out she handed it to Inari. "Here try and cut it."

Shrugging Inari grabbed the kunai in one hand and a length of cloth in the other. Drawing the blade down the length of the fabric he tried to saw through the cloth. After a few moments of hacking and sawing at the bandages Inari finally gave up, a sullen look on his face. "I guess they're OK."

Giggling Sakura began to wrap her hand and arm again. "I think so. Naruto gave them to me."

"Who?"

"Didn't you meet him? He's got short blonde hair, earrings and hes wearing a blue shirt." Sakura described Naruto to him.

"Oh" Inari's face had grown sullen again.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Although curious Sakura kept her silence focusing on re-wrapping her arm again.

oOo

Downstairs Naruto and Tsunami prepared lunch together. After Naruto's impromptu oath they had had fallen into a comfortable silence while they prepared the meal. Naruto prepared the food with a confident hand. Odd as it may have sounded, he was actually a fair chef. This was mostly due to one reason. A few years ago while his Mom was still a chunin and just before Anko became a tokubetsu jounin she had been taking a lot of missions in order to help pay for their house. What this meant was that he and Anko had to cook for themselves.

A lot.

And Anko couldn't cook.

Their first attempt had caused a fire. A big one.

Their second attempt had landed Iruka in the hospital.

As for their third attempt. That stain still hadn't come out.

They'd even replaced the _floor_! It kept coming back!

After that Ayame had helped the two out by teaching them how to cook. That hadn't gone over too well either. Anko's spoon had snapped. So had her temper. But eventually they(he) had gotten the hang of it.

Now he just concentrated on cutting up the vegetables. But the first chance he got he would apologize to Inari.

"Naruto." Tsunami spoke up after a while.

"Yeah."

"That's enough for now. I can finish this. Thanks for your help." She said taking the ingredients Naruto had prepared. "You know you're pretty good at this. Did your mom teach you?"

"huh? No. My sisters friend works at a restaurant she taught us."

"Us?"

"My sister and me."

"So do you have any more siblings?"

"No its just the three of us. Me my mom and my sister."

"What about your father?" Tsunami asked her voice soft.

"He died. A long time ago." Naruto replied gently.

"I'm sorry." She turned her attention back to the food in front of her. After a few quiet moments later she spoke again. "You know there's an apothecary in town. He probably has a few things that might help your sensei. You should go take a look."

"Really?" Conversation forgotten Naruto dashed out the door leaving an amused Tsunami behind. She watched him go a small smile tugging at her lips.

oOo

Walking back across the lake surface Kurenai allowed herself a small smile of satisfaction. Fighting the rogue nin had cheered her up immensely. Looking around she spotted Kiba walking out of the woods with an anxious look on his face. She gave him a reassuring wave and focused her attention back to the shore. Hinata held a compress to Shibuki's stomach who although pale was looking better. Kiba and Akamaru began to untie the villagers once she gave him the 'All clear' signal.

Scanning the area one last time she couldn't find any of the chakra signatures of any other ninja besides her two genin. Picking up her pace a bit she made it back to shore quickly by gliding across the water, in a manner resembling skating.

"Sensei." Hinata cried out happily as Kurenai stepped onto solid ground skipping off the water's surface rather girlishly.

"Hinata. Kiba. Are you two OK?" She asked as Kiba and Akamaru joined them closely followed by the rest of the village crowding around the group of ninja.

"Yes"

"I'm fine Sensei. The other ninja is in the woods over there." Kiba motioned over his shoulder with his thumb. Next to him a few of the villagers had taken over from Hinata, letting her join Kurenai and Kiba.

"You two did very well." Kurenai said gathering up the two in her arms. "You saved a lot of lives." The villagers gathered up Shibuki and carried him to the center of the village, the rest of the village followed suit and gave the three some privacy.

After a few moments Kurenai broke the hug. Running a hand through Hinata's hair she motioned for the two to follow her. Together the trio followed the crowd over to where Shibuki lay in front of a hut. Two of the village elders sat next to Shibuki tending to his wounds.

"Still alive?" She asked as she knelt down next to him.

Coughing once Shibuki turned his head towards Kurenai. "I'll be fine. It looks like Suien was a little too excited over the hero water. He didn't stab deep enough."

"Good. Shibuki we have completed our mission to see you home. Are you satisfied with our service?" She asked an amused smile on her lips.

Chuckling Shibuki winced. "Very. Thank you. You saved my people."

Kurenai nodded graciously. "Here." She said pulling a bottle from her dress and handing it to Shibuki. "The hero water."

"You switched it?" Shibuki asked as he gently took the bottle. Holding it delicately he turned it over a few times his expression thoughtful.

"It seemed prudent. Is something wrong?" Kurenai asked as she took in Shibuki's expression.

"No. Nothing." Shibuki took a deep breath before speaking again. "Kurenai, would you and your team mind spending the night here?" He asked, ignoring the storm of conversation that followed his remark.

Running a hand through her dark hair to hide her eyes, Kurenai ran her gaze over the crowd. She spotted mostly confusion but there were tiny hints of anger and resentment on some faces. But still mostly surprise.

"Thank you Shibuki. We will be glad to."

Nodding once Shibuki murmured a few words to the people around him before being carried off.

oOo

Naruto stepped out of Tazuna's home and looked around, taking in his surroundings. When they had brought Kakashi here he hadn't really been looking around. Now he finally got a good look around. Green, that was his first impression. Like Konoha the land of Wave was covered in lush foliage. Trees and bushes growing thickly as far as the eye could see. Taking a moment to enjoy the scenery he took a deep breath.

A seconds concentration and he was off, dashing into the treetops heading towards the distant plumes of smoke that he had spotted earlier.

Watching from the rooftop of Tazuna's home Sasuke idly tossed a kunai up and down in his hand, a curious expression on his face.

Faster than he'd thought Naruto arrived at the edge of the town. It had a depressing sort of look to it. Houses and shops and other things spread along the edge of the water. He could see people on the streets, but they moved quietly with none of the animation he expected. _It reminds me of my old apartment. Not old really but abandoned. Like somethings missing._

Taking off his Hiate he stuffed it into one of his pockets. Reaching into another pouch he pulled out a gray poncho/cloak. Throwing it around his shoulders he entered the town.

oOo

Pushing open the door to the apothecary Naruto stepped aside to let a woman and child pass. They exited with hardly a glance in his direction, though the woman did give Naruto a single curt nod as she passed.

Stepping inside the small shop he made his way down the aisles looking for what he needed. _Now if I only knew what that was._ He tried to remember what Choji had told him about soldier pills. But nothing really came to mind.

Reaching out he made to pick up small bottle with a picture of a flower on it. It looked vaguely familiar. Even as his fingers closed around it so did another hand. A soft white hand. Attached a to an equally soft and delicate arm.

Glancing up in surprise Naruto found himself looking into a pair of brownish green eyes, framed by the longest eyelashes he had ever seen. Snatching back his hand in surprise he took a step back and got his first real look at the person, no it was a girl.

In addition to her eyes she had straight black hair hanging down to her shoulders and was wearing a red and pink kimono with a black choker around her slender neck. She was holding a small basket in the crook of one arm.

"Hi." Naruto said as he let go of the bottle.

"Hello." She greeted him back, her voice soft, musical. "Did you need this?" She asked holding out the bottle to Naruto.

Shaking his head Naruto waved a hand in denial. "No. Actually I'm not sure."

"You're not sure?" She asked tilting her head curiously to one side.

"Yeah. A friend of mine really wore himself out. I just want something to help him get his energy back."

"That's very kind of you." Holding up the bottle she indicated the label. "This is for wounds, what you need is over there." she pointed to a row of shelves a few feet away.

"Thanks." Waving Naruto headed over to the shelf leaving the girl standing there with an amused expression on her face.

Reaching the shelf she had indicated he began to scan the rows of neatly labeled pills and powders. Picking a few at random he took them into his arms and started to make his way over to the counter. As he turned around he almost ran into the girl who was standing behind him. A large smile broke out across her face as she took in the random assortment of things in his arms. "Come here." she said taking Naruto by the arm and leading him back to the rows of shelves.

"So what's wrong with your friend?" She asked as she began replacing the various things back on the shelves.

"Umm he got into a fight and really wore himself out. We had to carry him home."

"Oh so he just needs to recover his strength then?" She asked as she began to pull a few things from the shelves. "Here this should be fine." She said placing a few small bottles in his arms. "The instructions are on the back. But all of them can just be mixed with water and drank."

"Thanks. I really appreciate it." Naruto said as he fumbled the things into his arms. "Do you need any help?"

"I'm fine. I have what I need." She said holding up her basket. Together the two walked over to the counter, where a wizened old man was ringing up various purchases.

"Is this together?" he asked as Naruto and the girl approached the counter.

"Yes."

"No."

The two looked at each other embarrassed. "Yes." Naruto repeated emphatically, drawing another smile from the girl. Pulling out his wallet he paid for the items and the two left together.

Once outside he turned back to her. "Thanks for all your help. I'm Naruto."

"Haku." Tilting her head to the side she looked curiously at Naruto. "Why?"

"Why what?" he asked back. She held up her paper bag full of medical supplies, a smile on her lips.

"Oh." He smiled at her and shrugged. "Who knows." Drawing a bigger smile from her.

"What are you doing here? In wave?" She asked as the two began to walk down the street.

"Can you keep a secret?" He asked grinning mischievously.

"Sure"

Naruto held out a hand in the air. "I'm here to protect something." As he spoke he closed his hand into a fist, grinning back at Haku.

"Something or someone?" Haku asked shrewdly.

"Both."

"So your some kind of bodyguard? Or are you a ninja?"

Naruto simply grinned, which made Haku snort in frustration.

"Are they worth protecting?" Haku picked up the conversation again.

"You know I didn't think so. Not at first."

"What changed your mind?"

"Do you know what makes life, life?" Naruto asked turning to look at Haku. "Having something to protect. Something to come back to. Something worth dying for. The man I'm here to protect finally remembered that. And that makes him worth protecting."

For just a moment as Naruto spoke Haku had a memory flash into her mind. A snow covered bridge. A tall figure wreathed in falling snow. One hand held outstretched to hers.

"Are you OK? Your face is kind red."

"What?" Reaching up Haku touched her cheek, it felt hot. "Sorry I was a little distracted. Do you have something like that? Something or someone to protect?" She asked quickly to cover up her distracted state.

"Yeah, I do. But I didn't always have them." Something about the girl was making him unusually talkative. But he felt a strange tug whenever he looked at her. A bone deep sense of familiarity that he found hard to rationalize. "I was alone for years, and then one day."

"One day what?"

"My mom found me. And suddenly I had a family. I wasn't alone anymore." he smiled at Haku who smiled back before looking away.

The two walked together a bit further, their hands occasionally brushing against each other as they walked. The peaceful walk had to end sometime though. And all too soon it did. They stopped at the road at the edge of town.

"I gotta go this way." Naruto pointed over his shoulder.

"I'm going over there." Haku pointed behind her. "Thanks for this." She held up her bag. "Here." Impulsively she reached up to her neck and untied a small leather thong from around her neck. "This is for you." She pressed something small and round into Naruto's hand.

Opening his hand Naruto saw a small black pearl with blue designs resting on his palm. It was held in a loose weave of leather strands to form a necklace of some sort. "Wow." He whispered softly. "Are you sure? isn't this pretty valuable?"

"Yes. But it's not something I want. I mean I'm... Sorry."

"What?"

"Let me explain." She waved Naruto over to a small pile of wood and sat down. "That pearl means a lot to me but... It also has a lot of bad memories attached to it. But I couldn't bring myself to throw it away."

"So your giving it to me." Naruto said as he dangled the pearl in front of his eyes, an amused smile on his face.

"Yes."

"I'll keep it safe then."

"Thank you." Once again the two lapsed into an awkward silence. "We should probably get going." Haku said as she stood up.

"Will I see you around?"

"We'll meet again someday." Without another word Haku turned and left.

As she walked away Naruto examined the pearl again. It was warm to touch, and maybe it was just his imagination but he thought he could feel a slight pulse coming from it. At any rate it was a kind gift. Knotting the leather thong around his neck he slipped the pearl down his shirt.

oOo

Walking back into the room he was sharing with Naruto, Sasuke looked around for something to do. _Kakashi didn't leave me any instructions on what to do. Sakura's worthless but at least she's a better fighter than Naruto._ He thought as he remembered Naruto's abysmal performance in the academy taijutsu classes. _But... He did kill one of the demon brothers and he did pretty well against those water clones. Just how strong is he? Was I wrong about him? No. no way._ Absorbed in his thoughts he flopped down onto the bed knocking over Naruto's pack as he did so. With a heavy 'thunk' it hit the floor spilling its contents everywhere. Growling in frustration he jumped off the bed and began to gather up the fallen items. Idly sorting the contents into piles he began to repack them neatly. Glancing at the pile of scrolls, weapons, explosive tags, food and other supplies he growled under his breath. _Damn what the hell is Naruto thinking bringing all this crap with him. Well at least he doesn't under pack._ Hefting the pack in his arms he tossed it onto the other bed where it bounced heavily.

Growling again he went back to his bed and flopped down. Crossing his hands behind his head he went over the fight with Zabuza again. _I learned two jutsus and we took out an A rank missing nin. Not bad for my first mission. _Gritting his teeth he remembered his own place in that battle. _Even with the Sharingan I wasn't even able to mark him. I guess Kakashi-Sensei deserves his reputation. I knew he was called the copy ninja, but I thought that just meant he was good at replicating techniques. But where did he get his Sharingan? Everyone in my clan was killed that night. There was no one out on a mission that day. I'm the only survivor! Damn it!_

Jumping off his bed he walked out the door and proceeded down the hallway to Kakashi's room. Opening the door he walked inside interrupting Kakashi and Tazuna. The two were talking quietly while drinking some tea. "Kakashi-Sensei may I have a word?" Noting the serious look on his face Kakashi and Tazuna exchanged a long look. Something passed between the two men, too quickly for him to decipher before Tazuna excused himself and left.

"What is it Sasuke?" Kakashi asked in his usual lazy drawl.

"Sensei why do you have the Sharingan?"

Taking a long drink from his cup Kakashi paused before answering. "I suppose I should have seen this coming. Sit down Sasuke."

Moving stiffly Sasuke took a seat across from his sensei an unreadable expression on his face.

"This eye." Kakashi began his voice a bit wistful. "This was a battlefield necessity. On a mission a long time ago a member of your clan was dying. In order to keep his eye from falling into enemy hands and to keep it from being destroyed he requested that it be implanted in me. After the mission your clan honored his decision and allowed me to keep the Sharingan."

"What was his name?"

"Obito Uchiha. Is your curiosity satisfied?" as Kakashi spoke his one visible eyebrow rising until it almost disappeared under his hiate.

"Yes Sensei." he swallowed hastily as he took in his sensei's expression. "There is one more thing."

"You activated your Sharingan." It wasn't question.

"Yes sensei. When are we going to start training my Sharingan?"

"When your body is ready for the strain. Yes you can copy any technique you see. But if you don't have the chakra to use those techniques you'll end up like Sakura. As for taijutsu. copying an advanced style will end with you in the hospital. Until I say so DO NOT deliberately copy any techniques without my express permission. That goes double when we get back to Konoha. Is that understood?"

Sasuke nodded once but his left hand tightened incrementally until it was a tight clenched fist.

"Good." With a suddenness that was a bit startling Kakashi's expression changed back into its usual cheerful expression. Such as it was. "Get some rest Sasuke, well be busy the next couple of days."

"Doing what precisely Sensei? I thought our mission was to guard Tazuna while _HE _built the bridge?"

Scratching his cheek thoughtfully Kakashi answered. "That doesn't mean you won't be getting some kind of training while you're at it." Waving one hand dismissively he pulled out his book with the other and began to read.

"I see." _Kakashi is hiding something but what? What the hell is Kakashi playing at? How am I supposed to get stronger as fast I need to if I'm not learning new jutsus._ With these thoughts uppermost in his mind he slipped out the door and was gone.

oOo

As the sun set it painted the sky in iridescent shades of gold and crimson before fading into the deep purple of the night sky. The bright pinpricks of stars spread across the sky in glittering waves as the sun receded. Writing her report by the light of a single candle Kurenai took a moment to savor the view before turning back to her writing. On the windowsill next to her a messenger hawk shifted its wings restlessly. She had already finished a letter to Naruto, it was sitting next to her ready to be sent off as well.

"Sensei." Hinata's shy voice called from the doorway. Looking over Kurenai spotted the girl standing with her hands nervously wringing together.

"You're worried about Shino aren't you?" She asked even as she kept writing, her pen flickering across the surface of the scroll in quick even strokes.

"Yes"

"Hinata. Do you trust Shino?"

"Yes."

"Then trust that he'll get back safely. I'm sending a message back to the village letting them know of our situation, and by now Shino's message should have reached his clan. They'll have mobilized by now. Have faith in their strength" She leveled a serious gaze towards Hinata. "and in his. The way they believe in yours."

"Right!" Hinata exclaimed her figure straightening into a more confident posture. "Thank you sensei. Good Night." Turning she walked away.

"Good Night. Hinata." Smiling she went back to her writing, "You too Kiba." A startled gasp and the sound of footsteps was her only answer. She looked out the window again. _Naruto, Shino, stay safe my dear ones..._

oOo

AN: Thanks to my Beta's Whitedragon17 and Psudocode Samurai, without whose help and inspiration this story would never have gotten off the ground. Both are amazing authors and I highly recommend all of their fics. And thanks to all my reviewers.

AAN: If you think I made a mistake or have a suggestion or an idea, Please PM me or leave it in a review.


	13. Chapter 12

I do not own Naruto or Venom/Carnage

You asked for it. Here it is. VENOM! To all my readers thank you for your patience and understanding.

To Anon and the other anonymous reviewers. Thanks for your kind reviews. Sorry but this is the only way to contact you it seems. To all you guys please fix it so I can give you a proper reply. But most of all just this.

Thank you for taking the time to review.

As always thanks to my Beta's. Whitedragon17 and Psudocode Samurai. So without further ado. Here is chapter 12.

oOo

_warmth it was warmer now_

_drowsing it stirred slightly_

_an ebony satellite_

_in the shadow of a dying sun_

Chapter 12. Awakening

"Do it again! Do it again!" a childish squeal called momentarily breaking Shino's concentration as he stood watch.

Tilting his head slightly Shino turned his attention back to the campfire where Maya and the two children were being entertained by his father. Maya's arm was in a sling and each of the children sported fresh bandages. As his father made his Kikaichu perform tricks for the kids his cousin a medic nin discreetly bandaged their wounds while they were distracted.

A soft breathy sigh was the only indication that the wind had shifted again. For an instant he though he could smell burnt cloth and flesh and the stink of burning hair. Despite his upbringing he couldn't suppress the shiver that ran through his body. The last 48 hours seemed surreal in hindsight. But the bone deep ache in his body couldn't be dismissed so easily.

Once again the slightest jolt brought the memories crashing back into the forefront of his mind.

It had started out fairly well. Shino and Maya had shooed the kids down the path to Konoha without too much trouble. But just as the sun began to set it all went wrong.

It had begun as a hail of kunai that came raining down as just as they had began to settle down for the night. He could still hear it. The whining keen as a rain of razor edged steel came hammering down all around. Maya's anguished scream as one of the Kunai tore open her arm from elbow to wrist. The only reason the children hadn't been hurt worse was because he had thrown himself on top of them. His thick coat had blunted the hammer blows of the falling weapons.

The memory was a jagged shard in his heart. He could remember clearly how... how he had hesitated before moving to protect them.

And then. That nightmare cross country run. They had been hounded every step of the way. He had spent the lives of his Kikaichu like water to stem the tide of ninja following them. But it had been like pouring it onto sand. If they hadn't been so focused on taking them alive they would have been lost within hours. He had used every trick he knew and several he made up as he went along to keep them off their backs. Swarms of Kikaichu flew explosive tags into the heart of their pursuers. They felled trees and dug pits. Cast false trails and made themselves into decoys. Even as they were born they died minutes later, flying out his body.

To fight.

And die.

And still they had come. The entire time he had carried both children in his arms. Until his arms burned and he had to resort to tying them to his sides. His muscles screaming in agony, his entire world had been reduced to the gray edged tunnel of his vision and his resolve to keep moving.

But he had kept them safe.

Until they had herded the four of them into a thick stand of trees. In his exhausted state he hadn't been able to force a path through.

Stripped of his Kikaichu he had drawn a kunai and prepared to sell his life as dearly as he could, and took a defensive stance in front of Maya and her kids.

Laughing cruelly they stepped out into the wan morning light nearly a day and a half after the chase had begun. Now there were only 4 left. Every one was injured in some way but none was crippled in any appreciable fashion. Their eyes burned with hate. And around their foreheads of each was a hiate, the symbol of Amegakure etched into the metal. The same as that ninja that had attacked them at the base of the falls. They must have spotted him as he was leaving.

He was so tired he could hear his ears buzzing.

But it wasn't his ears.

Like a tidal wave of hate a black mass of Kikaichu fell on the four ninja the buzzing of their wings vibrating the air itself.

At long last he could relax.

At long last he had let himself fall.

When he had woken it was to his father's face. That had been a few minutes ago.

After checking to make sure his wounds were bandaged and taken care off he had excused himself and made his way to the edge of the firelight to stand watch. At least that's what he had told his father. In truth he found hard to be around even the members of his own clan.

The soft rustle of cloth and the crunch of breaking twigs announced the arrival of his father.

Shibi Aburame gazed down at his son from the corner of his eye. They hadn't spoken much yet but... He could no longer feel the presence of any Kikaichu from his son's body. From what the woman Maya had been able to tell him about their flight, his son had pushed himself to beyond the limits of his strength, and then pushed even farther. Only twice had he ever encountered an Aburame pushed so far and in each case their hive queens had survived.

But Shino was depleted, bereft of even that comfort.

Shino's last queen had died burrowing into the throat of one of the missing nin even as he tried kill Shino in a rare moment when he tried to sleep. The few eggs that had survived her passing had not hatched.

Placing one hand on his son's shoulder he gave it a firm squeeze. "You did well Shino."

"Did I?" Shino's voice was quiet, and lacking in that indescribable rhythm that so defined his usual tone.

"Yes."

"Father..."

"I know son."

"I failed them."

"No you didn't son. The Kikaichu are many things to our clan. Friends guardians, weapons... Tools. "

"They're more than that Father" Shino answered hotly in a rare display of emotion.

"Yes. But did you ever wonder why we face our enemies face to face when it would be much safer to hide and direct our battles from there?"

"I had considered it. There is no reason for us to show our faces to our enemies, we can fight as easily from the shadows as we can anywhere else. I simply assumed it was our way to not hide behind our Kikaichu."

"That is true. It is not our way to hide, but there is more to it than that."

"What?" Shino turned hopeful eyes towards his father. His glasses long since lost.

"There is the contract between us and the Kikaichu. We give them a home and food. They protect us. And we fight to protect them."

"I know that, but is that all?" Shino asked his expression bleak. "Did I fail them?"

"No you didn't, you did everything you could. Logically you have nothing to feel guilty about. But you do." It wasn't a question.

"Yes."

"Normally you would be older before we had this conversation. All members of our clan have this crucible. At one point or another we ask ourselves if its worth our Kikaichu dying by the thousands for us to fight."

"What is the answer Father?"

"Our contract with the Kikaichu though never stated compels us to fight alongside our partners. To fight with, and if need be die with them. It is this unspoken contract that binds together every part of our clan. To come back with them or... die beside them."

"Beside them." Shino whispered.

"After we get a night's rest you and two others will be heading back to the village with Maya and the.. what were the kids names again?" Shibi asked steering the conversation somewhere safer. In time Shino would come to his own answer, now that he had the missing pieces to his puzzle. But for now there was duty.

Shino opened his mouth before closing it again. Finally he shrugged in confusion.

"Never mind then. When I return I will speak to the elders." Shibi continued.

"Father?"

"You are going to need a new hive. I am going to recommend that your new hive be... the Destroyer Hive."

"What?" For once Shino's expressionless mask was shattered. Naked shock was visible on his face.

"We will speak again later. Get some rest Shino." Shibi kept his silence as he watched his son limp back to the campfire. It warmed his heart to see how the children and the woman's face lit up as he arrived. Turning away from the fire he began his own watch.

Duty.

There was always duty.

oOo

"Naruto you idiot! Be careful." Sakura's enraged scream cut across the forest clearing where the trio were training. They were practicing tree walking but with a twist. Now as each genin walked up and down the tree they dropped or threw a kunai up to their partner who was alternatively above or below them on the tree trunk. All three genin had a leaf held in place on their forehead. This was the third and final stage of the tree walking exercise. There were more complicated exercise's that could be done but this was generally considered the 'last' of the training exercises. Naruto had created 2 clones and Sasuke had created one. Sasuke was partnered with his own clone, while Sakura and Naruto each practiced with a Naruto clone.

Sighing once Kakashi held out his cup for Inari to fill, the medicine Naruto had bought helping recover his strength faster. Even as Inari refilled it from the thermos Tsunami had packed him he watched as Sakura threw a hail of kunai at the clone banishing it into a cloud of smoke. It was something like the 4th clone this morning. Sakura and oddly Inari seemed to get a great deal of enjoyment out of watching the kunai crash into the clone Naruto. With a weary sigh Naruto created another shadow clone who trudged over to the tree and began the exercise again with Sakura. Inari threw a thumbs up to Sakura who responded in kind.

Surprisingly or maybe unsurprisingly the trio had taken the news that Zabuza might be alive rather well. Well Naruto and Sasuke took it well and Sakura followed Sasuke's stoic example. It was one of the few times Kakashi had been glad of Sakura's fan girl tendencies.

Immediately after wards Sasuke and Naruto had demanded additional training with Sakura close behind. Something which had startled him, but it showed a positive trend in the girl.

oOo

"Shibuki. I'm sorry but could you repeat that?" Kurenai's soft voice was laced with confusion and wonder. Early that morning she had been summoned to Shibuki's home. When she entered his home she found him sitting upright a stern expression on his face. He was flanked by the elders of the village.

"As the leader of Takigakure I speak for my people. From this day forth Takigakure surrenders its Isolation from the Land of Fire, and its people. It is our wish to become an allied state with the land of fire. Kurenai of the leaf will you carry this scroll to the Sandaime Hokage that he may bear the wishes of our people to the Daimyo of your land." Shibuki held out a sealed scroll. "And this as proof of our word." In his other hand he held out the Hero Water.

"Shibuki are you aware of what you're saying?" Kurenai asked again.

"Yes I am."

Behind him one of the elders finally spoke his wizened face creasing along wrinkles and old scars. "We have discussed this in depth since last night my Lady. We have lived in isolation for far too long. To our contentment and to our sorrow. Our children grow trapped within the walls of these forests. And our enemies ever desire the power of the water our village protects. I have lived a long time young one, and I sense a storm coming. Change is in the wind. It is these times where friends and allies are the most precious of commodities."

"I agree." Shibuki agreed with his council, such as it was. "Without your strength our village would have been lost." As Kurenai began to protest he held up a hand to forestall her. "Yes we would have. But don't think we are doing this out of fear." For once Shibuki looked every inch the village leader he was. "Look around you Kurenai. At best our people simply survive alone in this village. I want them to prosper. It was fear of change that led us to isolate ourselves, as well as fear of losing our source of power. The Hero water, and the Hero Water has killed too many of my people. Perhaps in the hands of your people it can finally do more good than harm. So will you carry our pledge?"

" I would be honored." Reaching out she took both scroll and water from Shibuki.

Motioning with one hand he dismissed his council. Once they were gone he let out a relieved sigh and slumped to one side happily, a sheepish grin on his face. "Thank god. I'm glad that's over."

Smiling a bit Kurenai began "I liked your speech." her words drawing a startled gasp from the village leader. "You must have practiced a good bit."

"You could tell?" He spluttered out, surprise still written across his features.

Kurenai gave him a casual shrug. She gestured to the bottle and scroll "As a friend Shibuki. Are you sure about this. You will be changing a lot about your village."

"Yes I am."

"As you wish."

"Kurenai-San..." He began nervously.

"Yes?"

"Thank you. From me personally. Anything in my power to give is yours to ask." He finished nervously with a slight blush on his face.

Nodding graciously Kurenai stood. "Until we meet again, I'll hold your offer in trust. Farewell Shibuki of the Falls."

"Farewell Kurenai of the leaf." As he watched her go he couldn't help but feel a peculiar twinge. He couldn't help but admit the effect she had on him. And his people.

oOo

Hinata and Kiba were waiting for her outside semi-anxious expressions on their face. Standing behind the two was Shibi Shino's father. He was chatting easily with Hinata and Kiba. This small fact eased her worry immensely. Off to the side she saw three more members of the Aburame clan surrounded by a small crowd of villagers. For once the Aburame seemed perfectly at ease. _Though I suppose they would feel at ease here of all places. They got word from Shino even faster than I'd hoped._

"Sensei! Shino's dad came to see if we were all right." Hinata called as Kurenai approached. "He says Shino got Maya and the kids to Konoha."

"Shibi" Kurenai called out a warm smile spreading across her face. As she got closer she held out her hands to Shibi who gave them a friendly squeeze. "How are you? Is Shino safe." She asked quickly. Over the years Naruto's and Shino's friendship had by necessity forged a close relationship between the two, considering the rather _rambunctious _nature of her son and his penchant for pranks. A relationship which had eventually blossomed into a real friendship between her and many members of the Aburame clan particularly Shino's parents.

"I'm fine. Shino is safe. He did run into some missing nin on his way back though."

"Is he OK" Kiba cut in his voice tense with worry.

"Kiba let him finish!" Kurenai admonished the dark haired boy.

"Sorry"

Nodding once in acknowledgment Shibi continued. "They wore hiate from Amegakure, from what Shino told me the missing nin you fought outside the village was from Amegakure as well. Shino held them off until we were able to relieve him. He and the civilians did receive some minor wounds but our medic nin patched them up. I split my team up and had Shino finish the mission you gave him. I hope you don't mind but I told him to wait in Konoha for you."

"That's fine thank you Shibi. But... you know the treaty. Why are you in the village?"

"Actually we approached as close as we dared and sent our Kikaichu in to scout. But Hinata here spotted them. She told the villagers and they invited us in. Your girls got a sharp eye Kurenai."

"That she does. We're very proud of her." Kurenai stated proudly.

Next to them Hinata blushed and clasped her hands together shyly. Kiba gave her an encouraging pat on the shoulder. Akamaru barked an assent as well.

"Kiba Hinata we need to get going why don't you two go get our things." Kurenai shooed her two genin away.

"Shibi what aren't you telling me." She asked quietly. Her tone more worried than accusatory.

Motioning with his hand Shibi led Kurenai to the lake's edge. "It was bad Kurenai. Those missing nin hounded Shino almost from the moment he left with those kids. I honestly don't know how he did it but somehow Shino kept them safe and moving. In the process he depleted his Kikaichu to a level I never even imagined. Even his queens flew out to fight. When we caught up to him he had... he didn't even have a single Kikaichu left, he could barely stand. No explosive tags, shuriken. Nothing but a single Kunai and a few odds and ends. And still he stood ready to face 4 ninja."

Kurenai let out a long angry hiss.

"Indeed. We wiped their stain from existence. After that we patched up Shino and the others. The rest you know."

"What will happen with his hives. You said he depleted his entirely."

"I I'm sorry but it is a clan matter." He turned an apologetic look towards Kurenai who nodded in understanding. "But I will tell you what I can. We are going to replace his hives but he will be getting a new _strain_ of Kikaichu. I can't tell you more than that. At least not right now."

"Thank you for giving me this much, Will he be Ok?"

"I believe so. Your support will be appreciated." Shibi continued his voice calmer now.

"You have it. But lets move on. By now my report should have reached the Hokage so he will be at least able to let Shino know of our status. As soon as Kiba and Hinata get back we can get going."

"I'll gather my team then. If you don't mind I will send them out to canvas our route home. I don't want any more surprises."

"Thank you Shibi. I doubt that there are any more but. Better safe than sorry."

The sound of footsteps announced the arrival of the two genin.

Kurenai turned to her two students. "Let's go home."

oOo

"Again!" Kakashi's harsh bark rang across the clearing. "Or you know take a break if your tired." he continued in his usual lazy drawl.

Groaning in pain Sasuke picked himself up. For the second day in a row they were continuing the tree walking exercise, Only now they were adding weights to the program except for Naruto who had apparently been wearing weights all along. But Naruto wore a different style of weight's than the lead filled sacks he and Sakura was wearing. With a muffled 'Oof' Sakura landed on the ground a few yards away, a few seconds later Naruto's shadow clone landed next to her and helped her sit up.

Flipping himself up back onto his feet he looked over to where Naruto was practicing. _Two day's and he hasn't fallen once. How much chakra does he have?_

"Sakura come here for a sec." Kakashi called.

Ignoring Sakura for the moment he looked up to the tree he was practicing on. Unsurprisingly his clone had dispelled the second he had hit the ground. Putting his hands together he tried to make another clone but instead dropped to his knees as a wave of exhaustion hit him.

He gave himself a shake and stood up again.

"Aaaaahhh! Oww! Why would anyone put a rock there?" Naruto's pained groans came as a pleasant surprise to Sasuke. _Guess his chakra isn't bottomless after all_. Turning he spotted Naruto groaning on the ground rubbing his back.

"Geez I must have fallen like 10 times already and I didn't whine like that." Sakura noted. She was sitting next to Kakashi drinking the same herbal tea he was drinking. "Eeww. Do I really have to drink this Kakashi-Sensei?"

"Yes It will help you get your chakra back faster. You don't have as much stamina as those two and I don't want you working yourself to exhaustion. Besides who's going to fight while Naruto's whining?"

"Well I suppose your right." She noted smugly. "How much of this stuff did Naruto buy?" She wrinkled her nose as she looked down at her cup. "He keeps going back to town for more."

"Actually I heard he met some girl in town." Kakashi commented gleefully.

"REALLY?" Sakura's eye's sparkled with mischief. She loved gossip and this was interesting. With any luck she'd be able to to hang this over Naruto's head. And maybe Ino's as well. Ino loved gossip as much as she did if not more.

The two put their heads together conversing happily.

"Oww." Naruto groaned, he had landed spine first onto a fist sized rock. He probably should have checked the ground for rocks and stuff like Sakura and Sasuke had.

"Here." A hand reached down and helped him up.

"Oh hey Sasuke."

"Naruto. Those weights tell me about them." Sasuke pointed with one finger towards the cloth weights Naruto wore around his legs.

"What about my weights?"

"You're a lot stronger than you look. I knocked over your pack in our room, it weighs a ton. Yet you carry it around easily. Is that because you've been training with weights?"

"I guess so. I've been wearing these for years. So I really don't notice them anymore."

"Can I try them?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Kakashi-Sensei made these just for me. I think he said that each set reacts to? To?" Naruto's face scrunched up as he tried to remember.

"To each person's chakra?" Sasuke hazarded a guess.

"Yeah that's it." Naruto smiled as Sasuke got it in one. "Kakashi said that if someone else wears them they could get hurt."

"That's correct Naruto." Kakashi's lazy drawl came from just behind them. Turning around the two spotted Kakashi and Sakura walking up behind them. "Sit down you three. I'll give you a quick class." Although he was limping slightly he was well on his way to recovery His Chakra was mostly recovered and his wounds were healing quickly.

"Training weights or weight seals that are used for training actually consist of 3 separate seals. The first is a simple seal that uses chakra to increase the weight and density of the object on which its drawn. The second is rather more complex. It is activated by the chakra signature of whomever uses it. Once active it distributes that weight evenly over the users body. The third is the most complex of all and requires the first 2 to be active. This is the one that is individually coded to a specific person, and must be activated by the person who is going to use the weight seals. It keeps the weight from affecting that person's organs. So it doesn't crush your organs to paste." He finished evilly drawing a shiver from Sakura and Naruto.

"Sensei do you use them?" Sakura asked. The trio were seated in their usual formation. Sakura in the middle with Naruto and Sasuke flanking her on each side.

"Yes. But I use light ones. They're more to keep my stamina from dropping than anything else. They cut back on the amount of training I have to do to maintain my physique. Naruto uses Heavy Seals meant for strength and speed training."

"Sensei what kind of drawbacks do these things have?" Sasuke asked casually.

Reaching up with one hand Kakashi scratched his cheek. "Well you have to start light. And the effects take years to truly manifest. There are several short term benefits, but for the maximum effect they need to be worn over a period of several years. As your bodies grow they'll adapt to the increased weight making you stronger and faster, your reflexes will also improve accordingly. But there are some side effects. Your overall chakra levels will also drop by a noticeable amount."

"Why" Sasuke's voice was a bit more serious now.

"Your body must devote a larger amount of chakra than normal to maintain the skeletal and muscular strength necessary to even move."

"So if you take them off does that mean your chakra will go up again?" Sakura asked curiously even as she took the opportunity to scooch a little closer to Sasuke.

"Yes but not to the levels you would have had normally. Generally training like this is only used by Ninja with very high levels of chakra. Or very low levels of chakra."

"Oh." Sakura moaned in disappointment

"Don't worry about it too much Sakura. Ninja place too much emphasis on chakra levels. The best Ninja know to use their jutsu's effectively. Remember Kids one well place jutsu is infinitely more effective than a hundred thrown around randomly."

Sasuke sat quietly mulling over what Kakashi-Sensei had just told them. _I won't be fighting Itachi for years to come. Is it worth lowering my chakra levels in order to have an advantage in speed and strength._

"You know most battles between Doujutsu users favor the one who is faster in his execution of jutsu and can dodge the best." Kakashi commented blandly as he pulled out his book and began to read.

"huh?" "What?" Naruto and Sakura commented intelligibly.

"Grab some food and get some rest. We'll get started again in an hour or two." Kakashi called walking off with his book.

Sakura and Naruto headed off to the lunch basket that Tsunami had provided for them. Sasuke stayed behind a moment to think over Kakashi's words before moving on to join his team.

oOo

"Mom I'm going now." Ino called as she stepped out of the store.

"Say hi to Asuma and the boys." Her mother called back cheerfully as she went back to tending the flowers in the shop.

Giving herself a quick once over to make sure she had all her things Ino then checked her hair in the window. "Looking good." She fluffed her hair once before turning around. She and her team were picking up a few C Rank missions before training. "Oh crap! I forgot to feed my Kikaichu!" Skipping around the corner of the store she hurried towards the back of the store where her hive was. She usually fed them right after she gathered them up in the morning, but she was thinking about that new dress she wanted and...

Coming around the corner she spotted someone in a long gray coat crouched by the hive._ An Aburame? _"Can I help you." She called out in a ringing voice one hand on her hip. Aburame or no these were her bugs. Err Kikaichu. Shino had occasionally dropped hints that some members of his clan had not been happy about him giving her these Kikaichu as a present. So she was geared up for a confrontation.

"Ino." Shino's voice was soft as he stood up and faced his friend.

"SHINO! Oh my god. When did you get back?" Ino cried out happily as she dashed forward and threw her arms around her friend, pulling him into a close hug. For a moment she let herself enjoy the sensation of holding him close. Shino disliked physical contact. Shino pulled away first. Pushing her to arms length he took a step back.

"So tell me how did your mission go? Did anything cool happen?" She rattled off a few question but Shino stayed silent.

"Shino what's wrong?" Ino was used to his stoicism but this was odd even for him. She looked up into his face searching for clues.

"I. Nothing." Turning he tried to go around Ino but she put her hand on his arm stopping him.

"Shino what's going on. Talk to me."

"I'm sorry Ino. But I don't feel like talking."

"Oh. Do you mind If I keep you company?"

"No."

Together the two leaned against the wall of the Yamanaka Flower shop. A comfortable silence between them. For the moment Ino forgot about her team and training, this is where she needed to be.

"Ino. Is intending to do something as bad as actually doing it?" He asked quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind."

Despite her bubble headed personality there was a very bright and engaged mind behind Ino's bright blue eyes. _Something happened on his mission. He did something he's ashamed of or at least he thinks he did. Or he let something happen._

"Shino do you remember the talk we had with Naruto a few years ago? The day he was so sad my dad went over to talk to him. Do you remember we went over to try and cheer him up."

"Yes. He asked us if we would still be his friends even if he did something horrible, _was_ something monstrous."

"Do you remember what we told him."

"Forever and ever my friend." Shino recited dredging up the words from memory.

Ino reached down and intertwined her fingers together with his, pulling herself closer to him. She leaned her head against his shoulder. "I don't know what happened Shino, and I won't ask. But Shino?"

"Hmm?"

"Forever and ever my friend."

oOo

"Well were going." Tazuna hugged Tsunami and ruffled Inari's hair.

"Good luck you four." Tsunami handed Naruto 4 bento's as he walked past her.

Sakura waved from the kitchen table where she was eating breakfast. She had recently had a stern talking to about her diet from Kakashi and Tsunami. Tsunami had noticed she had been eating less than usual. But it was mostly because she had been taking supplements to restore her chakra after training. Still it had been cause for concern and Kakashi had cut back on her training a bit... After Tsunami gave _HIM_ a stern talking to.

But today was the second day that Tazuna had been working on the bridge. Today Sakura had been elected to stay behind and protect Tsunami and Inari. It was a calculated risk leaving one genin behind to protect them because while Sakura could handle run of the mill thugs and bandits that Gato might send, if Zabuza came personally she would be horrifically outclassed. Then again all three genin together couldn't have stopped Zabuza.

But one thing both Kakashi and Tazuna agreed on was that Gato wouldn't give up even if Zabuza was dead. This more than anything was the reason one of the genin would stay behind to guard Tsunami and her son.

Yesterday it had been Naruto's turn to guard Tsunami and Inari. For now all 4 men/boys were off to work, presumably whistling a happy tune as they walked off with pickaxes slung over their shoulders.

oOo

As they walked the mile or two to the bridge the early morning fog grew thicker and thicker until they walked in a gray tinged landscape that only grew dimmer and dimmer as they got closer to the bridge.

Raising one hand to stop the group Kakashi stretched out his senses and briefly uncovered his Sharingan eye. Both his senses and his eye cut through the fog easily. _This is a natural fog. Good. Still these are ideal conditions for Zabuza to attack._ _If there's going to be an attack it will be today._

"Naruto Sasuke be on alert." He instructed them before continuing forward his sandal-ed feet crunching on the damp gravel.

Finally after a few more minutes of walking they arrived on the vast length of the unfinished stone bridge. Naruto looked around. Whole sections were nothing but damp wood planks laid over stone pylons. From what Sasuke had told him yesterday Tazuna had spent the entire day surveying the bridge, and taking measurements. Today promised more of the same. Only after Tazuna had all the information he needed would the bridge building begin in earnest.

Pulling out some instruments Tazuna began his measurements and surveying.

Taking up guard positions around him the three ninja's settled in for that most ancient of military endeavors.

Waiting.

oOo

"Sakura Inari. Lets go we need to get some more groceries." Tsunami called out as she gathered up her shopping bags. A thunderous shaking from the stairs heralded the arrival of her son. Sakura on the other hand moved quietly enough as to be unnoticed popping up at her elbow, startling her.

"Sorry Tsunami." Sakura squeaked out. "And sorry about the groceries I know we've been eating a lot."

"It's fine Sakura. You're sensei's been giving me money for food. And truth be told it's been nice having so much company. Now come on lets get going. If we don't get to the market early all the good things will be gone."

"Let's go. Come on Sakura!" Inari shouted happily as he dragged a smiling Sakura out of the house.

oOo

"He's here." Kakashi's head jerked up as he felt the sudden icy chill of Zabuza's chakra flowing from the far end of the bridge. "Naruto Sasuke! Protect Tazuna He's here!" He shouted and jumped forward towards the direction of Zabuza's chakra, drawing kunai's and uncovering his Sharingan in the same movement.

At his shout Naruto grabbed Tazuna threw him on the ground between him and Sasuke.

Landing on the slick stone of the bridge Kakashi's Sharingan cut straight through the fog and highlighted a figure approaching at high speed. It was Zabuza.

As he began to move his hands into a jutsu the water between him and his team exploded up into the air. A sheet of water sprayed up into the air before freezing in place to form a huge wall of ice cutting him off from Naruto and the others.

"Two steps ahead Kakashi!" Zabuza shouted as he brought his sword down crashing onto where an instant before Kakashi had been standing.

On the other side of the Ice wall a masked figure slid out from within the ice wall. In each hand long spikes of ice glittered in the morning light.

oOo

"Sakura, Sakura lets go get some fish!" Inari tugged on Sakura's hand while the two waited for Tsunami to finish haggling with a stall keeper over some vegetables.

"Tsunami. Me and Inari are going to get some fish. We'll be right back OK." Sakura called over her shoulder as she followed Inari.

"Got it." Tsunami waved a hand absentmindedly as the two walked away. Behind them dark shapes moved through the crowd light glinting off sharpened blades.

oOo

Dodging another spray of ice crystals Sasuke grabbed Tazuna and hoisted the old man over a shoulder. Just seconds ago a shard of ice had buried itself in Tazuna's leg knocking the old man to his knees.

"I'm fine! I'm fine! It just surprised me let's Go!" Tazuna shouted as he jumped off Sasuke's back and lurched off with Sasuke right behind him.

"Naruto! Keep him off our back." Sasuke shouted back to the blonde haired teen who was currently doing his best to distract the masked ninja.

"Got it!" Naruto shouted. Jumping onto the sides of the bridge he dug into his pouch for some explosive tags. On the other side of the thick ice flashes of light and thunderous impacts could be seen and felt. Wrapping three tags around three kunai he sent them flashing towards the wall of ice. Three senbon flew out of the ice wall and intercepted them in mid air knocking them out and away to detonate harmlessly over the river.

Ears ringing from the blast Naruto tried to focus on the ninja in the ice wall. Since the fight had started his figure had been flickering from one spot to another within the wall. A sudden splash of blood on the other side of the wall painted the ice red in a long narrow streak. But he couldn't spot the ninja.

"Crap!" Sasuke shouted as a series of rectangular sheets of ice appeared in front of him and Tazuna. In each one the ninja they had been fighting appeared. In each hand was the steely glint of senbon needless. "Oh no!" Pushing himself to move as fast as he could he pushed Tazuna out of the way just as the senbon's flashed into the air.

A flash of brilliant pain was all he felt.

oOo

A scream split the morning air as Sakura and Inari packed up the fish they had just bought. "Let me go!" it was a woman's scream, distorted by fear and pain.

"MOM!" Inari shouted as he dropped the food and tore off into the crowd. Pushing past everyone he burst into a small circle of open space. "MOM!"

4 men stood in a rough circle around Tsunami. All were big muscled men with scarred hands and surly demeanor's. They were some of Gato's enforcers and all four were armed with blades of some kind.

"Your coming with us." The biggest ground out. "Gato want's to talk to you."

"Let me go!" Tsunami shouted as she tried to push her way past them but two of them held her fast. "Somebody help me!" She shouted desperately. But everyone around them looked away or walked away.

"Mom!" Inari shouted and tried to push his way towards his mother but was knocked away.

"Take the brat too." The leader snarled as he yanked Tsunami away.

"THAT IS IT!" a piercing banshee scream whipped across market. Two of Gato's thug's fell to the ground kunai and shuriken embedded in their arms.

"Where did that come from!" the leader grunted out as two of his men fell to the ground, his grip tightening on Tsunami arm causing her to shriek in pain.

"UP HERE!" He looked up just in time for Sakura's heel to crash into the bridge of his nose shattering it in a spray of blood. Sakura drove him to the ground with the full weight of her body where his skull smashed into the stone of the street like a dropped melon.

The last man standing took in the pink haired girl and made a decision. He ran. "I'll be back" He shouted over as his shoulder. Plowing through the crowd he was soon gone. The two whom Sakura had wounded quickly followed suit. Their leader looked up into the sky his eyes blank and unfocused, a pool of blood spreading out from his body.

"Mom! Inari jumped into his mother's arms where she held him tightly. "It's all right sweety. It's all right." She murmured into his hair.

"Tsunami we need to get back to the house." Sakura said gently but as firmly as possible.

When Inari turned to look at her his eyes were still wide with fright. "NO! We need to run. We can't fight Gato. That's how Papa!" With a heartbroken wail he buried his face in his mother's chest and began to cry in earnest. Around them the villagers turned away seeking to distance themselves from the trio.

oOo

Gasping for breath Kakashi dodged another blow from Zabuza's huge sword. He was bleeding from several wounds notably a long tear in his left arm. Zabuza was only marginally better off but he was still relatively fresh. Since the fight Zabuza had concentrated all his effort on preventing Kakashi from using Jutsu's this also prevented him from using jutsu's as well but in close range combat his long blade was giving him a steady advantage. Zabuza was stronger but Kakashi was faster. Then again Zabuza's blade went a long way towards negating that advantage.

_Damn at this rate I'm going to lose_. Ducking another swing he slammed back first into the ice wall. Pulling out yet another kunai he hoped to add it to the collection Zabuza already had embedded in his skin. The sound of footsteps stopped both of them in their tracks.

Behind them on the far edge of the unfinished bridge a large group of armed men were climbing out of a barge. At their head was a short pudgy man in an expensive looking black suit. In one hand he held an equally expensive looking cane.

"DAMN IT!" Zabuza snarled as he saw his employer step on the bridge.

"Well now this changes everything doesn't it." Smirking under his mask Kakashi jumped straight up and sent a kunai flashing towards the man who was most certainly Gato. If he could kill him Zabuza would leave.

Only the exceptional length of his sword allowed Zabuza to knock the Kunai out of the air. _Damn that arrogant bastard! If he gets himself killed... Only one thing left to do then._ Putting his fingers to his lips and jumping back he whistled a long loud note. Almost immediately the wall of ice came splashing down as it melted flooding the bridge in ice cold ankle deep water.

A rectangular ice mirror appeared just behind him, and out of it stepped the masked ninja.

"Yes master." He called his voice soft.

"Get that fool out of here!" Zabuza gestured behind him towards Gato.

"At once." Stepping back into the mirror the ninja disappeared.

"Kakashi!" Naruto shouted as he ran to take a place beside his uncle. Far behind him a wounded Sasuke leaned against Tazuna. The two made their way towards Naruto as best they could.

"Naruto stay behind me!" Kakashi shouted back.

Just in front of Gato another ice mirror appeared. Stepping out of the mirror the ninja kept his gaze towards Zabuza. "Gato-san you must leave this area we can't guarantee your safety." He called over his shoulder before turning forward again to make sure nothing or nobody sneaked up on them.

"That won't be necessary." Gato drawled out. In the same instant he pulled out a knife from his coat and drove it into the back of the masked ninja.

Gasping in pain the masked ninja dropped to his knees where he stood his arms falling limply to his side.

"Arrogant Whelp!" Gato shouted as he viciously lashed out with his foot catching the ninja in the side knocking him to the ground. The strings that held his mask to his face broke with an audible snap and the mask fell from his face. Spinning it landed on the ground several feet away where it spun for a few agonizing seconds before finally coming to rest.

But for Naruto his eyes could only see one thing.

"Haku" He whispered his voice shaking with pain and confusion. Staggering forward he held out one hand to his friend, as if by calling her he could magically fix her. "Haku."

On the ground in front of Gato Haku also stretched her hand out. Vision fading she held out her arm as far as she could. In her mind Zabuza's face and Naruto's floated side by side, ringed in a halo of rose colored memories.

Zabuza stood rooted to the ground shaking with emotion. Rage or sadness it was impossible to tell. The red pearl on his sword shaking as if from the wind.

Roaring with laughter Gato pointed towards Haku's body. "Demon of the Mist. HA! Give him back his trash boys." Chuckling darkly one of the men next to Gato a big hulking brute with arms like tree trunks stepped forward and picked up Haku. Hefting her body in one huge hand he stepped forward and threw her towards Zabuza.

Landing on the ground tore an anguished scream from her as she landed just to the left of Zabuza who stood motionless beside her body.

"Haku?" Naruto croaked out as he stepped closer, but she lay still on the wet stone of the bridge.

"HAKU!" he called out even more desperately. "HAKU! HAKU!"

"Leave her boy." Zabuza voice cut across his cries like a whip crack. "Now isn't the time for tears."

"What?" Naruto's voice nearly cracked in despair. "Don't you care about her AT ALL!" He screamed at the motionless Zabuza.

"Yes. But now. Now is a killing time." Zabuza whispered his voice the harsh cough of a wounded lion. Holding his blade out he pointed it at Gato.

"OI! DEMON I'm afraid Your services are no longer required." Gato cackled in self satisfying mirth. Beside him his thugs added their own braying laughter to his. "I've decided ill take those ninja's heads myself. And the bounty on yours as well."

Naruto's scarlet eyed gaze focused on Gato. Through a red tunnel of hate he thought he heard the laughter of something vast and powerful. A presence he was only barely aware of.

Opening his mouth Naruto screamed. It was the scream of a waking god. The heartbroken wail of childless mother. The roar of a titan's fury. The keening birth cry of something not meant for this mortal plane.

Blood red chakra exploded from his pores. His clothes whipped wildly around his body. The very air seethed with a raw red fury. And on his chest the black pearl began to wildly shake and vibrate. Slowly at first then faster and faster cracks appeared on its slick surface. At the heart of a maelstrom of rage and chakra stood Naruto. With a final explosive crack the pearl on his chest exploded. A deep blue liquid so dark it was almost black sprayed out onto his chest. Seemingly gaining mass from the raging inferno around it, it spread over Naruto like a nightmare torn from an insane sleeper's mind. It wrapped itself around his left arm and chest and covered half his face.

Red chakra continued to boil around Naruto forming a red cloak around his body. Choking his scream off Naruto turned his gaze towards Gato. One eye scarlet and vertically slitted the other a blank half moon in a sea of black. Half his jaw human with only sharpened canines to mark its difference from the human norm, its other half filled with row upon row of needle pointed teeth. His right hand clawed but human, his left a writhing mass of black tentacles. Half demon and half something else, all covered in a red cloak of pulsing energy.

And now old strength and new rage walked the land once more. Purpose given form. Poison to its enemies.

Venom.

oOo

AN: Thanks to my Beta's Whitedragon17 and Psudocode Samurai, without whose help and inspiration this story would never have gotten off the ground. Both are amazing authors and I highly recommend all of their fics. And thanks to all my reviewers.

AAN: If you think I made a mistake or have a suggestion or an idea, Please PM me or leave it in a review.


	14. Chapter 13

I do not own Naruto or Venom/Carnage

AN. First off I have to thank all my reviewers. 100 reviews Thank You. When I started this fic it was mostly to tell a story that was In my head. The overwhelmingly positive and helpful reviews you have all given have helped me immensely. Especially those of you who went out of your way to point out my mistakes.

Also be to sure to check out Whitedragon17 new eragon/naruto crossver its epic. And on that note Psudocode Samurai latest chapter is just as good, in layman's terms its a

Queen of the damned-ish/Naruto crossover.

oOo

_A wash of life of and heat_

_Strength sharp and brilliant_

_and once more_

_Purpose Goals_

_Targets..._

Chapter 13. Re-Birth

Cold Fire. It was the only way to describe the chakra that was battering at his senses. The boy next to him exuded chakra the way a furnace exuded heat. It burned. The sensation was not unlike standing next to a raging bonfire.

And yet.

He felt cold. Like a wedge of ice had been driven through his chest. A strange feeling welled up from within him, it too felt cold.

It was a moment before he recognized it.

Fear.

Years. It had been years since he'd felt fear. Not since he killed every member of his class and earned the title 'Demon of the Mist.'

It welled up from the deepest darkest depths of his soul.

But.

Now wasn't a time for fear. Or sadness. Or even rage.

Now.

Now was a killing time.

Beneath his mask his lips pulled back into a sharp predatory grin. Sharpened teeth snarled in a hunters grin. Zabuza tightened his grip on his sword focusing his will and chakra on his blade. With every beat of his heart chakra pulsed into the ancient star metal blade. Head-Taker. Eldest of the 7 mist blades. Forged from metal not of this world. Crafted in a time of death and war. Forged to bring death and dissolution to the enemies of the mist village. A thousand year blade, first among the great blades of the Seven swordsmen. Alone among the seven it had no great power, no mystic arts simply a blade nothing more and nothing less. Its weight was a warm solid presence at his side.

Banishing his emotions he focused harder, calling for even more strength. There was no reason to hold back anymore. A plan formed in his mind. He would attack and do nothing else. No defense of any kind. That he would die was a certainty, that he was going to take Gato with him. Also a certainty. He took comfort that at least one person would mourn Haku, at least if the young man next to him was any indication. For a brief instant he savored a string of memories nestled deep within his heart. Shining beads on a necklace of life and loss.

Haku walking beside him. Sparring in the moonlight with his friend, sparks dancing around them like fireflies. A meal shared in silence, a few more each as treasured as the last. Once more he called for strength.

And something answered.

Hanging from the hilt of his sword a red pearl pulsed in time with his heart. Like a magnet it snapped to his wrist with a meaty thunk. Like a bright malignant jewel it sat on his wrist surrounded by a growing filigree of alien spirals and whorls. Once more he felt the hot slick rush of adrenaline pounding through his veins. With a liquid sigh strength flowed into his body wrapping around his mind and body like a layer of armor.

His already impressive muscles swelled and veins bulged under his skin. His eyes turned into blank white pools as his vision expanded and sharpened. The red chakra pouring off the boy swirled around him like a warm wind. It no longer felt cold.

With a last mental shake he banished the last of his doubts. Ahead of him Gato's mercenaries shifted nervously. _150 180 200 220._ He silently counted before stopping in disgust. He only needed to kill one. Next to him he could feel the boy's presence. And his hunger. It called to him, a mirror to his own. The raw red need for blood and black mass of tentacles hanging from the boys left side whipped the air frantically as if looking for something. Where one or two touched the ground they pawed frantically at the stones. One touched his side briefly before flinching away violently. Its touch was a pulsing heavy one but not wet despite its slick look.

He focused again. Behind him he could sense two, no three people. _Inconsequential._ His mind whispered.

The silence on the bridge was deafening. Naruto's awakening had shocked everyone but Zabuza into stunned paralysis. Naruto and Zabuza stood silently squared off against Gato's thug's and killers. Zabuza settled into a ready stance sword held low behind him. Besides him Naruto shifted restlessly like a dog on a leash. He crouched low his clawed hand resting on the bridge his other arm's tentacles held off to ones side where they whipped around with a life of their own. But for the moment there was peace.

A moment that was balanced on a knife's edge.

oOo

_Oh no. Its awake. The Kyubi._ Kakashi thought as his mind tried to process what his eyes were trying to tell him. Naruto a was bleeding hole from which chakra poured, next to him Zabuza was a flickering shape, one second a black void the next a real solid presence. _Please not again._ _How do I stop this?_

oOo

And then it happened.

"It's just a trick!" Gato shouted. "An illusion! Kill Them!" No one moved. "Fine." he snarled. "Six times the reward for whoever brings me their heads!" A cheer roared out from his men and they charged. So did Naruto and Zabuza. Zabuza's long blade striking sparks from the stone bridge on his opposite side Naruto's tentacles chewed through the stone with equal ease.

oOo

Yelling war cries Gato's men thundered across the expanse of the stone bridge, their blood lust, fear and rage a palpable thing that swept out before them in wash of heat and human stink.

The two sides met in clash of blood and bone and rage.

Roaring Zabuza swept his blade in a huge horizontal arc smashing through the hastily raised weapons of the first rank of men. Severing hands, amputating limbs and cutting in half those unlucky enough to be ahead of their brethren. The huge blade sprayed blood in crimson fan over the bridge even as he pushed forward through a carpet of still twitching limbs and guts. The copper tang of blood hung thickly in the air, mixed with the stench of feces and ruptured organs, as the dead men voided their bowels as they died. Following immediately under the arc of the blade came Naruto his red cloak and mismatched limbs promising death. Though unarmed he was just as dangerous, he smashed first one fist then his other straight through the wooden breast plate of his first enemy. Screaming in fury he pulled his arms apart and tore the man into two, upper and lower halves connected only by a thin rope of intestines and organs. Tossing both halves behind him he advanced forward. Blood pounding in his ears he poured his rage and sorrow into his arms and painted the world red with pain.

oOo

The barest flicker of chakra distracted Kakashi from Naruto._ The girl. She's Alive!_ Taking a look back he spotted Tazuna and Sasuke a few dozen feet away. Sasuke was leaning heavily on Tazuna his eyes glazed with pain and confusion. "Tazuna get yourselves out of here!" Without sparing another glance backwards he rushed forwards over the bridge. _Maybe she can stop them. If I can keep her from dieing. If I can her bring her to them. _

Reaching the girl he turned her over. Touching her throat gently he felt for a pulse. There. Weak, so weak. Working quickly despite his wounds he pulled the knife out of her back. Placing his hands over the wound they began to glow a soft green light. Feeling dizzy he gritted his teeth and kept his mind on the healing jutsu, and blocked out everything else. _Please live. I need you to stop him. I can't do it alone._ He begged silently.

Stepping ahead of Naruto Zabuza swung his blade in a brutal figure eight sending three more men screaming to their deaths, a broken spear dangling from his side. The red pearl stuck to his arm glowing brightly he continued his reckless assault leaving himself open again and again as he focused on nothing but attacking, and more and more wounds appeared on his flesh.

Side by side the two clove a road of red ruin through the packed mass of men. Screams tore through the early morning air, hoarse and distorted by pain. Even as limbs and great scarlet arcs of blood showered the bridge the screams continued. The bridges rain gutters flowed with blood and other less identifiable fluids.

Screaming as Naruto ripped his arm off, a bandit jabbed a dagger at Naruto with his free hand. Snarling Naruto bit down on the offending limb and ripped it off at the wrist. Tossing the dying man aside he shoved the hand knife and all through the throat of the next man where it exploded out his back in a shower of gore. As he did so the tentacles on his other arm lashed out and tore the face from another enemy leaving a screaming skull headed man to fall to the ground in agony.

Standing in the back Gato felt something hit his cheek, lifting his hand to his face it came away wet. He rubbed his fingertips together examining the red stain. Even as his mind tried to process this bit of information more red drops began to fall on his hands and face. _Its raining blood_ Squealing in fright he pushed the men beside him out in front of him.

"Fight them damn you! Fight, if I die you won't get paid." He screamed his voice high with fright.

Despite his yells more and more of his men began to turn and run. First one then another tried to run only to be cut down by their neighbors as they too tried to flee. A few dozen slipping and clawing on the blood that now ran ankle deep on the bridge tried to run past the two enraged ninja. Only a few made it, the others were smashed into a red mist or cut to pieces by Naruto or Zabuza.

Choking on the overpowering smell of blood, vomit and other bodily fluids Gato tried to claw his way under the bodies of some of the fallen. His only though was that of escape. Crawling on his hands and knees, his heartbeat drowning out all other noise he focused desperately on the boat that had taken them all here. It was right there in front of him only a few feet away.

"No stop!" he cried in panic as a few of the surviving mercenaries cast off from the pier. They rowed desperately with the intensity that only fear could bring. "You fools wait!" Behind him he could hear screams and heavy chopping sounds like a butcher working in a market.

Skidding to a stop Zabuza smashed in the skull of one the fleeing thugs with the hilt of his blade and in the same motion drove it through the back of another as he was trying to crawl away, sparks flew as the blade continued through the man and buried itself in the stone. Zabuza let go of the blade leaving it quivering in the mans back.

Covered in wounds Zabuza began to move his hands into seals. His blank gaze was fixed on the fleeing boat, ahead of him Naruto continued to butcher Gato's remaining guards. With a final flourish he finished his jutsu pouring ever last bit of chakra he had into it.

"Water Style: Water Dragon!" With an enormous splash a blue dragon exploded out of the water and arced over the bridge, its massive flanks streaked with red from the blood now pouring from the bridge. Pausing for a second it towered over the bridge before rushing off towards the fleeing boat. The few men who were on the boat only had a moment to scream before they were dragged underwater or crushed by the massive weight of the dragon.

As he watched the boat get smashed to pieces Gato's world crashed around him along with any lest shred of hope he might have had.

A sudden shocking numbness took his breath away. Looking down he gingerly touched the huge blade that had suddenly appeared in his chest. He began to scream as the blade slashed downward cutting his body in half from the chest down. As he fell he tried to look behind him one last time. It was with crystal clarity and endless fear that he watched a red covered claw come closer.

And closer...

oOo

Dropping Gato's head Naruto turned to Zabuza who was leaning heavily on his sword.. The red cloak that had enveloped and protected him swirling around him. "Its over now right?" he asked.

"Aye boy." Zabuza croaked out.

"Good." with a final pulse the chakra cloak around him disappeared. He let the pain wash over him and he fell to his knees. Black goo began to drip down his side. Slowly then faster and faster the black mass on his sides and face fell from his body. Where the goo hit the ground it evaporated into black mist. Soon only black streaks on his arm and cheeks were the only evidence of its passing. The black streaks pulsed gently as Naruto levered himself back up to his feet.

His whole body ached and his left side felt raw to the touch. The brush of his clothes stinging the skin on his left side. Still he was alive, but not well.

"Boy." Zabuza's deep voice jarred him out of his thought's.

"Yeah" Naruto looked up towards Zabuza and gasped. The big man was covered in wounds, most of which still bled freely. But his face was calm and a gentle smile tugged at his eyes. Zabuza leaned on his sword even now blood ran down the side of the blade.

"Id like to see her face one last time," He spoke quietly. "I could use some help walking."

"Sure." Walking over to Zabuza he got his shoulders under one of his arms. Together the two made their way back the way they came, into the morning mist.

"Boy"

"Yeah?"

"If you can promise you'll bury Haku somewhere nice, somewhere with flowers. She loved flowers."

oOo

"Hey can you hear me?" Tapping the girl on the cheek Kakashi leaned against the side of the bridge, his vest and undershirt soaked in sweat and his hair hung limply. He had done his best poured healing chakra into the girl like water, but by the time he came out of his healing trance he could no longer sense the Kyubi's chakra. The possibilities were too painful to contemplate at the moment so he focused on the girl. He had done the best he could he wasn't a medic nin, the rest was up to her.

She coughed once, her eyes opening and darting back and forth wildly. As her gaze focused on him her pupils contracted in fear. She brought up her hands to start a jutsu but Kakashi stopped her with one hand. "Calm down. There's no reason for us to fight anymore."

"Where's Zabuza?" Her voice was unsteady and more than a little frightened.

His face hardening Kakashi took a moment to choose his words. "I'm not sure... He and Naruto took after Gato." He took a moment to lever up the girl next to him.

"Are they OK?" She asked frantically.

"Relax. Those two won't die so easy. How do you feel?" He motioned with one hand towards her chest.

"Gato stabbed me." She stated as she placed a hand on her chest. "Did you save me? Why?"

"Yes. As to why. Do you even have to ask?" He murmured as he leaned back against the bridge's stone railing, legs stretched out in front of him.

"I don't understand?" Haku asked again.

"They're Ninja from Konohagakure Girl. They don't abandon people." A loud voice called out to their right. Walking side by side Tazuna and Sasuke staggered over to them. Sasuke was limping but otherwise he looked fine. Though he did grimace from time to time. "Not even when they should." Tazuna continued a proud smile on his face. "So are we friends now?"

"Well since Gato isn't paying them anymore we have no more reason to fight. I'm not sure about the friends bit." Kakashi drawled out as he lifted the girl into a seating position next to him. "But are you the girl Naruto's been dating in town?" He wheedled. For the moment he pushed some of his worry aside. But then he felt it. A gentle tickle in the back of his mind that tugged at his attention. It was a chakra signature, a very familiar signature. It was weak but it was there. A smile spread across his face under his mask.

Haku turned a very pretty shade of red, impressive considering that she had been bleeding out a few short minutes before. As her ears reddened she could hear amused chuckles from the two older men. Leaning on Tazuna Sasuke frowned for a moment before a small smile crossed his lips.

_Fucking Naruto. Doesn't he know the meaning of the word enemy._ But he was smiling.

"So Kakashi what happens now?" Tazuna asked.

"I don't know. But why don't we ask them." Kakashi pointed off to his left.

Shuffling through the fog a large lumpy shape came slowly into view.

It was Naruto and Zabuza. Blood covered, wounded and limping but alive.

oOo

"Zabuza! Naruto!" Haku's glad shout cut across the early morning air. Straightening up as best she could she waved to the two, next to her so did Kakashi. Naruto and Zabuza shared equally dumbfounded looks of shared shock and relief. Naruto's lips stretched into a wide grin of relief. "Haku!" He shouted back and rushed forward. Stepping out from under Zabuza he caused the big man to fall forward. As Zabuza fell he lashed out with his arm to grab onto something anything. That anything was Naruto. The two fell to the ground in a tangle of limbs.

Rolling onto his back Zabuza smiled at the dark haired girl sitting next to Sharingan no Kakashi and the old man they've been sent to kill. At the same instant the sun chose to break through the mist bathing their group in warm soft light. The sheer absurdity of the situation struck him particularly hard. A strangled cough left his lips before deepening into full blown laughter. It rang over the bridge in waves. Sitting next to Haku Kakashi looked around as well, before he too burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked indignantly as he sat up and looked back and forth between the two.

"Leave it be Boy." Zabuza choked out between laughs. "I won't be needing that promise anymore. Now help me up. Haku's waiting for us."

oOo

AN: Thanks to my Beta's Whitedragon17 and Psudocode Samurai, without whose help and inspiration this story would never have gotten off the ground. Both are amazing authors and I highly recommend all of their fics. And thanks to all my reviewers.

AAN: If you think I made a mistake or have a suggestion or an idea, Please PM me or leave it in a review.

.


	15. Chapter 14

I do not own Naruto or Venom/Carnage

AN. to all my readers sorry for the immensely long wait. I have no excuse.

Thanks for waiting and I hope you enjoy the newest chapter.

As always any and all feed back is appreciated.

Chapter 14. Welcome Back.

Tired but happy Sakura walked back into Tsunami's house. Locking the door behind her she called out, "Tsunami I'm back."

"Were in the kitchen." Tsunami called back her voice coming from the direction of the dining room.

Humming a bit she walked down the hall towards the dining room opening the door she walked in. And promptly let out a scream."What's going on?" Whipping out a kunai she held it in front of her with trembling hands and a dumbstruck and fear filled expression on her face.

"Were eating lunch. Want some?" Naruto replied, he held out half a sandwich to the pink haired girl.

"That's not what I'm talking about! What are THEY doing here?" She pointed a shaking finger at Zabuza who sat across the table from Naruto and next to Kakashi. Sasuke and a dark haired girl sat side by side on the other end of the table.

"He's eating too." Kakashi answered innocently. "Thanks." He took a cup of water from Tsunami as she walked into the dining room with a tray of drinks. Inari trailed along behind his mom a happy expression on his face.

"I'll take that." Zabuza took the sandwich half from Naruto and kept on eating.

"What's going on?" Sakura screamed again at the room in general.

Looking around and seeing no one hurrying to answer Sasuke sighed and began speaking. "Gato tried to double cross these two. So Naruto and Zabuza killed him."

"Wait Gato's dead?" Sakura interjected.

"Yes. With Gato dead Zabuza has no reason to fight us." Sasuke continued in his usual monotone.

"But wait..." Sakura hesitantly lowered her kunai a bit. "Isn't Zabuza still a missing nin?"

"Relax Sakura." Kakashi put down his now mysteriously empty glass of water and looked at her. "I've decided not to collect the bounty on Zabuza's head."

"Aren't we supposed to?" Sakura asked weakly.

"Nope. The only missing nin were actually required to pursue are missing nin from Konoha. Otherwise the team leader makes a judgment call on whether or not to pursue. We do have to report any sightings however."

"So what are we going to tell Hokage-Sama?" Sakura stammered out even more off kilter than before.

"Oh I'll think of something." Kakashi replied breezily waving off Sakura's concern. "Are you sure you don't want a sandwich? You look kind of pale?" he asked Sakura as she fell into a chair, joining them at the table.

"Where's Tazuna?" She asked looking around the table.

"Grandpa's upstairs he hurt his leg." Inari chimed in as he took the seat next to her.

"Oh." Taking a look around more details began to to trickle into Sakura's mind. Namely that nearly everyone at the table was covered in bandages. Zabuza was covered in them from neck to waist and all the way down to his wrists._ He's not wearing a white shirt. _Now that she looked around some more she noticed bandages on Kakashi's hands and Sasuke's legs. And the dark haired girl at the table seemed to be moving stiffly.

Naruto seemed to be the only one who seemed uninjured though he had black streaks on his arms and face. Looking up at her his expression suddenly brightened. "Sakura here you go." Naruto began pulling explosive tags and spools of wire out of his pockets. "We had to take down some of the traps you set to get back to the house."

"Good initiative on the traps Sakura." Kakashi praised her. "Were you going to be monitoring them while we were gone?"

"Yeah. I just came in to tell Tsunami and Inari where they were so they wouldn't get caught in them. But I put most of them in the trees surrounding the house."

"Good job. But since we took out Gato go ahead and take them down when you get a chance."

"Are you sure? I mean Tsunami did get attacked earlier today"

"All right then. keep them up for the time being." Kakashi said after mulling it over for a second or two.

"OK. Eeek!" Sakura nearly jumped out of her skin as Tsunami set down a plate and glass next to her. "Thanks." She took a long drink out of her glass to steady her frazzled nerves. It failed miserably.

The rest of the meal thankfully took place in silence.

oOo

_He was flying. Wind whispering over his skin._

_Familiar stone walls rising all around him._

_He landed gently on his favorite spot, _

_Below him the city spread out as far he could see._

_Bright twinkling lights spread out below him._

_A voice called his name._

_Her._

_Laughing in delight he chased after her._

_She danced away, _

_just out reach_

_Her hair waving around her face._

_Hiding it behind a waterfall of red hair._

_He called her name,_

_words lost in the wind._

_He reached for her._

Thud.

"Ow." Looking around Naruto experienced a brief moment of disorientation. After a few moments some things became clear to him.

One he was on the floor.

Two it was night time.

Three he really needed to pee.

Picking himself up off the floor he headed off towards the bathroom. He'd worry about that dream later. His bare feet slapped gently against the wooden floor as he walked down the dark hallway towards the bathroom at the end of the hall. Closing the door behind him he went about the urgent need to pee.

Flicking the light switch him on he went about his business and then turned to the sink to wash his hands. Looking up he checked his reflection in the mirror over the sink.

A dark shape with huge white eyes jumped out at him from the mirror, mouth open in a silent scream.

"Aah!" Naruto gasped and jumped back only just keeping himself from crashing into the far wall, arms raised reflexively into a fighting position. Breathing heavily he spun around looking for his attacker.

But the small bathroom was totally empty.

Nothing seemed out of place. The only sound was his breathing and the blood thundering in his ears. Forcing himself to calm down he looked back towards the mirror a cold feeling settling in the pit of his stomach.

Only his wide eyed face stared back at him. "Just nerves." He mumbled to himself before clicking off the light and leaving the bathroom.

oOo

"Shino Shino! Hinata's excited voice cut across the air, eliciting a chuckle from the two gate guards.

"Looks like your friends are finally here." The taller of the two Izumo spoke up glancing down towards the silent young man that had been waiting by the gate since before dawn.

Other than a slight tensing in the muscles of his face Shino gave no sign of having noticed either Hinata or the guard. Though his eyes were fixed unflinchingly on the approaching group.

Glancing over Shino's head Kotetsu shared a glance with his partner. Years of working as the gate guards and natural ability had given the two of them a nearly unmatched ability at reading emotions and the slightest of expressions on peoples faces. Though it would have been difficult for anyone else to see, he was able to tell that the sight of his team mates had in some part lifted the huge emotional burden that Shino was carrying.

Kurenai let the anxious expression on her dace finally drop as Hinata and Kiba rushed forward to roughly embrace their friend. The two more exuberant genin crowded around Shino chattering away as they tried their best to tell him everything that had happened. Glancing at Shibi she nodded once before walking forward and gently pushing away Hinata and Kiba. Akamaru jumped around their feet happily for a moment or two until Kiba bent down and picked him up.

"Were back Shino." Kurenai murmured as she pulled Shino into her arms and rubbed his hair. He was trembling slightly but returned the hug unflinchingly. "You did very well. Your father told me just how well you did. I'm very proud of you." She rubbed his hair a bit more before letting go taking a step back letting Shibi take her place.

Shibi nodded to her in gratitude before placing his hand on Shino's shoulder. The Aburame were not known for displays of affection in public or otherwise. This was the best he could do for his son. Not for the first time he was glad of his sons friendship with the Yuhi family.

Turning Shino around he nodded once to Shino's friends and sensei. "Kurenai that matter we discussed." She nodded back to him in understanding. "Shino will be unavailable for a few days."

"What do you mean? Is Shino in trouble?" Hinata spoke quietly drawing surprised looks from the Aburame who knew her, or at least as surprised as an Aburame let on.

"No Hyuga-san there are some clan matters that will require Shino's full attention." Shibi replied to the pale eyed girl. He hid a smile as he noticed that Kurenai had preemptively held back the young Inuzuka though his expression was no less anxious than the girls. "Come Shino." Turning around he led his son and clan mates through the gates of Konoha and back to their compound.

"Kurenai." Izumo spoke up in the lull. "The Hokage requests that you see him at your earliest convenience." Though his tone was mild Izumo's face and posture radiated gravity.

"Kiba Hinata why don't the two of you go home. We've had a hard mission and Shino's going to be busy for a few days. Well be having a couple days off. Ill drop by your homes tomorrow to check up on you."

"Yes sensei." Hinata bowed politely before giving the Izumo and Kotetsu a polite goodbye.

"Bye Kurenai-sensei." Kiba waved once before jogging a bit to catch up with Hinata.

Waving at her two genin Kurenai let them get out of sight before shunshing away towards the Hokage's tower, disappearing in a swirl of rose petals.

"Oi Izumo." Kotetsu leaned back against the gates glancing over at his friend. "What was that about?"

"I don't know." Izumo's face twisted into a frown as he recalled how serious the old man had looked when he had mentioned that he wanted to see Kurenai the second she got in.

oOo

"NO YOU IDIOT! The beams go over there!" Tazuna bellowed at the horde of Naruto's that were carrying building supplies onto the bridge. Sakura's innocent suggestion that morning about him using Naruto and his solid shadow clones to help with the bridge building had seemed like such a good idea. Now... _Not so much._ He thought ruefully. No one had really taken into account just how _Active _Naruto was. The measure twice cut once philosophy didn't really mesh with the boy. Still it was better than no help at all.

_Then again_. He sighed as he watched a whole gaggle of clones break down into a wild melee punctuated with occasional puffs of smoke.

"Come here you's" He shouted at the fighting pile of Naruto's bringing the fight to an abrupt end as they all froze and turned in his direction. "Are you guys done fighting?" He asked a bit grumpily.

"Yes." One of them replied as he threw a final punch knocking another into a cloud of smoke.

"Fine. Follow me we got to shift some of these stone blocks. Levering himself up off his chair he waved the group closer. He led the gaggle of Naruto's over to a pile of stone blocks piled haphazardly on one side of the bridge. The pile was a full arms length higher than Tazuna's head and already seemed on the verge of collapsing.

"All right listen up. We got re-stack these before they fall and brain someone. That includes the lot of you so be careful." He paused to scratch his chin before waving the group forward.

"Hai." The clones chorused and approached the pile. Tazuna watched them critically for a few moments before satisfying himself that all was well. Pulling his clipboard out from under his arm he turned around and went back to supervising the rest of the bunch.

The rest of the clones and presumably the real Naruto continued to work. Tazuna had just begun teaching some of them how to square off the edges on some of the timbers when the thunderous boom of stone crashing on stone and screams brought him to an abrupt halt. "What the Hell! Is everyone okay?" He shouted as he limped back towards the site of the commotion.

"Yeah." one of the Naruto's coughed out as he looked around. He seemed to be the leader of this particular bunch. "I don't think the original's here." He continued after taking one last look around. "Wait are you the original?" He asked one of the Naruto's standing slightly ahead of the others.

"No I thought you were." Naruto replied. "Guess hes not here."

"Check and Make SURE!" Tazuna roared pointing at the pile of stone blocks and the slowly settling cloud of dust. Mumbling assent's the mass of clones pushed forward and began to dig through the rubble.

"Tazuna! Tazuna!" Naruto's shout cut across the air, pitched high with fear and surprise.

"Boy?" Tazuna squinted at the latest Naruto to join the group. "Are you the real one?"

"Yeah What happened? I just got crushed by some rocks! I mean I saw it happen!" Naruto blurted out as he joined Tazuna.

"What do you mean boy?" Tazuna asked placing his hands on Naruto's shoulders to steady him.

"You were telling us to be careful with the stones, and then there was a rumble and that was the last thing I saw. But I was working over there when it happened." Naruto pointed off in a different direction opposite from the pile of stone."

"Wait so you saw the accident?" Tazuna asked his brows furrowed as he puzzled over what Naruto had said.

"I think so. I mean I saw something..." Naruto scratched his head, his initial bout of frenzied energy seemed to be wearing off now.

"Naruto this Jutsu your using is there anything special about it?"

"Umm Kakashi said that there were some uses for it that he would teach me later once I was a bit more experienced." Naruto replied slowly as he dredged up the memories from the depths of his mind.

"Hmm." Rubbing his chin thoughtfully Tazuna waved over one of the clones. He bent down and whispered something in its ear. He clapped a hand over the clones mouth and turned to Naruto. "So what did I say to him?" He asked the real Naruto.

"I don't know I couldn't hear you."

"Maybe it was a fluke." Tazuna muttered. The real Naruto shrugged while the rest of the clones continued to mill about.

Behind them one group of several of the clones were muttering quietly to each other. "Come on try it." One of them stage whispered to another.

"Fine." The designated clone sighed once in frustration. Bending down he picked up a stone the size of his two balled fists and walked over to Tazuna's little group.

Tazuna Naruto and the clone watched curiously as he walked over to them. Bringing up the stone he suddenly brought it down sharply on the clone's head dispelling it in a puff of smoke.

"Whoa!" Tazuna jumped back in surprise wincing as he landed heavily on his injured leg. "What are you doing?"

"Testing our Hippopotamus." The clone replied proudly.

"What?" Naruto replied back smartly.

"Our Hippopotamus, we think maybe it has to do something with when we dispel."

Naruto scratched his nose. "I don't think I made myself clear the first time so I'll say it again." He paused for emphasis. "What?"

"Naruto how many stones were in that pile?" Tazuna asked quietly.

"You said 60 right?" Naruto answered a bit absentmindedly as he stared back at his clone. "Wait when did you tell me that?"

"I didn't I told that clone that just got popped." Tazuna replied a slow grin stretching across his face. "Naruto stay here." He pointed down with one hand. "You guys come over here for a sec."

The clones came over and gathered around Tazuna. Picking one at random Tazuna bent down and wrote something down on his clipboard angling it so the real Naruto couldn't see. "Read this."

The clone bent down and read the words. "Ok I got it now what?" The clone asked curiously.

Smiling Tazuna took a step back. "Pop him." He gestured towards the now confused Shadow Clone.

Shrugging the rest of the clones advanced and buried the hapless clone under an avalanche of fists and bodies. A pop and a puff of smoke and the clone was gone.

"Hey Tazuna why did you write 1234 on your clipboard?" Naruto asked from his position a few feet away. A slow look of comprehension slowly dawned across his face. "That's it. They can remember numbers!"

Tazuna face palmed. "No Naruto I think that when they pop anything they've learned gets passed to you." He paused, "I think I just figured out a way to make rebuilding this bridge go even faster." An evil grin spread across Tazuna's face.

"Faster? How." Naruto asked curiously, and more than a little nervously.

"Well first were going to have to run some experiments." The clones all began to look at each other nervously.

oOo

Kakashi's one eyed gaze stared balefully into Zabuza's brown eyes. The tension in the air was palpable as the two veteran ninja sized each other up. Both men knew that the next few seconds would decide the matter once and for all.

Kakashi's gaze narrowed and focused until the only thing he could see was his opponent. Beads of sweat slid slowly and unnoticed down the side of his face. Across from him Zabuza shifted his balance in tiny almost imperceptible motions as he shifted to stay in sync with Kakashi.

"Make your move copy ninja." Zabuza grated out his eyes never leaving Kakashi.

Kakashi took a breath, held it for a moment and slowly let it out.

And struck!

"Got any twos?"

Letting a savage grin cross his face Zabuza let out a harsh bark of laughter. "Go fish."

Kakashi's visible eye twisted into a frown as he reached over and pulled a card from to the top of the deck between them. Tucking the card into the fan held in one hand he leaned back onto the bed.

"So Zabuza have you thought about what your going to do now. I don't plan to turn you into Konoha but your still a missing nin."

"I spent some time talking to the old man this morning before he left with the kid. It seems the village here needs someone to form the backbone of a militia or city guard. Without Gato and until trade picks up enough for them to hire guards or mercs this land is ripe for conquest. I should know. Got any 4's?" Kakashi silently handed over a card. Matching the card to the one in his hand he tossed the pair onto the table. "Shouldn't be too hard to find some volunteers willing to learn to fight under me." Zabuza let a predatory grin twist his lips upward.

"Looking to start your own private army?" Kakashi interjected shrewdly, shuffling the cards in his hands.

"Maybe. But I figure if I become the boss of the army here, anyone who wants me is going to have carve their way through them first."

"Got any 9's." Grinning as he took the card Kakashi tossed a pair onto the table. "So that's your plan? Pretty smart, as long as you protect them you can be assured of your own continued protection."

"Got it in one." Wincing at his injuries Zabuza settled himself a bit more comfortably.

"As long as you do that, I don't see any reason to let anyone know who you really are."

"So what's keeping me from silencing you right here and now then?" Zabuza shifted himself casually towards his sword.

"Your smart enough to know I have at least 2 contingency plans. Got any Aces?"

"Ha! No. Go fish." Zabuza's face took on a more serious cast. "And Haku? What about her?"

"That's a good question. Since she's not a missing nin she can stay wherever she wants." Drawing a card with a sigh he shuffled it into his hand. "But if she goes to Konoha I can guarantee that the full might of Konoha will rally to her protection. A bloodline user is a precious asset."

"Like the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Yoko?" Zabuza asked bluntly. The tension in the room rose sharply.

"Yes." Kakashi acknowledged the remark slowly, his pulse starting to speed up as he prepared himself in case this led to a showdown. "What gave it away?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Seeing Kakashi making no move to respond he continued. "Its no secret that Kyubi no Yoko attacked Konoha over a decade ago and was stopped by the Yellow flash. You should have heard the rumors going around after that." Zabuza let a chuckle out. "Why do you think no one tried to take advantage and attack Konoha right after that attack? Even if you lost every ninja in your village a Jinchuriki could turn the tables on any attacking force."

"Is that so? But you still haven't any answered my question."

"The incident on the bridge. I've fought a lot of ninja and blood line users over the years. What I felt on that bridge was something beyond my experience. Nothing Human possesses chakra like that."

"I guess it was pretty obvious after that whole mess."

"Got that right. And then there's you. Konoha's copy ninja, the triple S ranked Sharingan user Kakashi Hatake. And your genin team, the last Uchiha, a clanless girl, and a boy with chakra that overshadows even our own. Naruto Yuhi, I only know of one other ninja with that surname. And she's a genjutsu specialist. What else could that boy be?"

"Guess you have a point. What do you think of Naruto?"

"Kids got a vicious streak, that's good it'll keep him alive when nothing else will. But he seems pretty well adjusted. Most of the stories I've heard about Jinchuriki's make them seem pretty disturbed."

"No Naruto's a good kid. He comes from a good home. Got any 8's?" Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"Go fish."

"So does that answer your real question about whether Konoha will treat a bloodline user well?"

"Yeah, If Haku decides to go to Konoha I won't stop her." Tossing a card onto the table the two ninja continued their game in relative silence.

oOo

"Ah Kurenai your back." The third Hokage smiled at the woman he considered his adopted daughter as she stepped through the door of his office.

"Yes we completed our mission. And I have even more good news." Kurenai smiled warmly at Sarutobi. She went on brief Sarutobi in detail of the aftermath of the mission. Including Takigakure's desire to become a full allied state of the Land of Fire and Konohagakure. As she finished her brief she handed the Hero Water over to Sarutobi.

Sarutobi took the bottle of water carefully balancing it in his hands. "Marvelous I never thought I'd see Takigakure do something like this. You must have made a real impression on them. Well done." From her seat across from him Kurenai nodded graciously.

Standing Sarutobi walked over to the wall and ran his hands over a seemingly blank wall. Seals glowed into life as his hands tapped the wall in a specific pattern. A safe appeared. Opening it he carefully placed the bottle of hero water inside. Closing it he resealed the safe and walked back to his desk sitting down.

"Sarutobi why exactly did you request my immediate presence. Is something wrong? Did something happen to Naruto?" Her pulse began to race

"No No Naruto's fine." Sarutobi moved quickly to calm her down. "No this is actually regarding something else." His face took an unhappy cast before settling into his professional mask and he became the Hokage again. "Kurenai when was the last time you spoke to councilwoman Ayeka?"

oOo

AN: Thanks to my Beta's Whitedragon17 and Psudocode Samurai, without whose help and inspiration this story would never have gotten off the ground. Both are amazing authors and I highly recommend all of their fics. And thanks to all my reviewers.

AAN: If you think I made a mistake or have a suggestion or an idea, Please PM me or leave it in a review.

.


	16. Chapter 15

I do not own Naruto or Venom/Carnage

AN: Sorry for this chapter taking so long, I've been busier than I expected. Hope you enjoy it! As always any feedback or criticism is welcome. So please review.

Chapter 15:

oOo

"Ayeka?" Kurenai shrugged nonchalantly as she pretended to consider the question. Inside her mind was racing as she considered all the implications the question might have. Shaking out her sleeves while pretending to think she discreetly checked the weapons hidden inside them.

"I saw her not too long ago when the council hauled me in for some complaint they had about Naruto. Actually Otou-san I've been meaning to talk to you about that?" Shifting tactics she pressed forward her point.

"We'll discuss that in a moment Kurenai." Sarutobi cut her off speaking with all the quiet authority he possessed. "So the last time you saw her was at that meeting?"

"Yes Otou-sama. What's going on?" Kurenai let concern show on her face.

"Councilwoman Ayeka is missing Kurenai." Sarutobi fixed his gaze on the raven haired woman. "And it seems that you and she had quite a disagreement hours before she went missing."

"Yes we did. There's actually a recording I..."

"This recording?" Sarutobi slid a small recorder across the table between them. "The Civilian Council Head came to me personally to let me know about the incident. He also informed me about the recording. Kurenai why didn't you come to me about this incident sooner?"

"Things got kind of busy right after the genin exams. It simply slipped my mind and by then this whole mission to Taki came up. Oto-san I simply decided to drop the matter." Reaching across the table she took back her tape player first ejecting the tape and placing it on the table. Catching a familiar scent she held the player closer to her nose, inhaling deeply. "Tsume." She whispered smiling a bit.

"That's right. I know how you feel about strangers in your home so I sent her to get the tape. I felt it was in necessary to get an investigation started as soon as possible. Councilwoman Ayeka was well liked by the populace, our family doesn't need any trouble from misguided allegations."

"And that's why you had one of my best friends break into my home?" She replied archly.

"To be fair Tayuya let her in. And followed her around the entire time from what Tsume told me." Sarutobi smirked as her remembered the absolutely furious girl who had grudgingly served him at Teuchi's restaurant.

"That's my girl." Kurenai murmured proudly to herself. "Is there anything else Otou-san? Unless you want to discuss the whole council meeting incident I'd like to get home to my family." Sarutobi shook his head. Straightening her clothes she stood up and gave her adopted father a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

Once Kurenai had left Sarutobi leaned back heavily in his chair. "Ibiki." He called.

A section of wall slid away revealing Ibiki's standing in a small observation nook. "Yes my lord." He said stepping forward into the Hokage's office.

Hiding his face behind one hand Sarutobi massaged his forehead. "Ibiki was she lying?" He asked softly.

Ibiki cleared his throat before speaking. "Yes." He replied equally softly. "Shall I invite her to my office for a follow up interview my lord?" He asked after a long moment.  
Sarutobi stared at his desk for a long moment thinking. "No."

"My Lord?" Ibiki's voice was respectful but layered with confusion. "Are you sure?"

"Yes Ibiki. Inform the council that it was the same rogue ninja that killed Mizuki that abducted and killed the councilwoman. Prepare a body if they require physical proof."

"Yes my Lord. Mizuki's betrayal does allow us to tie this matter up neatly."

"Yes. It does." Sarutobi replied sighing softly.

"My lord if I may?" Ibiki cleared his throat. " Cover story aside if Kurenai does know something why are we not pursuing it? Were responsible for the safety of the village. If she knows something we need to know what it is, if for no other reason than to ensure that the councilwoman's death was not caused by someone outside the village. "

"Ibiki for the moment Kurenai is not in a position to be accused or interrogated. She just brought us an alliance with Takigakure, and the hero water. Something the village as a whole will learn of within hours at most. And should we bring her in which is tantamount to accusing her... At minimum the Aburame will defend her, especially since their heir is a member of her team. And there is no telling how Takigakure will react."

"Very well my Lord. I'll begin my preparations. Shall I leak this cover story to the village after the council is informed."

"Yes. Start at Ichiraku's. Teuchi knows the routine."

"At once my lord." Nodding once Ibiki turned and left.

Leaning back in his chair Sarutobi opened up a desk drawer and pulled out a framed photograph, a younger version of himself stood next to his wife, in front of them were two teens. A boy and a girl with raven hair and red eyes. "Biwako am I doing the right thing?" He asked the picture.

oOo

Returning home Kurenai opened her front door and was greeted by the sound of arguing.

"Hey that's mine Bitch!" Tayuya's familiar screech rang through the house, followed by the sound of thundering footsteps as people ran down the stairs of the house.

Anko's face was split into a huge grin as she rounded the corner, and jumped down the stairs. It got even bigger when she spotted Kurenai standing in the doorway "Kurenai your back!" Almost squealing in joy she jumped into the arms of her sister, one hand holding a small box of chocolate.

Laughing a bit Kurenai hugged her back for the moment acting as much the schoolgirl as her sister. A muffled footstep behind them caused her to loosen her hold for a second. Tayuya's face had an odd expression on her face as she was reunited with her 'Guardian'.

It cleared quickly however. "Oh your back." She began in a dismissive tone. "I was wondering when you-Eeep!"

Tayuya let out startled sound as a white and red blur swept her off her feet and into a tight hug. A situation that was becoming alarmingly familiar. Sighing she flexed her arms to keep from being crushed and rode out the storm. She spared a withering glare at Anko who was watching, smirking while she ate Tayuya's chocolate.

oOo

On the other side of Konoha a different type of reunion was taking place. Deep underneath the Aburame compound Shino sat cross legged in front of his grandmother. The soft buzzing of her Kikaichu filled the air around them. The sound brought pain, a deep throbbing in his heart. More than ever he felt the pain of being alone within his own skin. For as long as he could remember he had been bonded to his Kikaichu.

The loneliness he felt was simply indescribable. It had nearly driven him to steal back the gift he had given Ino. If she hadn't shown up when she did he would have simply taken them. But they weren't his, not anymore.

"Shino. Are you ready?" His grandmother's soft voice interrupted his musings.

"Yes."

His grandmother looked at him a sad smile tugging her lips. "Very well. Shino why are you here?" She asked her voice warm and soothing.

"I need a new hive, I I lost my old one." Lost such a small word to describe such enormous pain. "Father thinks I should become a host to the des-" He paused as his voice failed him momentarily.

"The destroyer hive." His grandmother finished. "Our clans answer to traitors. Three times has one of our own broken faith with us and three times the destroyers have flown. Three times they have hunted and three times they have delivered justice."

"And never has one of our own been strong enough to be host to them grandmother." Shino replied speaking quietly as he stared at his hands. "They're too wild to be controlled. You can only unleash them. "

"True."

"So why me? What makes me worthy? I lost my Hive, my queens! I broke the compact!" His voice shook with barely contained emotion. An emotional display unusual for an Aburame.

"Because you did it to protect others. To save lives not of our own village. Because you put aside logic to do what is right. Because in our entire clan no one has a bigger heart than you, or better friends." Waving her hand, her kikaichu flew into the air between them forming the shape of a girl with long hair. "Shes been waiting outside the gates for you."

"Ino." He whispered.

"And two more." Two more shapes appeared between them, a girl with short hair and a boy with shaggy hair. "You have lost much Shino but you have more than you realize. Even the strength of heart to be host to the Destroyer hive. To bend their unstoppable might to your will."

"Thank you Grandmother." Shino spoke up his voice stronger now, sitting up straight. "I'm ready. I will host the Destroyers."

Nodding once Shino's grandmother sent out a mental command.

Dark shapes began to flicker around the two of them, moving swiftly. The buzzing in the room increased deepening into a low throbbing roar.

oOo

"Will you look at that." Tazuna chuckled as once again a mass of Naruto's worked together to build the bridge.

"Its like watching ants isn't it." One of the villagers commented. Now the mass of blue shirted boys swarmed over the construction materials with a purpose. Not to say there weren't accidents and mistakes but with the real Naruto standing off to one side in a semi-directorial capacity, the actual danger was quite low.

"Yup." _Good thing I spent all that time yesterday teaching all those clones what to do. Kid must have spent the equivalent of a couple weeks practicing yesterday. Took a lot out of him though, He passed out right after that. We probably shouldn't that do that again for a good long while._Massaging his leg he stood up. "Oi Naruto." He called the real Naruto over, who he had given a hat to wear. _Damn kid scaring the life out of me yesterday. If he takes that hat off I'm tying a bell to that kid._

What's up Tazuna." Naruto asked cheerfully as he came over. He started taking off the hat but stopped when Tazuna glared at him.

"I got some things to take care of so my friend Lee here is going to watch over you for a bit." He waved over the wiry old man next to him, who waved to Naruto cheerfully.

"OK so I should just keep working then?"

"Yup." Nodding to Lee Tazuna gave Naruto a strangely serious handshake before walking off. As he walked down the dusty road from the bridge to the center of town, he was joined by the other citizens of the land of waves.

In ones and twos they gathered behind him. Men, women even a few older teens. Clutched tightly in the hands of each were pitchforks and shovels, rusty spears even a bow or two. Clad in the simplest of armors of boiled leather and thick cloth they formed up behind the older man. Silently the group of villagers marched down the road.

After a few minutes of walking Tazuna arrived at what had once been the the town hall. Now it had fallen into disrepair. It had never been a grand building, more of a big barn than anything else but it had been a strong comforting building. He had helped build it. And now he was going to destroy it.

The town hall that had once been their symbol of independence had been turned into nothing more than a warehouse for the wealth stolen from them by Gato. And now with Gato gone the last remnants of his organization had gathered at the town hall.

"Tazuna?" One of the men in the group spoke up. "Why can't we just have the ninja you hired take of this for us?" Behind them there were murmurs of agreement from the gathered crowd.

"Because this is our land, our homes." Tazuna murmured in a quiet voice that grew steadily louder until it rang across the air. "If were not willing to defend it ourselves how can we ask others to?"

oOo

Back at Tsunami's Sakura sighed as she and Inari prepared some medicine in the kitchen. It had taken her a long time to settle her nerves after coming back and finding Zabuza sitting at the table eating lunch across from Kakashi. Looking down her hands she saw they were still shaking a bit.

Late last night on the pretext of taking down some of her traps she had dashed off to see the bridge and find some answers. Everyone had clammed up when she asked for details about what exactly had happened on the bridge.

The smell had been the first thing to hit her, an overpowering coppery tang that hung in the air. When she finally got close enough to see the ruined remnants of what had once been people she had been violently, horribly sick. Now every time she closed her eyes she saw that same vision of death and slaughter.

What had horrified her the most, at least at first was the thought that Sasuke or Kakashi had done all this. The one simple idea had threatened to shatter the perfect vision of Sasuke that she carried in her heart. She couldn't comprehend the idea of Sasuke butchering people like so many sides of meat.

She had been staring dumbly at the bridge for who knows how long when the water in the ocean had risen violently and covered the bridge. Jumping to her feet with a startled gasp she almost jumped out of her skin when she noticed Kakashi standing next to her, his hands moving in slow deliberate seals. When he finally lowered his hands the water covering the bridge receded as well taking all the blood and bodies with it.

"Kakashi-Sensei did you and Sasuke do this?" She had asked nervously.

For a long moment he hadn't answered before finally turning his head down to look at her. His one visible eye serious and perhaps a little sad. "No. It wasn't me or Sasuke. Gato brought this doom upon himself." Ruffling her hair he turned her around gently and together the two had walked back to Tsunami's.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Inari asked as he handed her a pitcher of water.

"Nothing." Looking down at Inari's doubting face she sighed again. "I guess I'm just feeling kind of down, Everyone's hurt and I can't really do a lot to help."

Inari shrugged and picked up his tray. "I'll take these to Kakashi-san and Zabuza-san OK?" He said smiling.

Thanking Inari she gathered up the medicine and food and walked upstairs with her tray. Pushing open the door to the boy's room she found it empty. She knew Kakashi and Zabuza were sitting outside playing shogi but Sasuke should have been in his room.

"Sasuke?" She called out loud.

"Here." A muffled call came from next door. _That's me and Haku's room. _Picking up her pace a little she hurried over to the room. Pushing open the door a little more quickly than necessary she stepped inside.

"What?" Sasuke asked neutrally. He was sitting across from Haku holding a bunch of the metal senbon she had used against him.

"I brought you your medicine."

"Thanks." Getting up stiffly Sasuke dropped the senbon on a nearby table. Shuffling past Sakura he picked up his portion and walked out of the room without another word.

"Umm Hi." Sakura turned her attention back to Haku. Even with her hair in a bun and dark circles under her eyes, Sakura had to admit that the raven haired girl was beautiful.

"So what were the two of you talking about." Sakura managed to ask as innocently as she could manage with one of her cheeks twitching.

"Hmm. He just wanted to know what kind of senbons I used on him." Haku replied in her soft musical voice. "I coat them in a paralytic poison." She continued twiddling her fingers in a way that would have made Hinata proud. "I don't like hurting people."

"Oh." Letting out a huge sigh of relief Sakura sank down onto the chair Sasuke had just vacated.

"Is something wrong Sakura?" Haku's question drew Sakura out of her semi stupor.

"Huh? Oh no. Just thinking." Sakura shrugged before looking away. The two girls lapsed into a not too uncomfortable silence.

"So Haku, you and Zabuza are kind of like a team right?" Sakura finally asked.

"Yes, We're partners." Haku answered perking up at the question.

"So you two fight side by side?"

"Not exactly. My abilities compliment Zabuza's so I act as support for his assaults. We're more effective that way. Who's support on your team?"

"I think I am." Sakura answered with a small laugh. "Sasuke and Kakashi are both super strong and Naruto is too excitable. Can you imagine him standing in the back helping?" Both girls burst into a fit of giggles as the tension drained out of them.

Speaking between fits of giggles Sakura went on. "But I'm not very good support I guess. All I know is a few attack jutsu's. And some first aid but so do Naruto and Sasuke."

"I'm sure your sensei could teach you anything you needed."

"But what?" Sakura shrugged spreading her hands.

"Tracking and medical jutsu would probably help the most." Haku suggested after a moments thought.

"That makes sense." Sakura perked up a bit as she mulled it over.

"Sakura."

The two girls heard Inari's voice calling from downstairs. "I'll talk to you later Haku?" Sakura waved over her shoulder and left the room.

"OK."

Walking downstairs Sakura found Inari still holding his tray. "Sakura, I couldn't find Kakashi or Zabuza."

"Oh geez." Rubbing her eyebrows Sakura suppressed another groan. "Come on lets go look for them.

oOo

"Kakashi-Sensei! Zabuza!" The shout came from dozen of throats at just the right pitch to bring headaches to the recovering ninja. The two had just arrived at the bridge nodding to the older man who seemed to be supervising.

"We hear you Naruto." Kakashi sighed sharing a resigned look with Zabuza who shrugged once before planting his sword in the ground and leaning against it.

"How's the bridge work coming along Naruto?" Kakashi pitched his voice so all the clones could hear him. "I'd like to get an estimate so I can let your mother know when we might be back."

"Well ser them little fellas work like their pant's ara filled with ants, but still be a spell fore we finish. We lost a whole messa boats to that fella Gato." The old man sitting nearby finally spoke up grinning with a mouthful of yellowed teeth. "We need em to set them there pylons. Don't suppose you ninja boys know a way to to get us some boats." Taking out a long stemmed pipe the old man lit it and looked expectantly at Zabuza and Kakashi.

"Uh no." Kakashi's usual unflappable attitude was a bit strained as he stared down at the old man.

"Do you need boats or simply a way to travel across the water?" Zabuza asked abruptly.

"Just travel Ser." The old man took a long drag of his pipe. "Once them pylons are set, we'll be able to finish lickety split."

"Teach the brat water walking." Zabuza barked to Kakashi before picking up his sword and moving closer to the old man. "Old man where's the bridge builder, I need to talk to him."

"Err." Scratching his chin the man looked around a bit nervously. "He had some business..."

"I'll find him myself then." Zabuza nodded to Kakashi before stalking off following a set of faint of tracks.

"Hey Kakashi!"

"Your going to teach us!"

"Water Walking!"

That's so Cool!"

"Wait till Sasuke!"

Holding his hands up did his best to calm the mass of Naruto's that had stampeded over in the aftermath of Zabuza's words. "Hey calm down!" He was finally forced to yell. When the noise finally settled down to a dull roar he finally started to speak.

"Listen up you guys. It's time you learned Water Walking. It starts like this..."

oOo

Following the faint tracks Zabuza marched along Tazuna's trail silently ignoring the sharp stabs of pain that wracked his body with every step. Soon the tracks were joined by others. Pulling down the bandages covering his face he bent down and stirred the packed sand with one hand. Inhaling deeply he focused his chakra to enhance his senses. _Steel, Iron, Wood, Cloth, Leather and fear._ _It looks like there's going to be a fight. Good._

Picking up his pace he ran towards the faint sounds of battle that he was now starting to pick up from ahead.

Crashing to the ground Tazuna looked up into the grinning face of one of Gato's enforcers. They had managed to knock down the door to the town hall with an improvised ram. As soon as the door fell Gato's men came boiling out in a rush, smashing into the line of villagers. The two forces came together in a wild melee, both sides heaving against each other in an attempt to overwhelm the other. Gato's men were more heavily armed and armored but were massively outnumbered by the villagers armed with farming tools.

For the moment the villager's numbers were holding and they were pushing Gato's few remaining men back. But too many of them were being hurt and small gaps were starting to appear in the line. As Tazuna struggled to get up, the gap was filled by Tsunami who stabbed a pitchfork through his attacker. Her long hair flying behind her she led the bulk of the village women in a wild counterattack. Reinvigorated the villagers pressed their attack even further.

The battle's tipping point came when Zabuza covered in bandages and wielding two kunai in each hand joined their line and began to butcher his way through the remaining guards. Mouth split in a savage grin that showed off his pointed teeth, he projected an aura of fear that had men screaming on both sides. With awful strength and casual cruelty he broke the back of the last remaining thug dropping the senseless corpse to the ground.

Covered in blood and dust the villagers cheered their victory and the huge bandaged man who had come to their aid. Tazuna and Tsunami shared a relieved smile before going back to cheering. At long last the land of waves was finally free.

oOo

The following days settled into a comfortable routine, Naruto and Tazuna continued to build the bridge. Kakashi and Zabuza alternated in teaching Naruto the finer points of water walking. During this time Zabuza was gradually introduced to the land of waves as a mercenary who shared a rather unfortunate resemblance to the missing nin Momochi Zabuza.

Sasuke spent his time speaking with Haku about the use of poison in battle, and generally getting to know the girl better. His forced convalescence let Sakura dote on him to her hearts content, which Sasuke accepted with surprising patience. During this time Kakashi finally wrote letters to Sarutobi and Kurenai omitting any mention of the Kyubi and Naruto's injuries respectively.

Sometimes in the evening one would see Naruto and Haku and walking along the edge of water or along the half finished bridge. An outside observer would be forgiven for thinking the two were dating. And perhaps they were but it was a thing of nervous smiles, shaking hands and reddened cheeks. But for all the false starts and stumbles the two were content with the status quo and perhaps that was enough for them.

But soon enough Tazuna announced the completion of the bridge. With the bridge finished Team 7 made preparations to go home, packing things that had gotten spread out during their extended stay.

oOo

Yawning Naruto stretched his arms above his head as he and his Team walked from Tazuna's house down the road towards the now completed bridge and eventually Konoha. Zabuza Haku, Inari and Tazuna accompanied them. Haku walked next to him her hand occasionally brushing against his.

"This is far enough." Zabuza suddenly spoke up. Stopping the group looked towards the big man. "Kakashi I have your word that the Hokage will accept your recommendations?"

"Yeah sure." The silver haired Jounin nodded casually not looking up from his book.

"All of them?" Zabuza asked placing heavy emphasis on the last words.

At this Kakashi looked up and gave him a very quick and serious nod but didn't say a word.

"And your team. Will they keep quiet too?" Zabuza pressed his point. The three Genin nodded vigorously.

"If we have to convince the world you're dead we'll need proof. You still agree to my terms?" Kakashi continued.

"Yeah. Here's your proof that I died." Taking his sword off his back he thrust it into Naruto's hands. As he let go of the sword's hilt his fingers lingered for a second or two on the red pearl that hung there. Shaking himself he stepped back. At Kakashi's strange look he simply grinned. "Like I'd give it to you."

"Wow cool!" Naruto held the sword in both arms, grinning like a kid at Christmas. "But I don't think I'm big enough to use it." He said as he tried to swing the sword and fell to the side, narrowly missing carving Sakura and Haku in two, they were pulled out of the way by a goggle eyed Sasuke.

Zabuza reached out with one hand and steadied Naruto. "Listen brat." He hissed angrily. "As long as you hold that sword you're one of the Seven Mist Swordsmen. Act like ONE!"

"Wait." Sakura spoke up her voice filled with confusion. "I thought the Mist swordsmen were the mist village's elite ninja. How can Naruto be one of the seven?"

"The village hidden in the mist is named after the seven mist blades, not the other way around." Zabuza explained his voice hard and controlled. "This sword Kubikiribocho, Headtaker is the eldest of the mist blades. Whomsoever wields this sword IS one of the Seven Swordsmen. The blade confers the title, and you hold the blade now."

"But what if Naruto doesn't want to be one of the seven swordsmen?" Tazuna asked shifting the box he was carrying from one hand to the other.

"He can pass on the blade to a successor of his choosing, or it can be taken from him by force." Zabuza let a savage grin cross his face. "Boy either learn to use that sword, or give it to someone who can."

"OK." Naruto squeaked out, cowed by the sheer amount of killing intent Zabuza was directing his way.

"See that you do boy. Or I will come back for that sword." Zabuza's voice deepened until it was practically a growl.

"Got it." Naruto nodded back hiding behind the sword blade. "Kakashi see that he keeps his word and I'll keep mine."

"All right. Naruto you heard him, you be a good little mist swordsman." Kakashi drawled, he suddenly looked up looking a little alarmed. "Don't tell your mom."

"Uh-huh." Naruto nodded emphatically.

"Haku, I've talked to Zabuza." Kakashi turned to Haku now. "If you want you can come with us. To Konoha. You were never listed as a missing nin so you can join us there. You'll have the protection of our house. And there's no reason you won't be able to come down here to visit as much as you want."

Bringing her hands to her mouth Haku looked at Zabuza nervously. He gave her an encouraging nod, well as encouraging as a shark toothed homicidal missing nin could nod. "I'm not going anywhere Haku, and it will be safer for the both of us."

"Umm." Haku began nervously.

"What are you doing!" Zabuza suddenly shouted as he looked over at Naruto who was doing something with the sword.

"I'm sealing the sword." Naruto looked up in confusion from the scroll he was preparing.

"Its one of the seven Mist blades! Not a bloody souvenir!" Zabuza roared at the blond haired boy.

"Well I'm not carrying the damn thing all the way back to Konoha!" Naruto shouted back at Zabuza.

"Its an honor you brat!"

"It weighs a ton!"

"Suck it up!"

"That doesn't mean I have to carry it everywhere I go!"

"YES IT DOES!"

Smiling slightly at the spectacle Sasuke moved closer to Haku and nudged her with one hand.

"Hey Haku."

"Yes?" The dark haired girl turned an inquisitive look towards Sasuke.

"You should come with us." Sasuke began haltingly. Over the last few day's he had spent a lot of time with the ice wielding girl. He had also spent a lot of time thinking about the Hokage's words to him. _I can't fight Itachi alone. No I won't fight him alone. He didn't just betray my family he betrayed Konoha. As long as I see him die with my own eyes I don't care how he dies._

But it would be years before he was ready to fight Itachi. Right now he had other things to work on. Like finding a wife. Sasuke knew that if he didn't find a wife by the time he turned 16, the village council would find one for him. He wasn't against the idea exactly, Sarutobi had explained it to him a long time ago, he'd grown up knowing about it. The hokage had also promised Sasuke that he would do his best to protect him from a loveless marriage. At the time he hadn't cared enough about his future to care one way or another.

Now he did at least a little more. And he didn't know why but the thought of being separated from the dark haired girl bothered him more than he cared to admit.

"If you don't want to stay with Kakashi you can stay with me. I have a lot of room." He continued a bit nervously. "And if you do come to Konoha one day you could you know get married into a ninja clan. You'd be kinda like a princess." He finished a bit more nervously than he had started and there were bright spots of color on his cheeks.

"Marriage?" Haku's cheeks suddenly turned a bright red. Her eyes flickered over to Naruto and amazingly managed a blush even brighter than her last.

"Oh." Sasuke almost flinched when he saw the direction of her gaze. In that moment a tiny seed of resentment towards Naruto began to grow inside his chest.

Behind the group Naruto and Zabuza were still screaming into each others faces. A nervous looking Kakashi looked on a little worriedly.

Sakura on the other hand looked like she had been punched as she watched Sasuke. Inari watched her and did the only thing he could think of.

"Sakura." He said tugging on her arm.

"Huh. Yes Inari?" Sakura looked down at the boy.

"Don't be sad. When I grow up I'll marry you." He declared proudly, if a bit nervously.

Smiling a bit Sakura bent down and kissed the boy on the cheek. "Thanks Inari. You grow up to be a good man."

The quiet moment was broken up as Naruto, Zabuza and Kakashi crashed through the middle of their little group in a wild melee. The four horrified kids stared and then jumped in. Tazuna and Inari watched in goggle eyed fascination.

Eventually the fight ended and a slightly battered Naruto had Head Taker slung over his shoulder instead of sealed in a scroll. Dusting themselves off the group continued their journey towards the bridge.

oOo

When they got to the bridge they found the entirety of the land of Waves people waiting for them. As soon as they saw team 7 they began to cheer and clap their hands. Many of them still bore the marks of healing wounds and fresh ones but one and all they were all smiling.

"Wow." Sakura breathed in to herself. She had never been cheered before and it was a heady feeling.

Laughing a bit as he looked around Tazuna handed Kakashi the box he had been carrying. "Here you go. Your fee."

When Kakashi opened the box his one visible eyebrow rose higher and higher until it disappeared under his Hiate. The inside of the box was packed with gold coins and bundles of money. "Tazuna this is too much." He began to protest but Tazuna cut him off.

"No its not. After we took back our town hall we took back all the money and gold Gato had stolen from us. We took a vote, and we realized that we needed to pay our debts. That's the fee for an A rank protection mission. And on top of that Naruto's salary for when he built that bridge for us."

Straightening up Kakashi looked gravely at Tazuna. Speaking in formal tones he began. "Tazuna of the Wave we acknowledge payment for services rendered. Konohagakure thanks you for your patronage. Live well, and may the will of fire extend its blessing to you and your people."

Tazuna shook himself and responded in the same formal tones. "Sharingan no Kakashi. I thank you for your service. I thank you for my people. I thank you for my land. Go in peace and may the Land of Waves ever be a safe harbor for you and yours."

The two men shook hands and together Team 7 left the land of waves behind them.

As they walked away Naruto looked back at Haku who gave him a small wave. She had decided to stay here with Zabuza but promised to come visit soon. Sniffling back tears he waved goodbye before hurrying to catch up with his team.

Inari felt tears flowing down his face as he watched Sakura walk away but didn't know what else he could do. Wanting to distract himself he tugged on Tazuna's sleeve. "Grandpa what are we going to call the bridge?"

Tazuna looked down at his grandson a bittersweet smile on his face. "Isn't it obvious? Were naming it after the man who built it, the man who bled for it and the man who gave me the heart to stand up for the ones I love."

He took a deep breath and shouted to the assembled people. "Hear me citizens of the Land of Waves! I Tazuna hereby declare this to be the Great Naruto Bridge!"

oOo

Sitting in his office Sarutobi smiled as he read the report in front of him. It seems Team 7 had completed their mission with flying colors. And once again his family had made friends and allies. Zabuza was a powerful ninja, and a new bloodline had been found. In time perhaps he could find a way to bring both fully into the village. Handing the report to his secretary he pulled a different folder out of his pile.

Dipping a quill into his inkpot he signed the papers in the folder. As he read them over one last time a smile came across his face. "Send out the declaration's." His smile grew even broader. "The village hidden in the leaves will be hosting the chunin exams this year." He stood up every inch the powerful leader. "The date is set. In four month's the exams will begin. Tell the genin teams to begin their preparations."

oOo

AN: Thanks to my Beta's Whitedragon17 and Psudocode Samurai, without whose help and inspiration this story would never have gotten off the ground. Both are amazing authors and I highly recommend all of their fics. And thanks to all my reviewers.

AAN: If you think I made a mistake or have a suggestion or an idea, Please PM me or leave it in a review.


End file.
